El corazón de una Cullen
by Maggie Cullen
Summary: Grabiela Cullen es el primer miembro a quien Carlisle convirtió. Repudiando su naturaleza vampírica se exiliará de todos hasta que sea llamada por los suyos clamando su ayuda; los Volturi se acercan para aniquilarlos por lo que hará todo lo posible por ayudarlos a proteger a la integrante más jóven de la familia, Renesmee, hija de Bella y Edward Cullen.
1. Regreso al hogar

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo I

Regreso al hogar

Había pasado toda mi vida recluida por temor a mi propia naturaleza vampiresca. A diferencia de mis hermanos quienes habían aprendido a sobrellevarlo –incluso Edward después de un tiempo- yo simplemente no pude, provocando que me autoexiliara al lugar más recóndito de la Tierra, para no ocasionar el mayor daño posible a terceros y a mi ya de por sí atormentado ser.

Carlisle Cullen me encontró para el año de 1820 al borde de la muerte, fruto de un altercado en la finca donde vivía en México en plena lucha de Independencia. Pese a sus propias reglas, el vampiro decidió "concederme" el elixir de la vida eterna, quizá con la esperanza de que me le uniera en su cruzada por el mundo, una que llevaba el solitario desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Los primeros años de mi nueva naturaleza fueron lo más insoportables que viví después de mi dolorosa transformación. Aunque Carlisle estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, ayudándome a superarlo con infinita paciencia y tremenda bondad en su corazón, no resistí en lo que me había convertido por lo que decidí alejarme de él y de todos, incapaz de matar por vivir, matar por saciarme.

De eso ya habían pasado un par de cientos de años, y aunque mi contacto con él nunca se perdió del todo –lo cual me permitió saber de Edward, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, su nueva familia-, mi determinación a no mezclarme crearon una barrera que con el tiempo se fue haciendo cada vez más prolongada ya que los Cullen no sabían de mí, a menos que yo diera razones de ello.

Por ello, y después de una década de no saber nada de su vida, me sorprendía no solo tener referencias de ellos por su iniciativa, sino que estuvieran ante mí, clamando ayuda, una que creí no necesitarían.

Me encontraba perdida en las recónditas selvas del sur de México cuando Alice y Jasper me encontraron, por lo que al instante supe que estaban en problemas.

-Alice, me conocen, no deseo involucrarme –tajé sin más rodeos e impidiendo que la menuda vampiresa siguiera con su monólogo recién iniciado.

-¿Pero por qué? –Su voz aunque cantarina se encontraba tensa por la situación, algo que no evitó que me incomodara-. Ni siquiera nos has escuchado.

-Porque comenzaste hablando de los Volturi y tanto tú como yo sabemos que una buena charla no es sencilla cuando se les involucra.

A distancia se escuchó a una pantera, de inmediato me dirigí a la ventana para observar la selva a los alrededores. Desde aquella cabaña, mi hogar los últimos 15 años, alcanzaba a apreciar las maravillas de la naturaleza en todo su esplendor.

Cuando por mi cabeza pasaron los buenos momentos que había tenido ahí, en solitario, no evité sisear molesta por cómo es que Jasper hacía de las suyas tratando de calmar mi estado de ánimo con su tan característico don; algo que me afectada cuando dejaba de verlos por prolongados periodos.

-Escúchanos, por favor –dijo el protagonista de mis pensamientos casi en súplica- Es lo único que pedimos, Gabriela.

El atardecer estaba en su máximo esplendor, por lo que los rayos me pegaron directo en mi piel morena que apenas y se inmutó por aquello. Aunque era pálida hasta donde mi color original de piel lo permitía, el no tenerla como la nieve –como todos en mi familia adoptiva- me ayudaba a camuflarme mejor con los humanos, fruto de que mi tez apenas y brillaba como para llamar la atención lo suficiente.

-¿Qué ocurre con los Volturi? –Pregunté a regañadientes y sin girarme aún.

Lo cierto era que cualquiera que fuera vampiro habrá escuchado al menos una vez en su vida de la gran monarca familia de Europa, autonombrada como los gobernantes de todos nosotros. Si bien no estaban encima de cada uno, lo cierto era que se sentían con el derecho de decidir sobre nuestra existencia si se nos consideraba un riesgo a exponer nuestra naturaleza o –por lo que ni me atrevía a pensar en ellos- por tener ciertos dones, como los de Alice o Jasper, que te hicieran el objeto más deseado del líder Vultiri; Aro.

En los años cincuenta había tenido un encuentro que no terminó para nada bien con ellos. En mi cruzada personal y la búsqueda de un lugar para refugiarme de por vida, llegué a ellos, o más bien ellos dieron conmigo.

La breve pero intensa historia con Demetri, integrante de la guardia Volturi, me generó tantos problemas que salí por poco bien librada de ello. Mi antiguo ex amante era experto rastreador capaz de dar con cualquier en el mundo, sin embargo y adelantándome a los planes de la gran familia, me las ingenié para desaparecerme del mapa. Llevaba casi 70 años lejos del radar Volturi, que prefería permanecer así por el resto de mi existencia.

-Es difícil y largo de explicar, y en vista de que te estás reservando, porque se ve a leguas que deseas saber lo menos que puedas, te puedo decir que la familia entera y su existencia corre peligro, pues los Volturi harán una cruzada de exterminio a Forks si no nos movemos rápido. No buscamos pelea, sino bases de defensa, sabes cómo operan y ahora más que nunca te necesitamos.

Tajó sin más preámbulos Alice.

-¿En dónde está Carlisle? –Quise saber.

-Si todo sale bien como lo planeamos –continuó Jasper-, haciendo lo mismo que nosotros; reuniendo a amigos que apoyen nuestra causa.

-Es decir, buscar reclutas para su guerra –bufé.

-No, y es por eso que Carlisle no vino en persona. De hecho te quiere tanto que prefiere no involucrarte en esto porque –Alice se paró a lado mío- como no es una guerra lo que buscamos, aun así no nos eximimos de quedar en el camino.

Me tensé por la crudeza de sus palabras. Habían captado mi atención ahora sí, porque parecía que más allá de una riña de poder, como las que solían desatar los Volturi, parecía que la cosa iba en serio.

-Bien, ustedes ganan. ¿De qué me he perdido estos últimos diez años?

…

Hacía tan solo media hora que Alice y Jasper se habían ido de mi cabaña a seguir con su travesía hacia el sur de América, y yo ya me encontraba empacando lo esencial en mi fiel mochila para iniciar la mía hacia donde nunca creí hacerlo; de regreso a la civilización.

Revisé mi celular para confirmar el pasaje de avión que saldría en una hora, por lo que dando un último vistazo a mi hogar, me mentalicé para regresar a mi familia, quien ahora se encontraba en inminente peligro a la espera de ayuda en Forks, Washington.

Hubiera viajado por el método convencional, pero en vista de las circunstancias, no lo creía conveniente. Necesitaba ser discreta y ello se lograría si me mimetizaba con los demás y actuaba en las sombras hasta saberme cerca de mis destino.

 _-Recuerda, hasta donde sabes, nosotros íbamos de paso. Llegamos a ti a pedir ayuda y de nosotros no has sabido nada, créeme, es lo mejor para nuestros planes. Trata de ser comprensiva, en especial con Carlisle; no querían involucrarte, pero es necesario._

Eran las palabras que me había dedicado Alice. Al parecer, mi llegada representaría una sorpresa para todos ahí, por lo que me debía de ir con cuidado, más, si tomaba en cuenta la amistad hecha con los licántropos de la localidad.

Las horas siguientes aunque soportables fueron un largo fastidio. Lo cierto es que acostumbrada a correr y andar por donde quiera, el saberme encerrada en un avión en las alturas me daba una sensación de encarcelamiento que no sentía desde mi breve pasar por los Volturi.

Sin embargo, ello me valió el tiempo suficiente para pensar con claridad la situación en la que estaba por meterme con el fin de salvar a clan Cullen, la familia que había rechazado y a la que ahora acudía para salvar.

Edward se había enamorado hacía un par de años de una humana, mi nueva hermana, Bella Swan. En su regreso por enésima vez a Forks para fingir ser parte de la familia Cullen, liderada por Carlisle –médico de la localidad-, éste se había prendado de la chica con quien había pasado de todo.

Ahora que los sabía casados, con Renesmee como hija y a Bella como neófita, parecía que la naturaleza a medias de la integrante más pequeña de los Cullen había hecho que los Volturi sacaran conclusiones erróneas en vista del antecedente con los niños inmortales.

Entendía perfectamente la situación, en especial por conocer también lo que había pasado en Volterra cuando Edward hacía que casi lo mataran al pensar a Bella muerta, que la gran familia buscaba solo un pretexto para exterminar quizá al segundo clan más consolidado después que ellos. Por lo que sabía yo, e intuía la misma Alice, Aro estaba particularmente interesado en ella y mi hermano lector de mentes para que formasen parte de su guardia, y era algo en lo que quizá no se detendría si se sentía amenazado por lo que Carlisle había creado con amor.

-Señorita, ¿me podría proporcionar su pasaporte, por favor?

La voz del empleado de aduana en el aeropuerto me habló casi con temor, quizá porque me encontraba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que la imagen que derrochaba no era tan encantadora como la mayoría solía verme.

Me obligué a sonreír radiantemente para darle el documento que me pedía, fruto de haber llegado a Estados Unidos luego de hacer un largo viaje desde México.

-Por supuesto, perdona, estoy tan distraída… -mi voz, igual de encantadora que mi sonrisa, crearon el efecto deseado, pues el adusto empleado ahora me dedicaba también una sonrisa casi deslumbrada.

-La entiendo, el largo viaje la ha de haber agotado –dijo prestando más atención en mí que en mi pasaporte.

-Como no tienes una idea.

Una vez libre de las barreras protocolarias, y sabiéndome más relajada, salí rumbo a la ciudad de Seattle. De donde me encontraba ahora, hasta Forks haría cuatro horas, por ello, viendo el espléndido clima lluvioso y mandando el diablo las convencionalidades, decidí optar por moverme a mi manera.

Llegué a Forks en media hora. Contadas veces había pisado el lugar, por lo que no me parecía del todo ajeno, aun así, no evité sentirme extraña por cómo es que después de un par de años, volvía a sentir la presencia no de uno o varios, sino muchos vampiros en la zona, fruto de haber llegado a la casa de los Cullen como Alice me lo había advertido.

Conocía a la perfección la dirección, por lo que sin perder más tiempo me dirigí a mi destino final.

Admitía la presencia de ciertos nervios por verlos después de décadas. ¿Qué pensaría Carlisle al verme de nuevo? Claro que la última vez que habíamos mantenido contacto fue una década atrás, por teléfono, aun así, ¿me rechazarían por verme después de tanto? ¿Me recordarían con cariño? ¿Con odio? Era algo que estaba por averiguar.

-Han de ser más visitantes de esos… -escuché a distancia con un toque de repulsión.

No me costó nada darme cuenta de que había escuchado quizá a uno de los licántropos, pues su olor fue también de lo primero que detecté nada más me interné en las profundidades del bosque.

Los murmullos, pensamientos y demás ruidos mermaron conforme me fui acercando. Consciente de la situación, creí prudente llegar por enfrente y caminando, por ello no me sorprendió del todo la actitud de los ahí presentes.

Por cómo olía y escuché la situación, habría al menos una docena de vampiros y otro tanto más de licántropos. Aunque estaba decidida a saber exactamente su paradero –por mera costumbre preventiva-, ciertos aromas particulares llamaron mi atención; parte de mi familia se encontraba en casa.

-¿Quién es mami? –Escuché a una niña mucho antes de ver la casa, así como la contestación de quien sería Bella.

-Vamos adentro, Jacob quería mostrarte algo…

Una vez en los terrenos principales de la finca con grandes cristales, lo que me sorprendió fue ver a más de algún rostro desconocido y otro no tanto, como si mi llegada en verdad fuera esperada.

Vi a unas rubias y una morena casi del otro lado de la finca; si la memoria no me fallaba se trataba de clan Denali. Garret se encontraba con ellas.

Cuatro más, de ascendencia egipcia, estaban más cerca y no tan serios como los demás. Uno de ellos, al igual que Garret, se encontraba incluso aliviado de ver a más como ellos en la zona.

Dos vampiros más pálidos y con facciones adustas están a las alturas de la casa. Recluidos y alejados de los demás. Tres chicos morenos, licántropos, merodeaban la entrada, mientras que otro vampiro más que no conocía, estaba más cerca de mí.

Su postura me indicaba que estaba listo para atacar de ser necesario, por lo que enarqué una ceja despectivamente por tal atrevimiento. Traía leña en las manos, sin embargo, era obvio que ello no era impedimento para actuar.

-Gabriela… -la voz de Edward desvió mi atención de todo lo demás.

Salió de la casa entre incrédulo y azorado. Le sonreí ligeramente a modo de saludo, pero no fue hasta que él abrió los brazos para rodearme cuando las formalidades se rompieron.

-No creí que tú…, supongo que esto fue obra de Alice. Cuanto tiempo sin verte –lo estreché sorprendida por la acogida-. No sabes lo que significa que estés aquí, sé lo que esto representa, pero que hayas venido…

-Basta, Edward –le sonreí.

Vi cómo los demás seguían con sus cosas, aunque atentos quizá a la escena. El de la leña no me quitó la mirada de encima hasta que me separé del abrazo de mi hermano, para continuar con su camino al interior de la casa sin prestarme más atención.

Al tiempo en que el desconfiado entraba, Emmett y Rosalie hacían acto de presencia también.

-Mi familia y yo te estaremos eternamente agradecidos –me dijo a modo de súplica Edward.

Emmett y Rosalie me abrazaron igual una vez que me vi liberada. Ahí entendí que el tiempo no había pasado, por lo que de haber podido llorar, los ojos se me habrían empañado.

Vi cómo quien supuse sería Bella y Renesmee salían de la casa para ver la escena, por lo que sonriendo como mejor pude me dispuse a escuchar a mis hermanos, quienes me hablaban de las nuevas dos integrantes de la familia.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué me perdí? –dije para romper el hielo.


	2. Nuevas perspectivas

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo II

Nuevas perspectivas

Éramos casi una veintena de vampiros coexistiendo en la misma casa. Si bien cada quien se entretenía con lo suyo, era evidente los estilos de vida de cada quien; mientras mi familia estaba apegada a un estricto régimen que incluía la sangre de animales, gran parte de sus invitados no y era por ello que se comenzaban a crear fricciones con la manada de licántropos, liderada por el tal Jacob, quienes se veían recios a que cazaran en el pueblo.

-Se tienen que largar a otro lado, no podemos estar atentos de todo y los habitantes de Forks no tienen culpa de que docenas de chupasangres anden correteando libremente por las calles… -lo escuché entonar molesto.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, chucho estúpido –le espetó Stefan, el vampiro del aquelarre rumano que había llegado tan solo dos días antes que yo.

-¡No pueden quedarse a matar personas de Forks! –Bramó el moreno más furioso.

Si bien no era del todo parte de la conversación, me encontraba lo suficientemente cerca –como muchos ahí- viendo el debate que se había desatado desde hacía una hora, cuando la sed comenzó a ser evidente en más de alguno.

-Jacob tiene razón –Bella se le unió.

-Por ello se propone un punto medio, Jacob. Sabemos que no es lo mejor, pero ellos nos están haciendo el favor de colaborar, que cacen fuera de la zona como ya se había acordado.

El chico se veía desesperado. Entendía ese sentimiento; el pensar quitar una vida humana era despiadado, por ello no lo juzgaba a diferencia de muchos ahí.

-Bien –siseó-, pero estaremos vigilando toda el área.

No dijo más y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, seguido de los hermanos Leah y Seth, integrantes de su manada.

Bella y Edward se miraron preocupados, sin embargo, me sorprendió más la postura de mi hermano al ver cómo reiteraba indicaciones a todos los que no se regían al régimen vegetariano. Aunque se les veía molestos, aceptaron a regañadientes.

-Podríamos trazarles alguna ruta para que sea más fácil su labor –se ofreció.

-Primero nos limitan la comida, y ahora el ¿punto de caza? –Replicó Stefan-. Vaya basura, nosotros podemos solos.

Medio segundo después, él y Vladimir desaparecieron de la habitación, dejando al resto meditabundo en sus cosas.

El clan irlandés y el egipcio permanecieron en su sitio, esperando quizá alguna otra indicación. Pese a que eran "ojos rojos" como los licántropos los llamaban, eran más civilizados que otros que conocía, claro ejemplo del por qué Carlisle mantenía amistad con ellos.

-¿Están entonces de acuerdo con que se haga así? –Cuestionó Benjamín, el egipcio que a mi llegada se había mostrado más amigable que otros.

-Claro que sí, y nosotros agradecemos las concesiones –siguió Edward al tiempo en que tomaba la mano de Bella de manera cariñosa.

-Han hecho demasiado por nosotros, y no sabemos cómo pagarles. Jacob se pondrá bien, solo no está acostumbrado a nosotros –se disculpó Bella-, yo iré a hablar con él.

Le dedicó una tierna mirada de amor a mi hermano y de repente ya no estaba. No evité sonreír por aquello. Edward era otro y no podía estar más feliz por él, tomando en cuenta su modo de ser desde que fue creado. Había sufrido mucho como todos nosotros, y me alegraba saber que tal cual ocurrió con Carlisle, Rosalie o Alice, tenía ya a alguien a su lado con quien pasar la eternidad.

-Además –continuó Emmett, sentado a un lado de Rosalie-, es necesario que se mantengan fuertes en todo momento, lo necesitaremos por las dudas.

-No se preocupen, hagan lo que tengan que hacer –apoyó Rosalie-, entre más preparados estemos, mejor.

Aunque yo podía acabar con aquel debate, prefería que mi secreto se mantuviera lo más oculto posible por el momento. No solo era por mi bien, sino el de todos. Y es que, si me había encargado de ocultárselo bastante bien a los Volturi, estaba segura que si Aro se enteraba por los demás aquello por lo cual –en parte- me había alejado de ellos, significaba la sentencia de muerte para más de alguno, y era algo que no estaba dispuesta a cargar.

Tan ensimismada me encontraba que flaqueé y pude notar la presencia de Edward en mi mente, pues sentí su mirada. Negó levemente sin dar pie a nada más en pos de protegerme; le agradecía a sobremanera.

-¿Y qué hay de la callada? ¿También es parte de su familia, o no, Edward?

El que se me había quedado viendo con leña en los brazos cuando llegué, habló desde el otro lado de la habitación dirigiéndose exclusivamente a mí. Su nombre era Alexander.

De brazos cruzados, y sumamente relajado, parecía más interesado en otra cosa a pesar de que sus ojos escarlata no se me despegaron en ningún momento, esperando quizá mi contestación.

-¿Qué conmigo? –Traté de hablar apacible.

-Pues que estás aquí pero no lo estás. Supongo que eres un pilar importante en la familia Cullen para estar aquí. Lo que no me termina de convencer es tanto hermetismo tuyo…

Lo detesté por aquello. Aunque era amigo de Edward casi desde que se convirtieron –él lo hizo ocho años después que mi hermano-, parecía no conforme con la versión que le habían dado de mí, en vista que nadie que no fuera de la familia nuclear –a excepción de Bella- sabía de mi existencia.

Aunque evitaba con todo mi ser no leer su mente, era obvio que no se fiaba de mí, incluso lo sentía de las Denali quien, siendo amigos de mi familia, tampoco habían escuchado de mí.

-Ya hay una determinación, absurdo es pedir una opinión que nadie pidió, más cuando es obvio que ya se tomó una decisión –miré en esta ocasión a mis hermanos, quienes expectantes miraban todo.

Rosalie se veía molesta con Alexander, sin embargo, sonreí para mitigar la situación. Era mejor guardar distancia, al menos hasta que hablara con Carlisle, a quien estaba ansiosa de ver y de quien no sabíamos aun nada salvo que seguía viajando por el mundo junto con Esme, mandando cuantas voces amigas fueran posibles.

-Ayudaré a Jacob y su manada a revisar los alrededores.

Zanjé sin más y me alejé sin permitir alguna reacción que lo impidiera.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero, Bella? –Dijo Jacob mirándome cuando llegué con ellos-Ni ella los aguanta.

Los dos se encontraban lejos de la casona, en un claro que daba vista del paraje que nos rodeaba.

-No es eso –quise mitigar la situación al ver a mi cuñada con media sonrisa. Pese a que había demostrado ser alguien excelente, cierto era que también sentía de vez en vez esa extrañeza, quizá por no conocerme nunca.

-Suelen ser difíciles –abonó ella-. Edward me dijo que los rumanos están ansiosos de batalla por lo que los Volturi les hicieron hace años, al destronarlos…

-Stefan y Vladimir son unos imbéciles si así lo creen –dije casi sin pensarlo-. Sí, hubo una guerra, pero ellos ni siquiera la vivieron ni merecen hablar de ello; son unos parásitos resentidos.

-¿Viviste en su época? –Bella se había mostrado más curiosa por aquello.

-Solo tengo 218 años –Jacob rio por aquello-. Los Volturi tienen siglos en el poder y la guerra de la que les hablo fue hace un milenio o más. Los rumanos eran un aquelarre sumamente peligroso, poderoso y temible. Solo eran 35 miembros los que los conformaban y debías ser un estúpido para cuestionar su autoridad. No me malentiendan, sí, eran de temer, pero su proceder iba más allá. Vivían en el Castillo de Bran…

-¿Drácula? –Me interrumpió mi cuñada sin creerlo.

-¿El vampiro de las leyendas? –Jacob estaba todavía más interesado por la historia.

-Bran Stoker sacó de ahí su historia. Nunca nadie lo creyó y claro que lo que escribieron del lugar era para los humanos simple fantasía, sin saber si quiera que el castillo estuvo siempre plagado de vampiros, entre ellos, unos gemelos legendarios: Andriev y Selene. Con un don tan extraño y compaginado, al poder leerse a la perfección en mente y sentimientos, llegaron a ser letales, algo que lo utilizaban solo para cazar.

Jacob bufó.

-Me malinterpretas de nuevo –proseguí-. Selene se alimentaba de animales, y Andriev de humanos sí, pero de asesinos, por considerarlos como los primeros. Eran buenos tiempos, o eso es lo que me platican, sin embargo, Aro, deseoso del poder de los hermanos, inició una guerra que los gemelos ya habían perdido…

-Alec y Jane –dijo al instante Bella con un semblante sombrío.

-Aro no peleaba batallas que no estaba seguro no ganaría. Con sus propios gemelos, con habilidades aún más especiales que las de los rumanos, acabó con todos en una batalla tan sangrienta y cruel. Los libros plasman lo que desembocó, y aun así, hasta la fecha no se sabe cómo diablos Stefan y Vladimir, los únicos sobrevivientes, salieron invictos de ello.

-¿Cómo? ¿Entonces no eran grandes como lo dejan ver? –Jacob parecía ahora divertido con aquello.

-Eran simples subordinados. Muchos creemos que simplemente se escondieron para sobrevivir a la masacre y de ahí se la han pasado en las tinieblas con sus oscuros pensamientos sin tener el valor de hacer algo. Son pura palabrería.

La carcajada de Jacob dejó ver que estaba más tranquilo, por lo que Bella me miró entre agradecida y apenada. Esto último, quizá por cómo era que se comportaba conmigo.

-Eso de los dones parece ser algo exclusivo, algo en lo que Bella, no estás incluida –se mofó el moreno.

-Cállate idiota –ambos sonrieron.

-Y sin embargo hay una gran peculiaridad que no podemos dejar pasar Jacob, la capacidad para repeler a Edward, Aro, y los gemelos de la muerte. Yo diría que podría ser algo potencial.

-No lo sé –Bella se encogió de hombros-. Carlisle y Edward creen que tengo un tremendo autocontrol, por lo que ha sucedido con los turistas hace días, cuando recién me transformé.

-Sí me dijo algo, sin embargo, creo que va más allá…

-Y yo también lo creo –en esta ocasión, Tania Denali, la hermosa rubia líder del clan se hacía presente con nosotros.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunté al ver que el resto del clan, así como mis hermanos se acercaban curiosos.

-¿Edward? –Bella se incorporó para ver al resto de los presentes.

-Eleazar nos dijo algo que podría abonar a la causa –respondió a su mujer.

El aludido, un hombre de cabello castaño, quien se encontraban con su pareja, Carmen, compatriota mía de México, se hizo presente entre todos nosotros.

-Creo, quizá, que podrías tener una especie de escudo protector que te hace inmune a cualquier don mental. No estoy del todo seguro, pero por lo que me ha contado Edward esto lo tienes desde ser humana, y al convertirte en vampiro no veo el por qué no ello se pudo haber maximizado.

-Aunque no sabemos aún si ello es cierto –repuso Edward, en esta ocasión se veía incómodo también.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo… -Kate Denali se aproximó a Bella.

Sin que nadie lo viera venir, ni siquiera Edward, la rubia tomó a mi cuñada de la mano propiciándole en lo que nosotros intuimos fue una dosis de su poder. Podía dar descargar eléctricas tan arrasadoras que podría dejarte, incluso en estado vampírico, fuera de combate por lapsos.

-Y vaya escudo, esta fue gran parte de mi poder y ni un rasguño siquiera… -sonrió Kate para dar la razón a lo que ya se sabía.

Yo, aunque ya había escuchado de aquello, apenas lo veía ser efecto como tal, algo que me asombró pues en mi más de dos siglos de vida jamás me había topado con un don escudo y menos así de poderoso.

Algo que podría resultar útil teniendo en cuenta los poderes de la guardia de Aro.

-A menos que tu poder no funcione –alardeó Garret, uno de los nómadas a quien se le veía muy junto a las Denali.

-Quizá solo funciona con débiles.

Le respondió alzando su palma, invitándolo a probar el poder. Algo que el otro tomó como reto por la sonrisa que se le dibujó en el rostro. Luego de ello se comenzó a acercar.

-No lo hagas, Garret –le advirtió Edward también con media sonrisa.

Sin hacer caso, el nómada apenas y tocó la palma de Kate y al instante soltó un bramido para caer de rodillas por tremenda descarga eléctrica que se había llevado, provocando una risa en todos los presentes.

-Qué increíble mujer –dijo después de unos momentos para ponerse de pie. Luego de ello, se dirigió a mi cuñada-. Muy útil en la batalla tu don.

-Sí, pero eso solo me sirve a mí, así no puedo ayudar a nadie –replicó Bella.

-Quizá podrías expandirlo –en esta ocasión Tania habló, provocando que mi cuñada se viera más interesada por ello.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? –Preguntó más emocionada.

…

Aquel día amaneció frío pero con un sol resplandeciente, a pesar de que la advertencia de Alice fue que los Volturi llegarían cuando la nieve cayera en su totalidad, la expectación en todos nosotros estaba a flor de piel por ver cuándo sería exactamente aquello.

Sin mucho por hacer, salvo encontrar formas de matar tiempo sin llamar la atención, me encontraba en la lago que estaba a varios kilómetros de la mansión.

Con tantos vampiros por la zona, necesitaba tiempo de calidad sin tener oídos espías.

-¿Relajándote un poco?

Edward ya se encontraba sentado a lado mío. Le sonreí pues era la primera vez desde mi llegada –hacía unos días-, que podía hablar con él sin la presencia de terceros, lo cual me llevó a preguntarme por Bella y Renesmee.

-Fueron a visitar a Charlie, Bella y Jacob se la llevaron –me respondió casi sin pensarlo.

-Han creado en verdad una hermosa vida aquí, Edward. Me alegro en verdad por la familia y unión que tienen.

-Eres parte de la familia también, Gabriela –sonreí.

-Ambos sabemos que no es así. Me la he pasado tanto tiempo alejada, que apenas y siento que los conozco.

-Sí, algunas cosas han cambiado, pero ten en cuenta que te fuiste una década, ello puede alterar un poco la vida de alguien ¿sabes?

Reímos ambos.

-He sido una desconsiderada, pero es que me resulta difícil.

-Para él también, Gabriela. Carlisle se culpa por lo que te hizo, se arrepiente de ello –quise interrumpirlo-. Lo sé, no lo culpas, pero él así lo ve, así lo siente.

-Es solo que no me termino de acostumbrar, es más, ni siquiera soy capaz de durar mucho tiempo alimentándome por el modo convencional.

Lo dije, recordando que aquella mañana un gran número de vampiros habían dejado la mansión para irse a cazar fuera de la ciudad. Pese a que varios insistieron en que me les uniera, como Benjamín, me tuve que excusar, sin embargo, estaba consciente que debía jugar mejor mis cartas si no quería que se supiera mi secreto, más cuando más de alguno había reparado en el poco usual color de mis ojos que a diferencia de ellos o los de mi familia, eran de un azul inusual.

-Lo del color de tus ojos… -comenzó a hablar- ¿Desde cuándo?

-El primer cambio lo empecé a notar hace 70 años.

-Cuando te alejaste de los Volturi –asentí.

-Descubrí que entre más antigua sea la sangre, más es la vitalidad que adquiero. El por qué mis ojos se tornaron de este color, no tengo ni la más jodida idea, creo que solo es un efecto secundario de lo que sea que hago. Aunque no es malo, ello me permite mimetizarme mejor, mantenerme fuerte y sin necesidad de…, tú sabes, alimentarme de alguien más.

Ambos nos quedamos callados, observando el panorama.

Sin pensarlo o importar que Edward estuviera leyendo mi mente, me dejé guiar por los recuerdos de mi pasado.

Era el año 1900 y en mi travesía me topé con Daniel, un vampiro que me había deslumbrado por todo lo que era. Con él había aprendido a ver las cosas de diferente manera, sin embargo, todo él era un imán que aunque hubiera querido no habría podido resistirme a él.

Yo era una vampiresa atormentada que apenas subsistía, insignificante y sin ningún don especial aparentemente. Él era todo seguridad y talento. Aunque parecía tener un don natural para ser vampiro, todo él ocultaba dones más extraordinarios; podía replicar la sangre, tanta como quisiera, de tan solo una gota.

Algo que poco le valía pues más allá de la comodidad, prefería la diversión. Prefería cazar, embaucar a sus víctimas, lo disfrutaba. Por ello me llevó varios años saber de ello y más aún "entenderlo" en vista de que no lo usaba.

Pasamos juntos varias décadas hasta que él encontró a alguien más interesante que yo y nuestros caminos se separaron muy a mi pesar. Cuando me di cuenta que tenía su don yo ya me encontraba con los Volturi; atrapada en otra relación asfixiante solo que en esta ocasión con Demetri.

En vista de que había pasado casi un siglo sin ninguna particularidad, no me costó darme cuenta que había replicado el don de Daniel, lo que no sabía era si se lo había quitado o solo lo había copiado.

Me llevó un par de años darme cuenta de mi verdadero "don" gracias en parte a Edward. Aun estando con los Volturi mi camino se cruzó con el de Carlisle y mi hermano con su particularidad de leer mentes.

Solo me bastó entender su poder para adoptarlo, replicarlo a la perfección e incluso mejorarlo. Ahí me di cuenta de lo "extraordinario" del don y de cómo siendo una repudiada por los Volturi –en vista de no tener nada especial- debía alejarme de ellos en cuanto diera lugar si no quería pasar toda una existencia encadenada en contra de mi voluntad, como parte de su guardia y a lado de Demetri.

Por ello, el resto del tiempo me dediqué a idear maneras de zafarme de su yugo opresor, fruto de la insistencia de Demetri en que me protegieran por estar con él.

Algo que me valió ciertas ventajas, pues sin quererlo me hice de otro don. Por ser el tercero no me fue tan difícil de adquirir, por lo que una vez segura de haber obtenido la magnífica capacidad de mi ex amante por rastrear, escapé de ellos de puro milagro.

Desde entonces me la viví recluida aprendiendo a usar lo que tenía para subsistir lo mejor que pudiera. Aunque tenía un gran don, en mi camino no me topé con ningún vampiro con dones extraordinarios, lo cual significó un alivio pues ello me permitió explorar los que tenía.

-Cuando tuvimos el problema de los neófitos con Victoria, Jane, Alec, Felix y Demetri vinieron después. Fueron momentos breves, pero una parte de él, pensó en verte con nosotros luchando; Demetri ansiaba encontrarte, estaba furioso por ello…

-Fue enfermiza nuestra relación.

-Lo sé.

-Me hizo sufrir, me aterró, y yo también hice lo mío. Éramos una bomba de tiempo…

-Por eso te estaré eternamente agradecido. Sé lo que esto significa para ti y cómo te afecta. Ambos sabemos lo que podría implicar esta situación y aun así estás con nosotros –tomó mi mano acogedoramente.

-Nunca hice ni he hecho nada. Por ello he estado pensando en la forma de reivindicarme.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bella y su escudo. La viste. Está emocionada por lo que podría significar saber utilizar el don para una posible batalla.

Lo vi descomponer el rostro. Eran tan parecido a Carlisle que me enterneció ver cómo en verdad solo buscaban la mejor manera de salir de esta situación, sin derramar sangre.

-Bastará solo con que entienda mejor su don para poderlo adoptar –vi que comenzó a comprender aquello-. No solo puedo adquirirlo, sino mejorarlo.

-Y si lo mejoras, podrás ayudarla a potencializarlo –zanjó también con un toque de emoción en su voz.

Quizá mi existencia no me importara mucho del todo, sin embargo, la de mi familia sí.

Era egoísta por actuar como lo hacía, por ello estaba segura que si el nuevo plan funcionaba, no solo aportaría algo significativo para nuestra situación, sino que tendría la oportunidad de involucrarme con todos ellos, la familia a quien había dejado a su suerte desde hacía mucho.

27 33 50 47


	3. Revelaciones

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo III

Revelaciones

-¿Reivindicarte? ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza, idiota?

Rosalie me había interceptado en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer con Bella, luego de hablarlo con Edward. Por cómo había estado la situación debía admitir un poco de asombro por el tono de reproche con que la rubia me espetó.

-Soy una completa desconocida, Rose. Bien les podría decir que puedo hacer que me salga un tercer ojo y ya, no habría tanta bronca porque los demás no saben nada de mí –traté de justificarme.

Me encontraba en el techo de la casona, oculta, distrayendo mi mente con algunas líneas de mis diarios, cuando Rosalie llegó hasta mí hecha una furia. Cuando se molestaba más valía irse con cuidado y eso hasta yo lo sabía.

-Sí, pero da la casualidad que no lo puedes hacer ¿verdad? –Esperó una contestación que no le di, ella bufó-. Gabriela, ¿qué pretendes con todo esto? Entiende que no se trata de socializar sino de mantener nuestra existencia lo más que podamos…

-¿Y qué crees que hago? –Solté un poco más alto de lo normal.

Pude notar cómo a distancia uno de los chicos licántropos se nos quedaba viendo en la espesura del bosque. Se encontraba con otros, pero solo él parecía reparar en nosotras, quizá porque Rosalie estaba de espaldas a la caída de varios metros de la casona.

-Mira, escucha –dejé mis cosas a un lado para adoptar una postura más relajada, confiaba que con ello la pudiera tranquilizar, los demás no estaban tan lejos como me gustaría-, me cansé de ser poco útil y además ya lo hablé con Bella, ella cree también que es una idea genial.

-¿Entonces ya le contaste?

-Sí, pero por si no recuerdas es inmune a los dones de Aro, estoy a salvo…

-¿A salvo de qué?

Ambas nos quedamos como piedra al escuchar a Alexander. No solo se hacía partícipe de la conversación, sino que se encontraba arriba en la casona, sentado en una esquina como si tuviera llevara ahí un buen rato.

-Vaya, Alexander. No creí que en Inglaterra fuera una costumbre espiar y meterse en lo que no les incumbe –la rubia descargaba su furia ahora en contra del intruso, quien parecía más divertido.

-¿Espiar? Si se escuchan en toda la casa, no dejan concentrarse. Además, si tiene que ver con algo que nos dé ventaja sobre los Volturi, supongo que es algo que a todos nos incumbe ¿no?

El rubio casi pelirrojo me miró aún más divertido. No sabía qué pretendía.

-¿Qué pretendes? –En esta ocasión fui yo la que le hablé.

Llevaba casi una semana ahí y lo cierto era que apenas y habíamos cruzado palabra en grupo, de ahí en más, no me involucraba con nadie, por lo que desconocía qué se traía en manos el tan enigmático amigo de Edward.

-Nada. Solo que si se trata de lo que definirá nuestro destino ante la inminente batalla, más vale estar mejor enterado ¿no? Aunque claro, claro, sé que dicen que no van a luchar, pero vamos, por algo te preparas ¿no?

Hacía tan solo unos momentos la casa entera se deleitaba con la música que Edward creaba desde el piano, ahora, no me sorprendía que estuviera atento escuchando, como el resto por la forma en que empezábamos a ser foco de atención para más de alguno.

-No vamos a pelear, solo seremos espectadores –Amun, un vampiro egipcio y compañero de Benjamín hablaba desde abajo, atento a la escena también.

Alexander lo miró sonriente. No entendía qué tanto le causaba gracia.

-Es lo que nos dicen ahora, pero lo que estas bellas damas tienen en mente no está tan alejado a lo que a muchos se nos ha pasado por la cabeza. Gabriela y Rosalie hablaban sobre ayudar a Bella con algo ¿no?

-Carlisle fue muy específico… -en esta ocasión intervenía Siobhan, vampiresa del clan irlandés.

Vi que a su lado se encontraban su compañero Liam, y su pupila Maggie. Rosalie y yo nos miramos por fracciones de segundo, pues esta última tenía la capacidad para detectar las mentiras.

Tomé mis cosas y me puse de pie tranquilamente.

-Eleazar detectó un escudo en bella, uno muy poderoso que le da protección ante poderes como los de Edward, Kate o el mismo Aro. Estoy familiarizada y creemos que podemos ayudarla a exteriorizarlo, a potencializarlo.

Di un salto ligero y en menos de lo pensado ya se me encontraba en el suelo. Agradecí en ese momento que Bella saliera junto con Edward, pues eso me eximía de hablar y tener que mentir.

-Es cierto. Ahora que sé que lo tengo no quiero desperdiciarlo.

La miré agradecida.

-¡Perfecto! –Escuché decir a Kate quien venía del bosque junto con Garret-. Yo me apunto para ayudarte, Bella.

Miré a Alexander quien seguía sentado en una pose muy despreocupada, por lo que rodé los ojos hastiada de su actitud.

…

-Trata de concentrarte en tu poder, Bella –Kate estaba frente a Bella a fin de ayudarla-. Con mi poder, al inicio fue en las palmas de mis manos, sin embargo, puedo hacer que cualquier parte de mi cuerpo emita cargas.

-¿Cómo lo haces? –Bella se mostraba ansiosa, como varios ahí quienes se reunieron para ver la función, incluyendo Alexander.

-Piensa en él, trata de interiorizar y sentirlo. Es necesario que sepas dimensionarlo, saber de qué color es, qué complexión tiene, para que puedas tener dominio sobre de él.

Bella cerró los ojos y se fue centrando en las palabras de Kate, no obstante, por más que lo intentaba a lo más que había llegado –después de horas de lo mismo- era a medio saber de sus existencia.

Si bien era imposible que nos agotáramos, Bella, Kate e incluso nosotros los espectadores nos cansamos de ello y se pospuso todo para otra sesión.

…

-Sigo sin entender aún cómo es que lo haces.

Dije maravillada a Renesmee que cada día se ponía más grande. Aquel día me había tocado estar a los alrededores protegiendo la casita de mi hermano y su familia donde la niña se había quedado con Jacob, luego de que Bella, Edward y Rosalie salieran a cazar por un par de horas.

En mi tercera vuelta por la casa para ver que todo estuviera en orden, la niña se encontraba fuera jugando con Jacob cuando me llamó.

Me había tocado el rostro para mostrarme parte de sus dudas sobre mi persona. Era alguien muy inteligente y aunque desde mi llegada se le platicó de mí, no perdía la oportunidad por preguntarme más cosas, ansiosa de conocer cuanto pudiera del mundo vampírico al que pertenecían sus padres.

-Pues no soy especial como tú si eso es lo que preguntas, pequeña –respondí luego de que me preguntara más sobre mí.

-¿Pero tienes dones como dice papá? –Me encantaba escucharla.

-¿Qué te ha dicho él?

-Que te pregunte a ti –sonreí aún más.

-Soy talentosa, sí. Tengo mis trucos guardados bajo la manga, como el color inusual de mis ojos… -le comencé a hacer cosquillas para desviarla del tema.

Comenzó a correr alrededor de la casa a carcajada abierta. No fue hasta después de un rato, cuando se metió por algunas cosas y yo me quedé afuera con mis diarios, que regresó con una caja de recuerdos.

Eran fotografías desde su nacimiento hasta ahora. En tiempo real la niña no llevaba más de que un par de meses de haber nacido, sin embargo, su crecimiento era tan rápido que entendía la necesidad de la familia por retratar hasta el más mínimo cambio.

Los álbumes mostraban a toda mi familia, así como algunas fotografías de Bella en su vida humana a lado de Edward o Jacob.

No evité ponerme nostálgica por cómo es que me había perdido de tanto. Si bien me habían acogido de las mil maravillas, no dejaba de sentirme extraña.

Para antes de que me diera cuenta, un par de flash me habían frenado el flujo de pensamientos; Jacob se encontraba con una cámara retratando quizá el momento que experimentábamos Renesmee y yo sentadas afuera de la casa.

Me removí incómoda, pues es mis casi dos siglos no había tenido tanto contacto con terceros ni muestra de camaradería en general.

-¿Tienes más diarios como el que traes?

-Cientos, si no es que miles –sostuve el encuadernado negro entre mis manos-. Desde que tengo memoria los escribo para no obligarme a olvidar.

-¿Olvidar? –Intervino Jacob dejando de lado las fotografías-. Creía que ustedes no olvidaban.

-Y no lo hacemos, es solo que muchas de las veces es fácil perderse y olvidar viejas costumbres.

-¿Te refieres a cuando eras humana? –Asentí.

Luego de momentos que se antojaron eternos, Renesmee puso su mano en mi rostro.

-¿Qué te preguntó? –Jacob repuso curioso al ver cómo nos quedamos un buen rato calladas. La niña me platicaba mil cosas al mismo tiempo que me preguntaba también.

-Quiere saber si recuerdo el movimiento de Independencia en México, lo que lo ocasionó… –le sonreí a la niña-. Yo estaba lejos cuando acabó, pero lo que recuerdo en mi vida humana es que hubo mucha desolación en mi país; mucha gente sufrió por la ambición de unos pocos…

Mis palabras salieron un tanto lúgubres, provocando que Jacob guardara silencio. Pese a que ninguno de los tres habló, hasta Renesmee entendía el riesgo en el que nos encontrábamos; existía la posibilidad de una guerra con los Volturi por su ambición de supremacía, poder y dominio, y era algo que ninguno quiso decir en voz alta. No cuando existía la posibilidad de que varios quedáramos en el camino.

-Vaya cambio de ánimo por acá.

Alexander interrumpió la escena. Por cómo es que venía de despreocupado parecía que llevaba tiempo observando, sin embargo, con certeza no lo sabíamos en vista de que caminaba hacia nosotros con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Estás lejos de las Denali, no?

Inquirí por cómo los últimos días parecía estar pegados a ellos, en especial Tania, la bella rubia líder del clan.

Pese a que Jacob bufó por la presencia del amigo de Edward, Renesmee parecía tranquila con su presencia pues le sonrió quitada de la pena para continuar viendo las fotografías.

-¿Las Denali? Vaya, y yo que no me creía especial –lo miré con la ceja enarcada-Ya sabes, como para que me observes.

En esta ocasión reí yo.

-Además de inoportuno, condescendiente –me puse de pie indicándole a Jacob que me retiraría-. Nessie, vuelvo por la noche a leerte algo si gustas.

-Claro que sí, tía… -lo natural que soltó aquel pronombre a mi persona me descolocaron, incluso a Jacob.

A sabiendas de que no era una persona muy sociable, la niña tomó sus cosas y se dirigió para la casa a fin de mitigar una situación que podría tornarse incómoda para mí.

Miré a Alexander que seguía con aquella sonrisa. Me despedí con la cabeza y me adentré en la espesura del bosque para llegar al claro con vista al lago, en donde me la pasaba cuando deseaba estar sola.

…

-No puedo… -dijo Bella furiosa al ver cómo la última hora había tratado de exteriorizar su don sin mucho éxito.

Llevábamos de nueva cuenta nuestra sesión vespertina. Pese a que una semana habíamos pasado ininterrumpidamente, lo cierto era que los avances de mi cuñada eran minúsculos y era algo que empezaba a desesperar a más de alguno, incluyendo a Kate Denali, quien era su instructora.

-Ya te dije –le repitió con hastío-, si no eres capaz de visualizarlo no podrás retenerlo.

-No te fuerces, Bella –intervino Edward quien, al igual que varios, se dedicaba a observar.

Aunque prefería mantener un perfil bajo, era obvio que más de alguno comenzaba a notar también mi pasividad tomando en cuenta era yo me había ofrecido a ayudarla. Hablado con la familia, se me había pedido esperar un poco más al menos hasta que llegara Carlisle, sin embargo, estaba segura que si me les unía podría aprender tanto como para ayudar a que avanzara Bella más.

Mientras mi cuñada seguía con Kate y el propio Eleazar recibiendo indicaciones, yo detecté –para no variar- la mirada de Alexander. Se encontraba en un árbol en las alturas y estaba segura que por la cabeza se le pasaba mi no participación en aquello.

-…quizá podamos darte un poco de motivación –escuché a Kate.

-No. No estoy lista.

Aunque Bella tajó de golpe, Edward ya se había acercado a Kate quien sin pensarlo le propició una descarga eléctrica en el brazo que lo tumbó de rodillas.

-¡Te dije que no estaba lista!

La postura a la defensiva que tomó mi cuñada alteró a más de alguno. Si bien tenía unos meses de neófita y en todo este tiempo se había estado alimentando de sangre animal, aun imperaba su fuerza inicial de recién convertida, así como los impulsos básicos que la hacían más mortífera, letal e impredecible.

-Tranquila –escuché que intervenía Garret al ver cómo mi cuñada amenazaba a Kate.

-Vamos, la estamos presionando demasiado –intervino Edward poniéndose pie y tratando de aligerar la situación en vista de que Emmett se había puesto cerca, listo para cualquier cosa.

-Es como un velo, Bells –me acerqué con calma para no dar la señal equivocada.

Aunque de lejos pude escuchar la sonrisa de Alexander, y la mirada de Edward me indicaba que no lo hiciera, no me quedó más remedio que hablar a fin de que las cosas no se salieran más de control.

-¿Un velo? –Bella parecía era la única interesada en mis palabras.

-Así de simple. Deja de lado eso de agarrarlo, en algo concuerdo con Kate y no es en eso, sino en que lo mantengas en la mira. ¿Lo sientes, no?

-Sí.

-Bien, es simple, piensa que es como un velo, uno que tienes que extender. No pienses en agarrarlo, piensa solo en que puedes moverlo. Piensa en una ráfaga mental que lo expande…

En esta ocasión Kate soltó una carcajada por aquello. Cierto era que hacía unas semanas los ánimos estaban mejor que ahora, sin embargo, ahora que no se habían obtenido los resultados esperados todos se sentían un tanto nerviosos y desesperados.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso? –Miré a la Denali y me di cuenta de sus ojos oscuros, no se había alimentado en días y ello parecía surtir efecto en su estado de ánimo.

-Lo tengo –dije sin más. Sentí el escepticismo de más de alguno-. Intenta si quieres.

Extendí mi mano para que la tomase, sin embargo, la rubia aprovechando aquello se me acercó y me tomó del cuello propiciándome lo que sería su mayor descarga eléctrica.

-¡Kate, no! –Dijo sin mucho éxito su hermana Tania, tratando incluso de detenerla.

Confiada en que había observado lo suficiente del don de Bella me quedé tranquila.

La estupefacción de los demás fue de fotografía. A la escena se habían reunido más vampiros, los egipcios y los rumanos y todos parecían de piedra al ver la escena que se desarrollaba sin los resultados catastróficos esperados.

Kate no solo me tenía del cuello propiciándome todo su poder sin siquiera hacerme el menor daño, pues me encontraba en la misma postura y sin sentir nada, sino que Tania –en su intento por detener a su hermana- la había tomado de la mano que me tenía sujeta a sabiendas de que podría llevarse también una fuerte descarga.

La impresión fue generalizada pues Tania se quedó estática al ver que el poder de su hermana tampoco hacía efecto en ella. Yo, desentendiéndome de los demás, pude notar esa ligera capa tornasol imperceptible que cubría a la líder de los Denali, protegiéndola del don de Kate. Era el escudo exteriorizado, no cabía duda de ello.

Sentí la mirada de ambas en mí, así como la del resto de los presentes. Escuché unas risas pero a ese punto no presté atención. Si bien todos ahí eran amigos, jamás en la vida me había sentido tan ansiada o tan interesante para los demás, y ello me hizo sentir expuesta y vulnerable.


	4. De pequeñas grandes cosas

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo IV

De pequeñas grandes cosas

Aunque mi familia no estaba del todo contenta por la revelación que había hecho al resto del grupo al evidenciar que tenía el don de Bella, lo único que atiné a hacer fue el hablarles a la mitad a fin de protegerme y a ellos de los Volturi.

Luego de la dramática presentación que había interpretado con las Denali me había vuelto el objeto de atención de más de alguno. Por ello y aunque estaba incómoda, lo único que les dije fue que mi capacidad era poder adquirir un solo don siempre y cuando lo entendiera y lo desarrollara, algo que me valía tiempo y dedicación.

Si bien no les había dado más detalles, por temor a revelar algo que me pusiera en evidencia en vista de la habilidad de Maggie, del clan irlandés, de detectar las mentiras, lo dicho bastaba por el momento a fin de ayudar a mi cuñada a potencializar un don que nos serviría en contra de los gemelos Jane y Alec.

-¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo, por favor? –Me suplicó Bella.

Yo miré a Emmett quien se ofreció para el ejercicio. Mi hermano asintió apenas y se acercó nuevamente a Kate quien era la única cuyo don nos servía para el objetivo.

Me alejé de toda distracción y aunque cada vez me costaba menos trabajo sacarlo a relucir, cierto era que ponía toda mi determinación para darle más confianza a Bella y al mismo tiempo para mejorar mi capacidad.

En cuestión de nada la capa traslúcida tornasol salió de mí y cubrió a Emmett quien –tras una señal mía- fue tocado por Kate en el brazo para propiciarle una descarga eléctrica considerable.

-Ya casi no se siente nada… -dijo Emmett ahora más animado.

Aquello nos sorprendió a todos los presentes pues si bien los últimos días el escudo había logrado dejarlos ilesos del poder de Kate, cierto era que sentían dolor aunque apenas el soportable para seguir. El que ahora se sintiera menor el dolor significaba solo una cosa: era cuestión de perfeccionarlo para lograr proteger de manera total a terceros de dones más físicos.

-Cierto es que me resulta más fácil exteriorizarlo. Lo siento más moldeable –solté.

-Esto nos dará una considerable ventaja por sobre los Volturi –soltó con su característico acento, Stefan, uno de los rumanos quien se encontraba recargado en un árbol viendo todo-. Tenemos a dos Cullen con el escudo, una más avanzada que otra, si lo logran mejorar lo suficiente para cuando llegue el momento, quizá podríamos tener nuestra mejor ventaja…

Vi cómo Bella lo observó molesta. Pese a que eran varios los que presenciaban aquello, entre el público se encontraba Renesmee jugando con Jacob fuera de la casa. Pese a que seguían en sus cosas, la niña no perdía vista de su mamá por lo que no sorprendió que mi cuñada estuviera a punto de soltarle algo de no haber sido por la intervención oportuna de Edward quien insistió en que no se llegaría a ello.

-Bien, creo que lo tengo… -dijo mi cuñada después de unos momentos de intentarlo más.

En esta ocasión Emmett, y por obvias razones, no se quiso involucrar pues en los últimos intentos se había llevado un par de buenas descargas de Kate que lo dejaron en el suelo. Por ello, y casi me atrevo a decir que con un ligero toque de temor mi hermano–quien también se había llevado lo suyo- se acercó.

Cuando vimos a Edward retorcerse del dolor pero soportarlo, entendimos que Bella había adquirido un avance, sin embargo éste fue minúsculo debido a que casi al instante mi hermano cayó de lleno al piso, logrando así que los ánimos se disiparan un poco ante los lamentos de Bella al disculparse con su esposo.

-Por un momento…, fue como si doliera pero no lo suficiente como para no pensar. Lo sentí por un momento –afirmó, para lo cual todos los ahí presentes sonreímos por aquello.

-Basta por hoy, Nessie ya se llevó bastantes imágenes al ver cómo le partían el trasero a su papá –solté logrando una carcajada general en los presentes.

-Pero… -mi cuñada replicó, sin embargo y a sabiendas quizá lo que fraguaba la detuve acercándome a ella.

-Lo sé. Pero esto solo es por el espectáculo –le sonreí al ver cómo los demás se empezaban a ir-. Podemos seguir haciéndolo cuantas veces quieras por las noches, se me ocurre en su casa, así tenemos más privacidad.

-Además creo que podemos usar otra técnica que no sea incentivarla –concordó Edward sonriendo con verdadero amor a Bella.

-Que así sea.

Le dije para darles su privacidad.

Jacob y Nessie se les unieron, por otro lado, vi cómo Emmett y Rosalie se alejaban de la casona tomados de la mano. Ello me llevó recordar a Carlisle y su misión. Desde mi llegada habían llegado un par de vampiros más, pero eran nómadas mandados por Jasper.

Estaba intrigada y un poco aterrada por la llegada de mi creador, mi amigo, mi padre después de todo y su reacción. Si bien los últimos contactos habían sido lo mismo, él mostrando su generosidad pese a mi distancia, el verlo cara a cara en más de varias décadas me provocaban sentimientos encontrados por la forma en que –sin que lo pidiera- habría llegado a irrumpir en sus vidas.

Ahora no solo serviría como un testigo, sino que hacía "alarde" de mi don con sus conocidos al grado de haber desarrollado un tercer don –después de no hacerlo en casi 70 años- y ayudar a Bella a utilizarlo ante una eventual batalla.

Me carcomía la culpa por lo que pudiera pensar después de siglos de pasividad mía. Tenía miedo de que se decepcionara de mí.

-¿Estás bien?

La voz de Alexander me sacó de mi trance.

-Claro, me quedé meditando –comencé a caminar rumbo a la casa.

-Vaya forma de hacerlo –aunque su habitual tono de voz divertido parecía una marca en él, me sorprendió escucharlo incluso más normal que otras veces-. Te quedaste como diez minutos en esa posición, mirando a la nada.

-No creí que me contaras el tiempo –solté un poco más rudo de lo que quise, sin embargo, esperaba que con ello diera por zanjada la conversación.

Salté hasta el techo de la casa y me fui justo a donde había dejado mis cosas horas atrás. Con los demás haciendo sus cosas, intuía que tendría horas de tranquilidad hasta que se hiciera noche para ir a casa de Bella y seguir con el entrenamiento.

-Un vampiro inescrutable viendo a la nada por tiempo indefinido es algo que llama la atención de más de alguno –ahora ya lo tenía ahí arriba conmigo.

Caminó despacio y se sentó a mi lado pero dejando distancia. Nadie dijo nada por varios minutos.

-Sé que te resulta difícil, pero es grato ver cómo les ayudas a pesar de lo que representa para ti.

-¿De qué hablas? –Lo increpé casi a la defensiva por aquel comentario. Hasta donde sabía, nadie fuera de mi familia sabía algo más de mí.

-Calma, Edward no me ha relevado esos grandes secretos que sé que tienes –sonrió casi a modo de disculpa-. Si algo debes otorgarles es que te cuidan y te quieren demasiado como para decir algo de ti, es más bien por lo que muestras –no dije nada-. Es obvio que te incomoda y ello me lleva a pensar en varias posibilidades.

Era la primera vez que se acercaba a mí alejado de todo comentario en sorna o sarcástico, por lo cual me ganó un tanto de atención y me generó curiosidad por lo que me decía. Y es que, tan mal acostumbrada estaba al contacto con terceros, fruto de recluirme décadas y décadas, que me costaba trabajo interpretarlos.

Por lo que entendía la mayoría parecían vampiros decentes, sin embargo, tan mal me había ido con la interacción que yo había tenido durante los años que tampoco deseaba fiarme.

-¿Qué posibilidades? –Pregunté rendida, después de un rato.

-Por cómo se han dado las cosas los últimos días, con el hallazgo de tu don, supongo que no lo usas y prefieres mantenerte en bajo perfil. Ello lo aludo quizá a una existencia difícil, y ello me lleva a pensar en dos opciones, por nuestra naturaleza o por terceros.

-Eso es demasiado aventurado para apenas haberme tratado ¿no? –Solté ahora segura, por cómo es que sus "revelaciones" no causaron el efecto esperado.

-Voy por partes, suelo ser muy intuitivo –lo insté a que siguiera-. Tengo casi un siglo de conocer a Edward y nunca me habló de ti. Conozco a todos los Cullen casi desde mi conversión y el que aparezcas de la nada me hace entender que te excluyes. Por la forma en que te recibieron, es obvio que la distancia es por ti y no por un problema con ellos, sino contigo.

El por qué creo que podría ser el problema nuestra naturaleza de vampiro es por tu alimentación. Nunca nadie te ha visto cazar, y por cómo es que resultas una caja de sorpresas en vista de tu color inusual de ojos y que brillas menos que nosotros ante el sol –me removí incómoda- porque lo he notado, me hacen entender que quizá alternas entre humanos y animales. Tu modo tan callado de actuar, me hacen ver que te controlas, pero como al final de cuentas nuestra naturaleza es más fuerte quizá no puedes. Veo que te mezclas, pero al mismo tiempo de excluyes, no estás acostumbrada al trato con nosotros ni con nadie y ello me dice que te escondes.

No dije nada porque no deseaba ser obvia. Algunas veces me ganaba más mi frenesí que mi mente que preferí quedarme callada.

-Sin embargo, hasta yo sé que existen muchos huecos en ello, de ahí mi otra teoría sobre esconderte de terceros. No te apareces por lo que sé en décadas, y en vista de tu conversación con Rosalie hace días no es muy difícil pensar que les temes a los Volturi y como sigo sosteniendo que te mantienes alejada de todo, creo fervientemente que existe una historia en vista de que te apareces por acá por el gran problema que estaremos por enfrentar.

-Con dos siglos, estúpido sería no saber de ellos y no aprender a andarse con cuidado con ellos. Claro que les temo, ¿te has dado cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer con el don de Bella? ¿Te imaginas si me conocen y se llegan a enterar de lo que hago? ¿Sabes que Alice se fue porque Aro la quiere en su guardia? Vamos, Alexander, te hacía más inteligente que esto. Como varios aquí, no deseo una pela, y como es inevitable que nos topemos, no me culpes por querer reservarme mi vida para no estar en su lupa…

…

-Si me lo preguntas creo que es solo cuestión de que te presionas tanto –solté a Bella en la sala de su casita.

Llevábamos más de una semana entrenando por las noches su don, bajo la protección de su casa y fuera de los ojos de curiosos.

-Concuerdo –convino Edward al tiempo en que tomaba asiento en el sofá-. Te he visto avanzar más ahora que por las tardes.

-Bueno, es que ahora no tengo a tantos atentos a cada movimiento que haga –dijo mi cuñada para irse a sentar en el respaldo del sofá donde estaba su esposo-. Pero tengo que ser capaz de hacerlo…

Lo cierto era que ya podía exteriorizarlo y mantenerlo por algo de tiempo, no obstante, para ello necesitaba de toda su concentración. Si bien no era tan grande, el progreso en verdad había sido maravilloso.

-Cuestión de tiempo, solo eso –solté segura.

Me puse de pie, me despedí de ellos, fui a besar a Nessie quien dormía plácidamente en su cama y salí con intención de ir a mi lugar de siempre para seguir con la rutina.

Aquellas sesiones nocturnas me servían para distraerme y darme el tiempo necesario para escaparme a mi lugar y quedarme mirando las estrellas, leer, practicar mi poder y tratar de entender el de Eleazar, o simplemente pensar en mi vida los últimos 200 años y el modo en que me había alejado tanto de la perfecta familia que habían creado en mi ausencia.

-¿Por qué siempre he de verte tan melancólica?

Alexander se encontraba al final del camino que rodeaba la casa de Edward y Bella, me sorprendió verlo ahí en vista de que se suponía que acompañaría a los Denali a cazar, aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche.

-Verlos alimentarse no es de mi agrado, no cuando la sangre de animal me repugna –respondió a mi pregunta mental mucho antes de formularla, me había sabido leer.

-Bien –respondí apenas en un susurro tomando camino a ningún lugar.

-No me has respondido –me emparejó.

-Creí que era retórica tu pregunta. Ya sabes, con eso de que dices que siempre luzco peor que Jasper, como si todo el tiempo sufriera –sonreí pero él no, quizá esperaba mi respuesta-. Vamos, ¿qué quieres de mí?

Me exasperé. Si bien la última semana habíamos entablado conversaciones largas y tendidas, más de las que había tenido incluso con el resto, cierto era que aún seguíamos siendo unos extraños, o al menos así lo veía.

-Perdona –su disculpa sonó sincera, razón por la cual negué para hacerle ver que no había problema-. Es solo que con tanto tiempo libre y mi amigo con su vida de casado, es difícil encontrar qué hacer por acá.

-Claro, y te agarras a la más extraña del grupo para entretenerte en vista de que Drácula I y II están en sus asuntos ¿no? –Aquello último lo había dicho por los rumanos.

-No –me sonrió-. Más bien porque de todos aquí eres la más interesante, particularmente esa aura que te encargas de hacerles ver a los demás de extraña, reservada y quizá un poco alzada no son más que incentivos de una personalidad mucho más profunda, melancólica y llena de otro tanto más…

No dije nada, continué caminando. Para cuando me di cuenta de que me dirigía a mi lago comencé a desviar mi curso, no deseaba que nadie alterara aquello.

-Creí que íbamos al lago –me paré al ver cómo éste daba cuenta de mi refugio no tan secreto. Se encogió de hombros-. Te lo he dicho, me pareces una criatura demasiado interesante…, y no, no te he observado como el acosador que crees que soy; el otro día que regresaba de cazar te vi.

-Entonces sabrás que es un lugar en el que me refugio en solitario a falta de mejores lugares.

No supe al final en qué tono lo había dicho ni qué fue lo que él vio en mí, pues en cuanto lo encaré por aquello éste adquirió una postura incluso más seria, diría yo que casi avergonzada.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres –sonrió y me lanzó una mirada que no supe descifrar- te veo luego.

Se alejó dejándome más confundida que antes.

…

-Es soportable…, es más consistente. Funciona… -zanjó Edward totalmente feliz al ver cómo la descarga de Kate no hacía efecto sobre de él, fruto de la protección de Bella.

Aquello nos dejó a todos en shock pues tras dos semanas de sesiones nocturnas con Bella, lo que veíamos era el primer paso sustancial en frente de todos, algo que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno pues mi cuñada lo había logrado por fin.

El grito de júbilo de Emmett provocó una racha de carcajadas, risas y más celebraciones en torno a Bella que sonreía rebosante por haber logrado por fin desbloquear su don.

Edward fue quien se le acercó primero para besarla, sin embargo, los Denali, también la rodearon para felicitarla.

Estuve a punto de acercarme y formar parte de aquello. Cuando vi a Jacob y Nessie acercarse, seguido de Rosalie y Emmett me contuve y no evité acongojarme por la familia que habían creado y de la que me sentía un tanto ajena.

Sin quererlo pensé en Carlisle. Conforme pasaba otro día de ausencia más me aterraba su llegada. No deseaba que me juzgara mal, aunque sabía que ello sería inevitable de alguna manera u otra por la forma en que había irrumpido en sus vidas.

-Vamos, disfruta un poco.

Alexander ya se encontraba a mi lado, observando la escena también.

-Es su momento –sentí su mirada, aunque lo que me sorprendió fue que me diera un ligero empujón en el hombro.

-¿Eres también una Cullen, no? –Me espetó sonriente.

Dudé por unos momentos antes de responderle. Cuando quise hacerlo detecté neumáticos de un coche acercándose, girándome hacia el camino por quienes estaban por llegar.

Intuía que estarían por la propiedad en unos minutos, sin embargo el olor de Carlisle era tan inconfundible, que de haber podido las manos me habrían sudado por aquello.

No venía solo, por supuesto. Esme –a quien también recordaba- venía con él, así como un viejo y hermético conocido.

-Ya están aquí –escuché a Edward, lo que provocó que todos dejaran la celebración en segundo plano.

Tal cual ocurría con los montajes en películas, imágenes de recuerdos se cruzaron por mi mente de manera tan vertiginosa que sentí como si de verdad me fuera a desvanecer ahí mismo, aunque sabía que se trataba de una sensación del pasado e implantada pues era imposible que como vampiro uno tuviera aquellos episodios.

Los demás se empezaron a acercar a la casa; yo en cambio no me moví de donde estaba, escondida detrás de los que ya esperaban al líder del clan Cullen.

Alexander seguía a mi lado igual, quizá esperando a que me moviera, al ver que no fue así, sentí su mirada aunque la ignoré concentrándome al frente.

-¿Con quién viene? –Tania Denali habló cortando el silencio creado.

-Quizá con otro amigo –respondió Benjamín.

Le siguieron un par de comentarios más a los que ya no presté atención pues vi cómo el coche entraba a nuestro campo visual.

En cuanto Carlisle y Esme se bajaron fueron recibidos por abrazos amigos y palabras de bienvenida.

Mi temor ante su reacción se elevó de maneras que no creí, que sin pensarlo retrocedí un par de pasos como si ello me otorgara un manto de visibilidad antes de que se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

-Me alegro que estén aquí, mi familia y yo estamos eternamente agradecidos…

Comenzó diciendo, no obstante, no terminó la frase ya que sus ojos ámbar dieron con los míos y no se movieron ni un solo instante.

Estaba sorprendido de verme ahí, todo en él mostró desconcierto y algo más que no supe descifrar.

Aquel momento hizo que aguantara la respiración y me quedara inmóvil como piedra. Los demás notaron nuestras reacciones, pues la docena de ojos se postró en mí.

Quise hablar, pero las palabras no me salieron. Él parecía igual.

Su expresión duró tanto que sentí vergüenza de estar ahí, de no tener las palabras adecuadas para ello y de quedarme sin hacer nada más que mirarlo, esperando una respuesta que parecía no tenía tampoco.

La falsa sensación del nudo en la garganta y un agujero en el estómago regresó a mí como si fuera humana y ahí entendí a la perfección que si aquellos sentimientos me agobiaban, era porque en el fondo de mí sabía el mal que había provocado y quizá del mayor que estaba por crear por haberme aparecido a insistencia de Alice.

Pese a que había acudido a ayudar en lo que fuera posible, en una guerra que no sabíamos si se iba a desatar o no con los Volturi, se me pasó por la cabeza que quizá no me necesitarían, no con todos los demás amigos ahí. No cuando en el interior sentía el rechazo de Carlisle hacia mí.

Miré brevemente a los demás, en especial al resto de mi familia, y aunque sus expresiones trataban de animarme a acercarme, el único impulso que sentí fue el de alejarme y no volver la vista atrás nunca más.


	5. Un gran paso

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo V

Un gran paso

La charla que Carlisle y yo habíamos tenido aquel día se prolongó hasta el amanecer. Sentados ambos en mi refugio personal, nos dispusimos a desahogarnos por todo lo que nos perdimos el uno del otro.

Pese a todo, estaba conmovida por la forma en que me había acogido desde el principio. Y es que, luego de su llegada y nuestro dramático encuentro, a él solo le bastó un pestañear el dejar de lado sus dudas y acercarse a mí para abrazarme y expresar lo sorprendido y feliz que estaba de verme ahí, no por la situación, sino por el hecho de haber pisado su hogar al que me había rehusado a formar parte.

En cuanto al motivo que me había traído hasta aquel lugar, Carlisle me explicó con lujo de detalle lo que aquello representaría y al estar consciente de mi pasado con Demetri no se atrevió siquiera pensar en pedirme ayuda para mi protección.

-No te voy a mentir, estuve a punto de salir corriendo… -confesé avergonzada al explicarle todo hasta el momento justo en que había llegado él hacía unas horas.

-Y no te culparía, créeme. Sé cómo eres y no dejo de pensar que mi actuar te hace actuar de esta manera, creyendo que no nos importas cuando es todo lo contrario –el tono paternalista con el que me habló me enterneció y me hizo recordar mis primeros años de neófita.

Siempre fue alguien difícil y me sorprendía tanta generosidad y paciencia de parte suya.

-Quiero hacer esto, Carlisle. Deseo estar acá cuando llegue el momento. Sé que tu intención es no pelear, sin embargo, los conocemos; es crucial estar preparado para todo.

-Lo sé, y es lo que temo. Gabriela, sé que estás consciente de lo que haces, pero no puedo pedirte que pelees por nosotros. Fue estupendo lo que hiciste por Bella, pero dejar que los demás se enteren…

-Basta –le sonreí al ver su preocupación.

Estaba sorprendido por cómo es que había cambiado. Cierto era que manteníamos contacto cada una década, sin embargo, no los veía casi poco después de mi huida de los Volturi por lo que el verme con un color de ojos inusualmente azules y con un dominio total de mis tres dones adquiridos le hacían incluso dudar de lo que podría o no hacer.

-Con Bella me bastó unos días adquirirlo, después fue perfeccionarlo. Sí, los demás saben la mitad, en parte para protección mía y la de ellos, pero veo que tenemos algo bueno aquí.

-Ciertamente hay potencial –admitió-. Creo que no solo tú piensas igual con respecto a ocultar los dones, pues mi viejo amigo Amun se ve renuente por lo que vi a que se enteren los demás de las habilidades de Benjamín…

-¿Cómo?

-Amun tiene habilidad para llegar a personas en verdad talentosas, Demetri fue uno de ellos. Pero Benjamín va más allá, puede controlar los elementos y es algo que se ha encargado de ocultar bastante bien.

Si bien todos en mi familia estaban reacios a admitir que podría desatarse una batalla con los Volturi, yo no y aquellas revelaciones hacían que me diera más esperanza, fuerza y confianza por lo venidero.

Aunque estábamos conscientes de que las posibilidades estarían en nuestra contra, Bella, la propia Kate, con lo que sabía ahora de Benjamín y lo que pudiera aprender en las siguientes semanas podrían marcar la diferencia e inclinar la balanza hacia nosotros.

Gran parte de mi vida me la había vivido recluida, pero ahora que estaba rodeada de personas extraordinarias, y segura del cariño incondicional de Carlisle, dentro de mí sabía que los dados aún no estaban tirados.

…

La confesión que Carlisle me había dicho no podía ser revelada, aun así la suerte me sonrió pues prestando más atención al enigmático grupo reunido en la casa, me di cuenta de cómo Benjamín no ocultaba del todo su poder, no al menos frente a Renesmee, pues lo vi hacer un remolino con un poco de viento, tierra y flores para que la dulce niña sonriera.

-¿Cómo lo haces? –Solté fascinada al ver cómo sonreía entreteniendo a la niña, quizá pensando que estaban solos.

-La verdad no tengo ni idea, solo pienso que puedo hacerlo y ya está –me contestó lanzándome una sonrisa.

Estaba por preguntarle más cosas cuando Amun, el líder del clan egipcio al que pertenecía Benjamín llegó a interrumpir. Por su actitud, era obvio que no deseaba que los demás se enteraran, no obstante no dejé de sentir cierto bloqueo hacia mi persona, como si desconfiara.

-Tia te buscaba, Benjamín –expresó Amun firme.

-En un momento la busco, gracias –le respondió el chico sin dejar de prestar atención en Renesmee quien reclamaba su atención.

Yo me quedé solo unos momentos más ahí, sin embargo me molestó la actitud del líder del clan egipcio.

-No te preocupes, no robo poderes como ya te habrás dado cuenta. Puedo replicar uno solo y al momento en que lo hago con uno el pasado desaparece –mentí tranquilamente, aun así su mirada escarlata me decían que no confiaban-. Además, ¿por qué querer despojarme de la ventaja que tengo contra Alec y Jane?

Sin esperar su contestación por la forma tan celosa en que guardaba algo que ni siquiera era suyo, me fui de aquel lugar exasperada. Quise dirigirme para el techo de la casa, pero recordé que ahora ese lugar me había sido despojado por Alistair, el nómada con quien Carlisle y Esme habían llegado.

Alistair era un hombre ermitaño, tosco y un tanto retraído que disfrutaba aún más que yo de su soledad, por lo que sin desear hacer contacto con nosotros se la pasaba arriba. Tenía un don nato para rastrear cualquier cosa, muy similar al de Demetri solo que no tan fuerte como el de éste, que esto abonaba incluso más a su actitud en solitario.

…

Casi todos nos encontrábamos a las afueras de la casona, viendo los significativos avances de Bella con su don, cuando los últimos visitantes llegaron a sumarse a las filas de quienes darían fe de lo que era Renesmee.

Se trataban de las tres vampiresas pertenecientes al aquelarre de las amazonas, Kachiri, Senna y Zafrina, con quienes descubrí tener más cosas en común por amar su vida en solitario en las profundidades de la selva.

Como ocurrió con todos y cada uno de los presentes, al inicio hubo dudas con la hija de Bella y Edward, no obstante, cuando les explicaron todo y la niña dio cuenta de sus maravillosos dones, las tres quedaron convencidas y encantadas, en especial Zafrina quien parecía no dejaba de admirar el poder de la pequeña por manifestar lo que quisiera en la mente de alguien con tan solo tocarla.

Algo no tan alejado a lo que podía hacer, pues para nada celosa –como Amun-, ni temerosa como yo de mostrar su don, Zafrina dio cuenta de su excelente capacidad de crear ilusiones visuales en las mentes de quien quisiera, algo que bien nos podría valer más ventaja pues al igual que los Volturi con Alec, nosotros teníamos a alguien que también podría dejarlos sin vista para luchar, más cuando –a diferencia de los demás- se habían mostrado las tres dispuestas a luchar en caso de ser necesario.

-¿Así que eres tú la integrante más rezagada del clan Cullen, ¿no?

Una vez pasando las formalidades luego de su llegada, Zafrina se encontraba ya sentada a mi lado al tiempo en que yo terminaba un dibujo de Renesmee quien jugaba con Jacob a distancia.

-Esa soy yo –sonreí apenas.

-Debo admitir que mis hermanas y yo no pensamos que nos encontraríamos con todo esto. Luego de que Alice y Jasper pasaran con nosotros, veníamos herméticas. Ahora que lo vemos todo claro… -lanzó una larga mirada a la niña.

Era obvio que había quedado maravillada con ella.

-Varios están escépticos aún, y si debo admitir, quedé yo más sorprendida por su apoyo incondicional ante la probabilidad de luchar –solté con pesar al dar un rápido vistazo al resto del lugar.

Para antes de que me diera cuenta, mis ojos se toparon con los de Alexander quien se encontraba con Emmett, y los Denali. Aunque no hice ninguna invitación, no me sorprendió verlo desprenderse del grupo y dirigirse hacia nosotras con paso tranquilo.

-Ya se había tardado –susurró de manera casi imperceptible Zafrina y con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro-, no te había quitado la mirada de encima desde hacía rato.

No dijo nada más pues el aludido se sentó en un tronco frente a nosotras también. Le sonrió a Zafrina, quizá obviando que había escuchado su comentario, no obstante, él no dijo nada y ella tampoco.

-Pues nos sorprendió a más de alguno esa disposición Zafrina –continuó Alexander mezclándose en la conversación-. El motivo de ello es el escepticismo de más de alguno; están temerosos siquiera de pensar en servir como testigos, por cómo es que los Volturi se lo pudieran tomar, que estoy bastante seguro que si se llega a plasmar la idea de luchar ya como una posibilidad por sobre la mesa, a pesar de que más de alguno ya lo pensamos como tal, varios saldrán corriendo para antes de que podamos decirles algo para convencerlos.

Sin siquiera pensarlo miré a Amun quien hablaba a distancia con Benjamín y otros integrantes de su clan. Entendía a lo que se refería Alexander que en caso de que así fuera, estaba segura que los egipcios serán los primeros en tomar camino.

-¿Y puedes culparlos? Te lo dije el otro día, no se puede ser tan estúpido como para quererse involucrar con los Volturi de a gratis, no si se puede evitar. Tienen en sus filas al mejor y más letal rastreador.

-He escuchado de Demetri –convino Zafrina-, entiendo y aunque solo ha sido a distancia, hasta nosotras sabemos la importancia de mantenerse al margen, más cuando se sabe que Aro busca a gente especial.

-Si me lo preguntan aquellos quienes siquiera sopesen la opción de largarse son unos vulgares cobardes –siseó Alexander también mirando a Amun y su clan-. Claro, se debe ir con cuidado pero carajo, estamos hablando de una buena familia, de excelentes amigos que están en riesgo por la supremacía de los Volturi al nombrarse como nuestros líderes, que pensar siquiera que podrían hacer algo en contra de los Cullen, de la niña…, es simplemente atroz y vil.

-Eso los ha caracterizado siempre ¿no? Por ser atroces y viles. Y por eso mismo insisto que no se les puede culpar –insistí.

-Sí, pero por ejemplo tú, aún con el riesgo que conlleva y que te has encargado de mantenerte fuera de su radar estás aquí.

-Porque son mi familia. Si algo les debes de conceder es que aunque sean amigos, vale más el bienestar de la familia o por qué quieres vivir, y es por eso que a nadie se le pide que pelee.

-Y aun así estamos nosotros aquí, dispuestos hacerlo –siguió Zafrina-. Eso me lleva a preguntar, entiendo que adquiriste el don de Bella, un escudo ¿no es así?

-Hace unas semanas, sí. Bastante útil para proyectarlo y protegernos de los gemelos de la muerte –los tres reímos.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que también eres inmune a mi don –no lo había pensado así.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Zafrina nos lanzó una mirada a Alexander y a mí en lo que intuía sería una visión implantada en nosotros, sin embargo, conmigo no pasó nada.

-Supongo que nada, ¿verdad? –negué.

-Wow, de no ser porque las escucho no sabría que esto es una ilusión –vi a Alexander mirando a su alrededor totalmente asombrado.

-Creo que si hubieras llegado antes, habría podido experimentarlo –lamenté.

…

Con la novedad de las amazanonas y la actitud de Zafrina en no molestarse a ocultar su don, en la casa todos experimentamos una especie de pelea entre Benjamín y Amun, éste último en su intento por reprender al chico en vista de mostrar sus poderes más seguido y ante más vampiros.

Si bien no había pasado a mayores en vista de la oportuna intervención de Carlisle, la tensión se sentía en el aquelarre egipcio por la disputa entre dos de sus integrantes.

Con ello y haciendo cuentas, de los 32 vampiros que estábamos ahí, éramos varios con dones: desde las ilusiones de Zafrina; la detección de mentiras de Maggie del clan irlandés o del nómada Charles; Siobhan con su capacidad de visualizar un mejor panorama para nosotros y hacer que se haga realidad; la telepatía de Edward; o los escudos que Bella y yo podíamos hacer, nos daban ciertas ventajas y era algo que más de alguno comenzó a ver por cómo los ánimos se empezaban a dividir. Mientras unos estaban más eufóricos, otros tantos más se ponían nerviosos por lo que pudiera pasar.

Aquella mañana en particular me encontraba con los Denali, aprovechando la camaradería que se abría en general, había encontrado fascinante a Eleazar y su pareja Carmen, con quien también parecía me la llevaba bien por su compasión por la vida y forma tan sencilla de vivir.

-¿Y cómo es formar parte del círculo de los Volturi? –Pregunté a Eleazar, intrigada por cómo es que recién me había enterado que siglos atrás había formado parte de aquella temible familia, mucho antes de que yo me topara con ellos.

-Lo que siempre admiré fue su postura al hacer que se siguieran las leyes, sin embargo, siempre fue brutal y peligroso, más si eras parte de la guardia –aunque todo en él era bondad y amabilidad, el tono en que dijo aquello se revistió con un poco de sombra.

-Cuando nos conocimos fue difícil al principio –prosiguió Carmen, los tres nos encontrábamos en la sala de la casa-. Él debía cumplir con sus obligaciones y ello implicaba que saliera a buscar por el mundo a vampiros con dones. Fueron años de preocupación y angustia, más cuando parecía que estaría atado por siempre a ellos.

-¿Y aun así dices que Aro te dejó ir? –Inquirí más curiosa por no creer ello.

-No le agradó al inicio –se encogió de hombros Eleazar-, pero siento que lo hizo porque estaba seguro que regresaría a ellos cuando me lo pidieran. Creo yo que fue más bien que mi don, aunque útil para fortalecer sus filas, le resultó prescindible. Al final nos dio la bendición, dimos con Tania, Kate e Irina y aquí estamos. Más felices, tranquilos y con profundo amor a la vida…

La mirada que se lanzaron me hizo envidiarlos por cómo en mis más de dos siglos -ni antes de ello- había sido capaz de dar con un amor así de intenso, así de recíproco, así de perfecto.

Desvié la mirada por no transgredir ese momento, que no me di cuenta de que Alexander se encontraba al pie de las escaleras quizá esperando a que lo mirase pues en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, invitándome a salir con él.

Dudé por varios momentos.

-Iré a caminar un rato por los alrededores, quisiera darle una vuelta al terreno por donde más o menos sabemos que se dará todo –habló en general para incitarme.

Miré a Eleazar y Carmen dando a entender que me encontraba con ellos ahora, no obstante, estos dos sonrieron aún más y se lanzaron una mirada que en esta ocasión no supe descifrar.

-Vamos ¿por qué no? –Convino Carmen poniéndose de pie-. Será interesante ver el escenario para tener ventaja por lo que sea.

Dicho ello, Eleazar y yo nos paramos y los tres alcanzamos a Alexander, quien, alejado de su postura seria inicial, parecía más animado por lo que íbamos a hacer a pesar de que ni a Eleazar ni a Carmen los había invitado de manera inicial.

Alice había sido clara; cuando la primera nevada en su totalidad cayera en Forks sería cuando los Volturi pisarían el lugar, por cómo de vez en vez la temperatura descendía dramáticamente, marchitando lo último que dejó el otoño, intuíamos que lo inminente estaba a unas semanas de llegar.

-Cayó aguanieve en algún punto del día –estaba inclinada tocando la tierra del lugar. Alexander se acercó a hacer lo mismo.

-No más de un mes quizá y con suerte –se puso de pie para observar todo el lugar-Llegarán del oeste, por aquellos árboles que detrás ocultan unas colinas, es el único camino libre por el cual podrían andar en gran demasía sin llamar la atención de curiosos en los bosques.

-Concuerdo –espetó Eleazar.

Observé todo a mi alrededor. Imaginé por breves momentos la llegada de los Volturi, entre ellos a Demetri. La vaga sensación de escalofríos me recorrió por todo el cuerpo imaginando su reacción al verme después de casi 80 años de ausencia y de lado de los Cullen; estaba segura que no se alegraría por ello y temía por el bienestar de mi familia.

Los Volturi podían ser indulgentes, sin embargo el tiempo con ellos me demostró que su indulgencia era algo que unos pocos podían tener. No era valiosa para ellos, solo para Demetri porque era su juguete, y sabía que era suficiente para que mi huida provocara ofensas difíciles de perdonar.

Al darme cuenta de que de nueva cuenta me había quedado meditabunda observé acompañantes, no obstante, la mirada que me dedicó Alexander me desconcertó.

-Vuelvo enseguida, iré para aquellos lares para ver si podemos tener alguna ventaja de más –dije con la intención de revisar el lugar y alejar mi mente de aquellas miradas que el rubio pelirrojo me arrojaba de maneras prolongadas y de formas que últimamente no lograba descifrar.

-Te acompaño yo –Carmen al instante se ofreció.

Asentí y emprendimos carrera para revisar aquellos parajes.

Tras varios minutos de revisar hasta el último punto, desistí de la idea de obtener alguna ventaja; con tantos vampiros que llegarían, el siquiera pensar ponerles alguna traba era causa perdida. Frustrada siseé por cómo me hacía más a la idea de una lucha que yo tampoco quería pero a la que no rehuiría.

-Alexander tiene razón –miré a Carmen quien me dedicaba media sonrisa. No entendí a lo que se refería-. Cada quien está concentrado en sus cosas, pero con ponerte más atención es fácil observar cómo guardas demasiado para mostrar tan poco.

-Como todos nosotros ¿no? Ya sabes, somos seres inmortales con demasiado tiempo de sobra –sonreí.

-Sí, pero no me dejarás mentir cuando te digo que aún con todo ese tiempo, muchas veces nos enfocamos en ciertos aspectos por nuestra naturaleza tan irracional y primitiva como los depredadores que somos. Sí, tratamos de comportarnos, pero eso no nos exime de ciertas costumbres, tú, en cambio, es como si te agobiaras todo el tiempo por todo, hasta con lo minúsculo.

-…

-No, por favor, no me lo tomes a mal –se disculpó al instante de forma apenada-. Se me hace un poco extraño y un tanto noble eso en ti. Sí, habremos perdido las convencionalidades y naturaleza del ser humano, sin embargo, parece que tú tienes aún aquello que casi nadie de nosotros alberga.

-¿Y qué es?

-Aquello que nos hace humanos. Carlisle es a quien más se lo he visto y lo que veo es que eres más como él que ningún otro Cullen o cualquiera que haya conocido.

-¿Todo eso te dijo Alexander de mí? –Le dije en sorna, ella solo sonrió.

-Aunque te parezca increíble él habla mucho de ti con nosotros –enarqué una ceja- pero contestando a tu pregunta, no. Basta solo con conocerte mejor para traspasar un poco parte de tu coraza.

Luego de ello ya no dijimos nada. Cierto era que me intrigaban las palabras de Carmen, en especial lo de Alexander y su tan inesperada atención hacia mí, pero opté mejor –a fin de no darle más importancia a ello- a inspeccionar de nuevo todo para no dejar pasar ningún detalle.

…

Aunque nos quedamos unos momentos más inspeccionando el lugar luego de nuestro regreso, al final los dos Denali se excusaron y nos dejaron. Ante ello, no evité sentirme un tanto nerviosa por cómo es que nos habíamos quedado a solas Alexander y yo completamente.

Sin quererlo pensé en mi conversación con Carmen y lo que me había dicho de él.

Pese a que en la mirada de Alexander se notaba un tanto de confusión también por la abrupta salida de Carmen y Eleazar de aquel lugar, yo, tratando de desviar mis pensamientos me dediqué a observar a detalle todo.

Estaba decidida no solo a saber más de los poderes de los demás, sino tratar de adquirir cuantos pudiera a fin de significar una considerable ventaja ante los Volturi de quienes estaba totalmente aterrada.

Repasando a quienes teníamos en casa, estaba segura que el poder de Benjamín me podría caer de maravilla, sin embargo, la posibilidad de ser un repelente en cuanto alguien me tocara, como lo hacía Kate, también era tentador.

-¿También repasas modos y lugares de pelea? –Ya lo tenía a mi lado observando el panorama.

-Es inevitable no hacerlo –me excusé caminando sin tomar rumbo fijo.

-¿Sabes pelear, entonces? –me increpó más cerca de lo que creí.

-Somos vampiros ¿no? –Escuché que reía.

Aquella risa, a comparación de otras veces, sonaba en verdad sincera y divertida, algo que me valió algo diferente en él por cómo desde hacía semanas lo venía notando diferente a como era al inicio.

-Sí, pero una cosa es hacerlo por instinto y otra muy diferente aprender ciertos trucos –no dije nada-. Yo por ejemplo, no es por jactarme, estuve en el ejército en mi vida humana y hay cosas que no se olvidan.

Si bien me la había pasado recluida ello no implicaba que lo hiciera con cualquier cosa que me diera ventaja para mi sobrevivencia. Además, mi corto tiempo con los Volturi, en especial con Demetri, me valieron algunas ventajas que con el tiempo comencé a desarrollar para mi protección personal; potencializado con mi vida en solitario en las selvas al sur de México. Aun así no le dije nada.

Viendo el escenario, no evité pensar en todo lo que se podía perder y en cómo sin quererlo, esta circunstancia me había valido conocer mucho más en semanas que lo que no me tomé la molestia de aprender en dos siglos como vampiro.

Vampiros con dones, de todo el mundo, viejas amistades, y caminos no cruzados, como con Eleazar Denali, que de haberse quedado con los Volturi me habría topado con él, me hacían reconsiderar mi vida los últimos años.

También me ponía a pesar la familia de mi hermano Edward, su estupenda esposa y maravillosa hija; la ambición de los Volturi por Alice y la cruzada de ésta por alejarse y no ser foco de atención de la temible familia; así como mi padre, Carlisle, pregonando todo el amor que solo alguien como él puede dar a un ser tan malagradecido como yo.

Pensar en perder todo ello me hizo sentir un falso hueco en el estómago. Estaba segura que haría lo que sea por protegerlos, aun si ello me valía mi existencia.

-¿Qué piensas? –Lo inusual de su pregunta me sacó de nuevo de mis meditaciones.

-En lo que se puede perder, y lo que se deberá de hacer para evitarlo –sonreí a medias.

-Creo que va más allá de eso –lo miré y ahí me di cuenta por vez primera, teniéndolo tan cerca, de las ligeras pecas que sobresalían en su marfilada y perfecta piel.

Aunque su cabello era rubio tirándole al rojizo, con ausencia de sol se le veía más cobrizo. Algo que apenas notaba porque en verdad lo veía por vez primera. Cuando me di cuenta de ello y que él parecía también concentrado en mí, desvié la mirada y continué caminando.

El sol salió de entre una nube iluminando el lugar y con ello a nosotros. Como era de esperarse, la piel de Alexander se iluminó dando más luz al lugar, yo en cambio, apenas y noté la diferencia pues si bien mi piel morena emitía destellos, estos eran los mínimos –al menos para el ojo humano-; hasta en ello tenía que ser diferente.

-Eres diferente, más de lo que creí –me había detenido a mirar mi piel, por lo que no lo noté hasta que ya estaba frente de mí.

-Lo he escuchado un par de veces, sí. Con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a mi presencia o aprende a ignorarme –quise bromear pero vi que él no lo hacía.

-He vivido tantas cosas, que es verdad cuando te digo que jamás había conocido a alguien como tú de interesante, de diferente, de bueno…

-No me conoces de nada.

-Eso no significa que no te veamos, que no te vea, que no sepa ciertas cosas de ti. Cosas de las que creo que ni tú misma te percatas.

-…

-Todo el misticismo en torno a ti, tu familia protegiéndote y el obvio repudio que tienes a un enfrentamiento y a los Volturi me hacen preguntarme sobre ti, más cuando pareces estar dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ellos. Tienes más de dos siglos y parece que sigues atrapada en esa etapa de melancolía y miseria que todos pasamos al inicio, lo cual me demuestra una pureza no usual en nosotros.

-… -Si bien tantas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento, no fui capaz de articular nada congruente, no cuando parecía que en verdad había estado atento.

-¿Quién eres, Gabriela Cullen? y ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Al inicio no entendí sus cuestionamientos, sin embargo, no me dio tiempo de nada pues luego de ello y en un impulso que no vi venir, éste me atrajo a sus labios quienes con seguridad se movieron en los míos en pos de que le respondiera.

Con su mano en mi rostro y la corriente eléctrica que me creó aquel contacto inesperado dejé de pensar; en cuestión de nada ya le respondía con la misma seguridad y quizá con un poco de ansiedad de mi parte.

Fueron solo unos segundos, pero los suficientes para saciarnos a lo más básico de nosotros ya que cuando me percaté de lo que había hecho y de cómo me había dejado llevar, me paré tan bruscamente que sentí la tensión en Alexander también.

Se separó de mí con una pose aparentemente apenada, sin embargo, su mirada me indicaba otra cosa, como si disfrutara aquello.

Yo, sin saber cómo interpretar aquello, no atiné más que mirarlo una última vez antes de alejarme del lugar, de él.


	6. Fantasmas

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo VI

Fantasmas

Me encontraba casi en el límite entre Washington y el país del norte vecino. Aunque estaba consciente de que mi huida luego de lo ocurrido con Alexander había sido dramática, cierto era que necesitaba un respiro de todo aquel lugar y de lo que el amigo de Edward me había llevado a pensar y experimentar.

No era buena sobrellevando ese tipo de cosas, más por mi mal experiencia en el pasado, por ello cualquier contacto de aquel tipo –como el de hacía unas horas- me llevaba a pensar en las tormentosas relaciones en las que me había involucrado de la forma más estúpida.

 _-Aquí estás, Gabriela… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que a mi regreso…? No, ¿sabes qué?, olvídalo, hoy me fue de maravilla que nada puede opacar este ánimo._

 _Los pasos de Demetri resonaron con eco por toda la habitación. Todo él parecía rebosante de alegría y vida. Su presencia adornaba en perfecta armonía el entorno del lugar, plagado de exquisita decoración al mero estilo y gusto de los Volturi: pinturas renacentistas, a juego con jarrones de la dinastía grecoromana, alfombras de finas telas, y demás tesoros históricos a los que solo unos pocos teníamos derecho de admirar._

 _Su sonrisa, aunque hermosa y encantadora como siempre, no dejó de hacerme sentir ese ligero temor por lo letal que resultaba ser gran parte del tiempo. Claro que estaba consciente que su llegada sería pronto, sin embargo, para variar me había dejado llevar para escapar de mis angustias, que el tiempo se me había hecho ridículamente corto. Ahora no solo se me había acabado mi lapso de tranquilidad, sino que me encontraba con la guardia baja, vulnerable._

 _-Lo siento, quería sorprenderte con algo y para no variar el tiempo me consumió –sonreí para hacer más creíble mi versión y esperando no lo notara, pasé de página en mi cuadernillo de dibujo para darle evidencia._

 _En vida humana se me había dado bien dibujar, ahora como vampira, ese don no solo perduró sino que se potencializó al grado de ser comparada con los grandes pintores de la historia. Claro que eso era a criterio o popularidad, pues mientras Demetri gustoso me presumía, y de Aro me había ganado un par de cumplidos decentes, de Jane y Alec y del mismo Cayo solo recibía palabras menos que amables._

 _-Oh, querida –aunque solía ser letal y reservado al momento de trabajar, conmigo y su familia solía incluso sobreactuar o dramatizar algunas de sus emociones como en aquel momento lo hacía-, es excepcional como cada cosa que haces._

 _Me besó las manos, los labios y luego el cuello. Aunque sabía cómo terminaría aquello, en verdad parecía no mentir cuando dijo que estaba de buenas y deseoso de verme por cómo –más a fuerza de voluntad que nada- se contuvo para decirme lo que sea que fue a explanarme._

 _-Sé que te encanta este lugar, pero ¿para qué te he acondicionado aquel salón?_

 _-Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero te lo dije una vez, es demasiado para mí, por eso nunca lo pedí –pese a que traté de suavizar mis palabras, noté cómo un atisbo de enojo pasó por su mirada._

 _Al instante pasé mis manos en su cuello y lo besé, regalándole la mejor de mis sonrisas, a fin de que no tuviera alguno de aquellos episodios._

 _-Lo sé, lo sé, soy un estúpido romántico que lo único que busca es complacerte –tomó entre sus manos mi rostro y me obligó a mirarlo-. Es por ello que vine en cuanto antes a ti. Te traje algo, un pequeño, o bueno, no tan pequeño obsequio…_

 _Sonrió ahora de aquella manera que no me agradaba y a una señal suya un subordinado de los Volturi entró con un chico de no más de 15 años a rastras. Parecía medio inconsciente, sin embargo aunque no lo estuviera no hubiera hecho mucha diferencia por cómo el vampiro lo traía bien asido del cuello._

 _Lo dejé de abrazar. Él me soltó el rostro y se puso detrás de mí. Sus manos tomaron mis hombros a fin de direccionarme hacia lo que intuía sería mi objetivo._

 _-Pero… -titubeé pues el chico tenía una considerable marca en el cuello que le hacía sangrar lento pero constantemente._

 _Sabía lo que pretendía y no pude más que aborrecerlo por aquello. Conocedor de todo en mí, gracias en parte a Aro quien me leyó cuando recién me les uní, aquello no significaba más que otro de sus sádicos y crueles tratos hacia mí, como un recordatorio de cómo es que podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera y cuando quisiera._

 _-¿Pero qué, Gabriela? –Me preguntó un tanto divertido._

 _Tragué saliva tratando de no respirar y no mirar la sangre del chico a fin de que la sed no me ganara, sin embargo, aquello se volvía más difícil conforme se acercaban._

 _-Estamos en una de las salas favoritas de Marco, no quisiera ensuciar ni arruinar nada._

 _Mis súplicas fueron inútiles pues mis ojos estaban más puestos en el líquido carmesí que brotaba del cuello de aquel chico, de aquella vena que luchaba por no dejar escapar lo que mantenía con vida a su portador, el cual por cierto recobraba conciencia cada vez más._

 _-Tonterías, no rechazarás un obsequio mío._

 _Aunque mi sed era cada vez más predominante, al grado de quemar mi garganta, no dejaba de pensar tampoco en la vida del joven. Claro que el régimen vegetariano de Carlisle nunca se pegó en mí, sin embargo, siempre busqué no arrebatar vidas, ni mucho menos inocentes._

 _Con Daniel había sido una práctica que supe sobrellevar, y es que, al no imponerme nada, me alimentaba solo de los peores seres humanos; con Demetri todo era diferente, de ahí mi insistencia al menos de alimentarme de alguien a quien yo de manera directa no arrebatara la vida._

 _No me contralaba y él lo sabía, por ello cuando el chico fue dejado a mis pies, mis sentidos se entregaron al deseo y sin escuchar nada, salvo la sonrisa de Demetri al haber obtenido su victoria, me abalancé al joven que ni tiempo tuvo de suplicar por su vida._

 _Fue rápido, al menos eso le concedí._

 _-Sabía que te encantaría –Demetri se puso de cuclillas frente a mí, sacó un pañuelo carmesí de tela de su saco y me limpió la boca con delicadeza y paciencia._

 _Yo, recobrada un poco de mis impulsos más primitivos, me quedé ahí tendida con el cuerpo tirado frente a mí, sintiéndome más miserable que nunca por haber cedido una vez más a la tentación sin haberlo intentado de verdad siquiera._

 _Me lamí lo último del adolescente en mis labios y miré a Demetri quien me observaba excitado. Sus ojos alternaron en mis ojos y labios y luego de ello no me sorprendió que yo me le fuera encima para besarlo._

 _Un tanto consciente de lo vil que era, lo único que me quedaba en ese momento era seguir con otro de mis instintos más primarios a fin de dejar ir un poco el dolor. Si mi alma ya estaba condenada, al menos hacía hasta lo imposible en aquellos momentos por mermar aquel dolor que poco a poco me mataba por dentro._

 _Si Demetri sabía o no el motivo de mi actuar lo ignoraba, sin embargo, servía para que parara con aquella tortura y de paso para complacerlo y mantenerlo lo más "amistoso" posible._

 _Total, al final y de alguna forma ganábamos los dos._

El timbre insistente de mi celular me trajo de mis recuerdos de antaño, lo saqué de mi pantalón solo para observar que se trataba de Edward.

-¿Pasó algo? –Cuestioné preocupada de que así fuera.

-¿Estás bien? –Aunque era la pregunta que deseaba evitar, bastante consciente estaba que aquello podía pasar.

-Claro, claro. Salí a tomar un respiro, eso es todo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Lo escuché dudar unos momentos antes de responderme.

-Alexander me dijo que fueron a revisar el lugar en donde Aro y los suyos llegarían, y que después de eso decidiste dar un paseo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso te dijo?

-Por supuesto ¿pasó algo más?

Luego de aquello me sentí estúpida. Aunque Alexander no le hubiera contado nada, era obvio que mi hermano ya lo sabía tan solo con haberle leído la mente a su amigo. Chisté pero evité caer en aquello, pues no deseaba hablarlo.

-Nada de importancia, mejor dime: ¿todo bien por allá? Quizá no llegue a los entrenamientos de Bella hoy ni los siguientes días, pero confío en que seguirán de todas formas…

-No te preocupes por eso. Solo me interesa saber si estás bien.

-Claro que lo estoy, solo doy un pequeño paseo.

-Imagino que alcanzarte será un poco difícil ¿verdad? –Sabía que preguntaba aquello porque me había encargado de bloquear mi rastro para que nadie me siguiera, lo cual me indicaba que Edward no estaba solo.

-Regreso en unos días, aprovecharé para cazar pues hace semanas no lo hago.

Confiaba que con aquello se diera por vencido, además, no deseaba que Alexander –porque estaba segura que se encontraba ahí- siguiera escuchando más la conversación.

-Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites; cualquier cosa quedamos atentos.

-Gracias. Igual ustedes, cualquier cambio o novedad por favor avísenme, estaré atenta del celular para emergencias. Cuídense.

-Tú igual.

Colgué y sin pensarlo me alejé todavía más traspasando los límites de Canadá. Por la temporada estaba segura que podría encontrarme alguna cabaña vacía en la que pudiera pasar el rato y alimentarme, total, en el bolsillo de mi chamarra traía el pequeño frasco con que podría crear cuanta sangre necesitara para alimentarme y estar fuerte por semanas.

…

 _-Gabriela, pasa querida…_

 _Las palabras de Aro, aunque amables, me hicieron dudar respecto al motivo de su llamado. Llevaba años con ellos y eran contadas las veces en las que me encontraba a solas con el líder Volturi a menos que no fuera para una orden o un regaño._

 _-¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy? –Saludé cortésmente, manteniendo mi distancia tal cual el protocolo me lo indicaba._

 _-De maravilla de hecho, pero ven, por favor, acércate._

 _Sentado en su lugar de siempre, éste prácticamente me invitó a que me sentara en los escalones, a sus pies. Aunque era algo que definitivamente no me agradaba, no me quedó de otra más que obedecerle._

 _Me sonrió con una falsa actitud paternalista._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te estás alimentando adecuadamente?_

 _-¿Cómo dices, Aro?_

 _-Sí, ya sabes –aunque sonrió divertido sabía que en su interior otra cosa pensaba, sabía que debía irme con cuidado-, por nuestra naturaleza es crucial no dejar pasar ese importante aspecto pues podría afectar de manera inimaginable lo que somos y como actuamos._

 _No entendía a qué se refería._

 _-En eso aún seguimos pareciéndonos a los humanos –soltó con repudio-. Si no nos alimentamos bien estamos, digamos, de mal humor. Aunque claro, un humano no puede acabar con masas o crear tanto daño como quisiera._

 _Me sonrió nuevamente, por lo que me vi obligada a regresarle el gesto._

 _-Lo he hecho como siempre desde que llegué. De hecho Demetri en persona se ha encargado de que no lo olvide, sabe que me puedo distraer con mis dibujos o mis libros que por ello siempre está ahí al pie del cañón. Muchas gracias por preguntar._

 _No dijo nada por momentos que me parecieron eternos. Sus ojos me estremecieron pues sabía que en cualquier momento pediría mi mano para leerme y saber todo de mí; era algo que no me convenía si no deseaba más problemas._

 _Desde mi llegada, varios años atrás, solo me había leído dos veces: cuando me uní a ellos a petición de Demetri, y cuando me planteé la primera duda en torno a permanecer en relación con él. Aquella ocasión Aro había sido indulgente, aludiendo quizá a mi falta de experiencia en ello, y se había encargado de convencerme que lo mejor que me había pasado era su rastreador._

 _De aquello ya hacía mucho y de entonces a ahora mucho en mí había cambiado, de ahí mi temor a que se diera cuenta de mi evidente aversión hacia Demetri._

 _-La juventud siempre me ha parecido algo fascinante y al mismo tiempo algo que nunca terminaré de entender. Veo a mis hijos, a los gemelos, y pienso que son perfectos como están; quedaron atrapados en una edad tan maravillosa que como padre no tengo esos problemas._

 _Cayo está con su esposa y Marco ya no piensa esas cosas luego de que su esposa, mi hermana como bien sabes, fuera asesinada. Sin embargo con mi guardia es otro mundo, cierto es que con las bellas Chelsea, Corin, Renata o Heidi no he tenido esos problemas a diferencia de Santiago, Felix o Demetri; en especial con este último, es impulsivo y cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza es difícil persuadirlo. Sería más duro con él si no fuera un estupendo elemento en mis filas…_

 _Sabía a lo que se refería y sabía a dónde iba. Temí por mi existencia pues estaba segura que Demetri había acudido a él o de alguna manera Aro había observado de más mi actitud y algo no le agradó. Aun así no dejé de mirarlo y escucharlo atenta._

 _-Como te habrás dado cuenta en nosotros es crucial y vital la lealtad ante todo, ello nos fortalece no solo como aquelarre sino como familia, y Demetri es alguien a quien en verdad aprecio, claro ejemplo estás tú, como ocurre con Afton al que se le permite ser parte de la guardia por ser pareja de Chelsea._

 _-…_

 _-Vamos, querida –me sonrió y acarició mi rostro ligeramente-, solo es una charla._

 _-Sí, lo siento. En verdad no pretendo faltarte al respeto, solo que no sé si puedo hacer algo para ayudar o cambiar…_

 _-¡Claro! –Soltó una sonora carcajada-, se me olvida para que te he mandado a llamar. Ustedes los jóvenes siempre viviendo apresurados. Estamos buscando a alguien y es de vital importancia que todos mis elementos se encuentren en su máxima capacidad y totalmente concentrados para hacer su trabajo, y eso por si tienes duda implica a Demetri._

 _-¿Aro?_

 _-He notado a Demetri un tanto ¿cómo decirlo?, distante, y creo que se debe en parte a que piensa que ya no le correspondes igual que antes._

 _-No lo estimo menos de cuando llegué y tuvieron la amabilidad de albergarme en su familia, Aro –solté solemne para no dejar ver mi nerviosismo._

 _-Sí, pero por lo que compruebo no lo estimas más ¿no es así?_

 _-Al inicio ello no supuso un problema._

 _-Y honestamente querida, es algo que no me importa en lo absoluto –lo miré, poco a poco perdía aquella postura sonriente y amable-. Para nosotros eres menos que nada, pero le importas y aunque es algo que no entendemos, como te dije él me importa y por ende todo lo que no esté bien en su vida como para que no haga lo que tiene que hacer._

 _Me tomó del rostro fuertemente, que ligeros resquebrajos se escucharon fruto de estarme cuarteando la cara. Por instinto me quise mover pero su fuerza era mayor y él lo sabía._

 _-No te confundas, querida, por ser alguien importante en la vida de Demetri. No eres más que un vulgar ser que desperdicia su naturaleza, y el pensar en utilizar a Chelsie o Corin en ti para que te sientas en casa y no te quieras ir es algo que ni siquiera me atrevo a plantear porque sería desperdiciar su valioso tiempo. Aquí nadie te tiene a la fuerza, aunque sí te digo que si provocas alterar de nuevo en lo más mínimo a Demetri, el alejarte de él será el menor de tus problemas pues créeme cuando te digo que si te busca, porque dará contigo, no será para regresarte a su lado. ¿Nos estamos entiendo, verdad?_

 _Apretó más y claramente sentí una ligera línea que atravesó mi rostro, desde mi quijada hasta el ojo izquierdo. Si me movía sabía que ahí mismo perdería la vida pues la cabeza me la destrozaría. Contadas veces en mi vida hacía sentido dolor, aquella era una que se agregaba a la lista, por lo que tragué saliva para no moverme y poder responder._

 _-Claro –solté apenas en susurro._

 _Para no suscitar más su furia me quedé inmóvil, con las manos en los escalones; lo último que deseaba era perder la cabeza, aun así, luchaba por no dejarme dominar por mis instintos de sobrevivencia, razón por la cual mis dedos ya habían quebrado parte del escalón en mi intento por aguantar todo lo que fuera posible._

 _Luego de un tiempo que me pareció eterno me soltó recuperando de nuevo su sonrisa encantadora._

 _-Ya te puedes ir, querida._

 _Me paré tranquilamente, sin embargo el terror imperaba en cada una de mis venas. Lo miré casi con servilismo y tras inclinar la cabeza a modo de despedida comencé a retirarme de espaldas incluso por miedo a ofenderlo por darle la espalda._

 _De haber podido llorar, estaba segura que lo hubiera hecho, por ello agradecía por vez primera mi naturaleza para no demostrar lo más patético de mí ante él, quien parecía por poco más que divertido con aquello._

 _-Una cosa más –en cuanto salieron de su boca aquellas palabras me detuve en seco y lo miré cohibida._

 _Complacido por aquella actitud sonrió y con una señal de su dedo, Jane salió de entre las penumbras. Toda tranquilidad, la vampiresa de 14 años se acercó a su amo y sin despegar sus labios se quedó ahí, observándolo como si esperara alguna indicación._

 _-Como te habré mencionado, estamos detrás de alguien muy ansiado y deseo que mi guardia esté intacta y concentrada. Sé que sabrás acatar esto que te digo para que no le causes más distracciones a Demetri, pero también me gustaría probar otra cosa a fin de constatar que mi Jane se encuentra también centrada. Ha estado un poco molesta por todo esto y me preocupa que también se pueda ver afectada…_

 _Dicho aquello, sonrió radiantemente y miró a su hija adoptiva para solo asentir con la cabeza._

 _La rubia centró sus ojos en mí y sin emitir palabra alguna el latigazo de dolor que me llegó, dio inicio en mi cabeza y de manera rápida se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. No tuve tiempo de nada, solo fui medio consciente de cómo aquello era tan desgarrador que mis extremidades dejaron de responderme pues caía de espaldas retorciéndome hasta donde mis articulaciones lo permitieron._

 _El ronco alarido que brotó de mi garganta parecía que nunca cesaría, al igual que aquella agonía de la cual parecía nunca escaparía. Quería morir, ahora más que nunca deseaba la furia de Aro con tal de acabar con el sufrimiento, pero sabía que no sería así._

 _No supe cuánto tiempo fue, solo que cuando paró, yo me encontraba bocabajo. Sentía una sensación similar a los mareos y agarrotamiento en todo mi ser que apenas y puede ponerme de pie, pensando que se trataba de una cruel broma._

 _Miré a ambos desorientada._

 _-No, creo que mi Jane se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. Te lo agradezco, Gabriela. Ahora sí te puedes retirar._

 _En esta ocasión no me molesté en seguir protocolos y me giré. Caminé tan seguro como pude, esperando poder recuperarme para cuando llegara a mi destino; después de todo Aro había sido claro en cuanto a no distraer a Demetri si no quería ganarme algo peor que la muerte._

Aunque hacía años que no pensaba en mi tormentoso pasado con los Volturi, fruto de mi cobardía por todo lo sufrido, el pensar en Demetri –derivado del beso de Alexander- me llevó ineludiblemente a aquella parte de mi vida que para bien o para mal ahí estaba.

Cierto era que una vez que los dejé busqué toda manera de dejarlos atrás, sin embargo, ahora que el día estaba más cerca, bastante segura estaba que ya no podía dejar que aquellas viejas costumbres ni aquellos viejos miedos imperaran en mí o acabarían conmigo.

Pese a que el beso de Alexander seguía constante en mi cabeza, como el recordatorio de todo aquello que podía ser y no por mis traumas, ello me había llevado a recordar algo que durante mucho tiempo creí perdido: autosuficiencia, mi fortaleza y un sentido nato por vivir como quisiera y bajo las condiciones que yo pusiera.

En el pasado había sido una, ahora, con tantas posibilidades, no solo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por defender a mi familia a fin de que no sufrieran lo que yo una vez bajo el yugo opresor de los Volturi, sino que estaba determinada a acabar con aquellas cadenas mentales que me impedían –y en su momento me bloquearon como para sacar mi potencial- vivir como nunca lo había hecho.

Estaba consciente que existían riesgos, pero era algo que estaba dispuesta a sobrellevar si en el camino podía ganarme aquello que nunca me había permitido tener por una u otra razón: mi libertad.

…

Cuando llegué a la casa de Carlisle, la mayoría se encontraba dentro, solo unos cuantos parecía disfrutaban de la bella tarde que se vislumbraba a los alrededores.

-¡Gabriela! –Benjamín era uno de ellos y ahora me saludaba a distancia-. ¡Bienvenida!

Le agradecía con una sonrisa sincera, saludando a Tia –su pareja- que me sonreía igual, y al resto que había volteado para verme llegar.

Como sabía que el saludo del egipcio no había pasado desapercibido, solo me acerqué un poco más a los terrenos de la casa para esperar a que mi familia y quizá a los que necesitaba salieran también.

Tenía una determinación y entre más lo escucharan de mi boca mejor.

-Gabriela… -Esme y Carlisle fueron los primeros en salir.

La primera, quien me había hablado, me abrazó acogedoramente, seguida de mi padre. Ambos, con miradas comprensivas, en verdad demostraron estar felices de verme de vuelta, como si temieran que no fuera a regresar.

-¡Vaya, Gabriela! Te dignas por fin a aparecer –en esta ocasión Emmett era quien salía a mi encuentro con una ancha sonrisa.

Rosalie desde las alturas me vio y aunque sabía que se encontraba molesta por cómo había actuado, en su rostro pude ver que estaba feliz de verme. Le sonreí.

-¿Todo en orden con la caza? –Bella ya se encontraba frente a mí, rodeándome con sus delgados brazos.

-La caza más larga y lejana de la vida, diría yo –escuchar a Alexander no me sorprendió, sin embargo, sí me descolocó de formas que no creí que fuera a pasar- Supongo que para haberte ausentado cuatro días, intuyo que te habrás alimentado lo suficiente para rendir hasta febrero ¿no?

Volvía a ser el mismo de siempre y eso me tranquilizó. Le sonreí pero apenas y lo miré pues mis ojos se centraron en Edward, quien parecía era el único que más o menos atinaba lo que por mi cabeza pasaba.

Exceptuando a Benjamín y Tia, así como las amazonas que se encontraban en los terrenos cuando llegué, nadie más salió, razón por la cual me vi obligada a llamarlos.

-Escuchen todos, he estado pensando detenidamente todo esto con los Volturi y les he mentido. Necesito de todos para contarles algo.

Habiendo dicho aquello, los Denali aparecieron de detrás de la casona, los rumanos en el techo, Alistair del ático, mientras que los irlandeses y otros nómadas del bosque.

-Gabriela –Carlisle intervino al instante, previendo quizá lo que estaba por hacer-. ¿Qué haces?

-Ser honesta con todos.

-¿Y por qué nos interesaría lo que pudieras decir al respecto? –Espetó Vladimir, uno de los rumanos.

-Porque es algo que nos dará la total ventaja por sobre los Volturi si se llega a una pelea.

El silencio expectante de todos ahí me indicó que había captado su atención. Mi familia se encontraba más atenta que todo; de con ellos tomé la fuerza necesaria para lo que estaba por decir.

-Viví un tiempo muy corto con los Volturi –se escucharon varios murmullos- y conozco ciertas cosas que podrían darnos mejor ventaja en vista de que los vi de muy cerca.

Docenas de ojos rojos y ámbar no despegaron la mirada de mí. Alexander, quien parecía había adquirido su faceta relajada, parecía incluso más serio que cuando me fui.

-Además –dije antes de que intervinieran de nuevo los rumanos-, mi don es mucho más allá de lo que aparenta. Sí, tengo la capacidad de tomar el que quiera, sin embargo, no se desecha ninguno, una vez que lo adquiero no me desprendo de él jamás.

Más silencio generalizado, ahí me di cuenta que licántropos se encontraban también a los alrededores, podía olerlos.

-Puedo replicar y mejorar cualquier don que me plazca siempre y cuando lo entienda, y es por ello que no solo tengo el escudo de Bella. En el pasado me topé con un par de vampiros talentosos y es por ello que no solo poseo una capacidad pura y nata de rastreo, quizá la mejor del mundo, que me hace no solo encontrar a quien sea, sino revertirlo e impedir que me encuentren a mí; adquirí la telepatía de Edward la cual he podido bloquear; y tengo una extraña capacidad de replicar de una sola gota, cuanta sangre yo quiera, de ahí el color inusual de mis ojos y la necesidad que no tengo de cazar.

Suena absurdo, lo sé, pero es lo que es. Es por ello que me sincero hoy con ustedes, pues al ver tanto potencial –miré a Benjamín, Zafrina y Kate especialmente-, creo que puedo adquirir un par de habilidades más que con dedicación necesaria podría perfeccionar y usar a nuestro favor cuando los Volturi lleguen.


	7. Posibilidades

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo VII

Posibilidades

Mi confesión creó efectos que no creí, tanto para bien como para mal. Si bien mi familia entera terminó por aceptar mi determinación, algunos se mostraban con duda o hasta molestos por haber siquiera pensado en la posibilidad de una batalla. Era algo que cobraría factura, pero era necesario saber con cuántos contábamos a fin de llevar las cosas a mejor término.

-¿Entonces a esto es a lo que nos has traído, Carlisle? ¿A luchar? ¿Con engaños? –Amun era el más inconforme de todos.

No llevaba ni diez minutos de haber llegado y los ánimos se estaban alebrestando por cómo cada quien comenzó a bombardear con mil cuestionamientos a Carlisle.

Entre los egipcios, exceptuando a Benjamín y su pareja, algunos irlandeses y varios nómadas se concentraba la oposición, pues del resto poco se había escuchado decir.

-Te lo dije, Amun –repuso tranquilamente Carlisle-, solo queremos dar fe de lo que ocurre con Renesmee en realidad, que vean los Volturi que no somos un peligro.

-¡¿Entonces me dices que no escuchamos lo mismo de la chica de tu clan?! –Aunque el tono amenazante en que lo soltó hubiera obligado a cualquiera a retroceder, Carlisle no lo hizo.

De hecho, se encontraba tan apacible como cuando llegué que al ver a Amun acercársele apenas y parpadeó, sin embargo, Esme por otro lado tomó la mano de su esposo mientras que yo me acerqué aún más, dispuesta a calmarlo si se ponía más violento el viejo amigo egipcio de mi padre.

-Gabriela fue clara en todo esto –repuso Carlisle-. En sus más de dos siglos apenas y había conocido a un par de vampiros con dones, sin contar a los de nuestra familia. Al encontrarse con grandes sorpresas por acá tonto sería no aprovechar algo que le ayudará para su supervivencia y por si el resultado con los Volturi no fueran los esperados. No le veo el riesgo ni el problema cuando no arrebata poderes, sino que los replica.

Había detectado el cómo Carlisle suponía y daba a entender que el adquirir más poderes era para mí y mi bienestar, dejando en segundo plano la batalla, quizá para tranquilizar aún más a los varios que parecían concordar con Amun.

-¿Entonces por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación? –Se alejó cabreado mirando a todos.

-Lo único que deseamos es llenar todas las posibilidades y estar preparados, Amun, eso es todo –en esta ocasión intervenía Edward-. Tú mejor que nadie sabe la importancia de la familia y protegerla, y es por ello que estamos haciendo esto; por favor no nos culpes.

Amun sonrió cínicamente y miró a mi hermano. Algo le dijo en pensamiento pues vi cómo Edward se tensó y se vio obligado a serenarse. Bella lo tomó de la mano.

-Nadie te tiene atado aquí a la fuerza, Amun –solté yo desafiante-. Veo en tus ojos la duda, el enojo y el temor; te entiendo, son los mismos sentimientos que he sentido casi el último siglo por culpa de los Volturi, por lo que me hicieron y por cómo me marcaron. Es por ello que estoy determinada a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para evitar que una pequeña parte de toda su maldad toque a mi familia. Yo mejor que nadie sabe de lo que son capaz y es por ello que he decidido no esconderme más y afrontar lo que sea que venga.

El silencio sepulcral de todos ahí se pasó a la naturaleza, pues exceptuando los licántropos, nadie más parecía emitir sonido alguno.

-Exacto, niña estúpida y por ello mismo es que no deseo estar aquí cuando pase…

Bramó colérico con ojos por poco lunáticos y se acercó a mí en pose amenazante, sin embargo, no pudo dar ni dos pasos pues Alexander se le interpuso en el camino.

-Amun –tajó con frialdad el casi pelirrojo. Le puso una mano en el hombro, pero por la pose, era obvio que no estaba siendo amigable-, tranquilízate, estamos hablando.

Amun se deshizo con brusquedad del agarre de Alexander, éste último se fue a parar no muy lejos de mí, con los brazos cruzados y con mirada adusta.

-No les estamos pidiendo que peleen por nosotros… -dijo Carlisle, aunque Amun no respondió.

-Carlisle no les estará pidiendo que peleen, pero yo sí –volvió a intervenir Edward-Les pido que se queden no solo para ayudarme a proteger a mi familia –miró a Bella en especial-, sino para protegernos todos. ¿En verdad crees que los Volturi no saben ya de esto y no se están preparando con todo lo que puedan?

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Siseó el egipcio.

-Cuando tuvimos el problema con los neófitos, el ejército creado por un vampiro que nos guardaba rencor, Jane, Alec, Demetri y Félix aparecieron poco después. Ellos pudieron intervenir y en cambio no lo hicieron, porque esperaban que falláramos; cuando no fue así, aparecieron solo para amenazarnos porque Bella aún no estaba convertida. Es claro que solo buscan un pretexto para atacarnos y acabar con nosotros, y aunque sé que no es lo que quieren escuchar, es probable que Aro sí planee algo grande y contra todos aquellos amigos que considere siquiera que puedan prestarnos ayuda.

Quizá se vayan ahora, y es probable que nunca se entere que estuvieron aquí, pero ponte a pensar Amun ¿cuánto crees que le tome a Aro enterarse de Benjamín e ir detrás de él por sus grandes dones? ¿Qué garantiza que después no vaya por Zafrina, por Kate o Maggie? Por eso pido yo, abiertamente, que se nos unan; por la razón que sea, ya sea para hablar y ser testigos o para pelear, es necesario hacerles ver que no estamos solos. Nosotros haríamos lo mismo si se tratara de su familia.

-¿En serio? –Amun en esta ocasión se le acercó a Edward, aunque no tanto-. ¿Estarías dispuesto a dejar que Bella se involucraran y diera su vida por mí, por Benjamín, o cualquiera de los nuestros?

Aunque mi hermano se tensó por aquello, mi cuñada fue quien le respondió.

-Yo soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones, y sí, Amun. Son amigos y si necesitaran de nuestra ayuda acudiríamos.

-¡¿Y qué tenemos nosotros?! –exclamó dramáticamente-. Pues aún con dones, el único que en verdad puede ayudar abarcando más es Benjamín. A Kate, Zafrina y Bella incluso de poco les sirve esos dones si más vampiros atacan o están cerca. Esta chiquilla –me apuntó- cree que puede ganar y no sabe ni lo que dice.

Ahí entendí que parte de sus dudas y temores eran porque no creía, al parecer en mis dones. Fuera de Benjamín, Amun no creía digno ni un buen rival a los demás en contra de un Volturi.

Me acerqué al egipcio, quedando al centro de los demás, vi un titubeo por parte de Alexander en detenerme pero se contuvo. Cuando Amun se dio cuenta de mí me miró altanero.

Yo, tranquilamente, saqué de mi chaqueta el frasco que cargaba a todos lados. En él había una porción de sangre humana. Desprendí la tapa, tiré un chorro al suelo, tapé y guardé el frasco.

Con los ojos de los demás puestos en mí, puse la palma de mi mano frente a mí pero volteando al piso y con un ligero movimiento un chorro considerable de líquido carmesí brotó del piso. Sin siquiera tocarlo, con mis manos comencé a manipular la sangre que cada vez parecía una mancha en el aire conforme hacía que aumentara su cantidad.

Sabía que todos estaban expectantes en lo que hacía. La considerable mancha subió más para que todos pudieran admirarla; entre impresionados y un tanto sedientos la observaron, por lo que dando por terminada mi demostración la manipulé para tirarla lejos entre unos árboles.

Nadie dijo nada por lo que se antojaron minutos realmente eternos.

-Amun, en verdad te considero mi amigo. Sin embargo, tampoco permitiré más insultos a mi familia, y de ahora en adelante te pediré que te dirijas para con Gabriela como si lo hicieras conmigo y de ninguna otra manera. Te estimo y es por eso que nadie te detiene aquí; fui y sigo siendo sincero, pero también apoyaré a mis hijos –en esta ocasión miró a todos-. Agradezco infinitamente el amor y la amistad manifestados, pero si tienen dudas ante esto, es tiempo quizá de que partan, no habrá rencores y nuestra amistad seguirá tan sólida como siempre.

A los demás les dedicó una sonrisa, a Amun apenas y lo miró. Dicho aquello, todos con sus respectivos clanes se miraron.

-Cuando Aro quiere a uno de un clan, no tarda en encontrar evidencia de que ese clan cometió algún crimen. Ha sucedido esto muy pocas veces y aunque no he notado ningún patrón, siempre perdona a uno, y regularmente es ese quien tiene un don especial, pues se le ofrece un lugar en su guardia –zanjó Eleazar.

-Por ello nosotros estamos dentro, no nos iremos, no cuando también nuestra hermana Irina está con ellos –Tania dio un paso al frente, manifestando su apoyo.

-Todo esto es por su chica vidente, Alice –todos miramos a Alistair quien se encontraba ahora en el techo-. Me llegaron rumores y los Volturi sin duda alguna saben que Carlisle está buscando testigos, es por ello que ellos también están buscando los de ellos…

Dicho aquello me tensé. Sabía lo que significaba el que Aro se tomara aquella molestia.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Alexander fue quien lo incitó a hablar.

-Quieren hacer correr la voz de que se ha hecho justicia, masacrando a todo el clan Cullen. Es por ello que no dudo que como nosotros, ellos estén reuniendo a los suyos, por eso créanme cuando les digo que quizá ya esté enterado de nosotros o al menos de la mayoría.

Los irlandeses comenzaron a cuchichear, sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención fue Amun quien cruzó el terreno para dirigirse a los suyos.

-Nos vamos.

-Yo haré lo correcto, Amun, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras –le expresó Benjamín. Dicho aquello, tomó la mano de Tia y se acercó al centro para mirarnos-. Nosotros nos unimos.

Amun, evidentemente molesto, miró al resto de su clan y juntos –a su señal- se perdieron en la espesura del bosque. Se habían ido, y era obvio que no iban a volver.

-Las jaurías pelearán –en esta ocasión Jacob se hacía presente. Sam, el líder del otro clan licántropo estaba a su lado apoyándolo-. Nunca les hemos temido a los vampiros.

-No es la primera vez que lucho contra una tiranía –expresó desde su rincón el nómada Garret, dando por entendido que se nos uniría también.

-Los apoyaremos –se acercó Senna, seguida de Zafrina y Kachiri.

-También nosotros –Siobhan, líder del clan irlandés se puso delante de su gente.

Aunque ninguno de los nómadas quiso hablar, todos ellos se acercaron y se mostraron también con nosotros.

-Pelearemos si es necesario –Alexander se puso a mi lado, aunque la mayoría se había dirigido a Edward o Carlisle, éste me observó a mí. Asentí en agradecimiento por aquello.

-Eso no fue tan difícil –dijo Vladimir saltando desde el techo, seguido de Stefan-. Nosotros siempre hemos querido batalla con los Volturi y ansiamos el día de derrocarlos, así que demás está decir que estamos también dentro.

-Esperemos no llegar una pelea –expresó aun así Edward.

-Ya veremos –replicó Alistair dudoso.

Luego de aquello, cada uno regresó a sus respectivas labores a excepción de mi familia y Alexander. Nos miramos por lo que fueron momentos eternos. Esme lucía preocupada, razón por la cual Carlisle la tomó de la mano; mientras que Rosalie se abrazó a Emmett y me lanzó una mirada de asentimiento, sabía que no se opondría más a manifestar mis dones, estaba consciente que si deseábamos una oportunidad necesitábamos de toda la ventaja posible.

-Ya no tarda en despertar Renesmee –le indicó Bella a Edward, por lo que ambos tras lanzarnos media sonrisa se retiraron a su casita.

-Yo iré a hablar con Benjamín, fue amable de su parte quedarse pero no quiero que salga mal con Amun –anunció Carlisle.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Me ofrecí.

Me sonrió y se acercó para abrazarme.

-Gracias por lo que has hecho hoy, pero creo que es una charla que debo tener a solas con él.

Asentí.

-Estaré en la cocina preparando algo para Seth y los demás chicos –le dijo Esme a Carlisle.

Luego de ello, tanto Rosalie como Emmett desaparecieron en la espesura del bosque; era obvio que también deseaban estar solos.

Con lo que no contaba era que Alexander siguiera ahí, y aunque me estaba devanando los sesos para inventar cualquier cosa e irme, éste rápidamente habló.

-Vaya forma de regresar –seguía con los brazos cruzados, sin embargo, su sonrisa demostraba que volvía a hacer el de antes-. Creo que ha salido mejor de lo que yo mismo esperaba.

-Y no te lo discuto.

Luego de ello nos quedamos callados. Era obvio la incomodidad por ambos.

-Alexander, lo de hace días…, no pretendí irme, es solo que no suelo ser muy buena en estas cosas. La verdad me tomaste desprevenida y… -balbuceé aunque no dije más por la risa de mi acompañante.

-Gabriela, relájate –se me acercó y puso sus manos en mis hombros, aunque al inicio fue incómodo, el verlo así de cerca y con aquella deslumbrante sonrisa algo en mi interior se removió y no supe qué-. Solo fue un beso, ya sabes, nada realmente del otro mundo. Quise hacerlo y ya, veo que te incomodó y por ello te digo que no le demos importancia a esto ¿está bien?

-Está bien.

Logré sonreír. Aunque fue mejor de lo que esperaba, algo dentro de mí se removió por la forma tan escueta en que había simplificado aquello.

…

-Trata de sentirlo; sigue el mismo consejo que le diste a Bella. Si lo captas trata de visualizar esa fuerza invisible que te hace llegar y manipular los elementos sin siquiera llegar a tocarlos.

Entrecerré los ojos, pues sentía el poder como me lo decía Benjamín, solo que no era capaz de hacer que funcionara y ello me enfurecía de maneras que no creía. Y es que desde que tenía noción de mi don, nunca me había costado tanto trabajo el poder exteriorizar el don una vez entendido.

Extendí mis manos tratando de mover una roca a distancia y nada pasó. Llevábamos los últimos días tratando de exteriorizarlo y nada se había logrado.

Bufé cuando nada pasó.

-Quizá ni siquiera lo tienes –soltó Stefan quien había estado observándonos las últimas horas-. Debo admitir que me sorprendiste hace días con lo de la sangre, pero ahora solo veo nada.

-Si no vas a ayudar entonces lárgate a molestar a alguien más, cabrón –aunque estaba a punto de responderle, al final fue Alexander quien lo corrió de ahí con aquellas palabras.

Stefan, lejos de molestarse, solo sonrió y desapareció.

Volví a intentarlo pero nada pasó, por lo que furiosa no hice más que dirigirme a la piedra misma y darle un puñetazo provocando que se partiera en varios pedazos.

-Tomemos un descanso, Gabriela –me dijo paciente Benjamín. Me dedicó una ancha sonrisa y se fue con Tia.

Yo me fui a sentar en un tronco, totalmente molesta. Llevábamos una semana y nada había dado resultado. Si bien había hablado durante horas con Zafrina primero y luego con Benjamín, al único logro que había llegado fue el de adquirir la capacidad del egipcio aunque sin poderla aún exteriorizar.

Con la amazona, por más que lo intenté, no puede adquirir su poder y ello me creó fuertes dudas respecto a lo que en verdad podía o no hacer.

Alexander, quien había estado presente todo el tiempo, fue a sentarse a mi lado. Sentí su mirada.

-Lo tengo, sé que lo tengo. Está en mí.

-Te creo –me soltó tranquilo.

-Es solo que no entiendo por qué… -cerré los ojos derrotada, como si de verdad me doliera la cabeza.

No deseaba pensar en el tiempo, pero cada vez se acercaba el día y yo aún no podía hacer nada de lo que me había propuesto y ello me ponía los nervios de punta; me sacaba atisbos de terror por no poder estar lista para los Volturi.

-Es demasiada presión y trabajo para una sola persona –me dijo-. Sé que sientes que debes hacer esto, pero también debes entender el límite de tus posibilidades.

-No entiendes, tengo que hacer esto. Se suponía que debería ser fácil, con Bella no me costó trabajo, sin embargo, con Zafrina no pude y con Benjamín…, no sabes qué es estar en constante temor de que todo salga mal.

-Sí lo sé, y por eso te digo que algunas veces, como en esta ocasión, será mejor que te tomes un respiro y veas todo desde otra perspectiva. Aprende a entender que quizá no puedes, contra lo que creíste, replicar cualquier don…

-Puedo hacerlo –lo dije más fuerte de lo común y totalmente cabreada.

-Entonces cambia de táctica, porque esto es obvio que no funciona. Hay que ver las cosas de otro modo y ya.

Me tallé los ojos, cual viejo hábito humano, y lo miré sin entender muy bien lo que pedía. Pareció leerme pues me sonrió y se puso de pie. Me tendió la mano.

-Vamos, daremos un paseo.

El tacto con nuestras manos me provocó una corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo que desapareció al momento en que lo solté cuando me puse de pie. Traté de que ello no me afectara.

-¿A dónde vas? –Le espeté cuando vi que se dirigía para la casa y no para el bosque.

-Daremos un paseo diferente, iremos en coche –lo miré interrogante, aquello no tenía sentido-. Vamos, confía en mí, esto te puede servir para tu bloqueo mental.

La sonrisa que me lanzó me creó una sensación de bienestar que no entendí; al final solo opté por seguirlo.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunté una vez en el auto.

-A distraerte de verdad.

Dicho aquello arrancó el automóvil tomado de la cochera y nos adentramos en la carretera.

…

Subí los vidrios cuando nos adentramos a la zona turística de lo que parecía era Seattle, pues el sol aún se colaba de entre los nubarrones. Hicimos dos horas y media en llegar y aunque el día lucía esplendoroso a las afueras, Alexander juraba que para cuando llegáramos a nuestro destino el sol no representaría un problema; tal se veía le fallaron los cálculos.

-Sé lo que piensas y no, no me fallaron las cuentas. Justo ahora iremos a un lugar cerrado y para cuando salgamos al siguiente punto, el día estará más transitable para nosotros, o bueno, para mí.

Aquella confianza me hizo sonreír sin querer por cómo no le daba importancia a lo erróneo de sus planes.

Si bien durante el trayecto escuchamos música, y de vez en vez nos enfrascamos en algunas conversaciones, ahora me sentía más tranquila de no encontrarme a solas con él.

-Llegamos.

El carro lo dirigió al estacionamiento subterráneo de un lugar que no identifiqué, por ello, cuando subimos al exterior me sorprendió un poco con lo que encontré.

-¿Un museo? –Pregunté escéptica.

-Hagamos algo –se puso frente a mí-. Es obvio que te falta más contacto humano y aunque me recomendaron que me lo llevara con calma por tu actitud asocial con todo en la vida, creo que estar de regreso a la vida, como es, te ayudará a tranquilizarte, dejar de pensar en tantas cosas y a que seas tú misma.

-¿Y qué es eso que quieres que hagamos? –Me sonrió al ver más cooperación de mi parte.

-Que te dejes llevar solamente.

…

Pocas habían sido las veces en que realmente me tomé la molestia de disfrutar algo más en público. Siempre me consideré una ermitaña que disfrutaba de mi soledad o del encierro: en mis años primeros de neófita la pasé en bosques, junglas o selvas, con tal de alejarme de los humanos; después con Daniel fueron años de exilio en las orillas de pueblos marginados; mientras que con Demetri nunca salí del castillo.

Luego de mi liberación me refugié de nuevo en la selva, solo que en mi país natal y de ahí ya no había salido hasta hacía relativamente poco. De ahí mi naturaleza reservada y que poco conociera en verdad de la vida, de la gente y del nuevo mundo.

Por ello y contra todo pronóstico, me vi sorprendida por cómo las últimas horas en verdad no me habían disgustado para nada.

Alexander, quien demostró una infinita paciencia a mis reproches y me regaló sus mejores sonrisas, me llevó por varios icónicos lugares: desde el Space Needle, hasta el Salón de la Fama de Ciencia Ficción. Museos, un cinerama y hasta un jardín botánico fue lo que visitamos durante todo ese día también.

Justo ahora nos encontrábamos en una de las bancas centrales de aquel parque natural. La noche ya caía casi en su totalidad, por lo que el entretenimiento del lugar se transformaba poco a poco.

-Son de las cosas que más extraño –dejé de dibujar para centrarme en los niños que al otro lado del parque disfrutaban el día con sus padres.

-¿Qué? ¿La familia? –Me increpó Alexander al tiempo en que se guardaba el celular, me había tomado una de las muchas fotografías que durante el viaje se encargó de retratar y hacía un esfuerzo porque yo no lo notara.

-La comida, el dormir, las heridas, sentir vértigo –en ese momento uno de los pequeños reía a carcajada abierta porque su padre le daba vueltas en el aire-, ya sabes, esas cosas de ser alguien normal, alguien humano.

-Es poco lo que yo recuerdo de esa vida en realidad, así que no puedo decir que te entiendo –lamentó.

-Ni yo en realidad, solo tengo esas sensaciones y al ver a toda esta gente…

-No siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere, y aun así siempre hay que buscar la forma de sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera.

Sacó su celular y me lo mostró. La imagen primera se trataba de mí viendo un cuadro en uno de los museos. Comenzó a pasar las fotografías y me fue mostrando parte de los momentos vividos aquel día, hasta que se detuvo en una en donde yo me encontraba oliendo girasoles.

-Creo que es mi favorita –sentí su respiración más cerca de mí, pero al notar quizá mi nerviosismo se alejó-. Crees que no eres digna de disfrutar, y lo único que veo en ti es alguien atormentado con tanta nobleza como coraje en su corazón. Has tenido malas experiencias y malas personas en tu vida, pero no todo es así y debes aprender a ver eso también, o terminarás por consumirte.

Le entregué el cuadernillo del que me había hecho aquel día cuando llegamos y se lo tendí para que viera.

-Te quedó excelente –dijo, al ver a los niños retratados a lápiz en el papel.

-Una página atrás –le indiqué.

Cuando pasó la hoja, escuché que se quedó mudo. Sabía que lo que veía ahora era un retrato de él, pensativo y mirando a distancia.

-Sé ver más allá de lo que aparento, Alexander, es solo que no he sido muy buena sobrellevándolo como bien lo dijiste hace un rato.

Nos quedamos mirándonos por momentos interminables. Sin saber muy bien cómo ni cuándo, yo ya me encontraba más cerca de él. Desconocía si yo era quien había acortado aquella distancia o él, al final no importó pues sin pensarlo muy bien, y haciendo más caso al magnetismo que me guiaba hacia a Alexander miré sus labios, deseosa de sentirlo nuevamente en mi boca.

Lo volví a mirar pero él también se concentró en mis labios. El impulso que me llevó a besarlo parecía también le llegó ya que previendo aquello me recibió, como si en verdad estuviera acostumbrado a mi boca.

A diferencia del primer beso, que me había tomado desprevenida, este fue más prolongado y profundo. Se notaba en ambos el deseo por aquel gesto y porque no se acabara, que una de sus manos fue a parar a mi rostro para perpetuar la danza de nuestros labios en pos del otro.

Escuchamos unas risas de niños bastante cerca, y de inmediato supimos que ya no contábamos con privacidad, por lo que nos vimos en la tarea de parar aquello. Nos miramos sin saber muy bien qué decirnos, aunque no hubo tiempo de más pues nos giramos para con el par de niños que se encontraban cerca de nosotros, riéndose al haber presenciado aquello.

Reímos casi inconscientemente por aquello y los chiquillos solo salieron corriendo entre más risas, a llamado de sus padres.

Nos volvimos a quedar solos,

Le sonreí, éste me regresó el gesto con una mirada por poco menos que apenada –o eso creí ver- y me tendió de regreso el cuaderno. Era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo que lo veía en verdad avergonzado por algo.

-Creo que es hora de regresar a casa. Gracias por esto, en verdad me sirvió.

-Cuando quieras, Gabriela.

…

Llegamos bien entrada la noche, sin embargo, a excepción de unos cuantos, parecía que la mayoría no estaba interesada en nuestra ausencia ni mucho menos en nuestro regreso. Ello me tranquilizó pues no deseaba más atención de la necesaria en vista de los resultados de la última semana.

-Regresaron –Benjamín fue uno de los que salieron a recibirnos, venía sonriente como siempre-. Espero que ya estés más tranquila.

Miré a Alexander y con una sonrisa le indiqué que así era. Si bien el beso de hacía rato había cambiado un poco la perspectiva, también era cierto que durante el camino de regreso ninguno de los sacó el tema a colación pues nos dedicamos a nuestras meditaciones en lo privado.

-Qué bueno, porque mientras ustedes estuvieron de paseo, nosotros tuvimos algunas conversaciones que quizá nos lleven a saber el porqué de tu problema, Gabriela… -Kate salía de la casona, junto con Garret y Eleazar.

-¿Ah, sí? –Cuestioné ahora más interesada.

-Tengo una teoría al respecto –continuó Eleazar-, aunque creo que Zafrina podrá ayudarnos y explicarnos mejor con esto, al final de todo de ella fue por quien salió todo.

Intrigada por aquello que no esperaba, Alexander y yo seguimos a los Denali y a Benjamín a lo que intuimos sería la sala de la casa. Por el ruido y el olor, era obvio que las amazonas nos esperaban, al igual que Carlisle y Esme.


	8. Descubrimientos

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo VIII

Descubrimientos

La teoría del por qué aún no podía exteriorizar el poder de Benjamín había resultado ser tan convincente, que ahora estaba segura que con práctica y sabiendo de dónde partir podría ahora avanzar como lo deseaba.

De acuerdo a la explicación que Zafrina y Eleazar me habían dado era que si no podía avanzar se debía al escudo de Bella. Según ellos, aquella misma capacidad que tenía por bloquear ciertos poderes, y que yo ya dominaba, me había dado quizá también un escudo para resguardarme mejor de otros tantos más.

En lo que concordábamos todos era que, tal cual como el poder de Zafrina no hacía efecto en Bella o en mí por el escudo, ese mismo escudo me impedía adquirir otro poder de carácter mental, algo que no era del todo malo ya que sabiendo ello -según la amazona-, solo era cuestión de aprender a desprenderme de él para poder absorber dones como los de ella. Mientras que con el de Benjamín, solo era cuestión de practicarlo más y no agobiarme, pues todos creían que si no podía exteriorizarlo todavía, era por mera presión nada más.

Algo que se vino a comprobar días después.

-¡Eso, Gabriela! –Benjamín me felicitó.

Nos encontrábamos alejados de la casa, fuera de los ojos de la mayoría, en un gran claro en donde nos habíamos postrado los últimos días para entrenar el poder. Si bien no habíamos tenido los resultados esperados, aquel día había dado la muestra real de poseer el poder; había logrado quebrar una piedra mediana a distancia.

-Pues no salió como quería, pero el avance ahí está –solté satisfecha y un tanto tranquila por haber notado ya un poco de fluidez en el don.

Solo nos encontrábamos Benjamín, Eleazar, Zafrina y yo a fin de optimizar los resultados. Además, me había visto renuente a que Carlisle o el propio Edward se involucraran más, pues segura de que Aro los requeriría a su llegada, deseaba que el líder Volturi tuviera la menor información sobre mí a fin de tener algo más de ventaja por sobre ellos.

-Zafrina, sé que has hablado con Bella sobre aprender a desprenderse del escudo ¿será posible que pueda intentarlo yo también? –Pregunté acordándome de la otra parte de su teoría.

-Podríamos hacerlo, pero yo recomendaría que te centraras primero en esto.

-Concuerdo –convino Eleazar-. Una vez que aprendas a desbloquear esta habilidad, podrás fluir mejor con las otras.

-Así que inténtalo de nuevo –me animó Benjamín a mi lado-. Recuerda todo lo que te he dicho.

Asentí y postré de nueva cuenta mis manos enfrente de mí. La roca, a decenas de metros de distancia se empezó a mover ligeramente a orden mía, sin embargo, en lugar de levitar como yo quería que pasara, ésta al final explotó en mil pedazos.

Las exclamaciones de alegría de mis compañeros evidenciaron el gran avance que se estaba logrando, aunque yo estaba un poco frustrada porque no me salió lo que quería.

-Tranquila –sentí las manos de Benjamín en mis hombros-, sé que no fue lo que quisiste hacer, pero así comencé yo. Esto es por mucho un gran avance, Gabriela.

Me contagió su buen humor, que felices por aquello decidimos movernos para el lago para probar suerte con el agua.

Con los consejos de Zafrina y Eleazar me logré tranquilizar, aun así no fue hasta que Benjamín y yo optamos por meternos al agua que fue cuando logré sentir cambios dentro de mí.

-Es crucial que sientas y sepas la textura de lo que controlas, así te ayuda a visualizar mejor –me dijo el egipcio.

Ambos nos encontrábamos metidos en el lago hasta las rodillas, uno frente al otro. Puso sus manos boca abajo y con ligeros movimientos logró que el nivel del agua bajara pues se fue a arremolinar a distancia de nosotros en un manto que controlaba a la perfección.

-Vamos, inténtalo –me miró confiado por lo que postré mis manos de cara al manto que aún mantenía.

Respiré varias veces tratando de concentrarme en lo que me decía hasta que, después de un rato, pude sentir esa conexión de la que me hablaba. Si bien mis manos estaban a distancia del muro de agua, parecía que lo palpaba con mis manos y se sintió de maravilla.

-Eso es –me dijo-, lo sientes ¿verdad?

Asentí sonriente y un poco crédula por aquello.

-Bien, entonces trata de no soltarlo…

Habiendo dicho aquello, Benjamín soltó sus manos y de inmediato sentí una fuerza invisible que me jalaba las manos; era el peso del agua y su control que me había pasado el egipcio por lo que me vi obligada a girarme y con toda la concentración posible el retenerlo.

Aunque algo me dijo no lo escuché más, ahora todo mi ser trataba de aferrarse a esa fuerza para no perder el equilibrio. Por ello, cuando alteré en lo mínimo el movimiento de mis manos, perdí el control y el manto del agua se deshizo tan rápido que ni Benjamín tuvo tiempo de detenerlo.

El agua nos cubrió y entre carcajadas de Zafrina y Eleazar, así como del propio Benjamín, salimos del lago totalmente empapados.

-Creo que podemos seguir con el poder avatar por la tarde –repuse exprimiendo mi cabello.

-Concuerdo –señaló Benjamín sin dejar de reír.

Pese a lo humorístico de la situación, sentí la mirada de los tres vampiros en mí. La sonrisa en sus rostros me indicó que estaban felices al igual que yo por aquellos avances, que aunque precarios, daban cuenta del potencial que teníamos de maximizarlo si nos dedicábamos a ensayarlo a diario sin descanso.

-Propongo que por la tarde nos vayamos a las montañas para ver lo del aire, y de ahí podemos seguirle sin parar hasta que te controles mejor, total, yo salí de caza ayer y estaré bien por unos días sin problema –espetó Zafrina.

Todos nos mostramos de acuerdo.

-Por lo pronto vamos a que se cambien –sugirió Eleazar-, quisiera intercambiar además unas ideas con Kate sobre esto, quizá nos dé alguna idea también.

-Y yo aprovecho para entrenar con Bella –siguió Zafrina.

A punto de responderles, vi a distancia, en el lugar en el que me refugiaba en las alturas, a Alexander sentado, observándonos.

-Ahora los alcanzo.

Les dije ya sin prestarles atención. Los otros tres desaparecieron y yo me quedé ahí viéndolo. Segundos después se puso de pie y desapareció de mi vista; no me sorprendió tenerlo ya de este lado, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y con media sonrisa.

-¿Qué tanto llevas ahí? –Le espeté al tiempo en que volvía a exprimir parte de la blusa que se me pegaba al cuerpo.

-Desde el claro y la piedra en mil pedazos –lo miré con la ceja enarcada, él solo se encogió de hombros-. Te mostraste explícita en que algún Cullen interviniera, por lo de Aro y su telepatía táctil, pero no dijiste nada de mí. Soy curioso e insignificante, el "gran líder" Volturi no se fijará en mí.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Me fui a sentar en una de las rocas, con los pies en el agua. Aunque el día estaba gélido, era cuestión de horas para que el sol se ocultara y dejara ver los primeros atisbos de nieve.

-Entonces ya lo tienes ¿no? Por lo que vi, es solo cuestión de practicarlo.

-Parece que sí –éste al final se fue a sentar cerca de mí, evitando tocar el agua.

-Es asombroso lo que haces –soltó casi para sí mismo, pues cuando lo miré éste parecía concentrado en nada en particular.

-Solo muevo agua y piedras.

-Tienes la posibilidad de adquirir lo que quieres, aprenderlo y mejorarlo con el tiempo, no veo el por qué no tendría mérito aquello. Además, lo haces por una buena causa y eso ya es mucho más de lo que otros podremos dar en batalla.

Me dedicó una mirada que no supe descifrar. Se le veía melancólico.

-Te quedaste para pelear, Alexander. Esto no se trata de quién puede hacer qué cosa o no, estás aquí para ayudar a un amigo y su familia y punto. No porque yo, Benjamín, Kate o Zafrina puedan hacer algo en el campo significa que alguien más no pueda hacer más. Además, ¿sabes pelear, no? Tú mismo lo dijiste, más allá de nuestra habilidad nata de vampiro, tienes más conocimiento que otros por haber pertenecido al ejército.

Lo vi sonreír un tanto amargamente. Aquella actitud me recordaba al Alexander que había conocido al inicio. Me volvió a mirar y por su postura sabía que intentaba decirme algo, sin embargo, al final se arrepintió y se puso de pie.

-Nos vemos luego, creo que aprovecharé estos días para cazar.

No dijo nada más y desapareció dejándome más confundida que nunca. Yo, sin ánimos de regresar a casa, me dediqué a entrenar en solitario con el agua, total, estando más sola quizá hasta me concentraba mejor.

…

Los días siguientes continué como se había planeado, con la incondicional ayuda de Zafrina, Benjamín y Eleazar, sin embargo, la abrupta partida de Alexander me mantuvo atenta a su llegada, casi sin siquiera controlarlo.

-Regresará pronto, calculo que entre hoy y mañana –Edward se encontraba ya a mi lado.

Había estado repasando unos libros en la biblioteca, solo que al escuchar que alguien llegaba no evité moverme a los ventanales con la esperanza de que se tratara de Alexander, de quien no sabíamos nada.

-Es bastante callado y siempre anda en sus asuntos, pero una vez que te acostumbras a su presencia y luego no está, es difícil no notarlo –insistió mi hermano ante mi mutismo.

-Supongo que sí.

No dije nada más, le sonreí y me alejé de ahí para seguir con mi estudio, total, lo último que quería era atención de más. Claro que la ausencia de Alexander me podía, sin embargo, no tenía derecho de hacer o decir nada en vista de que no éramos nada y lo último que deseaba era tener más cosas por las cuales preocuparme.

-Oye –Rosalie llegó a interrumpir mis pensamientos que para variar, estaban en Alexander y no en el estudio-. Emmett quisiera que entrenáramos, ¿te nos unes?

Le mostré el libro para indicarle que estaba estudiando.

-Vamos. Además está emocionado con la idea de pelear contigo –enarqué una ceja-. Hay muchos vampiros fuertes por acá, pero está más curioso de la fuerza que tienes ahora que tu rigor alimenticio ha cambiado.

-Rose, no deseo jugar luchas con Emmett. Además no creo que sea lo mejor.

-Ni yo lo creo –Emmett ahora se encontraba recargado en la puerta de brazos cruzados, y sumamente sonriente-. Creo que ni siquiera es tan fuerte como creemos, creo que la haría papilla en cualquier momento.

-No funcionará, Emmett –le advertí con una sonrisa.

-No sé de qué hablas. Es cierto que queremos entrenar un poco, además, Garret se mostró feliz de hacer simulaciones y los rumanos más que puestos ya se armaron con algunos nómadas. Hasta donde sabemos, por edad, rigor alimenticio y eso, podrían ser los más fuertes que tengamos, claro sin contarme…

Se jactó.

-Nos hace falta alguien en el equipo –insistió Rosalie.

-¿Por qué no le dicen a Bella, Carlisle, Esme Edward o los Denali?

-Carlisle nos observará, Esme no quiere saber ni de ello. Bella no está, y con Edward de nuestro lado no sería justo porque lee mentes y tú lo tienes bloqueado. Los Denali andan cazando y los demás están dudosos.

Vi a mis hermanos y más allá a Edward sonriente por aquella situación. Rodé los ojos y me paré.

-Bien, vayamos a partir traseros rumanos.

…

-¡Recuerden que solo es simulación! –Bramó Carlisle desde algún punto un tanto nervioso de que en verdad nos fuéramos a lastimar.

Llevábamos todo el día practicando que varios más se habían unido para aprender más técnicas de lucha o defensa, sin necesidad de usar dones o algo. Pese a que en general todo salió bien, al final la habladuría de los rumanos, en especial de Vladimir, había logrado encender los ánimos, en especial los míos, por lo que ahora simulábamos una lucha uno a uno sin la intervención o indicación de nadie; parecía personal para nosotros.

-Vamos, muñeca. No creo que eso sea todo lo que tienes ¿verdad? –blofeó Vladimir luego de que lo arrojara una distancia considerable sin hacerle de verdad daño.

Quise atacarlo, pero éste –previendo mis movimientos- fue mucho más rápido y me llegó por atrás, me tomó del cuello y éste me arrojó contra un árbol que se despedazó y cayó de lleno hacia algún lado del bosque.

-¡Vladimir, es demasiado! –No supe quién gritó, pero no tuve tiempo de nada pues el aludido ya estaba ahí.

Me sonrió y me tiró del cabello para golpearme en el estómago, algo que me enfureció aún más.

-¡Vamos! Los Volturi no se pondrán compasivos, no seas idiota.

Quiso patearme, pero yo más molesta que atenta, me dejé llevar. Giré a toda prisa para evitar su patada y para antes de que éste reaccionara, lo tomé del pie y lo arrojé del lado contrario; fue a parar al garaje que quedó semidestruído.

Todos quedaron mudos. Vladimir se levantó a carcajada abierta.

-Eso es lo que quería ver de ti, muñeca –me dijo con su irritante acento-. Que no pare esto.

Corrió hacia mí, tratando de hacer la misma táctica de hacía un momento, pero me tensé quedándome más quieta, por lo que éste no pudo moverme, algo que lo desconcertó, pues me giré, tomé su mano y apretándola de más la retiré de mi cuello con un poco de esfuerzo a pesar de que éste empleó gran parte de su fuerza por impedirlo.

Le torcí el brazo y aunque hizo una mueca de dolor, no paré, lo levanté sin esfuerzo y lo volví a arrojar pero en esta ocasión hacia el bosque. Escuchamos que fue a parar a unas rocas pues éstas se quebraron.

-Esto ya paró –le tajé consciente de que me escucharía.

Estaba furiosa.

Con todos los ojos puestos en mí, lo único que rompió el trance fue la llegada inesperada de Alexander al lugar. Era obvio que también había estado viendo, pues en su mirada se notaba sorpresa por lo que acaba de hacer, sin embargo, parecía más dispuesto a disipar la tensión por cómo es que al parecer no siendo tan grande como lo rumanos, había demostrado superarlos en fuerza.

-Supongo que todos coincidimos en que Gabriela debería de darnos de esa mezcla suya que hace para estar más fuertes ¿no? –Soltó despreocupado.

Sus ojos carmesí, aún más brillantes de cuando se había ido, demostraban que sí se había estado alimentando.

-Si es así, seré la primera en la fila para tomarla –continuó Zafrina para tratar de aligerar todavía más la situación.

-Si no me la niega, yo también –Vladimir salía del bosque sacudiéndose la ropa con media sonrisa, parecía más divertido que nada.

Sonreí a medias pero no dije nada. Miré a Carlisle, quien no me había quitado los ojos de encima, y supe que quizá se encontraba un tanto decepcionado de mi actitud. Detestaba las peleas y el verme así le desconcertó, lo sabía.

-Es buena idea –convine solo para no demostrar que me afectaba-. Creo que fue demasiada simulación por hoy.

-Creo que todos deberíamos tomarnos un respiro –señaló Esme notando la situación, por lo que los demás se comenzaron a dispersar.

Más tranquila, me acomodé el cabello, tenía una trenza deshecha por Vladimir, así que me quedé ahí esperando a que Carlisle me dirigiera la palabra. No fue así. Se giró y se fue sin hablarme.

-Anda, vamos a caminar –sin darme cuenta, Alexander ya se encontraba a mi lado.

A comparación de la última vez, ahora lucía más relajado y de buen humor. Señalé con la cabeza y a paso tranquilo, a velocidad humana, comenzamos a caminar rumbo a mi refugio.

Los primeros minutos fueron silenciosos.

-¿Sí sabes que es más su preocupación que el reproche que crees que siente hacia ti, verdad? –Me soltó de repente.

Poco a poco se acaba la tarde, y conforme nos adentrábamos al bosque, el panorama se volvía más sombrío.

-Varias veces me pregunto si es más el dolor de cabeza que le traje a Carlisle que un bien en realidad –escuché que rio-. Vaya, no creí ser tan cómica.

-No dramatices tampoco –me soltó burlón-. Crees que todo tiene que estar mal, y no es así. No ves todo el bien que haces y en vez de preocuparte por hacerles ver, hacerle ver a Carlisle que te sabes cuidar sola y que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, te la pasas lamentándote con ideas que estoy seguro no pasan por su cabeza.

-¿Entonces a eso has venido? ¿A regañarme?

-No realmente. Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decir, pero "regañarte" no es una de ellas –lo miré, iba sonriente como solo él podía estarlo sin importar la situación.

Ello me llevó a recordar lo mucho que en verdad lo había extrañado sin darme cuenta en sus días de ausencia.

No dijimos nada hasta llegar al claro en las alturas cuya vista de fondo era el lago. Nos sentamos a la orilla y nos dispusimos a ver el atardecer que poco a poco desaparecía en el horizonte.

-Creo que no termino de acostumbrarme –solté de repente, sentí su mirada pero yo seguí concentrada en la distancia-. No recuerdo haber tenido contacto con tantos vampiros desde hacía realmente mucho y exceptuando a Drácula I y II, me sorprende la paciencia y la apertura con que de alguna forma me tratan.

-¿Tan mal te fue en el pasado? –Me encogí hombros.

-Si me convierto en reina del melodrama es porque toda mi existencia he estado acostumbrada a servir siempre para un propósito, regularmente para los de alguien más –lo dije recordando a Demetri o Daniel-. Algunas veces no sé cómo actuar y el saber que se espera mucho de mí me estresa. Claro, ellos no lo pidieron, pero hasta un ser tan cobarde como yo sabe que sería despreciable haber ocultado este don y no aprovecharlo al máximo.

-¿Por eso aquella actitud retraída tuya del inicio? ¿No soportabas ocultar lo que sabes hacer? Gabriela, has pasado por mucho y nadie habría podido culparte, al final siempre todos tenemos motivos.

-Te lo dije ya, incluso para alguien como yo hubiera sido vil y despreciable no hacerlo, no cuando se trata de familia y amigos.

Le sonreí, pero vi en su rostro algo de melancolía.

-Eres increíble. Podrías estar llevando la peor parte de todo, porque sé que todo esto te cuesta, y aun así siempre te culparás por no dar lo máximo –sonrió-. Más de alguno debería aprender de ti, parece que los límites no te detienen.

-¿Límites? Qué poca fe me tienes… -me dije ofendida, pero solo sonreí más cuando lo vi hacerlo a él.

El hoyuelo que se le hacía en la mejilla izquierda se le veía realmente encantador. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, apenada desvié la mirada por cómo me había dejado llevar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Negué para mí misma.

-Vamos, si no me cuentas no podré avergonzarme también –lo tranquilo de la conversación me habían disipado la cabeza-. No sabía que también te podías guardar cosas para mí, Gabriela. Es decir, siempre eres un libro abierto que ahora me cuesta entender por qué…

No lo dejé terminar pues me giré y postré mis labios en los suyos. Pese a que lo había tomado desprevenido, como la vez primera en que él me había besado, éste no dudó después y puso sus manos en mi rostro correspondiéndome el gesto.

Nos habríamos quedado así por tiempo indefinido, de no haber sido por el rugido de licántropos que se escucharon a distancia, provocando que Alexander se tensara y parara –de manera un poco abrupta- el beso.

Le sonreí y aunque me regresó el gesto, vi que no fue del todo sincero pues en sus ojos vi cómo la incomodidad regresaba a él.

El impulso que me había llevado a besarlo y la sensación en el estómago, se habían transformado por pena y un tanto de decepción al ver como aquello no lo deseaba en realidad, o no al menos de la forma en que yo quería y creía. Había quizá, para no variar, malinterpretado todo.

-¿Y qué tal la caza? –Dije después de unos momentos para recuperarme.

Había un cúmulo de sensaciones en mí, pero no deseaba sentirme más expuesta como estaba por su no tan directo rechazo.

-Me tuve que alejar bastante –me soltó de manera más despreocupada, pero era obvio que seguía incómodo.

Aquello me entristeció.

-¿No era broma lo de hace rato? –Repuse con un tono de voz más sosegado para hacer más convincente mi fachada-. Lo de probar de mi mezcla…

Sonrió. Al menos él también estaba dispuesto a disipar la tensión de la situación.

-La verdad es que no. No nos vendría mal estar un poco más a la altura de vampiros milenarios en vista de la circunstancia.

-Que así sea entonces.

…

Me quedé hasta el amanecer en aquel lugar, sola con mis meditaciones. Si bien la plática con Alexander, luego de mi beso, se había postergado un par de horas más, al final éste terminó por excusarse e irse.

Si bien sabía sobrellevar aquel tipo de decepciones, por cómo me había ido en la vida, aquello se sentía diferente y dolía de otra manera que incomodaba. Aun así, me obligué a dejar a raya el tema, pues lo último que deseaba era estar distraída o pensando en él, no cuando la llegada de los Volturi estaba quizá a días.

Por ello, nada más salió los primeros rayos de luz, me fui a mi entrenamiento diario con Benjamín, Zafrina, Eleazar, y Bella, quien se nos había unido de improvisto a fin de aprovechar la compañía.

Todo el día se nos fue en desarrollar mis habilidades con los elementos, mientras que Bella se dedicó a expandir su escudo y desprenderse de él.

En aquella ocasión, por más que solté miradas disimuladas, no encontré la presencia de Alexander en el lugar observando. Era obvio que no había ido y ello me hizo sentir estúpida pues me estaba dejando llevar de nueva cuenta por sentimientos que yo sola me había fomentado.

-¿Estás bien? –Me cuestionó Bella.

-Desconcentrada, eso es todo –sonreí restándole importancia a aquello.

Todos ya nos encontrábamos de regreso a la casona, en donde varios se encontraban, entre ellos Edward –platicando con Alexander- quien se fue a recibir a su esposa, de la mano de Nessie, que también se encontraba ahí.

Benjamín se fue con Tia mientras que Eleazar con Carmen y el resto de los Denali. Yo me quedé en medio, junto con Zafrina.

-¿En dónde estarán mis hermanas? –Expresó la amazona volteando alrededor. Yo la miré y de repente algo se sintió diferente.

Si bien la veía igual, algo en ella, me hacían ruido.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Me preguntó un tanto escéptica.

Sabía cuál era el don de Zafrina, aun así había algo en ella que me lo decía, como si necesitara la certeza de aquello o como si no supiera.

Parpadeé un par de veces y la misma sensación seguía. Miré para otro lado, mis ojos se toparon con los de Tania y luego con los de Kate Denali. Con la primera no se sintió nada, sin embargo con la segunda, me llegó la certeza de su don como si tampoco lo supiera o como si recién me enterara de aquello.

-¿Gabriela? –Edward me llamó, pero apenas y presté atención.

Me llevé las manos a los ojos y me los tallé con fuerza.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? –Escuché el escepticismo en la voz de Edward quien ahora se encontraba frente a mí.

Lo miré y con él volví a sentir lo mismo. Miré para el suelo y luego repasé de nuevo rostros hasta que mi hermano me obligó a mirarlo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

Me quedé helada pues distinguí un tenue, casi imperceptible, esplendor más allá de lo normal en mi hermano. Giré para con las Denali, ninguno lo tenía, excepto Kate y Eleazar.

-Estoy bien…

Me zafé casi distraídamente del agarre de Edward. Pasé mis ojos en los rumanos, en los nómadas, en Garret. Ninguno lo tenía. Miré a Zafrina y ahí estaba de nuevo, a los irlandeses también, pero solo la pequeña, Maggie era a quien se lo veía.

Con todos era lo mismo, pese a que sabía su don, al verlos por vez primera con aquel esplendor a su alrededor me llegaba la certeza de su "habilidad" como si recién me enterara.

Bella, Alistair, Benjamín y Nessie lo tenían también. Aunque eran muchas sensaciones que me abrumaban porque la naturaleza del don de cada uno era distinta así como el vampiro, quise tranquilizarme, pues sabía que de alguna manera había logrado obtener el don de Eleazar para detectar habilidades, no obstante, me quedé de piedra pues dentro de la confusión creada y mi mutismo, Alexander se había puesto de pie para acercarse, aunque se quedó a medio camino.

Él también poseía aquel esplendor.

De repente, la extraña actitud del rubio casi pelirrojo comenzó a tener sentido. Aquellos sutiles comentarios sobre los límites de lo que se podía o quería hacer, así como el que se sorprendiera porque evidenciara mi don cobraron razón.

Me sostuvo la mirada, igual de preocupado que los demás, y aunque Carlisle ya había salido para revisarme, lo único que pude hacer fue hablarle por mi incapacidad para moverme.

-Tú también eres uno de nosotros –pareció entenderme pues se tensó-. Haces alquimia…

No había sido una pregunta, era la certeza de lo que ya sabía. Tenía un don, y por razones desconocidas, se había encargado de ocultarlo bastante bien hasta ahora.


	9. Secretos

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo IX

Secretos

La única explicación que dábamos al porqué adquirí el don de Eleazar fue el entrenamiento de aquella tarde en donde Bella nos acompañó. Mi cuñada había ido para aprender a expandir su escudo y tratar de desprenderse de él. En esto último yo me les había unido y en algún punto de la tarde –según concluimos- pude absorber la habilidad del integrante del clan Denali, quizá momentos antes de que comenzara a ver aquel esplendor en quienes poseían alguna habilidad especial.

Si bien no era del otro mundo, pues el objetivo era poder adquirir aquel tipo de habilidades sabiéndome fuera del escudo de Bella a mi voluntad, lo cierto era que no me acostumbraba. A diferencia de los otros adquiridos, aquel don me tenía desorientada por la forma tan diferente en que percibía a los demás vampiros con alguna cualidad extra, más cuando Eleazar no era capaz de ver ese esplendor que yo le había descrito.

Para él, solo bastaba hablar unos momentos con alguien más para percatarse o tener la certeza de alguna cualidad especial, sin embargo, y por lo que yo había vivido hacía un par de días, solo bastaba con verlos para ver si detectaba yo en ellos aquel esplendor que los hacía diferentes por sobre la mayoría.

-¿Entonces me alejo de tu vista para no darte un dolor de cabeza vampírico? –Bromeó Benjamín apareciendo frente a mí.

Lo cierto era que con el nuevo don, los entrenamientos se habían suspendido aquel día por cómo me desorientaba verlo a él, a Zafrina o Eleazar.

-No seas tonto –reí-. Es solo cuestión de acostumbrarme. Es raro, eso es todo.

Me encontraba sentada en los escalones exteriores de la casa, completamente meditabunda en lo adquirido y evitando pensar en la situación con Alexander, quien confesó no haber dicho de su habilidad por protección nuestra y para pillar de sorpresa a los Volturi.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Podría estar mejor.

Alexander salió de un lado de la casa junto con las Denali. Venían platicando muy quitados de la pena, como si nada pasara y se adentraron al bosque. Me quedé viendo la dirección que tomaron por momentos interminables.

-No deberías atormentarte así –Benjamín llamó de nuevo mi atención-. Sé que no le crees, y quién te culpa, pero sus razones ha de haber tenido.

-Ojalá solo fuera eso –solté casi para mí.

-Tampoco vale la pena que malgastes tu tiempo, es preciado, es tuyo y no se lo debes a nadie –sabía que aquello lo dijo por Alexander-. Zafrina ya me lo había comentado, pero solo bastó observar mejor para darse cuenta. Si te importa díselo…

-Creo que ya se lo dije y no lo tomó muy a bien –me sinceré sin saber realmente por qué.

-Entonces ahí lo tienes, Gabriela. Si no es capaz de verte como lo mereces, no vale la pena. He visto cómo te mira, más de alguno pensó o pensamos lo mismo que tú, pero es tan reservado, igual o peor que tú, que si ya te lo hizo saber, entonces creo que mereces estar bien; sin atarte a alguien que no te valora.

En aquellos momentos era cuando más extrañaba llorar. Pese a que como vampiro no estábamos atados a las convencionalidades básicas del ser humano, cuando un ser como nosotros sufría, la presión en el interior era insoportable, con la cual uno tenía que aprender a vivir a falta de un método de desahogo como lo era el llanto.

-No pretendo sonar como un desgraciado –continuó-, pero quizá es lo mejor. Así no tendrás por quién preocuparte a cada momento.

Supuse que en ese momento pensaba en Tia, y aunque tenía un punto, no podía estar más equivocado. Sí, quizá no tendría ese tipo de preocupación, pero se encontraba toda mi familia por quienes buscaría estar atenta a cada momento.

…

-Creo que mi escudo ya es tan grande como el de Gabriela –repuso Bella fascinada por cómo había logrado proteger con su escudo a varios de los que ahí se encontraban de las visiones de Zafrina.

-Bastante a tiempo, diría yo –intervino Emmett mirando al cielo-, intuyo que no más de una semana y se cumple el tiempo que nos dio Alice.

Aunque aquello nos había ensombrecido por momentos el ánimo, Zafrina y Eleazar no dejaron que ello ocurriera pues instaron a Bella a seguir ensayando con su escudo.

Yo, sentada cerca de ellos, observaba todo. Casi todos se encontraban por la zona, y con casi me refería a Alexander, que parecía evitaba estar en el mismo lugar que yo. Habiendo notado aquello, me había dispuesto a seguir como si nada y evitar privarme de la compañía de todos ahí, total, yo no era la que deseaba alejarse.

-Bastante impresionante –Vladimir ya se encontraba bastante cerca de mí, invadiendo mi espacio personal, solo para ver el boceto que había hecho.

Se trataba de mi cuñada y el resto entrenando su don. El dibujo lo había acabado hacía horas, sin embargo, a ganas de hacer algo más, me quedé con él entre las manos.

-¿Y dónde dejaste a Drácula II? –Respondí sin mirarlo siquiera. El otro soltó una risilla.

-Podemos estar separados haciendo cosas en solitario –se excusó.

Estaba sentado a mi lado, aunque seguía bastante cerca para mi gusto. Algo que me abrumó pues no sabía desde cuándo para los rumanos era alguien digno de hablarle.

-Bien lo dijo tu hermano –insistió, ahora viendo para la misma dirección que yo-. Tu cuñada aprendió justo a tiempo aquello para la batalla; seremos invencibles con ustedes de nuestro lado.

-No buscamos…

-…pelea, sí, lo hemos escuchado hasta el cansancio. Pero, muñeca, hasta tú sabes que todo puede cambiar, así que déjame disfrutar de mis sueños un momento, ahora que tenemos oportunidad.

-¿En verdad les afectan los Volturi, verdad? –Lo dije en sorna pero vi que él no sonreía, sino que su semblante se ensombrecía.

-Si supieras de lo que son capaces, de las atrocidades que están dispuestos hacer por el poder, por sentirse amenazados…

-Lo sé, viví con ellos ¿lo olvidas? –Él sonrió.

-Bajo su protección y no es lo mismo –lo miré-. Vamos, hasta un estúpido podría darse cuenta que tu etapa con los Volturi es porque estuviste con uno de ellos, lo que no sé es con quién. Con Santiago no, quizá con Félix, Demetri se me hace demasiado sádico para ti. Pero tengo todavía mis dudas.

-…

-Vamos, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Además no me importa. A lo que me refiero es que tú no los has visto del otro lado. Cuando ellos llegaron a nuestro clan fue horroroso. Sí, nos podrán tachar de lo que sea, pero Andriev y Selene tenían reglas y nos las enseñaron; respetábamos la vida de los dignos y no dañábamos a nadie inocente.

-Los grandes samaritanos.

-Podrás pensar lo que quieras, pero es cierto. Sí, estábamos al poder, pero era para mantener todo en paz, ni siquiera lo buscamos, solo pasó. Todos saben la historia, y juzgan, pero ninguno en verdad la vivió. Llegaron a arrasar con todos nosotros, pero lo que pocos saben es que la guerra que iniciaron duró un siglo, es por ello que Stefan y yo logramos sobrevivir.

Aquello sí no lo sabía.

-A todos se les hace fácil vernos y tacharnos de cobardes resentidos, y quizá sí. Pero peleamos en ese momento. Lo hicimos cuanto pudimos y al ver que nuestros líderes cayeron, decidimos arrodillarnos para vivir otro día y poder terminar lo que nuestra gente no pudo, por lo que nuestra gente murió. Juramos vengarlos y así lo haremos.

-¿En verdad esperan entonces este día?

-Como no tienes una idea.

Lo observé por breves momentos solo para darme cuenta que en verdad le afectaba el tema. Si bien eran detestables o poco agradables, hasta yo pude ver que cada quien tenía sus fantasmas. Tenían un motivo y una razón de estar con nosotros, y aunque no por las razones que creíamos, al menos estaban fieles hasta el final y ello no se lo podíamos reprochar.

-Vamos, suéltalo. Todo en ti grita eso que me quieres decir –me sonrió de una manera casi cómplice, por lo que desvié mi mirada sintiéndome incómoda por aquello.

-¿Cómo están seguros que tenemos los números a nuestro favor? Sabemos de lo que son capaces y la gente que tienen en sus filas; créeme, lo último que queremos es tener que enfrentarnos.

-No empieces de pesimista que no le hará bien al equipo –me dio un ligero empujón de camaradería-. Te tienes tan poca fe que no ves lo que Stefan y yo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué ven? ¿Unos cuantos vampiros "talentosos"? –Él rio más.

-Algo así, pero es más que eso. Tu cuñada para empezar…, es completamente única. Sí, el imbécil de Amun tiene un punto cuando dice que en combate cuerpo a cuerpo podría ser nada su don, pero en vista de las tácticas usadas por los Volturi, el tenerla de este lado bloqueando a los gemelos o a los otros que sabemos que tiene es más que suficiente para nivelar todo. Aro ni sus ermitaños hermanos se van a ensuciar las manos, por lo que deshabilitando lo más que podamos a parte de su guardia principal, la situación se tornará más interesante.

Con deshabilitar a los otros miembros de la guardia, de inmediato pensé en tres vampiresas que están mucho cerca de los Volturi que nadie más: Chelsea, Renata y Corin.

La primera era capaz de influir en los lazos personales de las personas. Así como Aro la utilizaba para mantener fiel a todos a su alrededor, el poder de la vampiresa también podía influir para debilitar los lazos de sus enemigos para agarrarlos más vulnerables. Renata por otro lado, era la guardaespaldas personal de Aro, pues su don consistía en repeler cualquier ataque físico, ya que en cuanto su amo se sintiera amenazado, bastaba con que la chica implantara un pensamiento que hiciera al agresor desistir de aquello, confundiéndolos.

Corin era el comodín, ella podía influir en las personas para hacer que se sintieran felices con su situación, sin importar en verdad si están bien o no; como claro ejemplo de ello, la vampiresa era muy allegada a las esposas de Aro y Cayo, quienes felices –por el don de la primera- se mantienen enclaustradas en las torres como prisioneras sin rechistar, además, también es utilizada para retener a Chelsea a su lado.

Eran un trío perverso para fines prácticos y era obvio que si venían con todo su arsenal, el que tengamos escudos para bloquear aquellos ataques nos salvarían de una derrota segura.

-Corin es a quien más detesto de las tres, si me lo preguntas –Vladimir interrumpió mis pensamientos-. Aquella desgraciada influyó para que Andriev y Selene se sintieran de lo más contentos al momento en que los despedazaban parte por parte y los echaban al fuego…

-Esperemos que no vengan.

-No seas crédula, te tengo como alguien inteligente. Es por ello nuestra actitud positiva –continuó-. Kate puede ser útil, está Edward que lee mentes, que puede anticipar, y está Benjamín que a distancia es nuestra mejor arma, al igual que Zafrina que hace prácticamente lo mismo que Alec. Incluso el condescendiente de Alexander y su alquimia nos vendrán de maravilla. Y sí, serán pocos, pero son poderosos, y si rematamos con el comodín…

Me lanzó una mirada burlona.

-Con suerte puedes adquirir otra habilidad, pero con las que ya tienes nos das esa ventaja por sobre ellos. No solo amplías las posibilidades con el escudo, si no que eres igual o más fuerte que un neófito y ello también nos dará margen contra los milenarios Volturi. Eres un diamante en bruto y ni te das cuenta.

Aunque detecté la intención de sus últimas palabras, preferí hacer oídos sordos. Bastante tenía con mis problemas como para agregarle el repentino interés de Vladimir hacia mi persona.

-Eres difícil de descifrar, por suerte soy paciente –me zanjó para luego retirarse de ahí.

Ni siquiera lo miré.

…

Pese a que llevaba prisa, me tomé la molestia de repasar con toda la calma los libros de aquellos anaqueles. Todos ellos ya habían sido leídos un centenar de veces y ello me atrapó, pues todos ellos derrocaban parte del pasado y la vida de mi familia durante mi ausencia.

Ello me llevó a observar mejor la habitación, para ver las fotografías de todos ellos en diferentes momentos. Alice y Jasper imperaban en ellas, por lo que no evité extrañarlos y pensar en cómo era posible que los demás pensaran que se habían alejado para no ser presa de Aro.

Cuando ambos me fueron a visitar, pidiéndome que interviniera por si en caso fuera necesario, sin contarme nada más de sus planes, estaba completamente que Alice algo tramaba.

-Perdona, venía por material para distracción –Alexander irrumpió mis pensamientos.

Éste, aparentando vergüenza por interrumpir, me mostró el par de libros que tenía en la mano como para hacer más evidente su explicación.

-No te preocupes.

Solté para dedicarme de nueva cuenta en buscar el libro por el que había ido.

-Solo me quedan unos estantes y acabo con su colección –lo escuché detrás-. ¿Cómo vas tú?

-Diversifico mi tiempo en otras cosas –vi el Mago de Oz en uno de los estantes de arriba.

Me alcé de puntillas para tomarlo y hojearlo, lo cierto era que faltaba poco para que Renesmee terminara de comer y le había prometido que le leería aquella tarde algo de mi lista personal.

-Siempre fue uno de mis favoritos –ya se encontraba a mi lado viendo el volumen. Se le veía menos huraño que otros días conmigo, por lo que me desconcertó y me molestó un poco su actitud, más cuando sabía que los Denali habían ido a cazar y no tenía nadie con quien matar el tiempo.

-Sí, es realmente bueno –le dije tranquila y con media sonrisa.

La mirada de desconcierto que me lanzó apenas y la vi, pues luego de ello me giré y salí de la habitación dejándolo en un silencio total.

…

El resto de la tarde me la pasé en la casita con Nessie. La niña se había visto tan insistente en que pasara tiempo con ella, que yo encantada acepté leerle y pasar todo el rato hablando, disfrutando o jugando con la miembro más joven de los Cullen y de quien estaba totalmente embelesada; le había cogido demasiado cariño.

Por la noche, cuando Bella y Edward llegaron para pasar tiempo con ella y acostarla, me fui directo a la casa con la intención de ir por mis cosas y refugiarme en mi lugar, sin embargo, en el camino me topé con una fogata; todos se encontraban ahí, platicando amenamente, por lo que no tuve más remedio que unírmeles ante la insistencia de Benjamín y Zafrina, de quienes también me descubrí, les había agarrado un cariño inmenso.

-¿Y cómo te fue en tus horas de niñera? Debo decir que lees de maravilla –Me increpó Vladimir, sentado en una considerable roca del otro lado de la fogata.

-¿Acaso la espías? –Repuso Zafrina, provocando que todos rieran.

Mis ojos se toparon fugaces con los de Alexander. A diferencia de los demás él no reía, y por su mirada, parecía incluso molesto.

Le dejé de prestar atención y me concentré en los demás.

-Hasta pareciera que no tienes nada mejor que hacer, Vladimir –le dije, restándole importancia a su comentario.

-Eso es porque no te animas a dejar tu sedentarismo. Podrías divertirte si te animas…

Ante su descarada insinuación no dije nada, por el contrario, solté la carcajada provocando que los demás también lo hicieran. Total, si todo salía bien, solo tendría que darle largas por un par de días más y luego de ello me desaparecería de su vista por siempre.

-¿Llegamos tarde? –Jacob llegó a salvar la situación.

Venía un tanto serio, seguido de Sam, el otro líder de su clan. No entendía su presencia ahí, no cuando era evidente que no nos tenían mucho aprecio.

-Por el contrario, llegan justo a tiempo –intervino Carlisle-. Les agradecemos que se hayan tomado el tiempo de acompañarnos esta noche.

Presté atención dejando las tonterías de lado, tratando de darle significado a aquella reunión.

-En realidad hay un motivo para esto. Nos reunimos hoy para repasar algunos aspectos de los cuales más vale estén todos informados –continuó con su voz apacible-. Como sabrán, hemos estado entrenando y a días de que lleguen los Volturi, es necesario que sepan a qué podríamos enfrentarnos.

Ahí entendí la presencia de los licántropos. A todos se les explicaría en qué consistían los Volturi, de cuántas personas y sus armas en caso de que decidieran atacar.

Por ello, a la luz de la luna y con las llamas animando aquel lúgubre escenario, todos nos quedamos callados, esperando a que Carlisle lo que sería todo un monólogo.

…

-¿Cómo estar seguros que no se les han unido más a la guardia? Digo, ustedes tienen siglos que no viven con ellos, y si son tan reservados como dicen, bien podrían tener un as bajo la manga –Cuestionó Garret.

Entre Carlisle y Eleazar se nos dijo gran parte de la historia de los Volturi así como sus miembros, por lo que ahora varios eran los que temerosos manifestaban sus dudas.

-Hace caso 70 años los dejé atrás –solté casi sin pensarlo, ganándome la atención de todos ahí-. Antes buscaban a nuevos reclutas, pero ahora solo se dedican a fortalecerse desde sus dominios; no tienen a nadie más, porque honestamente no creo que hayan encontrado a alguien más poderoso de lo que ya tienen en casa. Aro está contento y satisfecho con lo que posee.

-Bueno, casi satisfecho –continuó Edward-. Pero Gabriela tiene un punto, quitando a Alice, no hay otra cosa que desee él.

-Eso hasta que se dé cuenta de su misteriosa chica Cullen, Bella, de Benjamín, Zafrina y Alexander –repuso Alistair más sombrío y con un toque de paranoia en su voz.

Nadie dijo nada.

-Los Volturi vienen a un juicio, y en esa parte es cuando emplean a su base más pesada –dijo Edward, quien abrazaba protector a Bella.

-Y es ahí donde entraremos nosotras –dije confiada, mirando a mi cuñada quien asintió con aquello.

-Además, ya sabemos quiénes son sus eslabones más fuertes –prosiguió más animado Garret-. De la guardia, Félix, Demetri y Santiago pueden ser los más problemáticos en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Son de temer, en especial Demetri –continuó Edward lanzándome una mirada-, pero me le puedo anticipar.

-De Félix yo me puedo encargar –secundó Emmett con media sonrisa.

-Y de Santiago yo… -terminé casi en un susurro-. Podrá hacerse invisible, pero ni con eso se escapará del esplendor tornasol que emitirá.

-Esto ya va sonando como un plan más estructurado –concedió Vladimir-. Solo esperemos que así como dices que te encargarás de Santiago, no dejarás de hacer tu magia.

-Para lo cual necesitarás estar cubierta en todo momento, al igual que Bella –dijo Jacob.

Con ello, sabía que el licántropo lo decía más por Bella, por lo que no me fue difícil entender que él se encargaría de cubrirla para mantenerla a salvo y concentrada en su don.

-Yo podría cubrirte a ti –el ofrecimiento de Sam me sorprendió un poco, aunque luego recaí en que aquello solo era por mera estrategia. Si la protección de nuestros escudos disminuía, estaríamos perdidos.

-Imposible –zanjó Alexander desde su rincón. En todo aquel momento no me había atrevido a verlo, ahora que lo hacía, me di cuenta que aunque le hablaba al licántropo, no me dejaba de ver a mí-. Tienes que liderar una manada. Con Jacob cubriendo la espalda de Bella, no puedes dejar a tus hermanos a la deriva. Yo puedo ser de mejor utilidad…

-No será necesario con suerte. Todo dependerá de que nos movamos rápido –le respondí.

-Con suerte no tendremos que pelear –dijo más tranquilo Carlisle.

Lo miré y supe a lo que se refería. Por ello, al darme cuenta de la transición de la conversación, pues de hablar de prevención pasamos al ataque, no evité sentirme temerosa de nueva cuenta.

-A todo esto –intervino Zafrina- ¿Exactamente qué es lo que haces, Alexander?

Aunque los ánimos se empezaron a dispersar, con aquello todos guardamos silencio para escuchar al rubio, de quien poco teníamos referencia luego de que yo descubriera su don.

-Transmuto los elementos a voluntad, aunque es más difícil de lo que parece.

-Suena más complicado de lo que se escucha –sonrió la amazona, animándolo a continuar.

-En teoría puedo hacer y deshacer la materia a mi antojo. Soy capaz de percibir los elementos de los que están hechos las cosas. Es fácil y al mismo tiempo complicado destruir, pero más aún crear.

-¿Dices entonces que eres capaz de desintegrarnos si así lo quisieras? –Repuso Benjamín, provocando que todos ahí miráramos al vampiro que parecía incómodo con hablar de su habilidad.

Miré a Edward por instinto, de todos ahí, él era el único que comprendía a lo que se refería Alexander. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión, supe que iba más allá y que el motivo por el cual nos lo había ocultado iba más allá de lo que nos había dicho hace días.

Pese a que llevaba unos meses de conocerlo, por vez primera me di cuenta de lo extraño que él resultaba para mí y todos los demás. Todo aquel tiempo él se había encargado de acercarse escuetamente a mí, pero nunca fue abierto y ello me dio más motivos para sentirme estúpida; todo aquel tiempo había creído que quizá le interesaba de otra forma cuando lo único que había demostrado era una total libertad y autonomía por hacer lo que quisiera.

El besarme, como al inicio me lo dijo, había solo porque así lo quiso, no porque detrás se ocultara algún otro sentimiento.

Aquello me dolió más de lo que creí, por lo que ignorando las miradas que me gané cuando me puse de pie, me fui de aquel lugar a paso tranquilo.


	10. Alexander

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo X

Alexander

La decepción en sus ojos, al descubrir mi alquimia, vino a comprobar lo que yo más temía y el por qué cada vez me costaba sincerarme con ella en cuanto a mi poder. Cada articulación de mi ser se contrajo pues sabía que lo poco o mucho que había logrado con ella se habían esfumado en cuanto salieron aquellas palabras de su boca. Me pilló en mi propio juego y lo único en lo que pensaba era en cómo quizá había perdido su confianza, al creerme el ser más egoísta que jamás conoció.

La sorpresa manifestada en su adorable rostro, ahora transformado por la ira o el odio, me indicaron que debía hablar si no quería perder toda credibilidad con ella. No obstante, algo dentro de mí me gritaba que ya era tarde, y era lo mismo que me mantenía callado a pesar de que los demás miraban absortos la escena, como si tuvieran el maldito derecho de transgredir aquella intimidad entre ella y yo.

Los detesté por estar presenciando aquello. La ponzoña, lo más parecido a una bilis, me subió por la garganta hasta dejarme un amargo y lacerante sabor de boca que me orillaron a querer alejarme de ahí. Pero no pude. No cuando tenía sus bellos e inusuales ojos color azul zafiro que me escrutaban, exigiéndome una explicación.

Pese a que la desorientación imperaba en todo su ser, porque era obvio que adquirió la habilidad de Eleazar de detectar dones en otros vampiros, parecía más concentrada en mí y ello me dolió de formas que no creí que fueran posible. Era un ser tan noble, que aún en los momentos menos indicados para sí misma, en quien menos pensaba era en ella; no pude adorarla más por ello y al mismo tiempo maldecirme.

Le importaba y aunque yo correspondía incluso mucho más que ella a aquel sentimiento, mi ingratitud me trajo a este momento, a hacer lo que había estado tratando de evitar todo aquel tiempo; lastimarla.

-Así es –solté rendido quizá sin dejar pasar no más que unos cuantos segundos luego de su acusación afirmación-. No quería evidenciarlo para mantenerlos a salvo y a mí, y para pillar de sorpresa a los Volturi en caso de ser necesario.

Me jugué lo último que tenía al ser concreto y decir la verdad a medias. Aunque la mayoría pareció tragarse aquello sin que les supusiera un gran problema, pues a ellos lo único que les movía era el morbo, vi en la expresión de Gabriela tantos sentimientos que aunque regularmente me resultaba un libro abierto, en aquel momento no pude descifrar gran parte de su pesar y sentir.

-Eso pone las cosas en perspectiva –soltó ella aparentando estar más relajada, sin embargo, sabía que en mi última jugada me había arriesgado y perdido de la peor y más fatal manera.

…

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada cuando tuviste la oportunidad? –Eleazar, de brazos cruzados, parecía que era el único de los Denali que no me juzgaba por mi comportamiento.

Él había descubierto mi don hacia mucho y por ende era quien más entendía de la situación. Por ello ambos nos encontrábamos charlando en la parte trasera de la casa, tratando de darle sentido a lo ocurrido las últimas horas.

-Quise hacerlo en el lago luego de que tuvo sus primeros avances con Benjamín, pero me acobardé. Verla tan dedicada y preocupada por mejorar me hicieron huir.

-Y de manera literal –prosiguió él-. Digo, en eso hasta se parecen; ella se fue por días a aclarar sus ideas luego de que la besaste, y tú corriste de su lado nada más te acobardaste por sincerarte con ella –sonrió-. El amor ¿qué sería de nosotros sin ello?

Quería apagarme en aquel momento, pues mi mente, un cúmulo de pensamientos y emociones vibrantes, me atormentaban con todo lo que pudo haber sido de haber hecho las cosas distintas.

Ello me llevó a recordar los primeros días cuando la conocí. Luego de presentarse como miembro de los Cullen, al inicio fue la duda y mi curiosidad por su enigmática y retraída personalidad lo que me habían llevado a prestarle atención. Edward nunca me habló de ella y suponía todo un misterio digno de develar en vista de que me consideraba –o así lo creía- uno de sus amigos más allegados.

Sin embargo, aquella curiosidad se fue borrando por el interés real casi de manera imperceptible, pues conforme pasó el tiempo me descubrí viéndola de más y disfrutando de cada detalle en sus manías, que resquebrajaban un poco aquella coraza que llevaba encima por mantenerse ajena a cualquiera que no fuera un Cullen.

El saberla persistente en mis pensamientos, repasando cada hábito suyo, me permitieron pasar largas noches tratando de descubrir qué era lo que la mantenía melancólica. Por ello cuando se empezaron a dar los primeros acercamientos, era más lo que deseaba saber de ella, a fin de desmenuzar su alma, y todo lo que representaba ella.

Aquel primer beso, memorable para la eternidad, fue lo más glorioso que jamás sentí en mis labios pese a mis años y años de buena vida. Sentirla cerca, dudosa al inicio, me incitaron a no parar. Cuando me correspondió, me sentí el ser más poderoso del planeta, algo que no se borró ni cuando reaccionó y se separó de mí para verme consternada y un tanto avergonzada.

Desde entonces no hubo un momento en que no pensara en su cercanía y en aquellos labios que me arrancaban horas de pensamientos. Un primer beso que aunque memorable por ser el primero, no opacó el segundo aquel día que aceptó acompañarme a Seattle.

Sin embargo, del primero al segundo ya habían pasado muchas cosas. Y es que, cuando develó su poder, supe que aunque el temor era algo que regía gran parte de su vida, su desconfianza a no ser de utilidad fue lo que realmente la orilló a guardarse para sí aquel íntimo secreto que sacrificó por el amor incondicional que le tenía a su familia.

Ahí tuve mi primer llamado interno, pues conocedor de aquel sentimiento sobre mi poder, entendía que yo, a diferencia de ella, sí me estaba guardando mi poder a fin de no figurar ante los Volturi por la fama y el gusto que tenían hacia seres únicos. Sabía que ocultarlo no estaba bien, no cuando ante nosotros Gabriela se había sincerado.

Lo mínimo que merecía era sinceridad mía y conforme pasó el tiempo me fue cada vez más imposible, al verla trabajar arduamente día a día por ser de más utilidad. Cada que la veía frustrada, o arrugar su precioso ceño –lo cual la hacían ver aún más angelical y perfecta- adquiría conciencia de lo egoísta que estaba siendo.

Cuando tuvo su primer avance significativo, entendí que estaba ya en un punto de donde no habría retorno, pues el tiempo se agotaba y las oportunidades habían pasado ya. Algo que afectó mi forma de estar con ella pues cuando me besó, algo que deseaba hasta la locura, mi razón pudo más contra el monstruo de la mentira al frenar aquellos sentimientos de los que no me hacía digno.

Necesitaba estar con ella, pero entendía que si no era capaz de ser honesto no podría ni siquiera pensarla por el simple hecho de no ser digno de una pisca de su maravilloso ser.

-¿Sí sabes que evitarla no hará más que empeorar todo, verdad? –Eleazar interrumpió mis pensamientos-. Sé que lo haces por no dañarla más, pero, amigo mío, ese barco ya zarpó hace mucho. Le importas.

-No después de esto.

-Especialmente después de esto se comprueba. Le dueles, por eso su reacción –me quedé pensando en la reacción de Gabriela luego de mi confesión. Volvía a ser la de antes conmigo, cerrada, retraída, alejada de todo-. Habla con ella. Sincérate con ella.

-Ya lo hice.

-No, solo dijiste una verdad a medias.

-Sí, porque si le hubiera dicho que por egoísmo no dije nada, seguro todo habría ido mejor ¿no?

-Al inicio fue así, Alexander. No después. Dile la verdad o cualquier oportunidad de un futuro se perderá por siempre.

…

Mucho antes de siquiera verla o escucharla, su delicioso y dulce aroma me llegó con la ráfaga del viento que se filtró entre los árboles. Me encontraba buscando leña para la casa cuando supe que ella se encontraba cerca.

Los últimos días dibujaba más de lo usual, por ello no me sorprendió encontrarla a distancia, sentada en unos troncos, con carboncillo y cuaderno en mano; se entretenía viendo a Bella entrenar con los demás, por lo que, disfrutando de aquel momento propio, me quedé ahí, observándola sin dejar de pensar en las posibilidades a futuro.

Hubiera sido fácil acercarme. Podría haber iniciado desde el comienzo, con pequeñas y casuales charlas. Era un mundo de alternativas que se vieron reducidas a nada cuando Vladimir, uno de los rumanos, se le acercó tomándose confianzas de más como para solo llegar a hablarle.

Apreté de más la leña que llevaba en brazos, ocasionando que se pulverizara, al ver la tranquilidad con que se enfrascaron en una charla en torno a los Volturi, algo que parecía tenían en común. Pese a que era obvio el desconcierto de Gabriela por el interés del rumano, por vez primera en mi vida sentí en verdad celos.

No acostumbrado a aquella sensación, que me carcomía lenta y profundamente, siseé casi por lo bajo cuando vi que Vladimir develó sin tapujos parte de sus intenciones con ella. Algo dentro de mí me noqueó, tan fuerte que me dejó congelado ahí mismo por momentos, que no hice más que alejarme de ahí a toda prisa a fin de no cometer ninguna estupidez que arruinara más las cosas con ella.

-Sé lo que se siente –Edward se encontraba ya a mi lado.

Era tanto mi enojo, que no lo había escuchado venir.

Hasta donde sabía, bien pudo haberme visto en aquel lugar y seguido cuando emprendí carrera hacia el lago, uno de los lugares preferidos de ella y que por cierto ya no frecuentaba tanto, quizá con el afán de no encontrarse a solas conmigo.

-Es nuevo –admití-. No creí que el sentimiento fuera así de fuerte.

-Somos vampiros, hermano. Todo es más intenso. Es bueno que lo dejes salir.

-No veo cómo sin arrancarle la cabeza al cabrón de Vladimir. Ni siquiera le interesó al inicio.

-Ciertamente no como ahora –convino-, pero Gabriela es una chica guapa. Si escucharas tan solo un poco de lo que yo al inicio cuando varios de aquí la conocieron… -apreté los puños-. Creo que lo estoy empeorando, perdona.

Bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-¿Cómo lo sobrellevaste con Jacob? –Pregunté, al recordar la tórrida historia que había tenido con Bella y la intervención de Jacob cuando éste la dejó.

-Con infinita paciencia, resignación y la certeza de que ella me ama pese a todo lo que era y soy.

-¿Resignación?

-Ella siempre tendrá un lazo con él que yo no podré jamás entender.

-Qué compresivo.

-No creas. Al inicio no fue así. Hubo mucho caos, pero me obligué a ser digno para ella, lo demás se dio.

-Eso fue fácil porque ella te amó desde el inicio –Edward rio.

-Me supo bloquear bien, y ahora con el don adquirido de Bella es imposible leerle la mente, pero créeme cuando te digo que a Gabriela le importas mucho más de lo que aparenta y tú mismo crees. Nunca la vi así por nadie, toda su actitud grita que le importas.

-Eleazar piensa lo mismo.

-Entonces escúchalo y habla con ella. No te voy a mentir cuando te digo que será difícil. Gabriela ha pasado por mucho dolor en su vida; el haber despertado por vez primera contigo le han significado un sinfín de cosas nuevas que no sabe cómo sobrellevar sin que lo compare con el pasado. En el fondo no se cree digna de nada de esto.

-El que no es digno de ella soy yo.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Sé paciente, y sobre todo demuéstrale que estarás ahí para ella, aún si ello significa solo estar para apoyarla como amigo –lo miré horrorizado-. Lo sé, pero al final te darás cuenta, si es que no lo sabes ya, que si de verdad sientes algo por ella, lo único que te importará será su bienestar, aun si ese bienestar significa no estar a tu lado como quieres.

…

-A todo esto, ¿exactamente qué es lo que haces Alexander?

Zafrina había soltado la pregunta que había estado evitando desde que Gabriela me descubriera, sin embargo, de cara a todos ahí, en aquella fogata en la que nos habíamos reunido para hablar sobre lo que nos deparaba con los Volturi, no pude más que maldecir en mis adentros pues aquello solo era algo que deseaba contestarle a la chica de ojos azules zafiro de quien me había ganado por vez primera –luego de varios días de desdén- una mirada directa e interesada.

-Transmuto los elementos a voluntad, aunque es más difícil de lo que parece –solté rendido sin quererlo hablar realmente.

-Suena más complicado de lo que se escucha –Zafrina sonrió.

-En teoría puedo hacer y deshacer la materia a mi antojo. Soy capaz de percibir los elementos de los que están hechos las cosas. Es fácil y al mismo tiempo complicado destruir, pero más aún crear.

-¿Dices entonces que eres capaz de desintegrarnos si así lo quisieras? –Benjamín hizo la segunda pregunta que siempre evitaba cuando hablaba de mi poder.

Todos se quedaron callados.

Sonaba fácil mi poder en esencia, no obstante, ninguno dimensionada en realidad lo que podía hacer y no hacer.

Por ello, cuando me dispuse a confesarles parte de mis limitaciones, no evité mirar a Gabriela quien –perdida en sus pensamientos- ya se había puesto de pie para alejarse lentamente de la fogata sin darme oportunidad de explicar a profundidad nada.

La más de veintena de ojos exigían mi explicación, yo, más concentrado en Gabriela, no hice más que mandar todo al diablo y ponerme de pie para seguirla. Algo en su mirada me aterró, y lo único que deseaba era contarle todo.

…

El tiempo se había agotado, si las cuentas no fallaban, la llegada de los Volturi se haría a final de semana y era algo que mantuvo a más de alguno nervioso, por cómo es que las cosas se fueron dando.

Luego de la fogata, en donde me fui para tratar de darle alcance a Gabriela sin mucho éxito, todos adquirieron una actitud más a la defensiva pues cada vez era más común ver a uno u otro entrenando.

Si bien Bella se había enclaustrado en solitario con Zafrina en sus entrenamientos, en especial fuera de la vista de Edward, al menos ella continuaba con lo suyo, algo totalmente diferente con Gabriela quien, desde el día de la fogata, pareció desentenderse de sus entrenamientos, pues era más el tiempo que pasaba en solitario, lejos de la casa y ocultándose de todos.

Lo único para lo que aparecía era para entrenar con los demás, como en aquel momento se encontraba, escuchando indicaciones de Emmett y Garret, quienes eran los que daban una demostración.

Verla atrás de la casa, con los demás, significó una sorpresa para mí en vista de que los últimos dos días no la habíamos visto, por ello, no evité acercarme para observarla mejor.

-Te vi más combativa cuando te enfrentaste con Vladimir –escuché decir al nómada.

-Eso es porque estaba enojada, además ¿quién no estaría más combativo con Vladimir? –Siguió Emmett soltando una carcajada.

La conversación continuó, pero mis ojos no se despegaron en ningún momento de Gabriela, quien parecía también participativa en aquella actividad. Lo único que deseaba era tener un momento en privado con ella y nada más, mi última oportunidad de explicarme, solo que no me lo dejaba fácil por la forma en que sabía evitarme a la perfección.

Por ello, y viendo mi oportunidad, no dudé en acercarme a con los demás nada más se planteó la posibilidad de una pelea con ella.

-Yo puedo hacerlo. Recién he ido a cazar y de todos creo que es el que está más regenerado para combatir con Gabriela.

Ella, no esperando quizá mi presencia, abrió de más lo ojos pero rápidamente se obligó a componer su faceta seria. Sonreí en mi interior pues quizá podría tener una oportunidad de salvar lo que sea que inició hace meses.

…

Resoplé con un adormecimiento en las costillas que no sabía que podía sentir. Había sido lanzado varias decenas de metros tantas veces, que aquella última vez, no hice más que quedarme tumbado de bruces por el shock de sentir aquello.

Era la primera vez en un siglo de vida que adquiría en verdad una noción de que con una fuerza igual o superior a la mía, podría en verdad ser destruido. Algo que pasó por mi mente fugaz en vista de los gritos y burlas que se escuchaban a mi espalda.

-¡Pero si le ha dado tremenda paliza! –Bramó Emmett divertido.

-Digo que deberíamos de intentar el ejercicio de nuevo, pero ahora que sean dos contra Gabriela –repuso Garret.

No presté atención pues me giré para ver qué tanto me había alejado de la casa. No la veía, solo un par de árboles semi destruidos. Sonreí por cómo resultó la situación en la que yo mismo me había metido en un afán de llamar su atención.

Si bien podía sentir que me repelía, me sorprendió la forma en que se metió de lleno al ejercicio, haciendo de lado su nerviosismo o repudio hacia mi persona. Sin duda eran momentos que se atesorarían pues ello me permitía conocerla más y verificar que independientemente de su pensar, estaba más concentrada en aquello que representaría una ventaja para lo que se nos venía.

-¿Es posible noquear a un vampiro? –Preguntó una de las amazonas sin identificar muy bien quién fue.

-Vaya tunda que le dio –siguió Jacob-, ¿habrá quedado dañado?

Todos hablaban a distancia, pero nadie se había preocupado por acercarse. Era más el morbo y la impresión por lo que hizo Gabriela.

-Está bien, hasta acá lo escucho –Edward respondió-. Creo que fue más el impacto de la verdadera fuerza de Gabriela lo que lo dejó noqueado en reacción.

Más risas de los demás.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Gabriela se encontraba ya en la zona, arriba de un árbol y observando dudosa mi bienestar.

Sonreí casi sin pensarlo por cómo pese a todo, preocupada había acudido a ver si no me había hecho en verdad daño.

-Podría estar mejor –solté poniéndome de pie.

Ella siguió en aquel árbol, meditabunda y sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

-Estoy bien. Debo admitir que este último lanzamiento me dejó un ligero entumecimiento en el abdomen, pero fue pasajero.

-Bien.

Se giró dispuesta a marcharse.

-Creo que deberías comenzar a preparar tu súper mezcla y comenzarla a repartir entre los demás. Faltan días, pero creo que entre mejor alimentados nos encontremos, más fácil será adoptarla en el sistema.

-Por eso me aparecí hoy –soltó casi para sí-. Creo que no podemos dejar pasar más días, y por eso hace un par de horas me enfrasqué a crear la suficiente para llenar las bolsas que Carlisle tenía refrigeradas en su consultorio.

-¿Qué tanta tienes pensada crear?

-Hasta que todos queden saciados a reventar. De hecho Carlisle y Esme fueron a conseguir todos los contenedores posibles, varias docenas de vampiros, será necesario mucho equipo.

-¿Ya la comenzaron a repartir?

Pese a que estaba intrigado, lo cierto era que estaba haciendo plática al azar para mantenerla cerca lo más posible.

Me descubrí adicto a su presencia.

-No aún. Quizá comenzaremos hoy, queremos probar primero qué tal funciona la mezcla que hago de sangre de animal. En teoría debería tener el mismo efecto que cuando replico la humana, sin embargo, es algo que no me he dedicado a descubrir.

-¿Entonces jamás adquiriste el régimen de Carlisle?

La vi dudar.

-Desde que me convertí y por casi un siglo ininterrumpido lo hice –se giró, ahí aproveché para saltar del otro lado del árbol para estar más cerca a la espera de que no se alejara.

La vi removerse incómoda, pero no se alejó.

-Pasé gran parte de mi vida alejada de Carlisle y aun así traté siempre de seguir su régimen, sin embargo, ciertos hábitos no se olvidan y ello lo corroboré con el vampiro que me dio sin quererlo la habilidad de replicar la sangre, algo que continuó con los Volturi y se mantuvo aún después de mi exilio, lo cual pude sobrellevar gracias a mi habilidad. Desde entonces, no le vi sentido alimentarme de sangre animal, cuando podía hacerlo con lo que en verdad deseaba y sin dañar a nadie.

-El que hagas réplica de la sangre animal supongo que es para no quebrantar el rigor que el resto de los Cullen y los Denali ya llevan desde hace mucho ¿no?

-La adicción es terrible, y yo mejor que nadie lo sabe. Desde que probé de nuevo sangre humana hace más de un siglo no pude parar, lo cual me valió muchas complicaciones por mi incapacidad para controlarme. No lo puedo hacer.

Tenerla tan cerca después de semanas de alejamiento, me provocaron mil cosas que tuve que reprimir por temor a alejarla. Se veía tan hermosa.

-¡¿Se quedarán allá platicando?! –Se escuchó la voz de Emmett a distancia-. Al menos inviten o aléjense para no tener que estar escuchándolos…

Las risas de los demás provocaron que ella sonriera. Me lanzó una mirada que me paralizó por completo y saltó para aterrizar grácilmente en el piso. Comenzó a caminar de manera tranquila rumbo a la espesura del bosque, del lado contrario de la casona.

Me bajé sin pensarlo y la alcancé. Me vio de reojo, pero no dijo nada. Con manos en los bolsillos y mirada al frente, parecía dispuesta a alejarse lo más posible del lugar; por la dirección, supe que se dirigía a aquel lago donde solía pasar el tiempo en solitario.

…

-¿Qué tan difícil te resulta usar tu poder? –Llevábamos varios minutos en silencio, sentados a las alturas, viendo el hermoso día que pegaba de lleno al lago, el cual no tardaría a comenzar a congelarse por la temperatura.

-Es saber exactamente de qué están compuestas las cosas y saber qué hacer con ellas.

-Algo que no te resulta complicado porque hasta donde entiendo eres buen químico ¿no? –La miré sorprendido-. Hablé con Edward hace días.

-Sé de qué está hecha la materia, pero es mucho el esfuerzo y la energía que se debe emplear para manipularla. Para fines prácticos es más fácil poder crear de la tierra y el ambiente armas u objetos.

-Como proyectiles.

-Armas punzo cortantes y demás.

-Pero dices que te cuesta más crear que destruir.

-Crear para volver, es decir, en el aspecto de regresar a su estado original lo que creé. Podré hacer un arma de elementos de la tierra y ambiente, pero no podré disolver la materia que creé para regresar lo que tomé a su lugar. Benjamín el otro día dijo que prácticamente podría desintegrar a cualquiera y es cierto, pero me cuesta mucho trabajo. Imagina que trato de deshacer lo que destruí…

-¿Podrías desintegrar vampiros? Ya sabes, en caso de que fuera necesario.

-Sí, pero me costaría demasiado. Me consume mucha energía y se corre el riesgo de que en el momento no pueda identificar unos de otros –me miró sorprendida-. Digamos que hay batalla, si ataco a los Volturi y no me mata el uso de tanta energía, podría salirme de control y arrasar con todo por igual.

-Y es un riesgo demasiado grande –lo dijo como si recién hubiera entendido algo.

-Me resulta más fácil si me acercara y desintegrara partes, pero ciertamente es algo que quisiera guardar para el final por si no quedaran muchas alternativas. Porque al final sigue siendo pérdida de energía aunque ello suene imposible para ser vampiros.

Asintió pensativa.

-¿Puedes entonces manipular el agua, el aire, el fuego, la tierra?

-Puedo alterar parte de su contenido y reorientarlo, sí. Sin embargo, es más crear dependiendo lo que tome de cada cual. Puedo crear fuego, pero no lo puedo controlar, es muy volátil y con tantos elementos en el aire, es algo que se me podría salir de las manos. Supongo que algún día podría hacerlo, pero a un siglo de entrenar, entiendo que depende de mucho control, fuerza, dominio y sobre todo conocimiento.

-Ya veo.

Se quedó observando el panorama sin decir nada más. Algo que me dejó postrado sin perderla de vista, pues la duda me carcomía por saber qué era lo que pesaba debajo de aquel semblante aparentemente tranquilo.

-No creí que fuera posible, pero en verdad extrañaré este lugar.

-Lo dices como si no fueras a volver.

-Si queremos tener oportunidades, deberemos prepararnos con todo lo que sea posible. Me encargaré de crear las mezclas y ayudar en todo lo que sea posible.

Me observó. En su mirada vi tantas preguntas que sabía no haría, que no pude más que desesperarme pues estaba consciente que el tiempo con ella se estaba acabando.

-Deberíamos regresar…

-Lo siento –hablamos al mismo tiempo. Me puse de pie para quedar frente a ella- Sé que las últimas semanas han estado extrañas, pero no quiero que te vayas con una idea errónea de lo que pasa.

-Alexander, no te preocupes –me sonrió, pero su mirada triste me dijo que aquel gesto no era sincero-. Lo has explicado bastante bien, tú conoces los límites de tu poder.

-No me estás entendiendo, Gabriela –me miró consternada-. Lo del beso, el último, no quise actuar así.

-No tienes por qué explicarlo, no te preocupes –sonrió de nuevo solo que de manera más sincera-. Creo que podemos aplicar lo del primero; quise hacerlo, y si te incomodó solo es cuestión de dejarlo en el pasado y hacer como que nunca pasó.

-No quiero eso.

Dicho aquello, tomé su rostro y me acerqué con toda la intención de besarla. Pese a que el desconcierto apareció de nuevo en su angelical rostro, una vez que le dije que no deseaba que nada se quedara olvidado, no pude más que sonreír al ver que no se alejó cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos.

Con determinación y la necesidad que tenía de su cercanía, torné el beso casi desesperado. Cuando su exquisita lengua tocó la mía supe que aquello lo deseaba tanto como yo.

Transgredí los límites y mis manos bajaron por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura para hacer aún más íntimo el gesto. Gabriela, no esperando aquello de mi parte, no hizo más que seguirme el juego pues casi de inmediato postró sus dedos en mi nuca en un intento por acércame más a ella.

Después de un tiempo que se me antojó eterno nos miramos, aún abrazados. Nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas, fruto de la excitación, algo que me valió de nuevo pensar en un mundo de posibilidades a su lado. Deseaba con todo mi ser desentrañar todos sus secretos y formar parte de su ser.

Lentamente deslizó sus manos hacia mis hombros y luego mi pecho, solo para bajar el cierre de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y después sacármela.

Sentí un estremecimiento suyo cuando mis dedos acariciaron la piel desnuda de su espalda por debajo de la ropa. Sus manos, recorriendo mi abdomen en su afán por quitarme la camisa, se sintieron exquisitas, por lo que la urgencia se transformó en un deseo desenfrenado que me vi obligado a callar tras besarla de nuevo.

Tenerla en mis brazos se sintió divino, por lo que sosegando un poco aquel frenesí del que ya los dos éramos víctimas, aminoré la danza de nuestros labios solo para disfrutar lo más posible de aquel fragmento de paraíso que me sabía a gloria.

…

Era de noche ya. La luna llena sobre nosotros iluminaba de manera perfecta el claro, así como el lago más abajo que desprendía un reflejo exacto del firmamento en las alturas.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran nuestras respiraciones acompasadas, así como la naturaleza a nuestro alrededor. El momento era ideal, por lo que ninguno de los dos nos atrevimos a romper aquello que había iniciado hacía horas.

Recostados en la hierba, disfrutando del panorama, cada quien se encontraba con sus meditaciones. Aun con lo hermoso del lugar, yo me sentía el ser más afortunado del planeta al sentirla en mis brazos. Habíamos acabado no hacía mucho, pues dejándonos llevar por el momento nos habíamos disfrutado varias veces sin descanso. Ahora, ella descansaba en mi pecho, al tiempo en que una de mis manos acariciaba lentamente su espalda desnuda.

-Será mejor que regresemos.

Rompió el silencio con voz un tanto distante. Se removió lentamente hasta sentarse; la melena enmarañada y su perfecta piel desnuda brillando bajo la luna me hicieron desearla aún más.

-¿Es necesario ahora? Quizá la mayoría ha de andar en sus cosas. La noche es cuando más aprovechan para tener tiempo para sí mismos –solté mi última carta con la esperanza de postergar aquello aún más.

-Carlisle ya ha de estar de regreso, y le prometí que seguiríamos por la noche creando más mezcla.

Si bien sus palabras salieron tranquilas, lo distante de las mismas me indicó que en definitiva el momento que habíamos tenido aquella tarde terminó. Algo que quedó claro cuando se puso de pie y de inmediato comenzó a cambiarse. La secundé, sin embargo, me interpuse en su camino para hablarle; lo último que deseaba era que se llevara una impresión errónea.

-Gabriela…

-Habrá tiempo de hablar con suerte después de que toda esta locura acabe –me soltó rehuyendo mi mirada-. Ahora será mejor que vayamos y les cuentes a los demás de tu poder y los alcances.

-¿Cómo? –Me abrumó su cambio de ánimo tan abrupto.

-Esto que me explicaste en la tarde; será necesario que lo detalles a más de alguno, nos servirá estar coordinados en caso de que haya batalla.

En esta ocasión me sonrió a medias. Asentí, apretando la mandíbula, y sin perder más tiempo ambos comenzamos a caminar de regreso a la casa.


	11. Antes de la tormenta

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo XI

Antes de la tormenta

Aquel día inició mal, el plazo se había vencido y nos topamos con la partida de Alistair en su desesperado intento por no involucrarse. Tenía la ferviente certeza de que llegaríamos a batalla y no deseaba formar parte de algo que ciertamente –pese a nuestros avances- veía totalmente perdido.

Era temprano, y aunque todos nos encontrábamos listos, no se dejaba de respirar un aire de nerviosismo y tensión. Muchos restaron importancia a la partida del nómada e histérico amigo de Carlisle, no obstante, ello no quitaba el hecho de lo que el día por fin había llegado y estábamos por enfrentarnos a los Volturi.

Por ello, no sorprendía en lo absoluto la postura de cada grupo, pues a su manera y aún con las altas expectativas que teníamos, estaban conscientes de que había un gran riesgo de que todo para nosotros acabara. De ahí la reclusión de los irlandeses y los nómadas por separado; las amazonas estaban tranquilas, disfrutando del día junto a Benjamín y Tia a las afueras; los rumanos seguían entrenando en algún punto del bosque, pues se les escuchaba; mientras que los Denali aprovecharon para recluirse en el último nivel de la casa, reunión a la que se les había unido Garret, por su creciente interés hacia con Kate, así como Alexander.

Los licántropos no se encontraban, pero era obvio que estaban en la reserva aprovechando el tiempo en familia, algo similar que parecía querían realizar Carlisle y Esme, pues nos habían pedido esperar en la cocina en lo que Edward y Bella iban a despertar a Nessie.

-¿No es demasiado lo que estamos preparando, Rose? –Preguntó Emmett, quien llevaba los últimos minutos enfrascado en la preparación de hotcakes.

La rubia, quien estaba batiendo unos huevos, lo miró entre molesta y fastidiada.

-¿Has visto cómo come Renesmee últimamente?

Habiendo dicho ello, como si fuera obvio, volvió a lo suyo. Carlisle exprimía unas naranjas para hacer jugo, mientras que Esme preparaba algunos servicios en la barra para desayunar.

La escena era simplemente perfecta, como del tipo de familias que se veían en la televisión, exceptuando claro, el detalle de que ninguno de los ahí presentes comíamos.

-¿Ya freíste el tocino? –Preguntó Rose a Emmett quien se divertía creando figuras con los panqueques.

El musculoso la miró y se encogió de hombros, provocando una risa en Esme y Carlisle cuando la rubia rodó los ojos desesperada. Eran tan predecibles y tiernos juntos, que una punzada me recorrió todo el cuerpo pues a la mente se me vino mi encuentro con Alexander días atrás.

-Yo lo hago –me ofrecí antes de que mi mente viajara de nuevo a aquellos momentos que me habían arrancado horas y horas de pensamientos.

Entré a la cocina y saqué varios empaques del producto porcino. Emmett en aquel momento parecía en verdad se tomaba en serio aquello de distraerse, pues me vio enarcando una ceja.

-El único día que te necesitamos más avispado y andas en la nube –dije más para mí, provocando carcajadas en los demás-. ¿Se te olvida que Jacob se la vive pegado a Nessie?

-Sí, pero no están, se fueron a la reserva ayer…

-Exacto, y eso quiere decir que en cualquier momento llegará para pasar el día con Nessie, así que apresúrate que si ella come mucho, él traga como por tres…

-Yo diría más bien como por cuatro –el aludido entró a la cocina, sonriéndonos a todos.

Detrás de él venían Edward y Bella con Nessie en brazos. La niña, quien poco a poco crecía más como para ser alguien de brazos, nos reclamó a todos pues uno a uno se nos acercó para darnos un beso y un gran abrazo.

Cuando se sentó en la barra para desayunar, se vio decepcionada al ver que se trataba de comida, sin embargo, cambió esa postura al ver el apetito de Jacob quien la incitó a comer.

Entre carcajadas y una plática que ciertamente estaba alejada de lo que nos esperaba a inicio de la tarde, el tiempo se nos fue como una verdadera familia. Sin embargo, no dejé de sentirme ajena a todo; estaba preocupada y lo único que deseaba era acabar con todo.

-…sí, pero nadie me podrá negar que aún con eso, Gabriela sigue siendo la más ingenua –el que Emmett me mencionara, provocó que dejara a un lado mis meditaciones-. Digo ¿jamás ha ido al cine? ¿Acaso te la has vivido cual salvaje debajo de las rocas?

Todos rieron, yo sonreí.

-Algo así, vivo en la selva, aunque sí he visto películas –me miró el musculoso enarcando una ceja-. Pero no, Emmett, jamás he ido al cine.

-Yo tampoco he ido –Nessie intervino en la conversación en un claro ejemplo por defenderme, le sonreí-. Quizá la tía Gabriela y yo podríamos ir la próxima semana.

Lo inocente y casual de su petición provocaron un vuelvo en mi interior. De haber podido reaccionar más, los ojos se me habrían empañado; agradecí que aquello no podía ser posible, pues todos ahí notaron el cambio de la situación.

-Eso suena estupendo, Nessie –convino Jacob aligerando aquello-. Pero anda, cómete todo para que estés lista; te dije que te llevaría a dar un recorrido por la playa.

-Lo cual me recuerda –hablé tan natural y con una gran sonrisa para no preocupar a la niña-. Te tengo un regalo, o algo así, lo encontré entre mis curiosidades, creo que te va a encantar…

Salí de la cocina con intención a irme a ningún lugar solo para tomar aire. Sin embargo, recordé que en el piso superior estaba Alexander con los Denali y afuera las amazonas con Benjamín y Tia, por lo que no atiné más que a deambular por la casa hasta llegar al consultorio de Carlisle.

Una vez dentro, alejada de los ojos de mi familia, me obligué a respirar serenamente como si ello fuera capaz de darme la paz mental que necesitaba. Me encontraba tan aterrada que a pesar de mis avances significativos en la semana -mismos que los había realizado en solitario- me encontraba lejos del sosiego; estaba aterrada.

-¿Qué haces?

La voz de Alexander me tomó desprevenida. Me había enfrascado en la creación de más de mi mezcla, que la noción del tiempo se me había ido.

-Lleno lo que está vacío.

-¿No es demasiado?

-Varios se alimentaron a inicio de semana, es mejor que sobre y todos estén satisfechos, créeme.

No me atrevía a mirarlo. Sabía que estaba en la entrada, yo, dándole la espalda, me encontraba llenando los contenedores. No deseaba verlo a los ojos, no quería más angustia mental.

-Te creo.

Dicho aquello, escuché que se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Desde nuestro encuentro aquel día poco habíamos hablado. Él se había visto insistente a hablarme, quizá en su afán por explicar lo sucedido. Yo, incapaz de afrontar algún rechazo u otro sentimiento que me desestabilizaran más no lo dejé, razón por la cual no se había molestado –después de varios intentos fluctuados- en buscarme ya a solas salvo para lo esencial.

Me dolía todo aquello, más cuando a cada momento que me descuidaba a mi mente llegaban los recuerdos de aquella tarde en donde nos habíamos amado. Me importaba, pero era tanto mi terror a lo que pudiera pasar hoy que prefería mantener todo a raya. Aunque también algo dentro de mí me decía que me estaba dando demasiada importancia de la requerida.

Mi corazón lo anhelaba de maneras que no creí, que temía no ser correspondida de la misma manera.

…

Me encontraba sentada en la arena observando las olas. Varios nos vimos tentados de bajar al mar a relajarnos para disipar así cualquier tensión, todo a idea de Carlisle, quien se encontraba a distancia sentado con Esme.

En el agua, se encontraba Jacob y Bella jugando con Nessie, al tiempo en que Edward los veía desde la orilla sonriente.

-Cinco dólares por tus pensamientos –Benjamín me sacó de mi trance.

-No son de importancia en realidad.

El egipcio se sentó a mi lado sonriente. Más cerca de los demás, se encontraban las amazonas con Tia charlando también. El resto de vampiros decidió mantener su ritual particular, por lo que unos se quedaron en la casona mientras que otros tantos más –como Alexander y los Denali- decidieron ir a revisar nuevamente el lugar donde se llevaría todo.

-Eso sí no te lo creo –replicó Benjamín con aquella sonrisa tan característica suya- Sé que has estado evitando a todos desde hace días. Por tu rostro diría que tiene que ver con todo esto y cierto vampiro.

-Es tensión, llevo más de 70 años de no ver a los Volturi.

-Buena forma de sacarme la vuelta –lo miré enarcando una ceja-. Vamos, Gabriela. A estas alturas ya deberías saber que es bastante fácil que te lea. Claro que te preocupa, como a todos, sin embargo, a ti algo más te agobia.

-…

-Te diría que tiene que ver con Alexander, pero no veo cómo eso es posible en vista de cómo te mira.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Está loco por ti.

-No lo diría así.

Se rio a carcajada abierta.

-No sé qué pasó con ustedes hace una semana, pero lo que sea que fuere les afectó. Entiendo si estás temerosa por lo que pueda pasar, sé que mi última plática no alentó mucho, pero también he visto cosas. Le rehúyes.

Miré cómo Rose y Emmet salían del bosque para internarse también al agua. Ambos iban en su mundo sin despegarse los ojos de encima. Esme y Carlisle estaban abrazados, mientras que Edward y Bella ya compartían un tierno beso.

-No te voy a mentir cuando te digo que siento que quizá no siente lo mismo por mí, pero también es este miedo a preocuparme por él. Aunque sé que es demasiado tarde. Cometí un error. Con todos ustedes.

No dijo nada, esperando a que siguiera.

-Agradeceré hasta el final de los tiempos la ayuda de todos aquí, pero yo venía con un solo objetivo Benjamín; proteger a mi familia. ¿Y a cambio que me llevo? No sé si un amor correspondido, pero sí la imperiosa necesidad de estar atenta a él por si llega a desatar la batalla, así como la preocupación de que algo les pase a ti y a Tia, o Zafrina y sus hermanas… Les he cogido tanto cariño que no soportaré si algo les pasa y era una carga que no deseaba en mí, algo que ya no puedo evitar.

-Me recuerdas mucho a mi hermana –me soltó ya más serio-. Cuando era humano, era mi mundo que cuando me convertí, luché contra todo para hacerla a salvo; terminé por irme al final por temor a lastimarla.

Nunca me había contado nada de aquello.

El tiempo pasado nos sirvió para acercarnos; si salíamos de todo aquello, estaba segura que en mi vida Benjamín figuraría en ella como un gran amigo.

-Todos tenemos qué perder, así que no te agobies con algo que aún no sabemos si pasará. Además, ¿qué más da? Sí, quizá no deseabas encariñarte con nosotros, y aunque así hubiera sido de nada te habría servido pues te todos modos estarías atenta a los Cullen; lo único que ocurrió es que a tu lista agregaste un par de nombres –me sonrió-. Lo cual no creo que sea malo, porque te has ganado el cariño de más de alguno…

Pasó uno de sus brazos por sobre mis hombros; le sonreí agradecida.

Miré a distancia a mi familia y mis nuevos amigos. Demetri se me vino a la cabeza también, y supe que ni con sus abusos ni los traumas creados en mi estadía con los Volturi podría dejar de lado el gran lazo creado aquí.

Tenía miedo, pero estaba segura que haría lo necesario por perpetuar cuanto pudiera esto que se antojaba totalmente nuevo para mí. Y es que, en mis más de 200 años por fin comenzaba a sentirme plena, pese a la angustia, al estar rodeada de personas buenas por las que en verdad moriría.

Después de un rato que se me antojó eterno, no me sorprendió toparme con la mirada de Alexander a distancia. Acababa de llevar, o eso parecía, y ello me llevó a pensar que independientemente de si era recíproco o no el cariño, él definitivamente entraba en la lista de aquellos por quienes haría todo lo posible en la batalla.

Teníamos una charla pendiente. Aquella determinación en su rostro y su presencia en la playa me indicaban que pensaba lo mismo; había acudido a aquel lugar para hablar conmigo y ello se corroboró por cómo con manos en los bolsillo comenzó a caminar a paso tranquilo en mi dirección.

Benjamín lo notó, por lo que me dejó de abrazar y tras sonreír, me guiñó un ojo para alejarse del lugar hacia con Tia y las amazonas.

Cuando menos lo pensé Alexander ya estaba sentado a mi lado, mirando el panorama que ofrecía mi familia y amigos.

Repasaba una y otra vez con qué palabras podríamos iniciar aquella charla, sin embargo, parecía estar más atrapada en mis temores internos a lo que él me fuera a decir.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo, Gabriela?

Sin mirarlo, un latigazo me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Ambos sabíamos que aquella charla se llevaría, y tenía terror por lo que pudiera pasar a continuación.

-Honestamente, no tengo ni la más jodida idea –respondí casi con resignación y sin atreverme a mirarlo aún-. Sé que han sido meses extraños, pero lo último que deseo es que te sientas atado o con la obligación de actuar por cómo es que se han dado las cosas.

Su risa me desconcertó.

-Debo admitir que no ha sido fácil poder sobrellevarlo a pesar de que es bastante fácil leerte –no entendí a lo que se refería-. Gabriela, tú me importas, mucho más de lo crees.

Me helé ante su declaración.

-Todo esto es nuevo para mí, y no te voy a mentir cuando te digo que exactamente no sé cómo actuar porque aunque me es fácil leerte, las últimas semanas me has mandado señales bastante encontradas, en parte por mi actuar.

-…

-Ese mutismo tuyo, ese escudo en el que te envuelves es difícil de atravesar y soy yo quien he dudado respecto a si esto que comenzamos, lo que sea que fuere, en verdad lo deseas o no. Sé que has pasado por mucho y que esto te resulta aún más extraño para ti, pero no quiero que te vayas con una idea errónea de lo que ha pasado. Me gustas.

-Y tú a mí –le respondí casi en un susurro.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

-Eso pone entonces las cosas en perspectiva ¿no? –Me miró y un estremecimiento me recorrió la columna vertebral.

-Un poco, sí.

Me miró divertido.

-Venía con toda la intención de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. El giro de la conversación puso gran parte de las cosas en orden, pero entiendo y por cómo te veo, creo que preferirás que tú y yo tengamos una charla larga y tendida después de todo ¿verdad? –asentí-. Eso imaginé.

Volvió a sonreír para desviar su mirada a la playa.

Estiró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos decididamente. Su tacto, cálido y ansiado, me llenaron de un bienestar desconcertante, así como de un miedo irracional a que no tuviéramos oportunidad de llevar a cabo lo que podría ser el inicio de algo.

-Estás preocupada –me soltó como afirmación, no evité mirar a mi familia y amigos en la playa-. No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, me las apañaré. No quiero que te distraigas conmigo también.

-No evitaré estar preocupada por todo y por todos.

-Lo lograremos. Además, tenemos algo pendiente y si me lo preguntas, no pretendo dejar que nada lo arruine.


	12. Ansia de sangre

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo XII

Ansia de sangre

Alineados por sobre la nieve en aquel claro, todos esperaban la inminente llegada de los Volturi, quienes en cualquier momento aparecerían por entre los árboles que daban a las colinas, tal cual Alexander lo había deducido hacía mucho.

Se respiraba tensión y un tanto de miedo en el ambiente, sin embargo, la camaradería que aquel día los unía parecía ser más fuerte pues ni con los fantasmas o demonios de cada uno nadie mostró ganas de irse de aquel lugar.

Ante los escasos segundos que les quedaban, unos tanto aprovecharon para dedicarse un último gesto o una última palabra, algo que no sirvió para tranquilizar al ansioso ánimo de Gabriela quien, en primera línea, esperaba la llegada de los Volturi y el encuentro con su pasado.

-Todo estará bien –Bella susurró casi imperceptible a Renesmee, a quien tenía de la mano.

En el centro se encontraban todos los Cullen, exceptuando claro a Alice y Jasper, acompañados de Jacob como lobo quien se encontraba, alto e imponente, detrás de Nessie, cerrando casi el círculo de protección en torno a la niña, en vista de que a cada lado tenía a uno de los padres tomándola de la mano.

Habían llegado hacía una o dos horas, y aunque fue tiempo suficiente para preparar ánimos, los postura de cada uno indicaba que jamás estarían listos ante lo que se venía.

El grupo de casi 30 vampiros y 16 licántropos estaban distribuidos en una improvisada alineación, siendo éstos últimos, los que se encontraban hasta atrás y en una orilla.

-Están cerca, los escucho.

Dijo Edward para todos.

Si bien ello provocó que los que no estaban atentos lo estuvieran, para Gabriela las palabras de su hermano no significaron tampoco gran cosa en vista de que ella también los había escuchado. En un acto quizá desesperado por tener la mayor ventaja posible, había optado por desbloquear la habilidad mental adquirida hacía ya muchos años. Aunque le tomó un tiempo acostumbrarse a los pensamientos de los vampiros de su bando, le sorprendió la facilidad con que supo ignorarlos para concentrase en la de los que estaban por llegar.

No pasaron ni diez segundos desde que Edward diera la señal cuando, con un susurro imperceptible, la oleada de vampiros apareció entre los árboles, desfilando con tal elegancia y belleza que la pura imagen en sí causó calosfríos en Gabriela al tener el vago recuerdo de un hogar en el que nunca se sintió cómoda.

Todos ellos venían con capuchas haciendo imposible verles los rostros. Capuchas negras, grises y escarlata figuraron como un desfile entre los árboles. Cada color reflejaba un rango dentro de los Volturi, por lo que tras una rápida mirada a Gabriela no le fue tan imposible detectar cómo se distribuían los mismos.

Pese a que no pasaba nada aún, Gabriela no dejó de detectar la disciplina con que se movían, pues ante una señal no hecha, conforme fueron saliendo de los árboles, los Volturi comenzaron a alinearse en perfecta sincronía, fruto de milenios de entrenamiento.

Repasó todas las capuchas conforme se acomodaron, casi de manera inconsciente, solo para corroborar con pesar que aún con los licántropos se veían sobrepasados en número, y por mucho.

Por el acomodo, supo enseguida que los de las capuchas rojas eran los Volturi y sus esposas. Éstas últimas, en un lugar más atrás fruto de que no tomarían un papel activo. Ello la obligó a ver con desesperación el resto y así dar con quien más temía. Los de capucha negra eran la guardia principal; se acomodaron en primera fila, rodeando a Aro, Cayo y Marco. Los que tenían la capucha gris se distribuyeron en fila recta como atrás y por delante; unos iban como entes activos, otros quizá como testigos.

-Se acercan los casacas rojas, se acercan los casacas rojas –expresó Garret para sí mismo antes de soltar una risita y acercarse más hacia con Kate.

-Así que han venido –dijo Vladimir para con Stefan.

-Ahí están las damas, y toda la guardia –siseó Stefan-. Míralos, todos juntos. Hicimos bien en ni siquiera intentarlo en Volterra.

Como si no fuera suficiente la formación y el andar de los Volturi, más vampiros salieron con capuchas más grises que los anteriores. Recayó Gabriela en su error, pues a quienes consideró hacía un momento como testigos, no eran más que más peones para la batalla, pues los recién llegados se encargarían de dar cuenta de lo sucedido aquel día.

A comparación del resto, estos últimos sí dejaron ver sus rostros con una actitud por poco menos que burlona. Venían con un aire evidente de superioridad, como el andar de los Volturi. Pese a que por un momento se vio la duda, quizá por el temor a encontrarse con algo más de cuidado, se relajaron al ver la formación improvisada y desprovista de estrategia –a comparación de los llegados-, evidenciando que no los consideraban un obstáculo.

El resto, una vez posicionado, afianzó más la seguridad, pues lejos de sorprenderse por el colorido grupo de vampiros que representaban los amigos de los Cullen, demostró una pantomima serena perfecta, aunque era obvio que por dentro alardeaban al dar por ganado aquello.

Gabriela recordaba vagamente a los Denali, por ello no le fue difícil dar en el bando enemigo con Irina Denali, quien con una mueca horrorizada veía a su hermana Tanya, posicionada en primera línea también.

Sin embargo, una vieja voz familiar le puso los pelos de punta. Dirigió su mirada al centro, hacia las capuchas rojas, y supo de quién se trataba. Apretó los dientes inconscientemente, al tiempo en que Alexander –a lado de ella- detectando su actitud, la miró esperando poder saber qué es lo que había encontrado.

-Alistair estaba en lo cierto –lo abrupto de las palabras de Edward, advirtiendo a Carlisle, llamó la atención de todos.

Su voz había sido lo suficiente baja como para que los Volturi no la escucharan. Por ello, Carlisle no evitó interrogar a Edward con la mirada.

-¿Sobre qué tenía razón Alistair…? –Preguntó aún más bajo Tanya con un dejo de preocupación ahogada.

-Cayo y Aro vienen a destruir y a aniquilar –soltó con voz sofocada Gabriela, lo suficientemente bajo como para que del otro bando no se dieran cuenta-. Tienen varias estrategias en mente. Si la acusación de Irina resultara ser falsa, están dispuestos a encontrar cualquier razón para cobrarse venganza.

-Aunque están optimistas al ver a Renesmee –continuó Edward-. Podríamos tener una oportunidad de detenerlos para que nos escuchen, pero no tienen intención de hacerlo…

Gabriela le lanzó una mirada casi automática a Alexander quien le regresó el gesto. Quiso decirle tantas cosas y lamentó no haberlo dejado expresarse completamente aquel día en la playa.

Él negó levemente con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no había momento para las lamentaciones, pues después tendrían tiempo de sobra para lo pendiente.

Deseó con todo su ser que fuera así.

El bando enemigo detuvo su andar, unos doscientos metros lejos de ellos. Gabriela no evitó mirar su alineación solo para corroborar que los 16 licántropos ya se posicionaban en la alineación a primera fila.

Bella soltó un rugido desde el fondo de su ser, secundado por las amazonas, dándole más impacto a la tan dramática llegada de los Volturi quienes permanecieron callados. Solo Aro, Cayo y Marco se quitaron el gorro de la capucha para dejar ver sus inexpresivos rostros.

Gabriela repasó una vez más la línea principal. Atrás de los tres principales se encontraban las dos esposas custodiadas por guardaespaldas, mientras que Aro, Cayo y Marco estaban tomados de las manos, para una mayor comunicación.

Identificó al instante a Renata, detrás de Aro, quien parecía le tocaba la espalda. A Chelsea no logró distinguirla de momento, pero sí a Corin, que estaba entre las esposas y los Volturi.

Más cerca de estos últimos, vio a dos figuras menudas y supo que se trataban de Jane y Alec bastante cerca de Marco quien aunque inexpresivo, repasaba los ahí presentes, teniendo especial cuidado con los licántropos de quienes no albergaba un buen recuerdo.

Cerca de los gemelos estaba una figura alta y con porte adusto, supo que se trataba de Demetri por lo que una ira creciente le nació desde el estómago y subió por su pecho hasta su garganta como ponzoña venenosa. Estuvo a punto de emitir un gruñido como el de Bella, pero se obligó a ser cauta, aún no era el momento.

Aro pasó de forma casi superficial cada rostro. Por un momento Gabriela temió ser reconocida, sin embargo, era más la urgencia de Aro por encontrar a Alice y no verla, que el disgusto se vio reflejado en sus facciones milenarias.

Pese a que el temor había pasado a convertirse en ira, Gabriela entendió algo muy crucial en aquel momento. Para los Volturi ella seguía siendo menos que nada, y si aquella visión perduraba, tendría bastantes oportunidades para cobrarse una de muchas e impedir que acabaran con su familia y amigos, aun si los números no estaban a su favor.

Sonrió casi de manera imperceptible.

-¿Qué opinan? –Preguntó Carlisle con un hilo de voz, mirando a Edward y Gabriela alternativamente.

-No están muy seguros de cómo proceder. Sopesan las opciones y eligen los objetivos clave: Eleazar, Tanya, tú, por descontado, y yo mismo. Marco está valorando la fuerza de nuestras ataduras. Les preocupan sobremanera los rostros que no identifican, Zafrina y sus hermanas sobre todo, y los lobos, eso por supuesto. Nunca antes se habían encontrado con números de cuidado. Eso es lo que les detiene –zanjó Edward.

-¿Números de cuidado…? –Dijo Tanya con incredulidad.

-Trajeron a mucho espectador y no cuentan con su participación –dije yo casi de manera automática-. Son cifras muertas y están ahí porque a Aro le encanta tener público. Sin embargo, aunque sigue siendo mayor el número de quienes sí pelearán, saben que no tener un piso totalmente seguro del cual pisar podría costarles algo. No saben si arriesgarse o no.

-¿Debería hablarles? –cuestionó Carlisle.

Tanto Edward como Gabriela se quedaron callados por unos momentos, vacilantes ante aquello.

-No vas a tener otra ocasión –repuso por fin el primero.

Habiendo dicho aquello, Gabriela vio con pesar cómo su padre se enderezaba de hombros y comenzaba a caminar hacia delante a paso tranquilo, con las palmas en el aire a modo de saludo.

-Aro, mi viejo amigo, han pasado siglos…

Si bien todo seguía como antes, Gabriela, más concentrada en la fila del enemigo pudo percatarse de Chelsea, oculta entre la guardia principal y los guardaespaldas de las esposas gracias al brillo tornasol que emitía. A Félix y al mismísimo Santiago también los vio cerca.

Los vio a todos con suma determinación, total, todos parecían atentos a lo que decidiera su amo y los protagonistas de la historia, en el que ahora se incluía a Carlisle quien había quedado solo unos metros de la alineación.

El silencio sepulcral reinó en el lugar. Entonces, Aro rompió el centro de la fila enemiga y comenzó a caminar también, seguido de Renata quien no se le despagaba en ningún momento.

Las líneas Volturi reaccionaron pues en cuanto vieron a su amo avanzar, profirieron una serie de rugidos listos para la batalla; muchos incluso se habían puesto de cuclillas listos para emprender carrera. Todo fue detenido por un gesto de Aro.

-Paz –ordenó, para luego repasar de nuevo los rostros del bando contrario.

Los ojos de Gabriela y Aro se cruzaron. Aunque ella palideció, éste apenas y le prestó atención pues ya estaba concentrado en Bella y Edward, quienes ahora protegían a Nessie que se encontraba en el lomo de Jacob.

-Hermosas palabras Carlisle –por fin habló con falsa dulzura, una que le erizó los bellos de la nuca a Gabriela quien pensó que jamás volvería a escuchar aquella voz-. Un tanto fuera de lugar tomando en cuenta el ejército que has reunido para matarnos a mí y mis allegados.

Carlisle negó tranquilamente. Aunque nadie lo vio, Gabriela intuyó que su padre sonreía como solo él solía hacerlo, para afianzar la verdad en sus palabras.

-Basta con que toques mi mano para saber que jamás fue mi intención.

-¿Y qué puede importar tomando en cuenta lo que has hecho?

-No he cometido el crimen por el cual me vas a sentenciar.

-Entonces, amigo mío, te recomiendo que te hagas un lado para que se juzgue a los responsables –soltó más demandante-. Créeme, no hay nada más que me apetezca que respetar tu vida el día de hoy, Carlisle.

-No se ha roto ninguna ley, Aro. Solo deja que te explique –insistió, ofreciendo su mano.

Mucho antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Cayo ya se había acercado a Aro, con una mueca por poco lunática tirando a lo malhumorado. Un escalofrío le corrió por toda la columna vertebral a Gabriela, pues si bien Aro era el líder, Cayo era el peor de los tres.

-No nos tomes por idiota, Carlisle –bramó Cayo-. Tienes tus reglas innecesarias y no entiendo cómo es que vienes a quebrantar una de las más importantes.

-Pero nadie la ha roto, si tan solo me escucharas…

-Vemos a la niña –bramó más furioso Cayo.

-No es inmortal, ni tampoco vampiro. Todo esto se puede aclarar en cuestión de segundos –insistió.

-¿Y entonces por qué has reclutado a un batallón para defenderla? –Despotricó Cayo una vez más.

-Son solo testigos, como los que tú has traído. Ellos solo vienen a dar fe de la niña y de lo que es. Cualquiera de ellos puede declarar la verdad acerca de la niña, y también puedes verlo por ti mismo, Cayo. Observa el flujo de la sangre en sus mejillas.

-¡Artilugios!

Pese a su descontento, furioso se giró para con su guardia.

-¡Que traigan a la informante ahora mismo!

Pese a que Irina estaba concentrada en sus hermanas, se dejó llevar por Félix. Fue recibida por una bofetada para llamar su atención, gesto que se vio humillante ante los ojos de todos, en espacial de las Denali quienes profirieron siseos cabreados.

Después del golpe Irina se vio obligada a mirar a su interlocutor. Pese a que Cayo obligó a Irina a decirle si Renesmee era la misma niña que había visto meses atrás, Gabriela estaba avocada a algo más.

Mientras Irina traba de dar explicación cómo Nessie sí era la misma niña solo que ahora la veía más grande, ante los reclamos lunáticos de Cayo, Gabriela sintió cómo cada extremidad de su ser se tensaba –como si estuviera lista para luchar- al haber cruzado mirada por vez primera con Demetri, quien desde el otro lado también se había quedado con la mirada fija en ella.

Por fin había reparado en su presencia.

Ella lo había detectado desde el inicio, pero como llegaron con capuchas ellos apenas y repararon en algo externo que no fueran sus amos. Sin embargo y aunque no habían pasado más que un par de minutos desde su llegada, lo que era la guardia principal poco a poco iba observando el entorno que representaban los Cullen y sus amigos.

Demetri albergaba una vaga esperanza de encontrarla ahí, claramente lo pudo leer Gabriela al inicio, sin embargo, cuando por fin prestó atención y se topó de manera inesperada con ella, ésta no pudo más que mirarlo casi en automático, por haber escuchado su desconcierto e ira a través de sus pensamientos.

Se encontraba igual o peor de tenso y desconcertado que ella, pues en un acto involuntario había dado un par de pasos en su dirección. Aunque se vio obligado a refrenarse luego de darse cuenta de su desliz, Demetri parecía dispuesto a ir por ella.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido por integrantes de la línea defensiva, pues Gabriela sintió un par de miradas en ella. Esme, quien estaba más cerca de ella le estrechó cariñosamente la mano. Dándole apoyo y expresándole en pensamiento que tratara de no agobiarse con ello.

Sin embargo, lo que la enfureció fue la risilla que soltó Vladimir más atrás, al corroborar cómo es que ella había estado con aquel integrante de los Volturi.

Evitó mirar a Alexander, pero era obvio que estaba atento a su situación. Aunque se había dispuesto a bloquear los pensamientos de los vampiros amigos, no evitó escuchar la pregunta mental del rubio casi pelirrojo, respecto a si estaba bien o no.

Asintió de manera casi imperceptible sin dejarse de concentrar en los ojos de Demetri, quien se encontraba ansioso porque Aro diera la señal de batalla y así este pudiera acercársele y llevársela.

Le aterró su determinación.

Sin controlarlo, su pasado se estampó de lleno y abrumó su mente con imágenes, situaciones y todo el sufrimiento de los años con ellos, con él. El miedo se tornó en coraje de nuevo por lo que un ligero siseo comenzó a salir de su boca, al tiempo en que hacía todo lo posible por no romper la alineación, atacar y acabar de una vez por todas con Demetri cualquier relación.

Las manos hechas puños fueron el interludio entre la tranquilidad y la locura. Cuando lo vio sonreír –pues atento no se perdía ninguna reacción de ella-, Gabriela sintió una explosión interna que la llevó a contraerse ligeramente y agachar el rostro, dispuesta a dejarse ir en contra de Demetri por quien sentía un odio profundo y creciente.

El ser irracional que imperaba en ella estaba ganando terreno y ambos lo sabían. Necesitaba controlarse si no arruinaría todo. Detestó a su ex amante por provocarla de aquella manera; sentía que sería cuestión de nada para que cediera a sus instintos más básicos por lo que se obligó a apretar los dientes a fin de no soltar un rugido gutural desde el fondo de su garganta.

Todo aquello pasó en milésimas de segundos, no obstante, aquello fue presenciado por más de alguno.

Pese al cúmulo de emociones, Gabriela se desconcertó por el tacto cálido pero firme de Alexander, quien atento a la situación había optado por tomarle la mano para tranquilizarla.

La ojiazul, sorprendida por cómo es que en cuestión de nada Alexander la había sacado de aquella burbuja irracional, se vio obligada a deshacer los puños, al tiempo en que el casi pelirrojo enlazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

Aunque vio cómo es que el rostro de Demetri se descomponía en una mueca monstruosa y vil, tras haber visto el gesto de Alexander, y que su ser interno blasfemó hasta lo que no, Gabriela perdió contacto con el Volturi para centrarse en su compañero.

" _Tranquila. Estoy aquí"_.

Lo simple del diálogo mental que Alexander le dedicó la conmovió de maneras que no creyó, por lo que se obligó a reorientar mejor su ira para mejores propósitos.

Sujeta aún de la mano de Alexander, Gabriela miró a Demetri; el efecto no fue el mismo y lo corroboró por cómo su ex amante ardió en ira interna.

Se concentró de nuevo en Carlisle, y entendió que no había tiempo que perder. Respiró un par de veces más y con un semblante inescrutable fue capaz de liberar su escudo como energía pura, aprovechando el reciente cúmulo de emociones.

A comparación de otras veces, el escudo salió con mayor soltura y alcance, que fascinada miró cómo éste se desprendía de sí misma para extenderse a través de los que se encontraban en su bando.

Bella, quien fue la única en percibir aquel imperceptible tono del escudo, la miró tratando de no ser obvia. Pese a que era la única a quien no le podía leer la mente, la supo descifrar a la perfección. Le asintió y tras resoplar, Gabriela vio el escudo de su cuñada.

Cada una se concentró en cubrir uno de los lados.

Al tiempo en que Gabriela extendía el escudo hacia con Carlisle, a quien hacía desprotegido, vio cómo a distancia Aro pedía la mano de Irina a fin de dar cuenta de sus palabras al tratar de explicar cómo es que Nessie era diferente.

-Al parecer, tenemos un misterio entre manos. Da la impresión de que la niña ha crecido a pesar de que el primer recuerdo de Irina correspondía de forma indiscutible al de una inmortal. ¡Qué curioso!

-Esto es justo lo que intentaba explicar. Nadie ha quebrantado la ley -repuso Carlisle.

-Sea como sea, he de obtener todas las caras de la verdad –pese a que su tono era sedoso, no evitó decir aquello último con cierto desdén-. Y el mejor medio para conseguirlo es ese prodigio hijo tuyo –miró a Edward-. Asumo cierta participación por su parte, a juzgar por cómo se aferra la niña a la compañera de Edward.

El aludido se volteó para con su esposa e hija, y tras besarlas en la frente, salió caminando rumbo hacia donde se le requería. Cuando traspasó a Carlisle no evitó darle una ligera palmada en el hombro.

La situación se saldría de control en cualquier momento. Gabriela sabía que Aro estaba tratando de contenerse en parte porque sabía que Edward podría leerle el pensamiento, sin embargo, dentro de él se cocinaban mil ideas en torno a aquella situación.

-Cálmate, Bella –escuchó a Zafrina, luego de que su cuñada siseara al ver a su marido traspasar la mitad de su lado hacia con los Volturi.

Repasó los rostros del bando enemigo, y exceptuando a Demetri quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima o a Alexander quien aún la tenía de la mano, supo que todos estaban concentrados en Edward, quien seguía protegido por el escudo que Bella había alcanzado hasta con él, en un intento por alejarlo de las garras de los gemelos.

Vio cómo su hermano tendía la mano al líder Volturi, quien cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor.

Sin perder detalle, Gabriela vio todo lo que Aro le extraía a su hermano. Se sintió terrible por invadir de manera tan horrible así su intimidad ya que en aquel momento Aro desmenuzaba aspectos de la luna de miel hasta el embarazo y el parto. Quiso retirarse de ahí, pero se obligó a permanecer, ya habría tiempo de sobra –pensó- para disculparse por aquella intromisión.

No se le escapaba nada, Aro en verdad estaba decidido a enterarse de todo, por ello, con un dejo de puro y verdadero terror, Gabriela se percató de cómo es que el líder Volturi hacía de lado por un momento todo lo relacionado a Renesmee para concentrarse en ella.

Verse a sí misma en los pensamientos de Aro a través de extraer los de Edward, fue extraño, no obstante, todo su ser emitió un ligero temblor involuntario por cómo aparecía ella misma dando cuenta de su don.

Se vio a sí misma dando fe de la adquisición del poder de Bella con la demostración de Kate; de las referencias a los entrenamientos con Eleazar, Zafrina y Benjamín para desarrollar la habilidad de controlar los elementos; de batallar por no haber obtenido las visiones de Zafrina; del don adquirido de Eleazar al mismo tiempo en que exponía la alquimia de Alexander.

La esperanza de pillarlos de sorpresa se había esfumado, pues en aquel acto, Aro también se había enterado de su habilidad por rastrear e invertirla –adquirida de un elemento de su guardia-, de replicar la sangre y de leer la mente.

Estaban perdidos.

-¿Gabriela? –Le susurró Alexander en un intento por llamar su atención, pues era obvio que ella estaba concentrada en el encuentro de su hermano con Aro.

La ojiazul palideció. No solo había obtenido toda la atención de Aro, sino que en ello había expuesto también a sus amigos y no se pudo sentir más miserable por aquello. Se deshizo del agarre del rubio casi pelirrojo de manera involuntaria.

Si la expresión de Aro había sido solemne, incluso hasta divertida cuando Edward llegó, ahora se le veía molesto y un tanto fascinado.

Paró de manera abrupta su investigación táctil mental soltando a Edward, pues sus ojos carmesí la miraron directamente y sin ningún recato.

Una sonrisa a medias apareció en su rostro.

Carlisle, quien a ese punto ya había regresado a su posición inicial a lado de Esme no evitó mirar a su hija a sabiendas de lo que Aro ya había adivinado. Un momento le tomó al resto dar con la misma idea.

Aunque ya sabía lo que seguía, se mantuvo firme tratando de aparentar una serenidad que no sentía.

-Gabriela, querida. No creí que fuera en verdad un deleite verte ahora -Dijo con voz sedosa ensanchando aún más su sonrisa- Estoy realmente curioso –extendió su mano-. ¿Te molestaría? Por los viejos tiempos.

La aludida respiró con dificultad. Se sentía pegada al piso, sin embargo, se obligó a moverse. Miró a Carlisle, quien ya estaba dispuesto a acompañarla, pues había dado un paso hacia con ella.

Sabía que si Carlisle iba Aro lo tomaría como una afrenta personal y lo menos que deseaba era ponerlo en riesgo. Y es que, pese a su tormento, de algo sí estaba segura; su vida no correría peligro pues ya se había vuelto un objeto de verdadero y puro interés –como nunca lo supuso antes- de Aro.

Le sonrió por no querer dejarla sola en aquel momento, pero negó determinante hacia con Carlisle, y comenzó a caminar. Sin embargo, no había dado ni un par de pasos cuando Alexander, del otro lado, le había dado alcance.

Lo miró aterrada dispuesta a pedirle que se quedara, sin embargo, la determinación de él fue tal que negó rotundamente para indicarle que aquello no iba a pasar.

Alexander le lanzó una breve mirada a Carlisle, para indicarle que él la cubriría, y tras unos momentos de duda de Gabriela, ambos se pusieron en marcha. En el camino, él la volvió a tomar de la mano.

Iban a la hoguera y aun así le sorprendió que en ningún momento la determinación de Alexander flaquera, todo lo contrario, reforzó el agarre de sus manos entrelazadas y ella no se pudo sentir más querida, aterrada y miserable en aquel momento por lo que aquel simple gesto podría significar para los Volturi, quienes atentos no se perdieron ningún aspecto de la escena.

Se miraron por breves momentos, tratando de decirse con aquel gesto, lo mucho que significaban para el otro.


	13. Argucias

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo XIII

Argucias

La caminata se me antojó eterna. Aunque íbamos directo a la hoguera, Alexander parecía recio a no apartarse de mi lado, pues su seguridad y porte demostraron aquella serenidad que a mí me hacía falta para lo que estaba por suceder.

Pese a que no fue necesario, me alegró ver cómo Bella –con todo su esfuerzo- comenzó a expandir aún más su escudo para cubrir el lado que yo había dejado desprotegido. La miré de manera fugaz para agradecerle, algo a lo que ella contestó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ante la mirada expectante de todos ahí, incluso de Cayo que menos indiferente me veía, llegué hasta con Aro quien de momento olvidó a mi hermano postrado a un lado mío.

-Pero qué grata sorpresa, querida mía –sus palabras me sonaron repugnantes-. Debo admitir que por poco no te reconocía. Han sido tantos años que toda tú pareces una nueva revelación.

Dijo, moviendo sus manos teatralmente tras barrerme con la mirada. Luego, apuntó sin recato a mis ojos azules tras soltar una risilla cómplice.

Al ver que no le decía nada, se concentró en mi acompañante.

-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo –soltó tras dirigirle una mirada a Alexander, a quien para ese entonces ya había soltado para acercarme más a Aro-. Una lástima, sí, en vista de que Demetri en verdad te extraña.

Con un ademán lo señaló. Temí por un momento que el aludido llegara hacia con nosotros aunque no fue así porque no se lo indicaron –pese a que ganas no le faltaron-, algo que agradecí a sobremanera.

Sin sonreírle, algo que no dejó pasar, Aro volvió a decir un par de cosas más sin sentido en torno a mis ojos, y luego me tendió su mano para exigir la mía.

-No prorroguemos más esto, veo que estás ansiosa…

Su tacto fue peor que tenerlo frente, por lo que hice uso de todas mis fuerzas para no alterarme al tiempo en que éste me tenía prisionera.

No pasaron más que unos segundos cuando la sonrisa se le borró por completo, fruto de no haberme podido leer. Por vez primera en aquel momento me sentí a salvo.

Me miró entre furioso y escéptico, como si no creyera en verdad en mi habilidad para bloquearlo mentalmente.

Estaba un tanto aterrado por aquello y me sorprendió pues era la primera vez que lo sentía así.

-Increíble –susurró soltándome la mano. Después, se obligó a reponer su postura pues ensanchó su expresión en una mueca de falsa felicidad-. ¡Increíble! Y pensar que te tuvimos en casa un par de décadas… Fue tonto de Demetri dejarte ir como así, un verdadero tesoro.

Sus pensamientos se fueron a algo que no me agradaron, por ello, y a sabiendas de que quizá podía detectarlo, cambió el giro y se concentró nuevamente en mi hermano al exigir su mano otra vez.

Ahí entendí que mi participación no era requerida, por lo que con el afán de no alebrestar los ánimos retrocedí un par de pasos; sentí la mano de Alexander en mi espalda, por lo que tras lanzarme una mirada protectora, ambos comenzamos a caminar de regreso a paso tranquilo.

-¿Lo ves? –Escuché que Edward le decía a Aro, luego de que este por fin se cansara de estrujarle hasta el más mínimo secreto.

Por ello y de manera abrupta me paré casi a medio camino entre mi familia y Edward. Alexander lo notó y se tensó dispuesto a actuar de ser necesario. Mi mano en su hombro lo tranquilizó aunque con la mirada le indiqué que no debíamos movernos más.

-Me has dado mucho en qué pensar, mi joven amigo –repuso con falsa tranquilidad Aro, yo me giré de forma en que pudiera ver en mejor panorama ambos lados, mi compañero me secundó-. Pero ya que estamos aquí, supongo que no habría problema con ver a la niña…

Detecté el pesar de mi hermano al tragarse su pensar y girarse rígido para mirar a Bella con resignación y pena.

Mi cuñada con expresión de pocos amigos miró a Nessie con una sonrisa y la bajó de con Jacob para llevarla de la mano. El lobo las siguió de inmediato, no obstante, Bella se detuvo para requerir el acompañamiento de Emmett quien no dudó ni un segundo para alejarse de Rosalie y caminar hacia donde se le pedía.

Mucho antes de que emprendieran de nuevo marcha, Bella y yo cruzamos otra fugaz mirada; era mi turno de extender el escudo, por lo que ignorando por un momento los pensamientos de Aro, resoplé para extender aún más el escudo en vista de que me encontraba alejada.

La energía brotó de nuevo, permitiendo que la ligera capa saliera de mí con suma facilidad, que en cuestión de segundos se extendió hasta cubrir de nuevo a todos nuestros amigos, quienes probablemente no estaban enterados de nuestro trabajo en pos de no ser presa de las garras de los Volturi.

-¿De qué va esto Aro? –Espetó demandante Cayo.

-De algo con lo que tú ni siquiera has soñado, mi pragmático amigo. Tómate un momento para cavilar, porque la justicia que pretendíamos aplicar no alcanza a este caso –Cayo siseó evidentemente sorprendido por aquellas palabras-. Paz, hermano.

Aunque vi cómo muchos de nuestro lado se relajaban por aquellas palabras, que en teoría evidenciaban un indulto casi seguro y próximo, el único que me supo descifrar fue Carlisle quien me lanzó una mirada interrogante.

Negué apenas lo suficiente, esperando que los demás no se dieran cuenta.

Las palabras de Aro me dieron en qué pensar, pues a una señal no dada por él, o no al menos en voz, sentí cómo Chelsea –desde la penumbras- comenzaba a hacer de las suyas tratando de usar su don para debilitarnos.

Me puse rígida, aun así me sentí tranquila de saber a todos nuestros amigos a salvo, pues por más que lo intentara, las telarañas de Chelsea no podrían jamás traspasar mi escudo mental para debilitar a nuestro grupo.

Ahí supe que habría batalla.

Pese a que Aro estaba más que complacido, en apariencia, en esta ocasión y viendo los acompañantes de Bella miró hacia atrás, hacia con su guardia. Tenía a Renata pegada atrás de sí, pero parecía que aquello no era suficiente.

-Félix, Demetri.

Habiendo dicho ello, los dos vampiros ya se encontraban a su lado. Ahí tuve mayor oportunidad de ver a mi antiguo ex amante, quien a pesar de que estaba atento a las indicaciones de su amo, parecía determinado a romper a como diera lugar el espacio que nos separaba.

La elección de Bella no había pasado desapercibida, pues conforme vieron al enorme lobo acercarse, los murmullos no se dejaron esperar, mismos que Aro se vio obligado a acallar con un gesto de su mano.

Para cuando llegaron ante el líder Volturi, los ánimos estaban expectantes en ambos lados.

-¡Qué curioso! Escucho el latido de su extraño corazón –y habiendo formulado aquello, como un niño azorado ante un truco de magia, solicitó la mano de Renesmee, quien para su edad parecía sobrellevar la situación de la mejor manera que muchos de nosotros.

-Hola, Aro –saludó la niña con su voz cantarina, para el asombro del otro.

Extendió su manita y tocó la mejilla de su interlocutor.

-Pero si es… maravillosa –miró a Edward y a Bella, luego a mí y al final a Carlisle- como gran parte de tu familia, amigo mío.

-¿Qué es la cría? –Exigió Cayo desde su trinchera, molesto por haber tenido que hacer la pregunta.

-Mitad mortal, mitad inmortal -le anunció Aro a su compañero y al resto de la guardia sin apartar la mirada de Renesmee, pues seguía fascinado-. Esta neófita la concibió y la llevó en su vientre mientras todavía era humana.

-Imposible -se burló Cayo.

-¿Acaso los crees capaces de engañarme, hermano? –El otro miró a su hermano con cara de constipado-. Obremos con calma.

Se giró para con su gente, dando el tiempo suficiente para que Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jacob y Emmett emprendieran retirada lentamente. Una vez que nos alcanzaron, los siete nos regresamos hacia con los nuestros, posicionándonos en nuestros lugares.

Hasta que no estuvimos a salvo, fue cuando Bella se percató de la presencia de mi escudo y las telarañas de Chelsea tratando de encontrar un punto de quiebre en nuestro punto. Por obvias razones no pude alterar el escudo por temor a que alguna pequeña telaraña cruzara de nuestro lado.

De inmediato las capas rodearon a Aro luego de que éste regresara con ellos. Pese a que la tensión se encontraba con los tres vampiros milenarios, no dejé de observar a Demetri, quien fue el último que se alejó tras lanzarme una larga mirada y a mi acompañante.

-Creo que no está contento Demetri con Alexander –se mofó Vladimir más atrás como si no hubiera sido obvia la mirada asesina que le lanzaron al casi rubio pelirrojo.

-Ahora no –le tajó Edward ofuscado, atento a lo que pudiera pasar del lado norte del campo-. ¿Puedes contener el escudo aún en movimiento? –me susurró mi hermano.

-En teoría sí, aunque es más fácil si a lo que protejo lo tengo frente a mí.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –Intervino Carlisle.

-Bella y yo llevamos activado el escudo desde hace rato –todos se quedaron azorados-. Nos hemos estado alternando, pero ahora no lo he perdido desde que me libré con Aro; Chelsea ha estado tratando de traspasar nuestras barreras para separarnos.

Escuché un gritillo asustado de Esme, los murmullos de los nómadas con los irlandeses, así como la vanagloria de los rumanos al ser obvio que la trampa de los Volturi no estaba dando resultado por el momento.

-Desean agarrarnos desprevenidos a como dé lugar, nos quieren provocar ahora que están más alejados de su propósito inicial por el cual nos iban a juzgar –terminó Edward con la quijada rígida.

Consciente de lo que se podría venir, me concentré en perfeccionar el escudo y dejar de lado la simple burbuja en el que nos manteníamos protegidos todos. En lugar de ello, comencé a retraerlo centímetro a centímetro para que se amoldara al contorno de cada uno de nuestros amigos.

Cerré los ojos por un momento, para poder sentir la chispa de cada quien, y me sentí satisfecha al saber cómo el escudo parecía más un manojo de hilos conectados a mi cuerpo y que se ceñían en perfecta alineación a cada uno de los de este lado.

-Puedo hacer eso –me dijo Bella al ver lo que hacía.

Mi cuñada comenzó a realizar lo mismo con Edward y Nessie y poco a poco se fue extendiendo conforme le cedía terreno de su mitad. Así estaríamos concentradas en menos amigos proporcionando la mayor protección posible.

-¿Qué ocurre?

La mano de Alexander en la mía llamó mi atención. Lo miré con media sonrisa.

-Podemos protegerlos por separado, están conectados a nosotras –le respondí al ver cómo uno de mis hilos lo protegía también.

En esta ocasión, el don de Chelsea traspasó nuestras barreras, y aunque sus telarañas se metieron entre nuestras filas, ninguna de ellas logró tocarnos o traspasar los escudos personales de cada uno.

Sonreí al ver cómo ésta se movía inquieta, quizá dándole referencias a Aro que ahora mismo nos daba la espalda, al igual que sus hermanos.

Por un momento Aro nos lanzó una mirada, sin embargo, de inmediato se enfrascó en la discusión con sus hermanos, en especial con Cayo, quien había proferido una serie de acusaciones en nuestra contra, en torno a que los engañamos, al batallón que juntamos, a nuestra amistad con los licántropos; todo aquello, con el fin de encontrar una excusa viable para liquidarnos.

Aro era cauto, y aunque la discusión no pasaba desapercibida para ninguno de este lado, era obvio que algo rondaba por su mente, algo que astutamente se encargaba de ocultar a fin de no poder anticiparnos.

-Es cierto que Renesmee parece no representar un riesgo evidente para nuestro estilo de vida. Sin embargo, el progreso por progresar podría significar la muerte para nosotros, el acabar con todo lo que somos –repuso Aro para su gente, aunque por su tono era obvio que deseaba que lo escucháramos-. ¿Conocemos los alcances de esto que es nuevo para nosotros? No. ¿Sabemos si a la larga nos representará un problema? Tampoco lo sabemos, amigos míos. Estamos en tiempos difíciles, en tiempos del hombre con su tecnología, en tiempos en donde nuestra existencia podría depender de una simple niña si no dimensionamos como es debido esta situación.

Edward rechinó los dientes, suscitando que Bella le tomara un brazo preocupada para refrenarlo.

La decisión estaba casi tomada. Estaban dispuestos a condenarnos y matarnos por el solo hecho de "temer" a lo desconocido.

-¿Vivimos hoy, para morir mañana? O ¿Tomamos las acciones correctas para perdurar nuestra especie?

El murmullo de aceptación no se hizo esperar en las filas del lado norte. La sonrisa de Cayo era de felicidad pura, motivo por el cual mandó llamar a Irina con un ademán.

-Yo…, lo siento. Me equivoqué –replicó al instante la Denali en un tono de desesperación pura y arrepentimiento. Sus ojos dorados nos observaron, en especial a sus hermanas-. Cometí un error, los Cullen no quebrantaron la ley y asumo las responsabilidades de mis actos.

Aunque sus palabras salieron firmes, su rostro manifestaba terror puro. Sentí pena en aquel momento por Irina, quien con un apenas mover los labios dedicó un "lo siento" para con mi familia.

Cayo no se tomó la molestia siquiera de escuchar o responder a Irina, pues Félix y Demetri ya se habían movilizado.

-¡Cayo, no! –Bramó casi de manera inconsciente Edward dando un par de pasos.

Todos de este lado se congelaron ante el grito de mi hermano, pues solo vaticinó la funesta realidad. Félix tomó a Irina por detrás, y con un movimiento rápido le torció los brazos hacia atrás rompiéndoselos por completo.

Gritó desgarradoramente pero no hizo más. Para antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, Demetri ya le había salido al vuelo y con un golpe certero y mortífero la había decapitado para de inmediato acercar una antorcha con lo que ardió de inmediato.

Todo fue tan rápido, que los alaridos de Tania y Kate fueron tal, que cegadas por el dolor traspasaron nuestras barreras y comenzaron a correr rumbo a los Volturi.

El impacto suscitó que un cuarto de nuestro grupo perdiera el escudo protector porque Bella se había encargado de subir a Nessie de nueva cuenta a Jacob, como si los estuviera preparando para marcharse del lugar.

De inmediato varios actuaron; Tanya fue sometida por Emmett y Rosalie, mientras que Kate derribó a Eleazar y Carmen tras darles electroshocks. No avanzó ni diez metros pues fue frenada por Garret que, a pesar del dolor causado por la rubia, la abrazó por detrás sin soltarla.

-Zafrina, ciégalas.

Ordenó Edward. La aludida actuó de inmediato y los ojos del par Denali se tornaron negros como la noche.

-¡Devuélveme la vista! –Bramó Tanya por poco lunática.

-No, Tanya –suplicó Edward-. ¿Qué no ves lo que están tratando de hacer? Tratan de provocarnos… -la rubia luchó en vano-. Si actúan ahora harás que nos maten a todos. Es lo que ellos quieren…

Con aquello pareció relajarse, sin embargo, tomó varios momentos para que en verdad ambas chicas dejaran de luchar. Cuando no opusieron resistencia, Zafrina les regresó la vista, por lo que Tanya y Kate se quedaron congeladas, con la mirada perdida y envenenada hacia los Volturi quienes no habían perdido vista del espectáculo.

Se les veía decepcionados, pero no por ello bajaron la guardia pues continuaron con su escena como si nada hubiera pasado.

Bella, dándose cuenta de su error, retomó de inmediato el escudo de los desprotegidos. Para ese entonces, varios más ya se encontraban en guardia, incluyendo Alexander.

Del lado enemigo también se vieron algunas capas listas.

-Castigaron a quien creían responsable por esta situación –habló Edward fuerte y claro, en un intento de calmar los ánimos-. Ya viste que no se ha cometido crimen y lo que Renesmee es. Somos inocentes.

Aro ya nos veía sonrientes, como si no acabaran de ejecutar de la forma más vil a alguien, cuya equivocación pudo haber cometido cualquiera.

-Es más complicado que eso, amigos míos…

Miré de forma fugaz a Bella cuando detecté la brisa mortal de Jane en un intento por desarticular a Edward quien se encontraba delante de nosotros. Su intención era matarlo y provocarnos al mismo tiempo; al ver que no le funcionaba, vi claramente cómo arrugaba el ceño solo para mirar a mi cuñada por poco menos que lunática.

-¿Qué ocurre? –En esta ocasión me preguntó tenso Alexander, al ver cómo de manera involuntaria dirigía mi mirada para el piso.

La bruma de Alec, negra y mortífera, también estaba tratando de entrar, para atacar exclusivamente a Carlisle. Me tensé pues al ser los métodos utilizados por los Volturi para delimitar el castigo de los infractores, era obvio que estaban esperando alguna brecha para liquidarnos sin tener que ensuciarse las manos.

-Alec y Jane… -dije en otro susurro para que solo los de nuestro lado nos escucharan.

-Aro, todo está en orden. La niña no es peligrosa, lo has visto tú mismo –habló mi padre solemne.

El aludido estaba por hablar, no obstante, su mirada nos ignoró pues se concentró a distancia, del lado de los árboles con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Mucho antes de que me girara, supe de quién se trataba.

-¡Alice! –Exclamó teatralmente-. Debo decir que ya me estaba preocupando por tu ausencia, es un verdadero placer verte.

Todos fuimos testigos de cómo Alice y Jasper salían de entre la espesura del bosque para caminar largo y tendido hacia con Aro. Pese a que la pequeña nos lanzó una larga mirada, parecía determinada a actuar.

No se llegaron a acercar a Aro pues Demetri y tres soldados más les salieron al vuelo y los detuvieron con fuerza.

-Tengo información de interés para el caso; pruebas de que la niña no será un riesgo para nadie.

Mudos por la impresión de verla ahí, el líder Volturi sopesó aquello unos segundos hasta que Alice extendió su mano –a través del agarre de Demetri- para indicarle que podía verlo si gustaba.

Tras un movimiento de su mano, mi ex amante la dejó pasar, concentrándose en Jasper a quien le propició un golpe en la cara para que se estuviera quieto.

Aro no perdió tiempo y tras tomar la mano de Alice, se concentró en dilucidar hasta el más mínimo pensamiento, repasado a través de vertiginosas imágenes que fueron difíciles de descifrar en un inicio.

Verla fue un asombro para más de alguno, para la familia, fue un rayo de esperanza que nos acercaba aún más a la salvación. Pese a que de este lado se escucharon algunas exclamaciones de alivio, como si más de alguno hubiera estado reteniendo el aliento, ni ello me alejó de mi temor por lo que pudiera suceder.

Eran tantos los pensamientos que me sentí perdida. Aquel sentimiento me duró apenas lo suficiente pues la tranquilidad momentánea de haber visto a Alice se disipó tan rápido como llegó.

Tomé de manera casi involuntaria la mano de Alexander. Él se puso rígido al detectar mi acto desesperado.

Alice soltó la mano de Aro de forma brusca y soltó una ligera exclamación.

-Aún con lo que te mostré, no cambiarás tu decisión…

Aquello nos heló por completo. Acto seguido, Alice se giró y miró a Bella exclusivamente para decirle un "ahora". Ninguno de nosotros tuvo necesidad de preguntar qué significaba aquello.

Estábamos perdidos.


	14. Dark on me

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo XIV

Dark on me

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. Pese a que el momento fue breve, aquel en el que Alice nos daba la señal para prepararnos, pude notar a la perfección cómo todos de nuestro lado se preparaban a su manera.

Bella, quien ya daba por pedido aquello, se giró para con Jacob, y tras pedirle que cuidara de Renesmee, el gran lobo pardo se dio la vuelta y a toda velocidad se perdió entre el bosque con la niña en el lomo, quien alcanzó a dedicarle una última mirada a sus padres.

Al tiempo en que Jacob desaparecía, Aro dio la orden de ir por ellos, por lo que tres soldados desaparecieron en pos de ello. Algo que careció de impacto por cómo en ese justo instante, Alice se giraba y con una patada certera en el mentón del vampiro milenario, éste salió volando varios metros en el aire ante la profunda preocupación de toda su gente, en especial de Renata quien aunque estaba pegada a él no vio venir el ataque de mi hermana.

Todos nos quedamos en shock por lo que pudiera pasar.

Luego de aterrizar con gracia, como si realmente hubiera esperado aquello, Aro se puso de pie con tranquilidad y tras una señal que no dijo, vimos cómo Félix y dos soldados más sometían a Alice para arrastrarla cada vez más fuera de nuestra vista.

Pese a que nada de ello se previó, lo que menos vimos venir fue la reacción de Carlisle, a quien no pudimos detener pues ya nos había llevado gran ventaja.

-¡Déjenla ir! –Fue lo que alcanzamos a escuchar pues ya había emprendido carrera.

Varios soldados le salieron al vuelo, sin embargo, fue perfectamente capaz de evitarlos pues era más su furia por lo que Aro estaba cometiendo.

Logró acercarse lo suficiente, pero el líder Volturi le salió al vuelo. Ambos saltaron decenas de metros para enfrentarse. Carlisle fue el primero en tocar el suelo, cayó de frente a Alice desparramado, mientras que Aro –más cerca de nosotros- aterrizó sin dificultad arrojándonos una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas, al tiempo en que con una de sus manos alzaba triunfante la cabeza de mi padre a quien acaba de decapitar.

Fueron segundos eternos en que todos nos quedamos como piedra. Supe que Alice gritó algo, pero no fue hasta que Esme soltó un bramido de dolor que reaccioné al ver la atrocidad cometida por Aro.

El dolor de lo ocurrido me cegó hasta la locura que poco a poco los lazos de mi cuerpo que mantenían a los demás a salvo se fueron desvaneciendo uno a uno y de manera vertiginosa.

Ninguno previó aquello, mucho menos la rapidez con que uno de los soldados le prendía fuego al resto del cuerpo de lo que quedaba de Carlisle para que no volviera más.

Temíamos a la batalla y por todos los medios la evitamos. Ahora, habiendo presenciado aquello, una ira demencial nos abrumó a cada uno a nuestra manera que a una señal no hecha por nosotros, casi al unísono comenzamos a correr en pos de los Volturi.

El tiempo de las treguas pasó. La línea había sido cruzada y no había marcha atrás.

…

Con la imagen de Carlisle decapitado y consumido por las llamas corrí con todo mi ser, dejando a Alexander atrás, hasta la primera línea defensiva de los Volturi. Fuimos pocos los que llegamos primero, por ello, el placer de los primeros desmembramientos me tocaron a mí.

Aunque me abrumó la facilidad con que había logrado acabar con los primeros dos sin que estos supusieran en verdad un gran obstáculo, la ira demencial me tenía más cegada que a diestra y siniestra comencé a romper todo lo que se me cruzaba. Deseaba llegar a con Aro antes de que todo acabara, pues deseaba liquidarlo con mis propias manos.

Escuché a alguien más que me llamaba, pero a aquellas alturas yo ya no razonaba, yo deseaba sangre y la cobraría con cada Volturi que me topara.

Acabé con un tercero y un cuarto, y tras dar una rápida mirada, identifiqué a Chelsea, Corin y Renata. Las primeras dos estaban con las esposas, mientras que la tercera estaba pegada a Aro, atrás de toda la acción, protegidos de todos nosotros.

-Muñeca, no te olvides de Santiago… -Vladimir peleaba cerca de mí.

Ello me llevó a buscar de forma desesperada a Demetri. Había sido tanto mi enojo que lo había perdido de vista y temía que éste llegara a estropear cualquier oportunidad. Además, si me dejaba sorprender, estaba segura que jamás me libraría de él.

Mi ex amante peleaba no muy lejos de mí con Edward. Por la situación, era obvio que el primero había ido hacia conmigo primero y nadie más, sin embargo mi hermano, previendo quizá mi locura momentánea, se me había adelantado para protegerme y darme más ventaja.

No perdí más tiempo y de inmediato vi una silueta imperceptible, bastante cerca de Rosalie y unos nómadas. Pese a que éstos se las arreglaban con un par de vampiros de capaz grises, la rubia no fue capaz de ver jamás lo que le llegó de sorpresa. Para antes de que pudiera actuar, su cabeza había sido desprendida de su cuerpo por un ente invisible.

Bramó Emmett en algún punto mientras, yo sentí que me ahogaba. Corrí sin fijarme en nadie más, y sorprendiendo a Santiago que aún seguía invisible, le tiré un rodillazo directo en los omoplatos que lo tumbaron de bruces. El impacto fue tan certero que por un momento perdió su invisibilidad; para antes de que pudiera reaccionar, puse mi pie de manera salvaje en su espalda y tomé sus brazos para jalarlos con toda la fuerza posible.

Se los desprendí y acto seguido hice lo mismo con su cabeza.

La rubia cabellera de Rosalie reposaba más adelante. Temblé de ira pues de no haberme dejado llevar quizá habría llegado a tiempo mucho antes.

El pensar que no la vería más me llevó a pensar en el resto de mi familia y en Alexander a quienes había olvidado por completo.

No me fue difícil ver a Bella, se encontraba del otro lado, protegiendo a cuanto podía para que éstos no fueran víctimas de Jane o Alec. Edward continuaba en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con Demetri. Emmett, furioso hasta la médula, se debatía con cuanto se le cruzaban. Mientras que Esme se las arreglaba con un par de lobos a los alrededores que le quitaban carga también.

A Alexander no lo vi por ningún lado y temí lo peor.

Un golpe certero en la nuca me noqueó como no creí capaz. Me fui de boca que mi frente dio de lleno en la tierra, hundiéndose varios centímetros por sobre la nieve. Quise levantarme, pero ya me habían tomado del cabello con brutalidad para levantarme en el aire y arrojarme varias decenas de metros hasta dar con unas rocas.

El golpe de mi cabeza con las mismas sonó estremecedor, pero lo fue más aún ver cómo conforme caía, el rostro de Félix cerca del mío se hacía presente, solo para que una de sus garras aprisionara mi cuello y así refundirme hasta quebrar las rocas por completo.

Su manaza, cubriendo a la perfección mi cuello, comenzó a apretar de más pues escuché, pese al batallón que se desataba, cómo se empezaba a cuartear; temí por mi existencia pues me había creído inmune a ellos. Mis manos se fueron a la suya en un intento desesperado de quitarlo, pero me tenía bien agarrada.

Conforme más hacía presión más perdía fuerza. Estaba segura que sería cuestión de segundos para que me arrancara la cabeza y ahí habría acabado todo. Sentí ganas de reír por cómo es que no había durado quizá más que unos minutos –o menos- en la batalla, y porque quizá dejaría desprotegido a más de alguno.

Cuando creí que acabaría todo, el agarre de Félix disminuyó un poco, algo que me dio ventaja pues me pude mover un poco mejor. Mi giré para deshacerme de su agarre; Alexander había llegado por arriba para agarrar al Volturi del cuello en una llave que mi torturador deshizo mucho antes de que el rubio casi pelirrojo pudiera hacer algo más.

Verlo con vida me llenó de inmensa alegraría, a pesar de que había sido arrojado varios metros por el grandulón.

No tuve tiempo de ayudar a Alexander pues tres soldados más, de los rangos más altos, me salieron otra vez al vuelo, alejándome de la zona. Ello me permitió escuchar el grito desgarrador de Alice.

Como pude me abrí paso solo para cerciorarme de que Jasper acababa de ser muerto por Demetri, luego de que Jane lo sometiera a su mortal don. Bella no estaba muy lejos de ahí, peleando con Alec, mientras que a Edward no lo vi en lo absoluto.

Ver la expresión de Demetri al acabar con Jasper me llenó de repugnancia, aversión que incrementó cuando me vio y me lanzó una estúpida sonrisa que me erizó por completo.

No lo pensé y de inmediato corrí en su dirección. Iba dispuesta a encargarme primero de Jane, pero se alejó al tiempo en que Demetri me salía al paso.

Quiso esquivarme pero fui más ágil y giré para tomarlo de la solapas y arrojarlo varios metros lejos de mí. Lo seguí furiosa, deshaciéndome de un par más de soldados. Pese a que no esperó aquel ataque de mi parte, éste supo tomarlo con diversión pues de inmediato se puso de pie esperando a que llegara.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo –me habló.

-No tanto como quisiera –repuse tras acercarme y darle un golpe en la cara.

-Te recordaba menos ruda, pero me engaño si digo que no me encantas así; te ves deliciosa…

Era obvio que no deseaba pelear, pues solo esquivaba mis golpes haciéndose para atrás. Trataba de hacerme enojar, pero me encontraba furiosa en aquel momento.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Vamos, Gabriela. ¿Me dirás que no extrañas los viejos tiempos?

Éste me evadió una vez más y me tomó de las muñecas, aprisionándome en un abrazo contra su pecho. Sentí su respiración en mi cuello luego de que pegara sus labios en mi piel.

-Estás tan cambiada y al mismo tiempo sigues siendo tú, que casi estoy totalmente convencido a olvidar lo de tu aventura…, puedo perdonar, solo lo mataré para regresar el orden y tú lo verás.

Me giró contra mi voluntad hacia con Alexander. A distancia se le veía batallar por mantener la lucha con Félix, más cuando habiéndome detectado con Demetri se distrajo, provocando que el vampiro lo tomara en una mala postura.

-No… -solté involuntariamente.

-Seremos felices de nuevo, más de lo que te sentiste alguna vez antes. Ya lo verás. Aro no te dejará ir, y en lo personal no estoy dispuesto a cometer el mismo error de nuevo; cambiaré por ti. Ya verás qué bien la pasaremos juntos.

Forcejeé sin mucho éxito y desesperada por Alexander quien podría morir en cualquier momento.

-No te pierdas de todo, cariño.

Me siseó ya con un tono de voz más lúgubre, obligándome a ver la sangrienta batalla. Si bien no habíamos ido tan mal al inicio, era obvio que uno a uno nos iban mermando por los números que estaban en nuestra contra.

Ello lo corroboré por cómo Seth, uno de los licántropos también caía víctima de Jane. Quise extender mi don, pero era tanto el caos y más mi desesperación que poco o nada podía hacer estando tan lejos y todos tan dispersos.

El aullido de los licántropos se intensificó con la muerte de Seth, sin embargo, los alaridos de las Denali no se hizo esperar por cómo Carmen –la pareja de Eleazar- era aniquilada a manos de uno de la guardia.

Aro, Cayo y Marco se encontraban bastante atrás de la lucha, a salvo y observando con placer lo que ocurría. Los testigos se encontraban también a una distancia considerable, por lo que parecía que aquello acabaría en cualquier momento.

Cegada de dolor por ver cómo nos vencían, hice mi último esfuerzo. Si no me liberaba al menos haría que me matase pues en mis planes no estaba largarme a Volterra con él.

-Sigues siendo la misma de siempre –sentí su excitación en mi espalda, me repugnó aquello.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que la tierra en nuestros pies se tambaleó para dar paso a una gran apertura de profundidad desconocida. Ante el impacto de muchos, no me costó trabajo identificar en aquello a Benjamín quien al parecer ya se había decidido usar sus poderes.

Ello me despertó.

Había sido tanto mi dolor, que poco o nada había reparado en lo que podía hacer, así que aprovechando el momento de flaqueo de Demetri le propicié un golpe con mi cabeza de lleno en su rostro. Me tumbé al suelo deshaciéndome del agarre, y sin perder más tiempo embestí a mi ex amante con furia.

-Antes me muero que regresar contigo.

Haciendo uso de lo aprendido, lo hundí en la tierra de cuerpo entero dispuesta a cortarle la cabeza, sin embargo, Alexander llamó mi atención al tambalearse por el acantilado creado por Benjamín, luego de recibir el embiste de Félix quien lo orillaba cada vez más a su perdición.

Corrí desesperada olvidándome de mi deseo de venganza por lo que como pude manipulé cuanta nieve y tierra fui capaz para arrojárselo de manera primitiva a Félix. Aunque estaba consciente que aquello no lo dañaría, estaba segura que sí lo distraería, algo que funcionó pues azorado por aquello me volteó a ver entre crédulo y molesto.

Soltó un gruñido.

Corrió en mi dirección, yo hice lo mismo. El choque brutal de nuestros cuerpos resonó por todo el lugar de batalla, pues aterrada por el bienestar de Alexander me había hecho de todo lo que podía para resistir.

Si bien él era más fuerte, el aguantarle la embestida lo descolocó, por ello, no me costó propiciarle un certero gancho a la quijada que lo arrojó fuera de mi vista.

Me precipité a la apertura creada.

-¡Alexander!

Grité volteando a todas partes. El polvo, la nieve, el humo –por el fuego en las profundidades- y la batalla alrededor me impedían ver. Sin embargo, un cúmulo de roca y nieve se comenzaron a mover en el interior; no me costó trabajo ver que Alexander se las había ingeniado para no caerse y ahora hacía uso de su don para manipular lo que sea a su alrededor que le sirviera de catapulta.

-¡Estoy bien! –Me miró determinante-. Tu lazo, debes proteger a los demás…

Asentí y me giré para ver la masacre a mi alrededor. Pese a que se veía más o menos parejo otra vez la situación, no dejé de percibir cómo Jane y Alec hacían de las suyas pues Bella no era capaz de cubrir a todos a la vez. Además, a distancia, los nómadas parecían más enfocados entre sí que en el enemigo y ello me llevó a mirar de inmediato a Chelsea quien se encontraba oculta ahora entre los testigos para tener un mejor panorama y desestabilizar a nuestro grupo.

Siseé.

Con la vista fija en la vampiresa, corrí tan rápido como pude, sobrepasando a varios que apenas y me vieron venir. Dos me salieron al vuelo, pero no significaron nada pues con ambas manos extendidas, la fuerza y la velocidad, los decapité tan fácil que no me quitaron tiempo a mi objetivo.

-¡Gabriela!

Mi nombre pronunciado por alguien de la guardia alertó a la vampiresa. Era obvio que no me habían perdido de vista, menos ahora que me había deshecho de Félix y Demetri, por ello no me sorprendió que salieran más vampiros a mi paso.

Los Volturi no dejarían que me acercara a sus principales armas, como Chelsea, y contando con aquello y más consciente comencé a manipular la tierra a mi antojo, con mayor facilidad de la que creí para abrir huecos en la tierra y hundir a quien se me atravesara.

Aunque era arcaico mi técnica, el meter de cuerpo entero a vampiros me permitió destrozar algunas cabezas sin mucha complicación.

Aquello aterró a más de alguno, por lo que pude escuchar en el cúmulo de pensamientos que pasaban por mi cabeza. Varios me salieron al paso, vampiros que estaban de testigos, sin embargo, la mayoría se alejó tanto como pudo pues yo ya comenzaba a arrojar piedras y cuanto podía, alertando a Chelsea de mi llegada.

Quiso correr pero fui más rápida. Apenas había dado vuelta dispuesta a emprender carrera cuando le caí de frente; la tomé del cuello y tras morderle la yugular le arranqué la cabeza.

La furia de Aro me abrumó por todo lo que maldijo internamente pese a su faceta. Lo miré, detrás de toda su gente, y le sonreí diabólica a fin de indicarle que en cualquier momento llegaría su turno.

El grito de Esme a distancia llamó mi atención. Forcejeaba con otro vampiro para no caer en las profundidades del abismo creado por Benjamín; quise correr, pero Leah ya se había precipitado a ayudarla.

Verla sacrificarse, al aferrarse al enemigo para dejar libre a Esme me descolocaron. La vi caer, por lo que sin pensarlo corrí y me arrojé dispuesta a tomar al lobo y crear alguna barrera –como lo hizo Alexander- para ascender, sin embargo, mucho antes de que me adentrara a las profundidades, alguien me llegó del otro lado; Demetri había saltado para alejarme de ahí, por lo que ambos caímos lejos, dejándome fuera de alcance de Leah cuyos pensamientos ya no escuché pues había muerto.

En cuanto tocamos tierra, sentí los brazos de mi carcelero alrededor de mi cuello y torso de forma en que no me pudiera mover en lo absoluto.

Vi, con pesar, cómo de los nómadas solo quedaba Garret quien hacía lo que podía cerca de Kate y Tanya. Las amazonas parecían sobrellevarlo, en parte gracias por Zafrina, pero cada vez se veían más rodeadas y sabía que mi amiga no podría cegarlos a todos.

Benjamín hacía cuanto podía para mantenerse a salvo y a Tia, manipulando cuanto podía a su alrededor.

Edward, Bella y Emmet parecían sobrellevarlo, pero sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para no que no fuera así. Más al fondo, al medio de la batalla, vi a Alexander debatirse como podía, manipulando también, cuanto podía. A diferencia de Benjamín, quien maniobraba tierra, aire, nieve y rocas, el casi pelirrojo creaba armas punzocortantes que le servían para decapitar; una tarea no tan sencilla en vista de que él –como Benjamín, Zafrina y Kate- eran los más rodeados por ser considerados los más peligrosos.

Me sacudí pero fue en vano. Sentí cómo Demetri adquiría aquella confianza inicial al tenerme arrinconada, más cuando cinco soldados más llegaban a él a prestarle ayuda en caso de que me le saliera de control.

-¡Esme!

Grité desesperada cuando Alec llegó a cegarla mucho antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla. No vio venir el embiste de uno de la guardia menor que la tomó de los cabellos para propiciarle una mordida en el cuello y así despojarla de su cabeza.

Temblé y conmigo lo hizo la tierra a mi alrededor. Sentí un titubeo de Demetri por aquello, sin embargo, yo ya estaba lejos de mí por cómo el movimiento telúrico comenzó a recorrerse por toda la zona, haciendo más grande la brecha creada por Benjamín.

Más de alguno de nuestro bando lo notó.

La cabeza me retumbó. Los pensamientos de todos aumentaron a tal grado que era ya imposible distinguirlos. Me obligué a observar a todos los de nuestro bando; los irlandeses, Emmet, Benjamín y Tia eran los más cercanos a mí. Al igual que Alec, quien estaba dispuesto a ir por el egipcio.

Demetri aumentó el agarre en mi cuello, lo que provocó que el temblor generalizado mermara, sin embargo, yo estaba ya concentrada en mis objetivos, por lo que mi escudo se extendió tan rápido como pudo.

Los lazos invisibles brotaron de mí, detectando a mis objetivos, y en cuestión de nada los que estaban más cerca de mí quedaron protegidos de Alec, quien en su paso estaba dispuesto a cegar a Emmet.

Mi hermano, al ver no hacía efecto lo hecho por el gemelo Vulturi, se aproximó en su dirección –ante el desconcierto y temor del otro por ver que no hacía efecto su protección-; a toda velocidad lo embistió, lo tomó del cuello y lo derribó sin dificultad. Emmett puso el pie sobre el cuello de Alec, quien de manera inútil trató de defenderse, acabando así con su vida.

Sentí el primer titubeo de Aro por aquello y ahí supe que venceríamos.

Habiendo acabado con una de las principales amenazas, Bella se encargó de proteger a todos aquellos que estuvieran al alcance de Jane, en especial a los licántropos.

Edward se liberó y al verme presa no dudó en correr hacia nosotros. Demetri les dio una señal a los soldados pues salieron en pos de mi hermano, yo, más concentrada en expandir mi escudo vi a Alexander pelear con Félix.

Al darse cuenta de mi situación, pensando que quizá estaría más en peligro, se aventuró a dejar que su oponente se le acercara demasiado. Vi con terror por un momento cómo Félix lo tomaba del cuello, dispuesto a aniquilarlo –escuché una risilla de Demetri, incluso-, sin embargo, Alexander quien al parecer contaba con ello, le tocó el rostro.

En un parpadeo la cabeza del Volturi había quedado reducida a nada. Alexander lo había desintegrado, provocando terror en el bando enemigo –en especial en los testigos- que se movían incómodos dispuestos emprender carrera ante la carnicería manifestada ahí.

-Ese hijo de perra… -la blasfemia de Demetri no se comparó con la ira interna que sintió.

Algo que sentí en su agarre incrementar al ver cómo Alice, quien ya se había liberado de sus opresores, se había encaminado en pos de Jane a quien ahora entregaba a Sam y sus filosa dentadura.

El licántropo la descuartizó ante la mirada atónita de muchos ahí, por lo que aprovechando aquello, empleé toda mi fuerza para deshacerme del agarre de Demetri quien ahora veía con verdadero terror cómo poco a poco los íbamos diezmando.

Dos soldados trataron de ayudarlo, pero Alexander ya se encontraba de camino por lo que se vieron obligados a interceptarlo mucho antes de que se nos acercara.

Liberé el escudo, pues no veía peligro en desproteger a los amigos ahora que Jane y Alec no estaban, por lo que me concentré en el agarre de mi ex amante. Forcejeamos unos momentos, y sabiendo que su intención no era matarme, peleé hasta tener una oportunidad. Cuando la conseguí no me fue difícil romperle el brazo.

Del impacto apenas y lo notó. Lo miré a los ojos y sin darle oportunidad de nada más lo pateé en el pecho alzándolo en el aire. Lo alcancé antes de que cayera y al tomarlo del cuello, lo estampé con todas mis fuerzas contra una roca; se atontó por breves momentos y eso fue lo único que pudo sentir ya que mis manos arrinconaron su cuello hasta quebrarlo.

Tomé su cuerpo y lo arrojé a las profundidades, seguida de su cabeza que pateé con repugnancia.

Aro, habiendo visto cómo el último eslabón fuerte de guardia era destruido a manos mías, se cabreó que olvidándose de Renata, comenzó a romper la barrera de seguridad para adentrarse a la pelea.

Para aquel punto los testigos ya se habían esfumado casi en su totalidad. La masacre estaba siendo tan cruda, que temerosos de ser alcanzados decidieron desaparecerse realmente asustados.

Lo último que protegía a los Volturi se adentró también a la batalla, por lo que el ver a las esposas alejarse junto con Corin y Renata no fue sorpresa para nadie. Y es que, mientras Aro y el mismo Cayo se adentraban a la pelea, Marco se quedó en su lugar, esperando el embiste de los rumanos quienes –aprovechando la oportunidad- lo atacaron.

Alexander, quien apenas llegaba a mi lado, me hizo una seña y tras chasquear los dedos, creó una chispa, una que me sirvió lo suficiente para controlar y crear fuego.

Lo dirigí hacia los últimos soldados que quedaban cerca de con los licántropos, al tiempo en que Tanya y Kate se hacían cargo de Cayo a quien le partieron la cara desde la boca.

-Juntos –me dijo Alexander tras incitarme a acercarme de nuevo al centro de la batalla.

Peleamos con un par más sin mucha resistencia, al tiempo en que nos habríamos paso hacia con Aro que ahora desataba una lucha con Bella y Edward.

Cuando mi hermano y cuñada le arrancaban la cabeza, Alexander y yo ya estábamos en la zona. Me volvió a dar la chispa que necesité, y sin pensarlo direccioné la llama hacia su cabeza para acabar de una vez por todas.

Las llamas lo consumieron en cuestión de segundos, que para antes de que sus cenizas se perdieran en la nieve, la batalla había acabado ya.

Salvo Renata, quien logró desviar cualquier ataque que le quisiera hacer, junto con unos cuantos rezagados, alcanzaron a huir. Las esposas y Corin, fueron ultimadas por los mismos rumanos. Por ello, con demasiadas bajas de nuestro lado, y el lugar totalmente destruido, habíamos dado fin con aquello que no habíamos pedido.

Pese a que habíamos ganado y acabado de una vez por todas con la amenaza y yugo opresor que representaban los Volturi, la victoria nos supo a derrota por todo lo que habíamos perdido.


	15. Partidas

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo XV

Partidas

Exceptuando a los rumanos quienes eran los únicos de con nosotros que deseaban batalla, todos los demás nos encontrábamos expectantes ante las pruebas que Alice le estaba mostrando a Aro.

Pese a que me había visto obligada a mantener la calma, aquello que mi hermana le había mostrado al líder Volturi me llevó a soltar una exhalación de alivio. Sentí la mirada de Alexander, pero seguí concentrada en la escena de adelante, más cuando Aro soltó la mano de Alice un tanto turbado para lanzarnos una larga mirada a nosotros.

Cuando sus ojos miraron a Edward y Bella, al resto, y luego se posaron en mí, supe que habíamos escapado de su castigo y que la batalla no se libraría. Sentí diez kilos menos de carga en todo mi ser.

-Ahora lo sabes, Aro. Ese es tu futuro, a menos que decidas alterar su curso.

Soltó Alice con voz segura, obligando a que el líder la mirara. Aquello me hizo sonreír casi de forma inconsciente al tiempo en que le arrojaba una rápida mirada a Alexander para indicarle que todo iba a estar bien.

-No podemos seguir con esto, la niña sigue siendo una amenaza –soltó Cayo colérico, acercándose a su hermano al ver cómo ya no se le veía con la misma actitud inicial.

-¿Y si aseguramos que se mantendrá oculta de los humanos, podemos irnos en paz?

Intervino Edward, terminando de zanjar nuestra salvación a pesar de que Aro ya había tomado determinación de no luchar.

-Por supuesto, ¿pero cómo piensan hacerlo? –Replicó Cayo.

-Ya te lo dirán –terminó Edward.

Alice comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia nosotros, acompañada de Jasper, y mientras el resto parecía relajarse, no evité mirar en la dirección por la que ella había salido hacia un momento, solo para ver que dos vampiros más entraban a la escena.

Alexander siguió mi mirada, al igual que el resto, y todos vimos en silencio a un hombre y una mujer. Ambos de piel tostada -morena, incluso más que la mía-, con ojos rojos, cabello largo y vestuario indígena, llegaron a la mitad del claro, junto con Alice y se quedaron en silencio.

-Estuve buscando mis propios testigos, en las tribus ticuna de Brasil –continuó Alice.

-Ya has suficientes testigos… -comenzó a replicar de nueva cuenta Cayo.

-Déjala hablar –tajó Aro demandante.

Alice se giró para con los recién llegados y los invitó a hablar. El hombre, que en realidad parecía un joven no más a 18 años, dio un paso al frente.

-Soy mitad humano y mitad vampiro. Como la niña. Un vampiro sedujo a mi madre, quien murió al darme a luz; mi tía Willen, fue la que me crio. Yo la hice inmortal.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –En esta ocasión Bella fue quien cuestionó con evidente interés.

Pese a todo, aún le seguía preocupando el rápido crecimiento de Renesmee. Su terror era que no fuera como nosotros y que más pronto que tarde, dejara de existir.

-Ciento cincuenta años… -respondió el joven, provocando una sonrisa en mi cuñada que no evitó mirar a Nessie y abrazarse más a Edward.

-¿A qué edad llegaste a tu madurez? –Aro se acercó más al recién llegado.

-Yo me hice adulto siete años después de nacer, desde entonces soy así.

-¿Y tu dieta?

-Sangre, comida humana. Puedo vivir de ambas.

-Estos niños, son parecidos a nosotros –por vez primera habló Marco. Estaba aburrido y deseaba acabar con todo en cuanto antes para marcharse, conocía a Aro, y estaba seguro de que no habría batalla.

-Aun así los Cullen se han vuelto amigos de los lobos, son nuestros enemigos –el último intento de Cayo por llegar a la batalla era claro.

Aro ya estaba decidido, por lo que se giró para con su hermano, y tras ponerle una mano en el hombro negó con la cabeza. Era obvio que con aquello le decía muchas cosas, por lo que Cayo, por vez primera pareció calmarse pues su semblante cambió y cabreado nos miró a todos una vez más, dándose una idea de lo que su hermano pudo haber visto con Alice.

-Queridos míos, aquí no hay peligro alguno –agregó el líder mirando a su gente-. No habrá pelea hoy.

Si bien la tranquilidad de todos de nuestro lado me invadió en diferentes pensamientos, nada fue más fuerte como el desconcierto y enojo de Demetri quien –no creyendo lo que escuchaba de su amo-, perdió contacto conmigo y lo miró consternado.

Era obvio que no lo desobedecería aunque pudiera, sin embargo, no por ello evitó dar otro paso hacia nosotros con las fosas nasales dilatadas por aquello. Se le escapaba la oportunidad y era algo que simplemente no soportaba.

Aro dio una señal y los primeros en irse fueron los testigos, luego de ello, parte de la guardia se adentró en el bosque con las esposas; a ellas le siguieron Marco y Cayo.

La desesperación de Demetri se vio mermada al momento en que Aro se acercaba a él y le susurraba que hoy no sería el día y que en casa les explicaba, sin embargo, no fue hasta que postró una de sus manos en su hombro, cuando mi ex amante pareció acatar la orden.

Me abrumó la forma tan rápido en que Demetri se había recuperado y ahora demostrada ser de nuevo aquel soldado nato.

-Deberías pasar a visitarnos, Gabriela –me habló sonriente y encantador-. Amarás los cambios que hicimos en el castillo. Nos vemos pronto –zanjó decidido.

Me miró largo y tendido, y luego a Alexander de forma envenenada. Tras jurarse a sí mismo que regresaría, asintió para con su amo, se dio la media vuelta y junto con Félix, y los gemelos, se internaron en el bosque detrás de los otros. Supe que Demetri dedicaría su vida a encontrarme, algo con lo que contaba y para lo que estaría preparada.

Aro se alejó, y antes de perderse en la espesura de la vegetación, se paró y se giró para vernos una última vez.

Miró a Alice en primer lugar, luego a Bella. Se desvió rápidamente hacia con Benjamín, Zafrina y Alexander, para terminar conmigo.

-Qué recompensa… -susurró añorante, se dio la vuelta y desapareció de nuestra vista.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que alguno de nosotros se atreviera a hacer o decir algo.

-Están en retirada, es el momento de atacar… -irrumpió Vladimir caminando en dirección a con Stefan.

-No será hoy –zanjó Carlisle, al tiempo en que tomaba a Esme cariñosamente de la mano.

Todos los demás parecieron relajarse, pues a su manera comenzaron a celebrar. Zafrina soltó un grito eufórico, secundado por los irlandeses y los egipcios, mientras que mi familia se abrazaba.

-Son unos imbéciles –bramó Stefan-, habrá pasado la oportunidad, pero ellos no perdonarán lo que pasó aquí.

Nadie más les prestó atención, por el contrario, aumentaron las celebraciones. Rosalie y Emmett compartieron un beso apasionado, mientras que Carlisle y Esme se abrazaron.

Verlos a salvo me llenó de una dicha infinita, que casi sin pensarlo miré a Edward para compartir aquello. Me sonrió y ambos supimos que estaríamos bien, así debía de ser.

…

Todos se encontraban en un estado permanente de éxtasis. Exceptuando a Vladimir y Stefan –furiosos por no haber llegado a la batalla-, así como las Denali que se encontraban de luto por Irina, el resto en verdad se sentía tranquilo y sobre todo curioso por cómo es que se había desarrollado todo, en vista de que lo mostrado por Alice a Aro hizo que éste desistiera de sus intenciones iniciales.

Por ello, todos sin excepción –incluso los licántropos- se encontraban atentos a las palabras de Alice y Edward que comenzaron a relatar parte de la batalla que se pudo haber desatado.

-Lo que sí no pueden negar fue la tremenda sorpresa que se llevó Aro de ver a Gabriela –se mofó Emmett quien tenía abrazada a Rosalie.

Si bien Edward y Alice se habían limitado lo más que pudieron respecto a las bajas que habríamos sufrido en caso de haber llegado a la batalla, en parte porque Renesmee se encontraba entre nosotros, no evité sentir un retorcijón en el estómago al verlos a todos y cada uno a salvo.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste exactamente en ese momento? –Esme fue quien me preguntó.

-Furia pura y nata –respondí casi al instante-. Ver cómo se desviaba a lo que podemos hacer y que en mi etapa con ellos no manifesté nada extraordinario le llenaron también de odio…

-Así como un deseo desesperado por recuperarte –concluyó Edward-. Es claro que no olvidarán lo que pasó aquí –miró a los rumanos-, pero cuando decidan regresar Alice los verá y estaremos más preparados.

-Eso te dará tiempo de volverte más poderosa, muñeca –Vladimir se encontraba no muy lejos de mí-. Imagino que el encuentro con Demetri no te sentó del todo bien, y a él tampoco. Con ver la mirada que le lanzó a Alexander es más que suficiente para saber qué era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, una lástima, si hubiera sido a mí, no se lo habría dejado pasar.

Alexander, sentado en el mismo escalón que yo fuera de la casa, le lanzó una mirada divertida y sonrió restándole importancia al asunto. Era obvio que el rumano quería provocarlo.

-Si ese es tu intento por provocarme, vaya, ahora entiendo por qué los Volturi los destronaron hace milenios…

La risa de todos opacó los reclamos de los rumanos.

-Una lástima haber perdido una oportunidad así. Aunque todavía no pierdo esperanza –Stefan prosiguió-, por lo que se vio en Demetri es obvio que no descansará hasta encontrarte.

-No lo hizo en más de 70 años, no lo hará ahora –solté segura.

-Cosa que no podría decir de ustedes –se burló Emmett-. Están más cerca y les apuesto a que a Aro y su gente no le agradó verlos con nosotros.

Pese a la broma, el comentario no pasó desapercibido, por lo que Bella tomó a Renesmee a fin de llevársela por el tono de la conversación que iba cambiando.

-Si les hace sentir mejor –hablé para llamar la atención de los demás-, en la batalla no librada lograron hacer justicia. Específicamente con Marco, Corin y las esposas…

-Como debía de ser –expresó Vladimir más calmado.

Miré a Edward y Alice a fin de que siguieran su relato, sin embargo, era obvio que ellos y el resto esperaban a que prosiguiera el cómo es que había visto la batalla desde mi perspectiva.

-¿Y al final cómo acababan ellos? –Se aventuró a preguntar Seth.

Verlo curioso por aquello, con media sonrisa, me provocó un retorcijón en el estómago recordando el cómo es que Jane había acabado con su vida. Estaba claro que con la partida de Bella con Renesmee se esperaban más detalles.

-Mal. Uno a uno fueron cayendo; fue difícil, pero lo lográbamos.

La mirada de todos, expectante sobre mí, me abrumó, por lo que tragué saliva y adelantándome a Edward que ya pretendía salir en mi ayuda, comencé a relatar.

-Como lo esperábamos los más difíciles fueron Félix, Demetri, Santiago y los gemelos. Emmett se encargó de Alec, entre Alice y Sam de Jane, a Félix le explotó la cabeza por cortesía de Alexander, mientras que de Santiago y Demetri me encargué yo.

Los gritos de euforia de más de alguno no se hicieron esperar. Miré fugazmente a Edward que asentía casi imperceptible por no haber dado más detalles en aquello. Era obvio que ni él, Alice o yo deseábamos dar los oscuros detalles de lo que pudo haber sido nuestra ruina pese a la victoria.

-Si dices que nosotros nos encargamos de Marco, las esposas y Corin ¿qué fue de Aro y Cayo? –Inquirió más participativo Stefan.

-Edward y Bella ultimaron al primero, mientras que Tania y Kate se encargaron de Cayo… -aquello último lo dije con un poco de tacto en vista de su reciente luto.

A pesar de que no participan del todo en las celebraciones, sí pude ver en su rostro un poco de calma al escucharme decir aquello. Era obvio que llorarían a Irina por siempre, pero al menos era reconfortante pensar que en otra realidad hacían justicia por su hermana muerta.

-¿No fue nada fácil, verdad? –Nos sorprendió la pregunta de Carmen, provocando que todos callásemos-. Es decir, se les ve –nos miró a Alice, Edward y a mí-, ganamos pero a costa de un precio ¿no?

En esta ocasión no fui capaz de decir nada. Pese a que me dolía pensar en la posible muerte de los caídos, pensar de nuevo en las de mi familia me congelaron sin saber cómo actuar. Era difícil de procesar y entendía el por qué desde siempre me había negado a adquirir el don de Alice, no podría soportarlo.

-Lo fue –intervino Edward-. Pero las probabilidades eran muchas. Alice vio lo más inmediato de acuerdo a lo que ya tenía decidido Aro con lo que había visto hasta ese momento. Todos sin excepción representaron retos que no previó y eso fue lo que más lo enfureció y confundió.

-En especial si tomamos en cuenta el papel que jugaron Bella y Gabriela en la ecuación desde el inicio –prosiguió Alice-. Nunca se toparon con algo así y créanme cuando les digo que estarán aterrados varios cientos de años antes de atreverse a hacer algo por cómo es que desestabilizaron toda su guardia con tan solo dos chicas.

-Solo me quedé parada Alice, eso fue todo. Solo me mantuve alerta –dije tratando de restarle importancia a aquello.

-Fuiste parte determinante en esto quieras admitirlo o no –Edward me lanzó una sonrisa- Cuando Aro vio todo en mí se aterró y es por ello que desde el inicio de la batalla con quien contaba era Demetri para detenerte. Con lo que no contaba era quizá con el soporte que te dio Alexander, con lo que hicieron por su parte Benjamín y Zafrina, y con lo que Bella misma utilizó en la batalla. Si a eso le sumamos a los licántropos, los números se le voltearon de formas que jamás creyó. Sí, quizá no olvidarán, pero pasarán siglos antes de que decida siquiera intentar algo más…

Todos nos quedamos callados. Si bien aquello que decía Edward era cierto, de la cabeza no me podía sacar el hecho de que Demetri estaría presente en mi vida por cómo tendría que ocultarme de él.

Había pasado casi un siglo fuera de su radar y ahora que figuraba en ellos y con lo que era capaz de hacer, entendía que tarde o temprano llegaría aquella batalla que hoy por lo poco habíamos evitado.

Ello me llevó a pensar en todo lo que me había perdido a causa de los Volturi.

Carlisle, abrazado a Esme, sonreía y participaba en la conversación. Pese a las circunstancias que nos habían orillado a juntarnos, las promesas de más reuniones no se hicieron esperar. Me sentí ajena a todo aquello, a mi propia familia y detesté mis demonios internos porque ellos me llevaron a una situación de donde conocía poco de quienes me importaban.

-¿Todo bien? –Alexander me susurró, quizá viendo mi actitud distraída.

Lo miré y otra cuestión me vino a la cabeza. Teníamos una plática pendiente, y aunque las cosas habían resultado como esperábamos, la idea de tener a Demetri presente en mi vida los siguientes siglos me llevó a pensar en que no estaba dispuesta a atarlo a una existencia cuyo objetivo principal sería ocultarme más de lo que ya lo había hecho los últimos 70 años.

-¿Gabriela? –Insistió ahora preocupado.

Se quiso acercar pero me obligué de inmediato a refrenarlo con un movimiento de mi mano.

-Sí. Es esto de la batalla lo que me tiene distraída.

Sonreí para hacer más evidente mi fachada.

…

Al día siguiente del "gran día" la mayoría de vampiros se despidieron de nosotros y partieron rumbo a sus hogares. Con la promesa de mantenerse unidos, era claro que todos estarían a tanto de cualquier contraatacada que quisieran implementar los Volturi en lo futuro, en parte gracias a Alice que sería la que lo vería primero que nadie.

Pese a que los rumanos iban incluidos en los que partieron primero, me sorprendió un poco la insistencia de Vladimir hacia mi persona y sus ganas por provocar a Alexander, pues de forma descarada éste me había dejado en claro que nos mantendríamos en contacto y que lo visitara cuando gustase.

Si bien esto último ganó un poco de burla entre mi familia, me podía más el hecho de que hasta ese momento había postergado el quedarme a solas a fin de evitar una conversación cuyo destino desconocía, algo que mantenía a Alexander un tanto consternado a pesar de que se había encargado de ocultarlo bien.

El resto de la semana los Denali, las amazonas y los egipcios se habían vuelto aún más unidos a todos nosotros como nunca lo fueron antes, por ello, me entristeció a sobremanera cuando Benjamín y Tia anunciaron su partida, pues desconocía si algún día los volvería a ver en vista de las circunstancias.

Zafrina y sus hermanas, aunque encariñadas en demasía con Renesmee, partieron un día después también, dejando únicamente a los Denali, Garret y Alexander, quienes disfrutaban de las acciones diarias que emprendíamos en pos de pasar más tiempo con Renesmee y formar parte de su acelerado crecimiento.

-Aquí están…

Rosalie salió de la casa con una ancha sonrisa. Jacob, Bella, Renesmee y yo habíamos ido al cine de la ciudad; habíamos pasado todo el día fuera, por ello se veía a la rubia exigir la atención de su sobrina, la cual ya había bajado del coche para abrazarla.

-¿En dónde se metieron? –Preguntó la rubia quien ya tenía a Nessie en brazos.

Jacob, Bella y yo nos bajamos del automóvil.

-Fuimos al cine, tía. ¡Fue fantástico! –Respondió la niña postrando su manita en la mejilla de mi hermana para mostrarle quizá el día disfrutado.

-¡Gracias por invitar! –Se quejó Emmett saliendo también de la casa.

-No estaban y no quisimos molestarlos –me burlé de ellos, ya que Emmett y Rose se habían desaparecido desde hacía día y medio para tener intimidad-. Renesmee deseaba ir al cine y como el día se prestó, aprovechamos la oportunidad.

-Y qué bueno que lo hicimos –repuso mi cuñada al tiempo en que era recibida por Edward que ya se encontraba con ella-. Sirvió para que pasáramos un rato en Port Angeles y Gabriela conociera el lugar…

-¿Gabriela con gente y socializando? ¡Ja! Eso sí es algo que se debe de ver –continuó Emmett con la burla.

-No te preocupes, por cómo es que estaba asombrada por todo, necesitará más salidas así –Jacob me apuntó con media sonrisa-. No sé quién se emocionó más con la idea del cine, si ella o Nessie.

-Ja, ja, ja. Me encanta que se diviertan a expensas mías…

-¿Pero de qué hablabas? Lo estamos haciendo en tu cara –siguió Emmett a carcajada abierta.

Sonreí por lo casual de la escena, sin embargo, ver a Alexander en el segundo piso de la casa me opacó el gesto. Se le veía tranquilo. Por su postura parecía que había estado leyendo, aun así no nos quitó ojo de encima quizá desde que llegamos, por lo que no evité sentirme mal en vista de mi comportamiento los últimos días y mi actitud en postergar lo impostergable.

Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar de forma tranquila rumbo a mi refugio. No lo había visitado desde aquel último día con Alexander, por lo que creía conveniente el lugar para hacer lo que estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo.

Aunque no había nevado en todo el día, el lago lucía congelado y el ambiente estaba bañado de blanco en su totalidad, panorama que lucía mágico tomando en cuenta las circunstancias.

Me fui a sentar en el viejo tronco y no tuve que esperar más que unos minutos, cuando las pisadas tranquilas de Alexander me llegaron. Lo miré, se encontraba impávido ahí de pie, mirando el paisaje al igual que yo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Y creíste que no volverías a ver este lugar –soltó distante.

Yo me sentía morir por lo que iba a hacer. Me dolía por el solo hecho de pensar que no cumpliría mi palabra, sin embargo, no podía postergarlo más.

-Alexander, quisiera que…

Me callé cuando sus ojos mi escrutaron. Desvié la mirada incapaz de poder seguir.

-Te irás.

Sin atreverme a mirarlo aún, escuché cómo se sentaba al borde del risco.

-Sé que te irás, y supongo que pronto porque por fin te dignaste a hablarme a solas –lo miré de espaldas, parecía más concentrado en el paisaje.

-No encontraba la forma de decirlo.

-¿Cuál es la complicación? –Estaba molesto, se le notaba pese a que hacía un esfuerzo por sosegarse-. Si ahora que reevaluaste tus perspectivas ya que salimos bien librados y te has arrepentido, no veo el lío en retrasar esto.

Aunque no preví su reacción, el que Alexander pensara que me había arrepentido de empezar algo me facilitaba las cosas, sin embargo, no por ello se hacían menos dolorosas ya que no era posible siquiera el imaginar que yo no sentía nada por él. Deseaba salvarlo, y si ello implicaba alejarlo de mi vida para no atarlo a una existencia de ocultarse, era algo que estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo para protegerlo.

-Alex…

-Solo dilo –me zanjó serio-. Dilo y acaba con esto, Gabriela. Sé honesta.

-…

Me dolió su actitud, pero estaba consciente que no podía reprocharle nada. Por ello, a sabiendas de que quizá también todo aquello le lastimaba, opté por irme a zanjarlo todo en cuanto antes; entre más limpia la herida, más rápida sanaría. Sabría olvidarme.

-No estoy hecha para esto. Mi vida estos últimos años ha sido tranquila y oculta, y pretendo no alterar nada por el bien de todos. Estoy feliz con mi intimidad y espero puedas entenderlo. Sé que dijimos cosas, pero ahora todo es diferente.

Se paró molesto y me encaró.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Te irás así como así? ¿Después de todo con tu familia? ¿Les darás la espalda así?

-Es lo mejor. Mi de por sí complicada existencia me ha traído varios errores en la vida –me acordé de Demetri-, y es algo que no quisiera extenderlo por acá.

-No eres el centro de atención, Gabriela. Por si no te has dado cuenta, todo esto fue por la familia de Edward, por lo que decidió luchar. Tú solo llegaste e hiciste lo tuyo. Ahora pretendes irte bajo el patético pretexto de lo que eres. ¿Cómo te ha funcionado eso en el pasado? Ah, sí, ya recordé; tu propia familia te desconoce por completo. Entiendo por qué nadie habló de ti nunca.

Entendía que parte de aquello lo decía porque estaba dolido, sin embargo, la crudeza de sus palabras se me invirtieron y aunque me caló, me dio el empuje para terminar lo que nunca comenzó.

-Ten una buena vida, Alexander.

Quise besarlo, pero me obligué a no hacerlo; no soportaría su rechazo.

Si bien estaba molesto, la mirada que me lanzó fue de profunda decepción. Al final solo pude sonreírle para hacer más certera mi fachada, y sin esperar nada más me giré para perderme en la espesura del bosque a toda velocidad.

Me había despedido de Carlisle y el resto de los Cullen a mi manera, por lo que habiendo terminado todo con Alexander, mi labor en Forks había concluido ya; era tiempo de partir, no volver atrás y tratar de seguir con la idea de lo que pudo ser con quien en verdad extrañaría.


	16. Regreso

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo XVI

Regreso

Pese a que el teléfono estuvo sonando la última media hora, no fue hasta que llamaron a su puerta con insistencia cuando Gabriela decidió reaccionar del letargo en el que se encontraba los últimos dos días.

De piernas cruzadas en medio de aquella mullida cama impecablemente tendida, la castaña se puso de pie perezosamente como si de verdad existiera alguna fuerza gravitacional que la hicieran ir a nivel humano, como si estuviera cansada.

-Ya voy… -se obligó a decir ante las llamadas insistentes en su puerta.

Recorrió la habitación y la sala hasta llegar a la estancia, y tras sacudirse el cabello –para demostrar que había estado recostada en su fachada de una "humana" cualquiera- abrió la puerta a sabiendas de quién se trataría. Para cuando llegó a la puerta, el teléfono había dejado de sonar.

-Antonio –sonrió al ver al musculoso mexicano frente a ella.

Si bien vivía en las recónditas profundidades de la selva al sur de México, ello no la eximía de las visitas mensuales de ribereños del lugar a fin de proporcionarle de lo que eran víveres por cortesía de la gente del lugar.

Claro que no socializaba con nadie, sin embargo, el haber llegado a aquel lugar hacía décadas la había orillado a proteger la zona y con ello a aquel sector pobre de la población olvidada por todos, el cual antes de su llegada se había visto envuelto en una serie de injusticias por ciertos grupos que ella se encargó de echar.

Era obvio que no sabían como tal de ella o no al menos de su naturaleza exacta, pero sí se daban una idea de lo que podría ser, de ahí el servilismo de vez en vez de la gente del lugar que se encargaba de procurarla una vez cada tanto a fin de mostrarle su amistad a cambio de su protección.

A Antonio lo conoció hacía por lo menos quince años cuando todavía era un chico, y aunque ya era un hombre gallardo de linda sonrisa y ojos negros, Gabriela, para él y el resto seguía igual: hermosa y joven.

-Por un momento creí que habrías viajado de nuevo –dijo coqueto el hombre de piel tostada-. Mi abuela y el resto te mandan esto.

Traía en las manos un canasto con frutas varias y unos tantos productos de limpieza que recibió con sonrisa de cortesía. Claro que la comida la desechaba, pero el resto lo utilizaba por ser asidua a ciertos hábitos humanos como las duchas.

-No era necesario, ya le he dicho a Judith que me las puedo arreglar perfectamente por acá –respondió al tiempo en que dejaba pasar al chico con las demás cosas que traía en su mochila.

-Ella lo sabe, y creo que el resto también. Supongo que después de tantos años se vuelve costumbre.

Antonio se fue directo a la mesa al centro de aquella estancia y comenzó a sacar el resto de las cosas de su mochila, Gabriela se acercó e hizo lo mismo con la canasta a fin de devolvérsela.

-¿Qué tal está todo por allá fuera? –preguntó el moreno.

Si bien la vampiresa había detectado la intención en aquellas palabras, decidió mirar al chico sonriente fingiendo duda.

-Sé que no te vemos mucho por acá aunque estés, pero veo que has estado fuera –el moreno apuntó a las diversas fotografías que había en la repisa de la chimenea y junto a librero.

-Ah, eso…

Gabriela sonrió al ver plasmada en las imágenes a toda su familia con las que había convivido los últimos cinco años. Pese a sus reservas, se había tomado ciertas concesiones a fin de formar parte de Renesmee, y el resto de su familia.

Por las tomas era obvio que la mayoría se habían tomado sin que los protagonistas de las mismas se dieran cuenta, sin embargo, aquello le daba un aire más familiar, propio e íntimo por las diferentes escenas que imperaban en ellas.

-Por el extraño parecido supongo que se trata de tu familia.

El muchacho, entrado en confianza, se acercó a ver mejor las fotografías. Nostálgica, Gabriela se vio retratada en un par de ellas; en algunas salía con Benjamín, Tia y Zafrina, en otras con el resto de los Cullen, en especial con Carlisle –platicando en la biblioteca-, o con Nessie en sus diferentes y aceleradas etapas de crecimiento hasta alcanzar casi el aspecto de una chica de 15 años que tenía actualmente, a pesar de que no tenía más de cinco años de nacida.

-Todos muy jóvenes –prosiguió Antonio concentrado en una foto con todos los Cullen.

-Parientes de Seattle –fue lo único que dijo.

A pesar de que Antonio parecía en verdad concentrado en las fotografías, el cambio en su ritmo cardiaco le indicó que el muchacho desataba una batalla interna. Bien podría estar nervioso o aterrado; por el olor que desprendía intuyó que se trataba un poco de ambos.

Su corazón palpitante le resaltó un par de venas en el cuello a las que Gabriela se quedó viendo fijamente sin ser muy consciente.

Estuvo a punto de decir cualquier cosa para sacarlo de su casa, y es que, con su ritmo cardiaco subiendo su ansia de sangre comenzaba a ser más evidente en vista de que no se había alimentado los últimos días fruto de su estoicismo. Sin embargo, justo cuando comenzó a sentir en su garganta una ligera quemazón, el teléfono sonando la sacó del trance al que comenzaba a adentrarse dejando salir a su depredador interno.

Caminó rápido, tratando de ir a velocidad humano, para alejarse de aquellos pensamientos.

-Permíteme un momento, Antonio.

Gabriela tomó el teléfono y salió para sentarse en los escalones del pórtico. El aire fresco de aquella mañana le disiparía la cabeza.

-Diga… -soltó casi molesta.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que te dignas a contestar gruñona –la voz cantarina de Alice resonó del otro lado.

-Si ya sabías que no contestaría por qué la insistencia, Alice.

-¿En verdad es necesario que te lo diga? –Se tensó al escucharla decir aquello.

Por lo que había estado pensando hacía unos momentos, no era muy difícil adivinar que de no haber llamado quizá Antonio ya no estaría con vida. Miró de manera casi inconsciente a la puerta, como si pudiera ver a través de ella al moreno a quien escuchaba todavía dentro.

-Tranquila, no lo hubieras matado, aunque sí te hubiera atormentado –le soltó la vocecilla del otro lado adivinando sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Alice? –Soltó hastiada sin saber muy bien por qué en vista de que su hermana le acababa de hacer un gran favor-. Si es por lo del Día de Gracias se lo dije a Edward ya y te lo repito: allá nos veremos, se lo prometí a Nessie…

-Vaya que has amanecido de malas hoy, en fin, no andas de humor y yo tengo prisa en vista de que afanas en hacerlo corto. Solo quiero que estés de sobre aviso… Santo cielo, si Nessie o Bella se enteran que te dije me matarán…

-Alice…

-Nessie invitó a Alexander y éste aceptó, así que también lo veremos para Acción de Gracias.

Al momento en que enunció su nombre, la imagen del casi pelirrojo entre las fotografías de la repisa se le vino a la cabeza. Si bien había zanjado todo mucho antes de que algo comenzara, desde entonces su vida no fue la misma en vista de los arrebatos que al inicio le daban de ir a buscarlo.

Desde entonces no lo había visto, y lo único que sabía de él era por referencias de su familia, pues sincronizados sin quererlo, éste pasaba de vez en vez a visitarlos –bajando desde con los Denali a quienes pasaba a ver primero- cuando ella no estaba.

Pese a ello, constantemente le pedía a Alice o a Edward –discretamente- referencias de él solo para cerciorarse de su bienestar, algo que le había valido aquella fotografía en su repisa. Nessie se la había obsequiado con un bello marco hacía un par de navidades pasadas. Una foto que Renesmee le había tomado a Alexander –a quien pilló leyendo para no variar en el estudio de Carlisle- en una de sus visitas.

-¿Gabriela? –Preguntó preocupada Alice del otro lado.

-Perdona, divago. No he comido y estoy dispersa –se obligó a sonar normal, aunque por dentro todos los recuerdos y sus lamentaciones se venían con más intensidad-. Benjamín ni Tia vendrán porque tienen lo de Río con las amazonas, supongo que los Denali por sentado están invitados también.

-Eso creo.

-¿Has visto algo de los Volturi? ¿Será seguro?

-Solo vi tomar la decisión a Alexander, y hasta el momento no he detectado nada en Demetri…

Escuchar aquel último nombre le llenó de bilis la boca, y es que, pese a su sufrimiento, por Alice se enteró cómo Demetri tomaba la determinación de rastrear a Alexander aquel primer año luego de que se libraran de la batalla.

A su ex amante no le había costado trabajo dar con el casi pelirrojo, sin embargo, la decepción se apoderó del Volturi al ver que Gabriela no estaba con él. Si bien Alice le había dado la pauta de que nada pasaría, ella en persona se había encargado de estar bastante cerca para intervenir en caso de que el Volturi tratara de dañar a quien todos los días extrañaba quizá en un intento de hacerla aparecer, sin embargo, en cuanto Demetri se percató que Alexander no tenía ningún vínculo con ella, éste mismo se desistió y comenzó su búsqueda en pos de ella por separado, aunque claro, sin dejar de vigilar de vez en vez al otro.

-De hecho no he visto nada en Demetri desde hace un año, más porque Aro parece está concentrado en un nuevo espécimen. Se dice que encontraron a un alquimista mejor que Alexander y andan tras de él… Más bien te llamaba para que estés preparada –agradeció a Alice aquel gesto y se enterneció por ello, sin embargo, algo le dijo que había algo más.

-¿Preparada?

-Vendrá acompañado.

-Como si no fuera posible hacerlo más difícil –soltó irónica y se talló la cara como si de verdad estuviera cansada.

Aquello que tanto temía por fin pasó y no se pudo sentir más miserable. Deseó llorar porque pese a todo Alexander seguía provocando sentimientos en ella.

-Demasiado circo para ser una comida de Acción de Gracias en la que el 98 por ciento de los invitados no podemos ingerir los alimentos.

-No, vamos. Esto me temía y por ello tengo toda la semana marcándote. Me asustan estos episodios tuyos y no quiero que por ningún motivo te aísles y faltes a tu palabra con Nessie, se lo prometiste.

-…

-Gabriela, hasta ahora he respetado tu decisión de excluirte, y Dios sabe que me he estado reservando, al igual que Jasper, tu ubicación incluso de Edward, pero te he visto ¿sabes? ¿Cuánto fue esta vez que te quedaste inmóvil en la cama?

La vampiresa entrecerró los ojos pues había creído que sus episodios los últimos años habían pasado desapercibidos de su hermana.

-Carlisle está muerto de preocupación y ha faltado poco para que Edward dé con el lugar exacto y vayan a buscarte. No viniste para Navidad y todos se preocupan, casi un año que no te ven.

-¿Les has contado? –Replicó molesta.

-¿Qué pensarías si me vieras a mí, o a Carlisle dejándose morir poco a poco? Quedándose inmóvil y luchando contra el hambre durante semanas para momificarte… ¿con qué fin? ¿Eso quieres en verdad? Aquí nos tienes, Gabriela. Deja de convencerte que nos pones en peligro con tal de ocultar que la misma tú, la de antes, sigue todavía presente.

-No es novedad para alguno que nunca he estado del todo cómoda con mi situación –sus palabras salieron crudas, casi grosera, por lo que se obligó a tomar una pausa para tranquilizarse-. Perdona, Alice. Quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención. Llamaré después para disculparme con cada uno por mi ausencia también este año. Creo que será lo mejor.

Alice intentó decir algo más pero Gabriela ya había colgado. La morena se quedó ahí sentada, abrazada de piernas observando la jungla a su alrededor. Después de unos momentos que se le antojaron eternos, Antonio salió y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo bien?

Con la sed mitigada por el momento, Gabriela asintió y no atinó más que sonreír.

-Dramas de familia.

Siguió concentrada en el paisaje tratando de darle sentido a su vida los últimos años. Claro que había vuelto a ser la de antes dentro de lo que cabía, sin embargo, se engañaba al decir que se encontraba bien. Vivía todo el tiempo atormentada con fantasmas del pasado y sobre todo con temor.

Temía por Alexander al hacerlo lejos y desprotegido; temía por su familia y que en cualquier momento los Volturi decidieran contraatacar; pero sobre todo temía a vivir. Si bien se había obligado a frecuentar más a los Cullen porque los extrañaba, otra parte de ella lo hacía con el fin de darse propósitos de mediano plazo por los pensamientos que le rondaban en la cabeza de vez en vez.

Ni para ella ni su familia era novedad que repudiaba parte de su existencia vampírica, sin embargo, últimamente le aterraba la determinación con que hacía ciertas cosas como no alimentarse durante días.

Deseaba no sentir, pero tampoco quería irse sin saber a su familia y Alexander a salvo del yugo de los Volturi, pues si bien Alice aseguraba que pasarían siglos antes de que intentaran algo de nuevo, estaba segura que algún día aquel momento llegaría, y no se podía dar el lujo de no estar para ellos cuando la necesitaran porque así sería.

-Háblame, Gabriela… -Antonio la sacó de nuevo del trance, ahora lo notaba más tranquilo que hacía rato-. Las penas compartidas son menos pesadas.

-Es complicado –soltó casi con un suspiro.

-Sé que nos vemos una vez al mes porque mi abuela insiste en que te demos tu espacio, pero quiero pensar que soy un amigo para ti de alguna manera, digo, te conozco desde que recuerdo y aunque sigues siendo la misma, te veo cambiada.

-Diría más bien que somos conocidos –sonrió Gabriela con el ánimo de no sonar grosera con el musculoso de linda sonrisa.

-Vamos, sé que soy algo más. Si no fuera por mí aquí te la pasarías sin conversar con nadie externo a tu mundo –se calló abruptamente, algo que ella no dejó pasar desapercibido pues el ritmo de Antonio volvió a subir-. Crees que no nos damos cuenta, y quizá así sea con la mayoría, pero yo te he observado los último años ¿sabes? Por ejemplo, sin verte siquiera te apuesto a que seguías en aquella cama sin hacer nada salvo que quedarte ahí… yo sé lo que eres.

Aunque el flujo sanguíneo del moreno le aceleró aún más el corazón, taladrando los oídos de Gabriela y haciéndola sentir la quemazón en la garganta, las palabras del mexicano pudieron más pues la dejaron estática sin saber qué decir al momento.

-Creo que ya deberías de irte…

Le soltó al tiempo en que se ponía de pie. Antonio la secundó y aunque tenía intenciones de seguirla, pues en sus actos escuchó el reproche que vendría enseguida, Gabriela olvidándose de los protocolos se movió a su velocidad normal para tomar la mochila y el canasto que habían quedado en la mesa y regresó de nuevo a la entrada sin darle tiempo al moreno de avanzar un paso completo.

Le tendió sus cosas ante la mirada nerviosa y un tanto turbada de Antonio por haber presenciado y no visto aquello.

-Agradécele a tu abuela las cosas, pero creo que no serán ya necesarias –se encargó de enfatizar aquello de forma casi amenazante-. Adiós.

El chico tomó un tanto temeroso y molesto las cosas, ella cerró la puerta y caminó hasta el teléfono. Tras mirarlo por breves segundos, lo arrancó de la pared cortando de tajo el cable; así nadie más la molestaría por teléfono.

Se fue directo a su habitación y a sabiendas de que Antonio apenas emprendía retirada de su casa, un tanto confuso y dudoso, Gabriela se sentó en medio de la cama. Cruzó las piernas como si fuera a meditar, cerró los ojos y se quedó estática de nueva cuenta.

…

A pesar de que habían pasado cinco años desde que no veía a Alexander, Gabriela no dejaba de sentir ese nerviosismo conforme se acercaba Forks. Claro que estaba consciente con lo que se toparía, sin embargo, ello no la ayudaba a aminorar la angustia mental que la venía agobiando los últimos días, luego de que Antonio la obligara a asistir a la reunión de Acción de Gracias a la que se había comprometido a asistir por Nessie y a la que por poco no acudía.

Ahora se lamentaba el haberse dejado influenciar por el moreno al grado de verse tentada de dar la vuelta y alejarse ahora que podía de su pasado, sin embargo, para antes de que pudiera redireccionar la motocicleta en la que se movía, su celular sonó insistentemente.

Resopló molesta pues sin ver el celular estaba consciente de quién se trataba. Se orilló en la carretera y tras quitarse el casco, sacó el móvil de la chaqueta y se lo puso en el oído.

-¿Qué quieres Antonio? –replicó hastiada.

-Solo corroboro de que todo vaya en orden –le respondió del otro lado divertido-. Ya sabes, no quisiera perder una excelente motocicleta por tus arranques de locura momentáneas…

-Ajá, como si no pudieras conseguir otra en cualquier momento –escuchó al moreno reírse.

-Por tu humor de perros asumo has de estar bastante cerca de Forks ya –resopló- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo. Sabía que debí de haberte acompañado…

-Eso no. Bastante difícil será tener las miradas encima de mi familia con Alexander y su nueva novia por ahí. No soportaría las mil preguntas que me harán de verte ahí.

-En parte porque no les has contado de mí.

-No empieces…

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Es solo que me preocupas –lo escuchó serio por lo que no evitó sonreír ante la preocupación de su amigo.

-Te agradezco de corazón esto Antonio. Sé que no soy la mejor compañía, pero en verdad aprecio la paciencia.

-¿Bromeas, verdad? No quiero que empecemos de nuevo. Es más, ni nos desviemos que en este momento salgo corriendo para darte alcance.

-Va, lo entiendo. En 15 o 20 minutos estaré llegando a casa de Carlisle. Quisiera acabar con esto en cuanto antes; así que no te acostumbres tanto que en cuanto acabe regreso y seguimos camino.

-Esa voz me agrada más. Aunque sabes que de todos modos estoy a nada por si necesitas refuerzos. Una llamada y voy por ti y de ahí tomamos camino.

Sonrió.

-Vale.

Colgó, se puso el casco y arrancó la moto para adentrarse en el pueblo.

Tras verse en las calles de Forks se vio obligada a ir más despacio por lo que llevó más tiempo del esperado llegar. En el transcurso se pudo tranquilizar para llegar serena, algo que agradeció pues que en cuanto se adentró a los terrenos de su familia, el aroma característico e inolvidable de Alexander le abrumó de formas que no creyó. Él ya se encontraba por la zona y aquello no le sorprendió.

La invitación de Nessie había sido para que ella pasara una semana con ellos, sin embargo, a sabiendas de la presencia del rubio casi pelirrojo optó mejor por llegar un día antes de la gran reunión planeada por la hija de su hermano y cuñada, que era obvia la presencia del resto ya en la zona.

-¿Será Jacob? –Escuchó a distancia una voz que no logró identificar conforme se fue acercando.

-Es demasiado pronto –la voz de Esme no se hizo esperar y un cosquilleo le llegó en el estómago pues se dio cuenta que también extrañaba a su familia.

-Además –la voz de Carmen Denali tampoco se hizo esperar- la lista que le dio Nessie en verdad era extensa y no creo que regrese en un par de horas…

-¡Es Gabriela! –Exclamó Alice en algún punto de la casa, alertando a todos.

La aludida mientras tanto llegó por fin a la casa de su familia y tras cerciorarse de que todo seguía como lo había dejado hacía casi un año, aparcó la motocicleta quitándose el casco para dejar libre su cabellera azabache.

Quien la recibió fue Alice con un gran abrazo que la desconcertó al inicio y que luego correspondió con verdadero cariño.

-Llegaste…

-Lo dices como si creyeras que no vendría –respondió serena pero con una sonrisa-. Además se lo prometí a Nessie.

-No nos culpes por ser escépticos –Jasper la abrazó también a modo de saludo-. Han sido meses cambiantes para Alice.

El rubio miró a la aludida con sonrisa cómplice, ella entrecerró los ojos pues era obvio que ambos sabían de sus cambios de opinión constantes con respecto a acudir a aquel evento.

-Y lo importante es que ya estás aquí –Carlisle ya salía de la casa, por lo que la morena corrió a su encuentro inmediato, feliz de verlo también.

El resto de los habitantes de la casa comenzaron a salir para recibir a la recién llegada, y aunque internamente Gabriela se había estado preparando para el encuentro con Alexander, hasta que no lo vio en el pórtico de la casa no fue consciente de todo lo que él le provocaba nada más sentir sus ojos en los de ella.

Seguía siendo el mismo, tal cual y lo recordaba, no obstante, su semblante era más relajado a comparación de la última vez que lo había visto. Le dio un retorcijón en el estómago.

Sin que ninguno de los dos rompiera la distancia, lo único que atinaron hacer fue sonreírse por la alegría de verse, con un momento tan íntimo que perduró pese a la presencia del resto que no evitó detectar aquello.

No obstante, tan rápido como llegó el momento éste se esfumó pues a escena salía una rubia para postrarse a lado de Alexander. Gabriela asumió de inmediato de quién se trataba, por lo que también le sonrió a la recién llegada a fin de hacer más convincente su fachada despreocupada.

-Gabriela…

Bella irrumpió aquello por lo que la morena no pudo más que agradecer, pues se vio obligada a girarse y saludar a su cuñada que venía –asumió- de su casa. La abrazó, también feliz de verla.

-Bella ¿cómo has estado?

-No tan bien como tú por lo que veo, el tiempo de no verte te ha sentado bien; me sorprende que vinieras sola.

Le turbó un poco el comentario de su cuñada aunque con la presencia de todos ahí prefirió seguirle la corriente.

-Tonterías ¿con quién más vendría?

-Quizá con ese guapo moreno al que vi en tu casa cuando hablamos por Skype hace una semana –Nessie había aparecido de la nada ya también en el lugar-. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Arturo? ¿Armando?

-¿Te refieres a Antonio? –Irrumpió la conversación Alice ya más curiosa por aquello.

-¡Ándale, tía! Sabía que era con "a", una lástima, creí que sí lo traerías para que lo conociéramos al fin.

Nessie la abrazó no sin antes guiñarle un ojo; Gabriela sonrió por lo bochornoso de la situación.

-Y si en lugar de concentrarnos en las conquistas de nuestra querida hermana, nos enfocamos mejor en su nueva imagen –Emmett saltó del segundo piso, cruzó el terreno y abrazó a Gabriela levantándola en el aire-. ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan cool? Si mal no recuerdo te encanta lo salvaje, no recuerdo haberte visto llegar en algo que no fueran tus pies…

El grandulón se dirigió a la motocicleta para examinarla realmente embelesado ante la sonrisa de todos por el hallazgo de su llegada. A pesar de que se sintió en casa por estar rodeada de todos ellos, se sintió ajena cuando de manera fugaz su mirada se topó con la de Alexander.

Quiso en aquel momento correr y no volver atrás pues no estaba segura si aguantaría aquel par de días con él cerca y su hermosa novia quien no se desprendía de su lado.

-Vamos a que te refresques, si llegaste en esa cosa es obvio que te hará falta una ducha y momento de relajación.

Las palabras de Alice la hicieron desistir de sus intenciones, por lo que rendida y con una sonrisa ancha para demostrar que se encontraba de "maravilla", Gabriela se dejó guiar por su hermana. Total, ya había llegado hasta aquel lugar y había sobrevivido al encuentro con Alexander; era obvio que con la nueva novia, los demás alrededor y su corta estancia nada imposible sería que sus caminos se cruzaran. ¿Qué podría salir mal?


	17. De conversaciones adultas

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo XVII

De conversaciones adultas

Se duchó con toda la calma del mundo. Luego de que Alice interviniera oportunamente para hacerla desistir de su partida, a la morena no le quedó de otra más que seguir la pantomima de su familia –en un bloque conformado por Alice, Nessie y la propia Bella-, que al parecer se afanaba en hacerla notar ante Alexander como alguien deseado. Aspecto que la tenía turbada en vista de la belleza de su novia.

-Tía Gabriela –escuchó a Nessie en el pasillo-. ¿Estás lista?

-En un segundo salgo –soltó muy a su pesar. Había pasado la última hora debajo del agua por lo que sabía que no podía postergar más aquello.

Para cuando se ponía lo último de sus prensas su sobrina entró a la habitación de aquella acogedora cabaña que no había cambiado con los años.

-¿Estás segura que no prefieres alojarte en la casa grande? Hay más espacio que aquí, además nuestra biblioteca no está tan surtida como la del abuelo…

Gabriela sonrió por lo que trataba de hacer.

-Solo me quedaré un par de días, además, no le veo sentido quedarme por allá cuando son demasiados vampiros. Aquí estoy bien.

-Bueno. Entonces te prohíbo te enclaustres por acá; tenemos un año de no verte y debes convivir con todos. Y sí, con todos me refiero también a Alexander, ha preguntado por ti…

-No, Nessie. Basta.

Soltó firme pero con media sonrisa. La chica la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sé lo que pretendes y de una vez te pido que le pares. Es dulce lo que tratas de hacer, pero debes entender que él está con alguien más…

-Y tú pareces no entender la situación aquí. Dios, tía, eres tan testaruda que me desesperas. Papá me advirtió de esto, pero no creí que fuera cierto. Alexander solo trajo a Rebeca para darte celos.

La carcajada que le brotó desde lo más profundo de la garganta enfadó a Nessie al ver que su tía no se estaba tomando en serio aquello.

-Vaya, me alegro ser motivo de tu diversión.

-Ness, no quiero ser grosera, pero es más complicado de lo que parece ser. Es lindo ver que lo intentas, pero no funcionará.

-Ya veremos…

Salió decidida hasta el pórtico de su cabaña.

-Tienes quince minutos, tía. Planeé una serie de actividades en el transcurso del día ahora que todos llegaron ya.

…

Aunque para Gabriela no resultó una sorpresa las intenciones de Nessie, en su afán porque estuviera más tiempo en presencia de Alexander, aquello lejos de abonar a lo que sea que planeara su sobrina no hizo más que empeorar las cosas, pues se percató con un dejo de amargura cómo Rebeca había resultado ser alguien agradable y buena para él.

En la lista considerable de actividades, Nessie los había puesto a todos a jugar una especia de _Trivia_ histórico que a la mayoría le encantó. Llevaban varias horas jugándolo y ello supuso una tortura para ella, pues si bien la estaban pasando bien –en especial por cómo el equipo de Carlisle era quien más batalla estaba dando-, el estar del lado de Alexander y su novia no lo hizo fácil por cómo ambos parecía se desenvolvían excelentemente bien como pareja.

Al final, y tras la llegada de Jacob con una considerable cantidad de víveres para la gran comida que se llevaría al día siguiente, Gabriela vio su oportunidad para dimitir y dedicarse a recorrer la casa en pos de recordar viejos momentos los últimos años en sus diversas visitas.

Para el anochecer, su ausencia había pasado a formar parte de algo usual en la casa en vista de que cada quien se dedicó a lo suyo. Agradeció internamente la presencia de Jacob, pues ello distrajo a Nessie de sus intenciones y a ella le permitió matar el tiempo en el cuarto de música en donde Edward tenía un excelente piano al que se dedicó, apagando los murmullos y demás pláticas que se desarrollaban en diferentes puntos de la casa.

-No sabía que tocabas.

Lo casual de las palabras de Alexander, tras escucharlas tras mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, le erizó por un momento los cabellos de la nuca, sin embargo, se obligó a serenarse.

-He ido aprendiendo poco a poco. Nessie me enseñó.

Aunque sus dedos repasan las teclas, toda ella estaba atenta a la presencia de él detrás de ella, en la entrada. Sin titubeos y de forma tranquila, éste se adentró a la habitación y se postró frente a ella, del otro lado del piano. No se atrevió a mirarlo por temor a lo que fuera a pasar.

-Han sido cinco largos años bien aprovechados.

-Se ha encargado de enseñarme otros instrumentos. Aunque sospecho que fue solo para retenerme lo más que pudiera con cada visita mía.

-Mismas, por lo que veo, se fueron haciendo cada vez más lejanas. Una lástima, aunque al menos no los privas de tu presencia…

El tono en que soltó aquellas palabras le llevaron a recordar el último día que se vieron y el cómo éste la había acusado de egoísta indirectamente por alejarse, algo que la turbó y la hizo –sin pensarlo- dejar de tocar.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? –La siguiente pregunta la descolocó, pues supo al instante que aquello había sido un intento de éste por remediar su anterior comentario.

Algo que no podía dejar pasar en vista de que al parecer Alexander no había olvidado nada, o no al menos el resentimiento o enojo. Le dolió aquello.

Volvió a tocar para plasmar de nuevo su barrera entre ambos, detestaba estar tan vulnerable.

-No me puedo quejar. Han sido años tranquilos a considerar de la que nos salvamos con los Volturi.

-…

-Te preguntaría cómo te ha ido a ti, pero viendo a Rebeca y lo encantadora que es, asumo que te está yendo de maravilla. Es una chica en verdad agradable. Felicidades.

-…

Los minutos que siguieron nadie dijo nada. Ella estaba consciente de la mirada que éste le lanzaba, sin embargo, su cobardía le impedía verlo por lo que solo se dedicó a tocar a fin de tranquilizarse.

Deseaba su tacto, estar entre sus brazos, y estar en el piano era lo único que la detenía para no hacer alguna estupidez, contando con que la novia podría estar en algún punto de la casa –quizá escuchando-, y que claro, éste no la rechazara.

-¿Qué has hecho estos cinco años? Entiendo que has pasado con los Denali.

A pesar de que había soltado la pregunta en un afán de salir de aquella situación, internamente se lamentó al enunciar a los familiares del norte, pues con ello dejaba en claro que seguía atenta de él.

Sonrió por su estupidez y lo miró casi inconscientemente. Grave error. La penetrante mirada del rubio la heló por completo.

-A mí también me sorprende que estés atenta a lo que hago –soltó un tanto cínico aquello pero con media sonrisa.

-¿Qué te digo? Hábitos que no se olvidan –le sostuvo la mirada a fin de no dejarse doblegar por sus deseos-. Desde que todo acabó lo cierto es que atosigo a Alice cada tanto para que les eche un ojo a cada uno de ustedes; al ser los que están del otro lado del charco, no deja de preocupar el que estén cerca de los Volturi.

-Ya veo. Supongo que haría lo mismo estando en tu lugar. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta –éste se fue a sentar junto a ella, pero al extremo del banquillo a fin de entonar también algunas teclas-, he hecho un poco de esto y un poco de aquello. He viajado sobre todo, mucho. No me gusta estar estático.

-Ha de ser interesante esa sensación de ir de aquí para allá; no he sido mucho de viajes pues suelo asentarme por periodos en verdad largos en un lugar.

-¿Como el último? –Alexander la miró-. Entiendo que llevas decenas en Latinoamérica ¿no?

-Algo así.

Sin entender muy bien el significado de aquello, Gabriela no pudo plantearse nada más pues unos pasos ligeros llegaron a la habitación en donde se encontraban.

-Acá estás, te he buscado durante un buen rato. Nessie me había dicho que habías ido a dar un paseo.

Rebeca, altiva y hermosa, se acercó con una ancha sonrisa para posicionarse en donde había estado Alexander hacía cosa de unos momentos. A pesar de que en su actitud no había nada extraño, era obvio que le desconcertaba encontrarse a él con ella a solas, por lo que Gabriela no atinó más que sonreír.

-Hace rato. Decidí regresarme para esperarte por acá, intuía que te desocuparías pronto –respondió el rubio con una sonrisa también en el rostro, muy diferente a como se había comportado hacia unos momentos con ella.

Quiso irse pero no supo cómo, por fortuna, su móvil –que se encontraba encima del piano- comenzó a sonar certeramente, evidenciando el nombre de Antonio como contacto, algo que tanto Rebeca como Alexander pudieron ver a la perfección.

Si hubiera podido sonrojarse, Gabriela estaba segura que lo habría hecho.

-Perdonen…

Tomó su celular, se puso de pie al ver su oportunidad de salida perfecta, y en el camino respondió. No le dio tiempo de decir nada.

-¡Hola, hermosa! ¿Cómo te está yendo con la familia? Te extraño a horrores y solo ha pasado un día.

La efusividad con que Antonio le había hablado del otro lado del teléfono la abrumaron. Era obvio que éste había visto que necesitaba ayuda, por lo que certeramente había actuado al grado no solo de sacarla de aquella habitación, sino dejando en claro a Alexander, Rebeca y cualquiera que estuviera escuchando, la forma en que éste se había referido a ella.

-Bastante bien. No sabía que los extrañaba tanto hasta que los vi.

-Lo imagino. Espero algún día, si me lo permites, poder conocerlos; suenan simplemente estupendos…

Comenzó a bajar escaleras y en el camino se topó con Emmett, Rosalie, y el resto de los Denali en la sala jugando videojuegos. No se escapó de la mirada pícara que el primero le arrojó, evidenciado que él –como quizá el resto- estaban escuchando la conversación.

Le sonrió levemente tras rodar los ojos y aceleró el paso hasta salir de la casa. Una vez ahí, trató de alejarse lo más tranquila posible siguiendo la conversación con el mexicano, no obstante en cuanto perdió de vista la casa, se esfumó hasta el lago a fin de alejarse de espectadores.

-… por cierto si tenías pendiente con lo de Colorado, te adelanto que todo está resuelto. Ya llamé al hotel y…

-Estoy fuera de peligro –soltó, provocando una carcajada en Antonio.

-Vaya que si me la he volado con tremenda actuación. ¡Deberían de darme un premio!

-Vamos no exageres. Creo que te sobrepasaste.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡Fue perfecto! No lo vi muy bien, pero me imagino la cara de idiota enojado que habrá puesto Alexander al escucharme saludar con tan apasionada ímpetu a mi hermosa compañera.

Gabriela se fue a su lugar de siempre a las alturas de aquel risco con vista al lago, y se quedó mirando el panorama crepuscular sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse.

-Además –continuó el moreno-. Te acabo de sacar de una bochornosa situación. Hasta donde supe, Rebeca estaba a punto de preguntarte por mí, tu vida y te habrías visto enfrascada en una conversación incómoda de una hora con Alexander ahí; te habrías arruinado sola en vista de lo terrible que eres mintiendo.

-Esto es una mala telenovela romántica. Entre tú, Alice, Bella y Nessie no sé quién ha logrado fastidiarme más este día.

-Un "gracias" sería más que suficiente para mí.

-Gracias Antonio. Pero ahora tendré que soportar bromas de Emmett y comentarios de Alice o Nessie una vez que se enteren. No quiero dar explicaciones de nada.

-Si les contaras de mí…

-No. Es muy pronto para eso.

-¿Cómo sabes que Alice no lo sabe ya?

-Pues porque me lo habría dicho, o de plano se ha encargado de ocultarlo y no sé por qué. Para el caso da igual. Solo debo soportar esto un día más y me largo de aquí.

-No puede ser tan malo.

-…

-¿Quieres volver ya? Porque si te está resultando difícil no veo sentido a que te martirices así. Sé que amas a tu familia, pero la que me preocupa más eres tú.

-No te preocupes, Antonio. Estoy bien –soltó ya más tranquila.

Si bien Antonio solía ser la mayor parte del tiempo impulsivo, imprudente y un tanto impetuoso con arranques excesivos de energía, le asombraba también aquella faceta suya cuando en verdad se preocupaba por algo. El moreno podría llegar a ser el más idiota y en un segundo ponerse a la altura de la situación cuando se trataba de ayudarla o protegerla.

-Vale. Entonces, un día más. Estaré de todos modos atento por cualquier cosa. Cuídate.

-Y tú también.

Colgó y se quedó observando el reflejo de la luna en el lago. Si bien cada que visitaba a su familia aquel lugar se volvía uno de sus escenarios preferidos y más nostálgicos por las cosas que había pasado con Alexander ahí, en aquel momento no podía pensar en nada concreto en vista de su turbación por la nueva situación que experimentaba.

Alice había hecho bien en marcarle hacía meses, o eso creía, para advertirle de la novia, sin embargo, en aquel momento no sabía cómo actuar pues a cada tanto sentía la mirada de algún miembro de su familia cuando se encontraba en el mismo lugar que Alexander y su pareja.

Se sintió patética, pues parecía la despechada de la familia.

-Vaya que te apegas a los hábitos –la voz de Alexander la sacó de trance.

Se puso nerviosa pensando en que pudo haber escuchado la conversación con Antonio.

-Es privado y tranquilo para pasar el rato.

-Mejor no lo pudiste describir –el rubio casi pelirrojo se fue a sentar a lado de ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando el panorama que les ofrecía el bello crepúsculo.

-¿Pasarán la Navidad aquí? –cuestionó después de unos minutos eternos.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, ya sabes, tú y Antonio. Por la efusividad que escuché en la casa supongo que es alguien importante en tu vida, o al menos que está en ella. Además, Nessie esperaba conocerlo por fin…

-¿En dónde está Rebeca? –Lo interrumpió un poco molesta por aquella actitud. Éste solo sonrió sin dejar de ver el panorama.

-Alice la requirió para ir a unas "compras de emergencia".

-Ya veo. Entonces estás aburrido y sin mucho qué hacer.

No entendía de dónde le había salido la molestia repentina, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que no deseaba que Alexander husmeara en su pasado. Se paró decidida y tras acortar la distancia entre ellos y el risco, saltó hacia el vacío para aterrizar grácilmente; comenzó a caminar bordeando el lago, sin dignarse a mirar atrás, con intenciones de seguir el riachuelo que se abría y desembocaba al mar varias decenas de kilómetros colina abajo.

A paso tranquilo, Gabriela se hastió luego de media hora de caminata por la presencia repentina de Alexander que ya le daba alcance.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? –cuestionó enfadada-. Tienes toda la casa para ti y del sinfín de lugares posibles vienes a parar acá.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que volvimos al inicio? –Soltó divertido Alexander emparejándole el paso-. No nos hablábamos al inicio, y después de días o semanas comenzaste con esta misma actitud, solo que a velocidad vampiro pues no llevas ni 24 horas aquí.

-…

-Vamos, Gabriela. Solo trato de hacer las paces –aquello la obligó a detenerse en seco-. ¿Te sorprende? Lo entiendo y eso es mi culpa. Solo quiero que llevemos bien la fiesta en paz; somos adultos y creo que podemos coexistir sin la incomodidad de los demás al vernos juntos.

Reanudó su marcha en silencio.

-Perdona por entrometerme en lo de Antonio, es solo que no sé de qué otra forma hacerte ver que todo está bien y que no hay por qué evitarnos. Te pido disculpas si me sobrepasé, creo que es obvio que no deseas que tu familia sepa de ello y te entiendo. De hecho, me alegro por ti. Lo que dijo Bella en la mañana era cierto; la ausencia te ha sentado bastante bien, te veo más relajada.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, ya es un avance –se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta-. Te preguntaba lo de Navidad, porque Renesmee me ha invitado…, nos ha invitado a Rebeca y a mí a pasarla también con ustedes, y lo menos que quiero es hacerlo más incómodo para ti.

-¿Incómodo? –Replicó casi a la defensiva. Lo vio sonreír.

-Es obvio que te sientes mal por como terminaron las cosas y solo quiero hacerte ver que estoy bien por si no te has dado cuenta –aquello le caló-. Los dos avanzamos y no tenemos por qué fluctuar la relación familiar que se creó ahora que ya no eres un secreto para los Cullen.

-Entiendo. Si ese es el caso, despreocúpate, quizá este año no pase, tengo planeado un largo viaje que pretendo emprender en unos días. Nada más acabo aquí.

Vio que éste perdía la sonrisa por un momento, aunque apenas y prestó atención por la madeja de ideas que se le acumulaban en la cabeza en pos de hacer más convincente algo que sí iba a llevar a cabo con Antonio, pero que aún no había dado cuenta a su familia por temor a su reacción por faltar a Navidad.

-Vaya, eso cambia un poco las cosas entonces.

-Pero me alegro que dejemos las cosas claras. Tú lo has dicho, somos adultos y bastante capaces de llevar todo normal.

…

Si bien la plática había terminado hacía horas, no entendía el por qué Alexander seguía ahí en la zona con ella.

El mar se extendía sereno pero traicionero. Lo único que tenían como compañía era la luna nueva que brillaba sobre el apacible lugar. Justo en aquel momento Gabriela se encontraba sentada en la arena disfrutando del panorama, con una pequeña fogata que Alexander se había encargado de encender.

Llevaban horas en mutismo total, y aunque la duda la carcomía del por qué él seguía ahí con ella y no con su novia, poco a poco se fue dejando llevar. Total, su compañía le encantaba y aunque era algo que no aceptaría abiertamente, al menos la tenía para su placer íntimo.

-¿Puedo decir algo descabellado?

Lo abrupto de la pregunta hizo que lo mirara a través de las llamas, ya que se encontraba del otro lado.

-No sé por qué no podrías hacerlo.

Lo vio sonreír como solía recordar. Un calor profundo se extendió por todo su pecho; lo extrañaba de todas formas posibles.

-En verdad creí que terminaríamos juntos –se le heló la sangre por escucharlo decir aquello. Se le quedó mirando a pesar de que éste estaba concentrado en el océano-. Es decir, sé que no empezamos de la mejor manera a conocernos, pero supuse que tendríamos tiempo de sobra para hacer lo convencional.

-¿Lo convencional?

-Ya sabes, salir, conocernos más. Con tanto tiempo, creí que quizá comenzaríamos despacio, a tu tiempo –rio-. De hecho me di tanta importancia que creí que esa lejanía para con Carlisle y el resto de los Cullen terminaría eventualmente. Es divertido hablarlo ahora que no tenemos problemas con ello, y liberador soltarlo. Rara vez me equivoco y en verdad nos vi juntos, visitando a tu familia y haciéndote salir de viejos hábitos, para que disfrutaras como mereces.

Quiso llorar porque mucho de lo que él le confesaba lo pensó de manera constante los últimos cinco años. Luego recordó la nueva relación que llevaba Alexander por lo que optó por cambiar su postura ya que ambos estaban en diferente sintonía.

Él solo recordaba en un afán de llevar la relación en paz. Y ella en cambio sufría en silencio porque lo añoraba.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste hace rato, los hábitos no se olvidan y tras pasar casi un siglo así, las costumbres son difíciles de dejar.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Antonio entró perfecto a la ecuación ¿no?

-…

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que es de por allá, por donde vives.

-Lo conozco de años y ciertamente jamás lo vi como algo más. Solo que estando recluida, siempre estuvo ahí, a pesar de que no se lo pedí. Fue demasiado paciente.

Ni siquiera sabía el por qué se tomaba ciertas permisiones para hablar de aquello con quien menos quería, sin embargo, no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer salvo seguir con la mentira por cómo es que Alexander parecía realizado con su pareja y dispuesto a seguir una relación funcional de buenos conocidos con ella.

-En verdad deseo que seas feliz, Gabriela.

-Gracias.

La mirada que le arrojó la descolocó de formas que no creyó. Le sonrió y se puso de pie para caminar descalza hasta la orilla para dejar que el vaivén de las olas la mojara.

Se abrazó a sí misma y se quedó observando a la nada. No deseaba flaquear ahora, por lo que tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para quedarse estática ahí y no girarse, decirle la verdad y arrojársele en brazos para que la hiciera suya.

Lo extrañaba con locura que de no haber sido por el ruido de las olas, éste habría escuchado perfectamente el espasmo que se obligó a callar de su boca.

Pasaron horas. El tiempo postrada ahí se le fue de las manos. El amanecer se asomaba desde el horizonte, por lo que dejó que poco a poco el sol iluminara su piel morena.

No se molestó en girarse, pues estaba consciente que Alexander se había ido en silencio hacía un par de horas al menos. Si bien no entendió qué había sido aquello, de lo que sí estaba segura era que cualquier posibilidad de tener algo con él se había esfumado por completo.

Eso le dolió.


	18. Rumbos

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo XVIII

Rumbos

En su vida pasada había sido una mujer hermosa, aquella piel tostada acompañada de grandes ojos pardos habían sido la perdición de un par de hombres en pos de buscar su amor. Ahora, como vampiresa, Gabriela parecía más una visión o un sueño, pues si bien la cabellera azabache y la piel –a su manera- le seguían dando aquel atisbo hermoso de su antigua vida, con aquellos ojos y su actitud retraída adquiría un magnetismo irresistible para cualquiera que la viera.

Para cualquiera excepto para ella misma. Se encontraba viéndose en el espejo por enésima vez. No daba crédito a lo que veía pues pocas habían sido las veces –exceptuando claro, su vida con los Volturi- en que se había tenido que vestir de acuerdo a normas sociales como la de aquella ocasión.

-Te mataré Alice… -susurró molesta.

-Escuché eso, amargada –la aludida apareció a un costado para ver sonriente cómo había quedado su hermana vestida-. Deberías agradecerme, te ves espectacular.

-¿Qué de malo tenían mis jeans y tenis? –Alice la miró frunciendo el ceño-. Sí, ya sé, es una "comida familiar", pero sí sabes que no comemos como ellos ¿verdad?

-Cosas que a ella no le importan –explicó Bella, sentada en la cama y con una ancha sonrisa.

Su cuñada era como ella en ese aspecto, y aunque deseaba compadecerla, no podía interferir en las tretas de Alice en pos de juntar a Gabriela con Alexander.

-¿De qué te quejas? Me dijiste que no habría problema si el atuendo era negro, y aunque estuve a punto de negarme a ello, da gracias al cielo que soy una experta en esto.

Alice dio unos pasos bailarines alrededor de Gabriela quien trataba por todos los medios de bajarse la corta falda que llevaba.

Llevaba un suéter negro a brillos –acompañada de una pashmina amarilla- que acentuaban sus atributos, una falda del mismo color acompañada de unas botas con tacón, y aunque traía medias que no hacían más que tornear más sus largas piernas, Gabriela se sentía incómoda por lo que significaba aquello.

-A ese cabello le hace falta algo –replicó Nessie entrando por la habitación.

-Mi cabello se queda como está –advirtió la morena haciéndose para atrás. Las otras rieron-. Qué pesadilla.

…

El resto del día se llevó de acuerdo a lo estipulado en el itinerario planteado por Nessie y Alice. La comida de Acción de Gracias se había llevado con la presencia de Charlie y Sue, Leah, Seth, Jacob, Billy y Nessie, así como el resto de vampiros invitados.

Se realizaron varias actividades, y por aquel momento, Gabriela olvidó sus fantasmas y disfrutó de su familia, así como de la compañía de Alexander con quien incluso llevó a cabo un par de charlas despreocupadas al calor del ambiente.

Justo en aquel momento los Cullen, los Denali, Alexander y su acompañante, se encontraban disfrutando de la fogata realizada. La noche estaba apenas en su apogeo y la gran luna llena los alumbraba en todo su esplendor.

-¿Y qué tanto has visto a Benjamín y las amazonas, Gabriela? –Preguntó Rebeca, que se encontraba abrazada de Alexander.

-No tanto como quisiera –se encogió de hombros-. No soy muy asidua a los viajes, y es más lo que los veo por una pantalla que en persona.

-Pues pierde cuidado que en un mes, para Navidad, prometieron pasar con nosotros una temporada, para que vayas previéndote –dijo Alice desde el otro lado-Es más, creemos que ni deberías empacar para irte.

Todos rieron, ella sonrió. Compartió una mirada fugaz con Alexander, pues era obvio que su familia aún no sabía que no acudiría para las festividades.

-Por supuesto, Alexander y Rebeca estarán por aquí también –siguió Alice sonriente por haber detectado aquella mirada.

-He dejado pendientes. Así que habrá tiempo para todo –soltó tímida, ganándose una sonrisa cínica de Alexander. Oportunamente su teléfono sonó-. Disculpen…

Se paró a toda prisa tras las burlas de Emmett y Nessie, y se alejó para responder a sabiendas de quién se trataba.

-¿Estás lista para partir?

Se mordió el labio, indecisa.

-¿Gabriela?

-Sigo aquí.

-¿Y bien? Estoy cerca, podría llegar por ti en diez minutos, nada más pago la cuenta y tomo algunas cosas.

-¿Qué? –Lo escuchó reír del otro lado.

-Te lo dije. Me preocupas y las cosas han estado bastante cambiantes.

-¿Tan malo es? Pienso decírselos ya que me vaya.

-Y por ello sé que será un desastre. Habrá mucho drama y creo que no quieres molestarte con ellos. Además, veo una riña con Alexander.

-…

-Ey, entiendo que no es nada fácil para ti, pero deja de pensar en los demás y por vez primera haz lo que sea mejor para ti. Me preocupa más tu estabilidad mental ahora.

-No puedo hacerles esto. Además, te miento si te digo que no la he estado pasando bien a su lado –escuchó al otro resoplar, sabía que estaba revisando alguna de las visiones-. ¿Ha habido algún cambio?

-Sigue todo difuso. Pero por lo indecisa que estás, sé qué podría encaminar mejor las cosas.

-Antonio…

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé –lo escuchó reír divertido-. Recuerda que hago todo esto por ti, porque me importas y porque te quiero… Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda.

No pasaron varios minutos de que colgó, que a paso tranquilo y del bosque, se aproximaron Alice y Edward, evidentemente preocupados. Trató de relajarse y sonreír para evidenciar que todo estaba bien, a pesar de que seguía con el teléfono en el oído.

-¿Cómo es que nunca lo vi antes? ¿Cuándo pasó esto, Gabriela? –Soltó Alice un tanto frustrada y con un toque de reproche en su voz.

La morena entrecerró los ojos porque su hermana ya se había dado cuenta.

-Pasaron muchas cosas y supongo que simplemente se dio.

Edward y Alice compartieron miradas.

-No es lo que ustedes creen. Él de alguna manera lo supo y fue por voluntad propia.

-¿Y accediste así de fácil? –En esta ocasión Edward le reprochaba.

De Alice no lo entendía, pero de él sí la actitud. Para nadie era novedad que Edward –tanto como ella misma- creía que como seres de la noche estaban malditos y no tenían alma, por ello, el pensar en arrebatar una vida para unirla al lado oscuro representaba algo detestable.

-¿Acceder a qué? –Carlisle salió del bosque, acompañado de Alexander y Eleazar-. ¿Todo bien por aquí?

Quiso correr pero ese barco ya había zarpado. Se sentía un tanto acorralada por una cosa tan insignificante.

-Gabriela nos ha ocultado algunas cosas con respecto a Antonio –dijo Alice.

-¿Su novio? –Replicó Carlisle confuso.

-Es o era uno de los chicos del pueblo, y hasta donde sabíamos seguía siendo humano. O al menos eso creí.

-¿No era entonces vampiro? –Soltó incrédulo Alexander también.

-No sé por qué de repente mi vida amorosa se ha vuelto tema público –soltó en un intento desesperado por sonar casual-. Sí, Antonio es de la zona y tiene meses convertido… por mí. No veo cuál es el drama…

-¿Tuvo un accidente? –Aunque era una pregunta que veía venir, la duda en su familia le dolió, sin embargo, no le dio tiempo de nada más pues los seis detectaron a alguien aproximarse.

Unos segundos después, un hombre alto, musculoso y con chaqueta de cuero se hizo presente en la zona; se trataba de Antonio.

Ella, a sabiendas de que Edward estaría tratando de sacar cualquier información posible del recién llegado, extendió rápidamente su escudo como un hilo invisible que rodeó al moreno incluso mucho antes de que apareciera, siendo inmune a la telepatía de su hermano, quien no evitó lanzarle una mirada ofuscada por el bloqueo mental.

-Yo tampoco veo el drama aquí –soltó Antonio con voz firme y educada.

La sonrisa que soltó pudo haber enloquecido a más de alguna, sin embargo, en aquel momento cinco pares de ojos alternaron su vista en el recién llegado y ella.

-Entonces finalmente llegaste –soltó rendida, él se acercó rápidamente a ella para darle un beso en los labios y abrazarla por la cintura.

-Te lo dije, nena –soltó galán, para luego dirigirse sonriente al resto de los ahí presentes-. Así que esta es tu bella familia.

-Parte de ella, el resto se encuentra bosque adentro.

-Un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes –Antonio se acercó al resto para estrecharlos uno a uno de la mano y por su nombre-. Por tu aspecto –dijo mirando a Eleazar-, has de ser del clan Denali –luego se concentró en Alexander como si no lo conociera-. ¿Tú…? –Miró a Gabriela tratando de obtener alguna referencia.

-Alexander –se adelantó el rubio con una mueca de pocos amigos al ver al imponente hombre que había llegado con Gabriela.

Sentía que iba a explotar. Postrada como si de verdad no se pudiera mover, Gabriela sonrió para seguir la pantomima a pesar de que estaba bastante lejos de lograr que las cosas se calmaran.

…

Antonio resultó ser una caja de sorpresas para los Cullen y Denali, pues de forma paulatina el moreno con su actitud se fue ganando uno a uno.

Luego de su tan inesperada llegada, y con los ánimos un tanto turbios entre Edward, Alice y Gabriela, al final todos optaron por regresar a la fogata para continuar con la celebración, una a la que el moreno se acopló tan fácil como si conociera a cada uno de toda la vida.

Al amanecer, parecía que todo estaba olvidado, pues Antonio se desenvolvía como un integrante más del grupo como si hubiera estado invitado desde el inicio.

-¿Partirán entonces? –Replicó Tania Denali, fascinada con el acompañante de Gabriela.

-Es la idea. Me ha costado tanto trabajo convencerla para salir, que estando tan cerca no quiero que se eche para atrás –al tiempo que decía aquello, tomó de la mano a Gabriela cariñosamente.

-Si tienes que batallar tanto quizá no quiere ir y ella solo lo hace por compromiso –respondió Alexander desde el fondo de su ser.

Si bien había tratado de mantener la misma postura de hacía días, lo cierto es que ahora se le complicaba disimular su enojo con él ahí, pegado a Gabriela en todo momento. Para más de alguno fue evidente su enfado, y en aquel momento lo dejaba de manifiesto para todos.

Antonio solo miró al rubio sonriente. Le divertía aquella situación y ello lo cabreó más.

- _Ella_ está más que satisfecha con el viaje que realizará –se refirió a sí misma Gabriela con media sonrisa, tratando de disipar los ánimos.

Se sentía tan avergonzada por la situación, que lo único que deseaba era salir de aquello en cuanto pudiera.

-¿Y a dónde irán? –Intervino Bella, en pos de ayudar a su cuñada.

-Eso es una sorpresa que tengo reservada para ella. No quiero que se espante –se disculpó Antonio con una sonrisa sincera por guardarse el secreto.

-¿Cómo que ya se van? –Intervino Nessie. Se había retirado hacía horas a dormir y ahora les daba alcance-. Pero si casi no hemos convivido. Además, no llegaste para la comida de ayer, y lo menos que puedes hacer es quedarte unos días por acá. Tenemos varias actividades planeadas.

-¿Más aún? –Se quejó Gabriela, provocando una sonrisa en la mayoría.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas y mejor alístense para la ocasión que tengo un día planeado en la playa.

Todos se comenzaron a dispersar. Gabriela sabía que Edward y Alice exigían una explicación, pues a pesar de que Antonio dio muestras de ser alguien extraordinario, aún no se resolvía el punto de la conversión.

Se sintió miserable por las miradas acusadoras de sus hermanos, más cuando Edward mismo había convertido a Bella por petición de esta última.

Miró a Antonio, con quien deseaba tener una plática a solas para saber qué hacer. El moreno asintió y le indicó que juntos se dirigieran a la motocicleta.

-No tengo nada adecuado para el día, podemos bajar al pueblo a comprar algo –ella asintió y comenzaron a caminar.

La mano de Alice en el brazo de Gabriela la detuvo. Miró a su hermana consternada.

-Pierde cuidado, Antonio –habló con voz cantarina Alice-. Es seguro que Emmett encontrará algo que prestarte ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto –respondió el aludido sin entender qué ocurría.

-¿Gabriela? ¿Quisieras acompañarme un momento? Hay algo que contigo quisiera hablar.

Los zafiros escrutaron a la pequeña. Aunque sonreía, el gesto no le llegó a los ojos. Estaba molesta y no tenía intención de dejarla ir, algo que por lo visto agradeció Edward, pues en aquel momento le susurraba a Bella al rato regresaba.

No vio salida. Vio a Antonio, quien de manera imperceptible negó con la cabeza, y supo que debía acabar con aquello de una vez por todas.

-Bien. Entre más pronto acabemos, más rápido estaremos listos para la playa –soltó rendida.

…

Tuvo que respirar profundo y en silencio varios segundos para tranquilizarse. Rara vez se salía de control, de hecho, los últimos cinco años se había dedicado a perfeccionar sus dones que si no deseaba éstos no se le salían de las manos. Pero en aquella ocasión no fue así.

El ligero vaivén de las pequeñas olas a la orilla del lago se había convertido en un torrente de agua arremolinada violentamente. De todas sus habilidades, la adquirida de Benjamín era la que solía ser más inestable cuando se encontraba bajo mucha presión.

Aunque el tiempo de los reproches y señalamientos había pasado ya, Gabriela no dejaba de pensar en ciertas partes de la conversación que la hacían sentir terrible. Ella les había mentido lo mejor que pudo. Edward y Alice en cambio se encontraban decepcionados con ella, algo que no llegaba a entender pues a pesar de todo, Antonio representaba un bálsamo para su existencia.

 _-Tiendes a complicar todo siempre –le reprochó Alice con los brazos cruzados-. Nunca quieres abrirte a nosotros._

 _-¿Por qué de repente esto se ha vuelto grave? –Replicó ella con el enojo atorado en la garganta-. Ya se los dije. No hice absolutamente nada por acercarlo a nuestro estilo de vida; él solo lo hizo, y me ofende que piensen que hice algo por iniciativa propia cuando saben lo que pienso respecto a convertir a alguien._

 _-Exacto, Gabriela. Pero no hiciste absolutamente nada, y creo que es peor por no evitarlo –le recriminó en esta ocasión Edward-. De todos mis hermanos eres a quien creía yo entendía más. Somos parecidos, y el que salgas con esto me sorprende. No sé qué te ha pasado, pero sabes que así no hacemos las cosas…_

 _La acusación en sus palabras era evidente. Ambos, más allá de molestarse porque no les contó, estaban consternados por cómo ella, Gabriela Cullen, de la noche a la mañana había dejado atrás más de 200 años de valores para arrebatarle la vida a un humano con el objetivo de unirlo a su estilo de vida._

 _-Para Carlisle no supuso un problema esto, no sé por qué para ustedes sí. Más –los encaró-, cuando tú –apuntó a Alice-, estabas dispuesta a convertir a Bella porque Edward no quería. Al final fue curioso el resultado de todo ¿verdad?_

 _-¿Antonio es tu pareja de vida, Gabriela? -Espetó Edward, con el semblante serio._

 _-¿Entonces de esto se trata? ¿Si Antonio no es mi gran historia de amor como contigo y Bella, no tiene validez lo que hice? Ayudar a un amigo no es correcto ¿por qué? ¿Porque tú lo dices, Edward? No seas hipócrita. Cada uno de nosotros tuvimos nuestros motivos. Incluso Carlisle los tuvo en su momento cuando nos transformó…_

 _-Sí, claro. Y no sabes cómo se arrepiente contigo –soltó Alice-. Crees que esto no "supone" un problema para él, pero por Dios, Gabriela. Carlisle siempre busca lo mejor para nosotros y no te vendrá a señalar cada error en tu vida, ¿verdad? No lo ha hecho hasta ahora._

 _Aquello le dolió a Gabriela._

 _-¿Qué quieren que haga? –Habló escueta, cansada de tanto reproche. Edward y Alice, quizá conscientes de que se habían pasado, se miraron por breves momentos sin saber qué hacer-. No se puede deshacer lo que hice, y por ello estoy a su lado, tratando de que Antonio no acabe como yo. Además, como les dije ya, solo ayudé a un amigo; yo sabré vivir con las consecuencias._

Había pasado por lo menos media hora de que Edward y Alice se habían marchado. El agua parecía tranquila, por lo que más despejada, se fue a sentar a una de las rocas cerca del lago para pensar mejor.

Luego de un tiempo que se le antojó eterno, se vio obligada a regresar y seguir con la farsa. No deseaba que la fueran a buscar. Había tomado una resolución y solo necesitaba de las siguientes horas para llevarla a cabo, a salvo de la propia Alice y sus visiones.

-Ahí estás… -Alexander la sorprendió saliendo de la casa con una enorme hielera entre los brazos. Por la hora, entendía que quizá todos estarían ya en la playa-. Regresé por bebidas para los chicos, entiendo que algunos amigos de Jacob se sumarían –respondió a su pregunta mental.

-Igual vengo por algunas cosas –entró a la casa pasándolo de largo.

-Te espero –se detuvo a media estancia-, podríamos bajar juntos. Anda, corre. Antonio ha estado ansioso por no verte regresar con Edward ni Alice.

Asintió y se apresuró a buscar un par de cosas más. Paciente, y tarareando una cancioncilla, Alexander la esperaba afuera. Sin embargo, sabía que aquel estaría escuchando lo que hacía, por lo que no le quedó de otra que desviarse en su camino a la habitación de Rose, a fin de buscar ropa más adecuada para la ocasión.

Una vez que salió, el rubio le indicó que partieran.

-¿Todo bien? –Le soltó después de unos momentos.

-Claro, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Te veo más hermética de cuando llegaste. Supongo que la charla familiar no les sentó nada bien.

-¿Cómo?

-Alice y Edward no tenían mejores expresiones –no dijo nada-. ¿Es por Antonio, no? Su conversión.

-Ven como un error lo que hice.

-¿Tú cómo lo calificas? –Le sorprendió aquella pregunta ya que sus hermanos no se la habían hecho.

-Ayudé a un amigo que en ese entonces necesitaba de mí.

-Entonces ahí lo tienes, Gabriela –lo miró, él sonrió-. No tienes por qué dejar que te afecte. Sé que con familia es distinto, y entiendo por qué el drama, pero si tuviste razón para hacerlo, no entiendo por qué la molestia.

-Diría yo que decepcionados.

-Eso es basura. Sí, ahora están molestos. Pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que la mitad de lo que te dijeron nació del enojo –a la mente se le vino lo que le dijo Alice sobre el arrepentimiento de Carlisle.

-…

-Es lo que siempre me ha abrumado de varios de ustedes. A Edward lo conozco desde que soy así, y siempre he creído que se juzga con dureza a sí mismo, así como lo hace contigo.

-¿No ves problema con eso de convertir personas por causas ajenas a las de Carlisle?

-En lo absoluto. Es decir, no voy por el mundo presumiendo de mi condición, pero vamos, no es como si fuera con un puñado de chiquillos a ofrecerles las llaves de la vida eterna. Cada quien es dueño de sus decisiones, y por más que uno intervenga, al final es cada quien el que debe pagar factura por lo que hace. A menos que le hayas puesto una pistola en la boca a Antonio para convertirlo y obligarlo a acompañarte en la eternidad como tu vigoroso amante, no le veo el problema a ello.

Aquello le sacó una sonrisa.

-Esa es la sonrisa que quería ver. Estimo demasiado a Edward, pera hasta yo creo que puede sobrepasarse de protector.

-¿Eso crees que hace?

-¿Tú no? Sé que te puede resultar difícil, pero todo lo que hacen es por lograr que te abras a ellos. Son tu familia, te extrañan, les dueles y harían cualquier cosa por protegerte.

-Incluso de mí misma.

-Exacto. Supongo que creen que después te podrías arrepentir de haber hecho con Antonio lo que hiciste.

Le dio un retorcijón en el estómago. Pese a todo, él seguía siendo el mismo. Aun con lo pasado, sus palabras lograron darle la paz mental que en aquel momento necesitaba para continuar con la farsa.

-Gracias, Alexander –le dijo forma sincera-. Sé que no he sido la persona más amigable del mundo –él rio-, pero en verdad agradezco la paciencia conmigo. No he sido justa, y en parte se lo atribuyo a mi incapacidad para relacionarme. Quizá no lo quieres ni lo pides, pero deseo que sepas que encontrarás una amiga en mí cada que lo necesites, lo mismo para Rebeca –su acompañante la miró un tanto contrariado, ya no sonreía-. Podemos escribirnos de vez en vez. No te lo dije el otro día, porque ciertamente me costaba trabajo asimilarlo, pero en verdad me alegro por ti y ella. Te deseo de corazón toda la felicidad que mereces.

A él no le dio oportunidad de decir algo, ya que justo en aquel momento salían a la playa en donde los demás los esperaban.

Rebeca fue una de las que acudió para con ellos. Solo fue consciente de cómo Gabriela le decía algo a su novia y mirarlo con una sonrisa nostálgica –como si se despidiera-, para después alejarse caminando a paso tranquilo a con Antonio, quien en aquel momento se encontraba con Garret y Emmett.

…

Disfrutó el día entero con su familia y amigos. Pese a la riña con Alice y Edward, con ellos incluso llevó la fiesta en paz, al grado de que al atardecer todo parecía olvidado.

Platicó casi con todos, en especial con Carlisle. Rio de las bromas de los demás, y en general pasó tiempo de calidad con cada uno.

Con tantos alrededor, incluso tuvo tiempo de dedicarse a sí misma pues dibujó y se encargó de escribir unas líneas en el cuaderno que había tomado del despacho de Carlisle. Actividad que continuó realizando a pesar de la presencia de Antonio, quien se quedó a su lado, abrazándola de vez en vez para darle ánimo.

-¿Aún tratas de leer su mente?

Alexander se encontraba ya junto a Edward. Éste último veía a distancia a Gabriela con su pareja.

-¿Tan obvio es? –Alexander rio y lo abrazó-. Lo perfeccionó demasiado bien.

-¿Qué? ¿El escudo?

-Sí. Después de que regresamos del lago y me topé con él, nada.

-Quizá es como Bella y tampoco lo puedes leer.

-No, imposible. Para cuando estaba llegando atisbé algo, pero ahora nada. Además, Eleazar me dijo que ese no es su don.

-¿Ah, no?

-Es como Alice. Es Gabriela quien lo hace. Al parecer logró extender tanto como quiera su escudo. Si es como lo platica Bella, al sentir la presencia de a quien se protege, creo que simplemente puede hacerlo a pesar de no encontrarse frente a frente.

-Yo digo que no te empecines tanto. Gabriela tendrá sus motivos. Creo que si la presionan podría ser peor…

-¿Desde cuándo estás tan tranquilo? –Le espetó Edward ahora concentrándose en su amigo-. Si mal no me falla la memoria, ardiste de celos cuando la viste con Antonio. ¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino? ¿Ya te encariñaste con Rebeca?

Alexander sonrió y le dedicó una considerable mirada a Gabriela. Claro que le dolía, y mucho, sin embargo, nada podía hacer, no teniendo en cuenta sus últimas palabras, como si se tratara de una despedida.

-Una despedida momentánea –dijo Edward, tras hurgar en la mente de Alexander- Alice está segura de que vendrá para Navidad o a mediados del siguiente año. Algo que me sorprende por cómo Alice y yo la tratamos –aquello último lo dijo con verdadero arrepentimiento.

-Habrá oportunidad para disculparse, hermano.

No hubo tal cosa. Al finalizar aquel día, y ya casi para el anochecer, Gabriela y Antonio tomaron camino.

Las despedidas habían sido rápidas y llenas de promesas. Aunque Edward quiso tener un momento a solas con su hermana, la oportunidad no se presentó.

Cuando la vio partir, a espaldas de Antonio quien llevaba la motocicleta, se prometió a sí mismo dar con la ubicación de Gabriela para hablar largo y tendido.

La mayoría ya se estaba dispersando, no obstante, la exclamación de Alice le obligó a poner atención a lo que por su mente pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Alexander, quien no había perdido atención a ello, se acercó intrigado también.

Edward apretó la mandíbula y supo que el momento de las disculpas había pasado hacía mucho. Y que quizá, nunca llegaría.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Insistió de nuevo Alexander.

-Se ha ido –soltó sombrío-. Gabriela. No piensa volver jamás. Se exiliará de nuevo y en esta ocasión me temo que ni Alice podrá encontrarla ya.


	19. Hábitos de oficio

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo XIX

Hábitos de oficio

10 años después

El bullicio del exterior daba vida a la solitaria habitación en la que se venía quedando los últimos años. Pese a lo sencillo y pequeño del lugar, aquello resultaba perfecto para sus tareas diarias, las cuales consistían encerrarse por la noche –para fingir que dormía- y avanzar en alguna tarea o proyecto escolar, o simplemente leer y dibujar.

Para ser un dormitorio universitario, aquel pequeño espacio al que llamaba hogar se había convertido en uno de sus sitios favoritos. Si bien continuaba con viejos hábitos al recluirse muchas de las veces, al menos ahora lo hacía con personas a su alrededor con las que convivía de vez en vez.

Se había dispuesto a disfrutar de una tarde en su habitación –a pesar de que todo el campus se encontraba de fiesta-, haciendo un poco de tiempo antes de que llegara la hora para salir. Sin embargo, y pese al carnaval que se vislumbraba desde su ventana al encontrarse en el cuarto piso de aquel edificio, Gabriela estaba más concentrada –casi estática- leyendo sus correos electrónicos.

 _¡Nos casamos!_

 _Renesmee y Jacob_

 _Es para nosotros fundamental y una tremenda alegría compartir la dicha de nuestro matrimonio con ustedes. Por eso, nada nos haría más felices que nos acompañaran el día 14 abril a las 16:00 horas…_

Repasó la invitación electrónica como una docena de veces antes de que llamaran a su puerta y la sacaran del trance. La insistencia con que tocaron le molestó, por lo que de manera abrupta abrió la puerta para toparse con la mirada turbada y un tanto avergonzada de un chico castaño.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre? –Moduló su tono de voz para no asustarlo más.

-Perdóname en verdad –repuso luego de varios segundos el chico. Estaba rojo de la vergüenza-. No quería interrumpir así de insistente, es solo que…, digamos que me obligaron a venir, pero no quería molestar…, la verdad es que –se paró abruptamente y sonrió para tomar un largo respiro-. Estoy divagando.

-Ya veo –le sonrió ella para hacerlo entrar en confianza, el otro pareció relajarse.

-Mi nombre es Arthur. Compartimos una clase, y te he visto más de una vez por los pasillos. Sé que eres muy reservada y por ello estoy aquí casi a punta de pistola –rio-, pero me gustaría invitarte a salir el día que tengas libre…

-¿Entonces te obligaron a invitarme a salir? –Cuando Arthur captó el sentido de la pregunta se puso más rojo.

-¡No! O sea, sí me obligaron a venir, ya sabes para animarme. Pero por lo demás, no. Me gustas, te me haces una chica muy guapa y desde hace meses he querido hablarte pero no me animaba –Gabriela lo miró entre curiosa y divertida-. Ay, no. Mejor me callo, creo que lo estoy arruinando.

La inocencia con que acudía a ella le sacó una sonrisa. Cierto era que desde que se había matriculado en la universidad había recibido incontables invitaciones a salir. Había salido con un par, citas de una noche en las que tanto su acompañante como ella se satisficieran sexualmente en una salida de una noche y nada más, sin embargo, aquella vez era la primera vez que alguien le llamaba la atención de otra manera.

-¿Siquiera sabes cómo me llamo?

-Gabriela Cullen –replicó el otro, dando por hecho que quizá lo rechazaría-. Perdona, sé que no fue lo mejor. Creo que solo importuné…

-Arthur –llamó su atención-. Estos días estaré ocupada, pero con gusto podríamos vernos un día después de la siguiente semana.

El chico pareció adquirir de nuevo la confianza.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces…, te busco en clase para ponernos de acuerdo ¿vale? –Ella asintió-. Entonces, hasta la siguiente semana…

Con una enorme sonrisa, Arthur se escabulló entre el gentío que había en los pasillos. La morena en cambio, más divertida que nada, regresó a la realidad y tras ver la hora, tomó su chaqueta, las llaves, su móvil y salió de su habitación rumbo a su cita.

Llegó con unos minutos de antelación, sin embargo, él ya se encontraba ahí. Estaba de espaldas, sentado en aquella banca del parque de la universidad, disfrutando de la tarde.

Como siempre, traía su inconfundible chaqueta de cuero que acentuaba su musculatura, arrancando miradas en cada joven que pasaba por ahí.

-Tan puntual como siempre –expresó Antonio tras ponerse de pie para abrazarla.

-Nada más no logro sorprenderte.

-A estas alturas me impacta que todavía lo intentes –sonrió el moreno tras invitarla a tomar asiento-. Pero mira nada más qué lugar, Gabriela. La verdad me sorprendí cuando me dijiste en dónde encontrarte.

-¿Pues dónde esperabas verme? ¿En una casucha plagada de nieve? –Antonio le lanzó una mirada considerada-. Te lo dije hace tiempo. Me cansé de eso y ahora busco hacer más eficiente mi tiempo.

-Y no hay nada que me alegre más –miró el lugar en general-. ¿Cuánto llevas por acá?

-Tres años. Me matriculé en un master, lo terminé y ahora estoy en otro grado superior. La verdad es que me enamoré del lugar. Incluso me he ido a un par de excursiones, y con pesar, admito que también me pegué a un spring break a México el año pasado.

Antonio soltó una carcajada.

-Al menos no la has pasado nada mal. Pero ¿qué tal con tu familia? Tú y yo llegamos a un acuerdo.

Gabriela se quedó sin palabras. Si bien la última década, luego de aquel Acción de Gracias, había mantenido comunicación con los Cullen, ésta era la mínima y más que nada por escrito.

-Les he escrito con mayor periodicidad si es lo que preguntas –se encogió de hombros-. Incluso con Alice y Edward. Aunque no te voy a mentir, por teléfono de vez en vez me comunico con Carlisle, Nessie y Rose solamente.

-¿Llegaron a hablar alguna vez de la carta que les dejaste?

-Con Carlisle, sí. Intentó que regresara, ya sabes, o que al menos hablara con Alice o Edward…

-Pero no fue así.

-No.

-¿Hasta cuándo, Gabriela? –Le tomó la mano para obligarla a poner atención-. Sé que se pasaron de imbéciles, pero vamos, no me vas a dejar mentir cuando te digo que mucho de aquello fue palabrería… Ellos te echan de menos como no tienes una idea, y están arrepentidos con su actitud.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque me han contactado un par de veces para preguntar por ti.

No dijo nada. Si bien su tiempo con Antonio había sido fabuloso, pues juntos salieron adelante, a los tres años de la conversión del moreno, luego de haberle enseñado todo, habían tomado caminos separados. Él merecía hacer su vida y encontrar a una mujer a quien amar, mientras que ella necesitaba empezar de cero, como debió de haber sido hacía más de dos siglos.

-Hoy recibí un correo de Nessie –sacó su celular y se lo enseñó-. Se casa dentro de un mes con Jacob.

-¿Y qué has pensado?

-Todavía no lo sé.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Feliz por ambos. Por ella –soltó nostálgica-. Han pasado tantos años, que no me sorprende…

-Pero sí te deprime –Antonio la conocía a la perfección-. Y es por ello que estoy yo aquí ahora.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo me encontraba con ellos cuando Jacob le propuso matrimonio a Renesmee –Gabriela lo miró molesta-. Has de haber visto la cara de Edward cuando se enteró. No sabía si le iba a arrancar la cabeza a Jacob o no.

-Antonio –siseó la morena.

-No te pongas como loca, ¿está bien? –Se talló los ojos color ámbar y la miró-. Siempre he mantenido contacto con ellos. Una vez que tomamos caminos separados, no les dio trabajo dar conmigo, y desde entonces los he frecuentado. Ya sabes, no te encuentras a muchos por ahí que compartan el mismo rigor animal alimenticio que tú…

-Antonio.

-Ya, ya. Los visito cada que puedo. Me la llevo genial con Emmett, y los Denali. De hecho, Tania y yo comenzamos a salir hace ya un tiempo… -Gabriela bufó porque de nuevo no le estaba hablando directo-. Se sienten más cerca de ti cuando los visito, Gabriela. Al inicio era con la intención de sacarme tu ubicación, pero en vista de que te ocultas bien incluso de mí, la amistad se creó y de paso aprovechan para preguntarme por ti y tu vida.

-…

-Oh, vamos. No te pongas así. Les importas y en vista de que no eres muy comunicativa, aprovechan otra versión de ti cuando les doy referencia de lo que haces. De hecho, si supieran que estás tan cerca de con ellos… Alaska, ¡quién lo diría! Sabía que tarde o temprano te mandarían la invitación, y supuse que podría llegar en el momento indicado para persuadirte de no perderte de esto, porque sé que te lamentarás toda tu vida si te lo pierdes.

A regañadientes le dio la razón. Si bien cuando leyó la invitación no se había planteado el faltar, pues era más el impacto de saber que después de una década los volvería a ver a todos, le enterneció el gesto de su amigo. Pese a los años, él seguía ahí para ella, a fin de apoyarla a pesar de todo.

-¿Así que Tania Denali, no? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa-. Déjame te digo que te tardaste tanto. Si mal no recuerdo había quedado fascinada contigo al momento de verte.

-Sí, pero en ese momento "salíamos" tú y yo ¿no? Ya sabes, para poner de celos al idiota de Alexander…

No solían hablar de ese tema. Por ello, cuando Antonio sacó a colación al otro sin querer, la morena se planteó otra gran interrogante. ¿Iría a la boda? Y de ser así ¿estaría acompañado por Rebeca?

-También me ha preguntado por ti. De hecho, hasta el cansancio.

Ella no dijo nada y se quedó observando a distancia a un grupo de universitarios disfrutando de unas cervezas.

-¿Has salido con alguien más?

-¿Alguien más que tú? –Quiso bromear, pero Antonio ya no sonrió-. Pues como contigo un tiempo, ya sabes, solo sexo de ocasión. La verdad nada serio.

-Oh, sí. Ya me imagino. Con tanto universitario no dudo ni un poco que me extrañes a mí –el otro bromeó, ganándose un golpe en la nuca de Gabriela.

Entre el apoyo dado mutuamente en su tiempo juntos se encontró varias rachas de sexo que habían dejado atrás tan deprisa como comenzaron. Habían sido solo unos meses para satisfacerse y darse cuenta que no sentían nada el uno por el otro, que mejor dejaron todo como había iniciado al principio: una excelente amistad.

Aquello había ocurrido hacía tanto tiempo. Justo unos meses después de que se alejara por completo de su familia. Algo de lo que no hablaban pero sí bromeaban porque no tenían lío en ello.

-De hecho justo antes de venir, un chico, Arthur, me invitó a salir. Es lindo y compartimos una clase; quedamos la siguiente semana –soltó tranquila.

Antonio entendió que no debía meterse en ese aspecto pues sabía lo que Alexander significaba para ella. Sin embargo, su determinación a no dejarla faltar a la boda sería en lo que se concentraría.

Necesitaba de su familia y sobre todo, necesitaba verlo a él.

…

-En verdad espero que no te haya aburrido la película –habló Arthur un tanto apenado.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Me encantó! –Soltó Gabriela con media sonrisa.

Ambos habían salido como quedaron, y ahora –fuera del cinema- caminaban por las tranquillas calles de aquel pueblo en Alaska.

Antes de la película habían ido a comer, algo que tuvo que soportar por el afán de él en llevarla a las mejores hamburguesas del lugar, por lo que ya entrados en confianza ambos mantenían una conversación amena.

Por vez primera en mucho tiempo, Gabriela sintió que aquel encuentro no terminaría en algo sexual y se sintió bien. Sin embargo, aquel sentimiento pasó pues de inmediato pensó en Alexander.

No había momento en que no pensara en él. Regularmente lo hacía cuando algún chico se le acercaba. No dejaba de compararlos con él y por descartado le dejaban de interesar para otra cosa que no fuera sexo para satisfacer sus necesidades nada más.

Arthur le agradaba en verdad, pero el recuerdo de Alexander le venía a la cabeza, tan vívido, que no evitaba preguntarse qué era de su vida.

-Nos veremos después, Arthur.

Se despidió del chico ya estando afuera de su dormitorio. Si bien el chico no había pedido oportunidad para acercarse a ella, Gabriela se cuidó de no darle demasiadas esperanzas, o no al menos de inmediato. Por ello cuando vio el desconcierto en el chico, le sonrió y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-Me la pasé estupendo esta noche.

-Te veré después –le respondió el otro con media sonrisa también, pero evidentemente decepcionado por no poder haber hecho su jugada.

Entró en su habitación y al encender la luz no le sorprendió ver a Antonio recostado en la cama de su habitación.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende esto?

Su amigo se quedaría unos días por el lugar, en una de los hoteles del lugar.

-Quería ver que llegaras sana y salva a casa y que ese tal Arthur no se propasara contigo.

-Que idiota eres…

No dijo nada más pues escuchó con claridad pasos acercarse. Ambos se miraron hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Se trataba de Arthur. Gabriela se giró y abrió a media puerta.

-¿Todo bien, Arthur? –Le preguntó dulce.

El chico, que venía seguro, en aquel momento se volvió a poner nervioso pues el pulso se le aceleró.

-Sí –sonrió-. Solo que me llegó un aire de momentánea valentía, y antes de que se me vaya por completo y a expensas de que me rechaces, me gustaría que volviéramos a salir si gustas. Verás, unos amigos tendrán una tertulia en el Gato Negro este jueves por la noche, y no sé si te gustaría acompañarnos. Seremos varios.

-Me encantaría, Arthur –respondió ella un poco impactada por su insistencia, cuando regularmente otros solían asustarse o no intentarlo de nuevo por temor al rechazo.

-¡Genial! Entonces te escribo mañana por si quieres que pase por ti o nos encontramos por allá directo dependiendo tus clases.

-Por supuesto.

El castaño dudó en acercarse o no. Al final optó por no hacerlo, y con una radiante sonrisa se despidió de Gabriela, perdiéndose en el pasillo.

-En verdad es un chico lindo –refirió Antonio ya revisando la estantería de su amiga, en donde albergaba múltiples fotografías.

Todas las recordaba. Eran parte de las que tenía en su cabaña al sur de México y otras nuevas más. Algunas incluso eran de las mismas aventuras de Gabriela a lo largo de los años.

-¿Te has comunicado con él? –Preguntó, detenido en la fotografía que albergaba de Alexander, la que le había regalado Nessie una Navidad. A un lado, había un dibujo que ella misma había hecho a la perfección.

-Para que me preguntas si es obvio que lo sabes –resopló ella un tanto fastidiada, quitándose los zapatos y el abrigo.

-Es muy reservado cuando se trata de ti –lo soltó casi de manera involuntaria-. Me pregunta mucho por ti, pero me dice tan poco.

No se esperó eso.

-Nos escribimos un par de veces al año. De hecho, te miento si te digo que de verdad ya no quiero porque solo temo el día en que me dé la noticia de su boda con Rebeca.

-¿Matrimonio?

-Pues claro. Digo, con tantos años juntos, hasta ya se tardaron aunque me cueste decirlo –Antonio se quedó a media frase-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿No le has contado lo de Demetri?

-¿Y por qué lo haría?

-Pues porque eso en primer lugar te llevó hace quince años a alejarte de él, mandarlo al diablo junto con tu familia. Lo cual agradezco, no me malentiendas, porque sin ti yo no estaría hoy aquí.

-No tendría…

-¡Oh, vamos! Yo sé. Estoy seguro. Si le hubieras dicho la verdad, todo esto habría acabado. Habría venido por ti sin dudarlo.

-Antonio, no empieces por favor…

Se recostó y se puso en la almohada en la cabeza.

-Si tan solo vieras lo que yo… -le escuchó decir-. Si tan solo no fueran tan necios. Ambos han cometido errores. Solo es cuestión de que sinceres con él y verás a lo que me refiero.

-Dime ahora. ¿Qué sabes que yo no?

-Eso no me corresponde a mí decirlo.

-¿Te das cuenta lo idiota que suenas? –Se puso de codos para mirarlo-. Si me lo dijeras ahora nos ahorraríamos tanto.

-No me creerías. Eres una testaruda. Además, es mejor que las cosas fluyan.

-Entonces ¿por qué tanta insistencia?

-Solo te doy un empujón.

…

Antonio partió dos semanas después. Si bien la promesa de verse en otros lares había quedado en el aire, estaba segura que lo vería más seguido por ahí ahora que por fin, después de años, se atrevía a darle una ubicación más o menos permanente.

Pensó en todo lo que habló con él, y si bien todo estaba olvidado con su familia, no dejaba de agobiarse de vez en vez con aquellos pensamientos. Aunque había confirmado la invitación, desde entonces había cambiado de opinión por lo menos una docena de veces, a pesar de que al día siguiente de recibirla habló con Nessie por teléfono para felicitarla por su compromiso.

Además, se encontraba el factor Alexander. Si bien los últimos años se habían escrito, como se prometieron, los mensajes siempre fueron generales. Era lo que podía soportar en vista de que siempre lo extrañaba. Aunque una década atrás había podido sobrellevarlo cuando se lo topó con Rebeca, no sabía si estaba preparada para verlo de nuevo, feliz y realizado.

" _No puedes quedarle mal a Nessie"._

Las palabras de Antonio aún retumbaban en su cabeza. Claro que no podía quedarle mal a su sobrina.

-Maldita sea –se dijo a sí misma para tomar el celular y responder al último correo que había recibido de Alexander hacía dos meses.

En él le contaba casi lo de siempre y le preguntaba por su vida y futuros planes. Aunque la respuesta era siempre la misma, ahora no solo debía de darle las nuevas, sino prevenirlo ya que se hubiera visto mal no responderle en caso de que se encontraran en la boda como sospechaba.

Para: Alexander Smith

Asunto: Todo igual, con una novedad

Hola, extraño.

Sé que he estado desaparecida más de la cuenta, pero lo cierto es que he estado con mil cosas en la cabeza y mi vida diaria.

Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Espero que tú y Rebeca también lo estén. Las cosas por acá han estado bastante tranquilas y sin mucho chiste. Con excepción de hace dos semanas, pues me enteré –y seguro tú también lo sabes ya- que Nessie se nos casa. Ha sido toda una sorpresa para mí, pero una de las buenas. Además, Antonio pasó estos días conmigo, de hecho ayer tomó camino rumbo a Canadá con Tania, creo que no soporta tanto tiempo estar lejos de ella, y no lo culpo.

Supongo que en donde sea que te encuentres del mundo te has de estar preparando para el gran día con los Cullen ¿no? Quedan dos semanas para la boda y desde hace dos corroboré mi asistencia. Así que, a menos que se les atraviese algo, nos estaremos viendo por allá. He hablado con Benjamín y Zafrina y entiendo que también irán, así como unos cuantos más de aquel día hace 15 años. ¿Te lo imaginas? Parece que fue hace una vida cuando todo inició, al menos por fin Rebeca podrá conocerlos. Mándale mis saludos.

Un abrazo, Gabriela.

Repasó una docena de veces el mensaje y envió el correo con un gran suspiro. Se sentía un tanto mareada. Se dio cuenta que no se había alimentado en casi una semana, por lo que se dispuso a hacer lo suyo.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando su celular sonó, indicando que había recibido un correo electrónico.

Para: Gabriela Cullen

Asunto: De gratas sorpresas

Hola, extraña.

Me dejas perplejo. Creo que es lo más comunicativo que me has dicho en meses y lo atribuyo a la felicidad que has de albergar por las nuevas con Renesmee y Jacob. Me alegro que te encuentres bien, y en hora buena por Antonio. Hablé con él hace meses y hablaba de visitarse, supongo que por fin dejaste de ser una ermitaña y eso supone un cambio en ti por lo que veo. Me alegro por ti.

Con lo de los preparativos para partir a Forks no estoy haciendo mucho en realidad. Es decir, por nada del mundo me perdería tan gran acontecimiento, es solo que me encuentro bastante cerca de Canadá. Pasaré unos días con los Denali y juntos partiremos a tan ansiado día.

¿Cuándo pretendes llegar? ¿Estás muy lejos? ¿O tus obligaciones diarias te permitirán desocuparte antes?

Con mi afecto, Alexander.

Leyó el correo con detenimiento. Sopesó largo rato antes de atreverse a responder.

Para: Alexander Smith

Asunto: Evitar día de locos

He tenido un par de clases días interesantes y como estoy en parciales con carga pesada, quizá me dé –pida- unos días de licencia. Sin embargo, lo más seguro es que llegue por lo mucho un par de días antes o el mero día, la verdad no estoy muy segura. Con tanto caos y Alice planeado todo, no quisiera estar por allá; sabes que no es lo mío.

No sé. Si llego antes quizá podría ser para aprovechar tiempo de calidad con Zafrina y Benjamín, tengo tanto que no los veo. ¿Ustedes cuándo llegan?

Un abrazo, Gabriela.

En esta ocasión no pasó ni un minuto cuando le llegó la contestación.

Para: Gabriela Cullen

Asunto: Prioridades

Si tu permanencia más días por allá se debe solo a que deseas y extrañas ver a Benjamín y Zafrina, entonces deberías comunicarte con ellos para ponerte de acuerdo. Yo no he hablado con los Denali, pero lo más seguro es que lleguemos el mismo día de la boda. No le vemos sentido a pasar más días por allá de lo necesario.

Trata de disfrutar tu tiempo de calidad. Supongo que te veré hasta entonces; guárdame una pieza para la fiesta.

Con mi afecto, Alexander.


	20. Encuentros y otros recuerdos

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo XX

Encuentros y otros recuerdos

Aunque estuvo a punto de tomar camino una semana antes rumbo a Forks, al final su indecisión la llevó mejor hacerse presente dos días antes del tan afamado día. Creía que si bien no era tanto tiempo para quedarse, tampoco hacía la grosería de ir el mero día, lo cual ya era mucho que decir tomando en cuenta su nerviosismo por ver a su familia en una década.

Pese a que seguía adorando movilizarse por sí misma, para aquella ocasión se obligó a actuar como lo venía haciendo los últimos años. No era tan rápido como hubiera deseado, pero decidió manejar hasta Forks en su automóvil.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Ya llegó! La tía Gabriela está aquí, puedo sentirla…

Apenas había divisado la casa de enormes cristales a distancia cuando la vocecilla de Nessie le llegó fuerte y claro. No evitó sonreír pues en verdad la extrañaba.

Había muchos aromas conocidos, y otros tantos nuevos, por lo que le fue difícil identificar quiénes estarían ya por la zona.

Durante el trayecto vio una serie de señalamientos que indicaban a los recién llegados aspectos varios como el estacionamiento de invitados. Tuvo que alejarse nuevamente de la casa para aparcar su automóvil, y nada más salió del mismo fue recibida por un fuerte abrazo de Nessie.

La mujer hermosa en la que se había convertido la llevaron a pensar en todo lo que se perdió. Sin embargo, dejó de lado pensamientos negativos y se dispuso a disfrutar el momento.

-¡Mírate nada más! –Exclamó con una radiante sonrisa-. ¡Estás aquí! Por un momento creí que llegarías de último momento, luego tía Alice me dijo que no me preocupara y… -no terminó pues con los ojos empañados la hija de su hermano la volvió a abrazar.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que no vendría? –Le soltó cariñosamente, para acariciarle el rostro-. Por nada del mundo me perdería este día.

-Pues me alegra, porque esto hace las cosas más sencillas, querida tía.

-Nessie, voy llegando apenas…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no te pongas de gruñona. Soy la novia y todo se me permite. Pero no te preocupes, habrá tiempo de decírtelo más al rato. Ahora, lleguemos a casa, que todos están ansiosos de verte.

-Eso sí no te lo creo.

Comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente, poniéndose al día rápidamente de lo esencial.

-Ya están todos aquí desde hace días, ayudando con lo que puedan, así que tampoco te quedarás atrás.

-Ardo en deseos de cumplir los caprichos de la novia.

-Y contando con eso, querida tía, como uno de mis primeros designios es que te mezcles con todos los invitados, pues más de alguno ha estado deseoso de verte.

-No sé a qué te refieres, pero si es lo que pienso…

No pudo terminar la frase pues a medio camino se toparon con Benjamín y Zafrina que les habían salido al paso. Los gritos de emoción opacaron cualquier pensamiento, y se fue directamente a abrazarlos.

El egipcio y la amazona estaban rebosantes de alegría por ver a una vieja amiga. Ambos iban mejor vestidos que la última vez, lo atribuyó quizá al resto de visitantes que había en la zona en vista de la ocasión.

-¿En dónde está Tia, y tus hermanas Zafrina? –Preguntó feliz a sus amigos.

-Tia fue a Port Angeles con Rosalie a comprar unas cosas.

-Mis hermanas están de caza. Yo quise esperarte porque nos dijeron que llegarías hoy.

Los cuatro continuaron caminando para la casa. Llegaron a carcajada abierta por algo que les había dicho Nessie, llamando la atención de los que se encontraban por el lugar.

Gabriela repasó cada uno de los rostros. El primero que le saltó a la vista fue el de Alice quien, cohibida, esperaba a que la mirara para acercarse. Con todos observando, hubo unos momentos de incómodo silencio.

Aunque se le veía en la mirada que deseaba decirle muchas cosas, de que se le veía la disculpa y la vergüenza en el rostro, Gabriela entendió que por más que estuviera molesta no podía llevar la situación a terrenos más ríspidos de lo que habían sido los últimos diez años. O no al menos en aquellas fechas.

Le sonrió para hacerle entender que llevarían la fiesta en paz.

-Hola, Alice –dijo de forma educada.

La aludida, que parecía indecisa de acercarse o no, sonrió. Era obvio que se culpaba por aquella situación y no le quedaba de otra más que aguantarse.

Acto seguido salió Esme, con delantal y un poco de harina en las manos, y abrazó por tiempo prolongado a la más rezagada de sus hijas.

-Querida –soltó con extremado amor en la voz-. Estás aquí. No sabes cuánto nos hiciste falta –le dio un par de besos en la mejilla y frente, provocando risillas en los demás por tal amorosa escena.

-También los he echado mucho de menos. A todos –se encargó de acentuar en vista de que Alice aún seguía con la vista fija en la escena-. ¿Dónde está Carlisle?

-Gabriela –el aludido entraba a escena. Venía junto con Edward cargando con varias cosas de mobiliario para la boda.

Dejó lo que estaba cargando y en nada estrechó a la morena en sus brazos. Olerlo y sentirlo cerca fue como sentirse de nuevo en casa.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Justo ahora.

-¿Puedes creer que vino en choche? –Intervino Nessie-. Deja que el tío Emmett y el tío Jasper lo sepan. El primero explotará pues juraba que llegaría en la motocicleta de aquella vez…, creo que perdió la apuesta que hicieron.

Hubo más risas en el lugar. Sin embargo, estas se opacaron porque Edward se quedó a medio camino. Igual que Alice, se veía indeciso de cómo actuar. Por ello, tras apretar la quijada y dedicarle una considerable mirada a Gabriela, a paso tranquilo se acercó y sin que ésta lo previera, también recibió un acogedor abrazo de su hermano.

-Nos llena de profunda alegría verte. En verdad agradezco de corazón que vinieras.

No sabiendo muy cómo actuar, pasó ligeramente los brazos por la espalda de su hermano para corresponder el gesto.

-Bella estará encantada de verte también. Ahora ha de estar con Charlie, pero asumo que volverá para el atardecer.

El rubio le sonrió y ella correspondió mejor como pudo. Aquello estaba siendo incómodo para más de alguno y todos lo notaban ahí.

-¿Para mí no hay un abrazo? –La voz de Antonio por el lugar le ensanchó la sonrisa. Se giró, y se topó al moreno con los brazos extendidos. Corrió hacia él-. Si ya sabía yo que aquellas dos semanas no fueron suficiente de mí.

Ambos rieron.

-Tan idiota como siempre –le dijo tras darle un ligero empujón de hombros.

-Dímelo a mí que lo aguanto todo el día –a escena aparecía la hermosa Tania Denali con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-. Me alegra verte de nuevo.

-Y a mí –respondió sorprendida. Comenzó a ver alrededor de manera casi distraída, esperando encontrarse con el resto y con Alexander-. Creí que llegarían el día de la boda, ¿en dónde se encuentran los demás?

Tania y Antonio se lanzaron una mirada divertida por el gesto involuntario de la morena.

-Llegamos hace una semana –respondió la rubia tratando de aguantarse la risa pues Gabriela ya no les prestaba tanta atención-. Carmen está en Port Anteles con Rosalie. Garreth y Kate se escaparon no sé a dónde, mientras que Eleazar y Alexander se encuentran por ahí.

-Lo último que supimos fue que Nessie quería unas esculturas y los mandó a por unas rocas a las montañas para que Benjamín hiciera su magia –se burló Antonio, quien estiró la mano para acercar a Tania de la cintura.

Los que estaban presenciando aquello rieron ante el reproche de Renesmee. Acto seguido, y recobrando sus cabales, Gabriela volvió a ser la misma de antes. Sonrió y tras dedicar saludos a los que estaban alrededor –como los irlandeses-, con ello se cerraba la etapa de las bienvenidas. Al resto lo podía después conforme fueran llegando.

Si bien no pensaba encontrarse con que Alexander estaría ya ahí, le decepcionó no verlo en los recibimientos. Claro que no tendría por qué, sin embargo, hacía diez años sí lo había hecho.

-Bien, será mejor que sigamos que todavía hay muchas cosas por hacer –repuso Alice llamando la atención de todos-. La llegada de Gabriela nos resultó de maravilla, porque sus cualidades nos vendrán de fábula. Así que, cada quien a lo suyo.

Vio a su hermana más repuesta. Era obvio que seguía cohibida, sin embargo, como organizadora de la fiesta debía comportarse a la altura.

-¿Gabriela, podrás manejar hielo? –Preguntó ya frente a ella. No supo qué contestar. La otra sonrió-. Despistada como siempre –soltó una risilla-. Benjamín armará una fuente, pero me dice que no es fácil solidificar el agua.

-Porque manejo elementos, Alice, no la temperatura –repuso el egipcio con media sonrisa.

-Sí, pero da la casualidad que nuestra talentosa hermana tiene capacidad de mejorar sus capacidades ¿no?

-Vaya. Y yo que creí que mi poder avatar me daría oportunidad de defenderme de mis enemigos, no de hacerla de experta en decoración de interiores –repuso tratando de aligerar la situación también.

-¡De exteriores, boba!

-Sí, Alice. Puedo hacerlo. Por lo que intuyo me pedirás sosas esculturas de cisnes ¿no?

-Pues no de cisnes, pero sí de otras cosas –se avergonzó. Gabriela rodó los ojos porque no llevaba ni quince minutos ahí y la pesadilla ya comenzaba.

Al menos no era ella la que se casaba.

-Entiendo. Nada más voy por mis cosas al auto que las olvidé –comenzó a caminar, pero se giró de nuevo-. ¿Dónde podría instalarme? Si todo está lleno, no tengo problema con rentar…

-¿Qué dices, tía? –Espetó Nessie-. Con nosotros tienes una habitación esperándote. La cabaña no está cerrada, así que acomódate.

Dio vuelta en sus talones y a paso tranquilo se dirigió de nuevo rumbo al estacionamiento improvisado para los invitados. Aunque estaba feliz de ver a todos, su cabeza repasaba una y otra vez la ausencia de Alexander y el cómo actuaría nada más verlo.

Tratando de armar un diálogo mental en su cabeza, que evidenciara despreocupación, a su mente llegó la breve conversación con Tania Denali. Le había dado cuenta de todos y cada uno de los integrantes de su familia, incluso de Garret. A Rebeca no la había mencionado en lo absoluto.

Con la duda a cuestas, abrió el portaequipajes y sacó una sencilla maleta que se colgó al hombro, así como su mochila. De tan concentrada que estaba en sus meditaciones, poco caso hizo a los pasos que se acercaron.

-Vaya recibimiento –su voz la congeló al tiempo en que cerraba el portaequipajes- La verdad es que te olí desde que entraste por el bosque y estuve tentando a sumarme a las bienvenidas, pero creo que fueron muchos abrazos y estuviste demasiado solicitada…

Si giró para toparse con la figura gallarda de Alexander. Estaba en el caminillo principal con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa que le hizo recordar tiempos de antaño. Seguía siendo el mismo y de inmediato sintió un calor por todo su pecho que se extendió a cada extremidad.

Dejó de pensar coherentemente. Sonriente y dejándose llevar por el impulso soltó sus cosas para correr en su encuentro.

Olvidándose de Rebeca y todo lo demás, lo abrazó sin más. Lo había extrañado tanto, y estaba tan vulnerable que ni con toda su fuerza de voluntad se habría podido resistir a su tacto, no cuando hacía años se contuvo tanto, algo que lamentó por la última década.

Sintió el desconcierto de Alexander por no haber previsto aquello, sin embargo, para antes de que ella se pudiera arrepentir éste la estrechó a su pecho de manera acogedora.

A la mente se le vino el vívido recuerdo de aquella única vez que la habían pasado juntos. Se hubiera podido sonrojar por cómo se vio a sí misma –quince años atrás- desnuda y bajo el cobijo de los torneados brazos de Alexander.

Sabía que estaba pisando terreno peligroso, aun así no se privó de aprovechar al máximo aquel significativo momento pues de manera tranquila aspiró el dulce aroma que éste emitía. Albergaba más recuerdos con los cuales poder subsistir los siguientes años.

-Perdona… -se obligó a decir cuando se prolongó el momento y fingió incluso tensarse como si de verdad estuviera arrepentida de aquel gesto.

Se deshizo del abrazo y dio un paso hacia atrás con media sonrisa.

-Perdona –repitió-. Ha pasado tanto que justo ahora parece que soy una "pila de amor".

La risilla que soltó el rubio le erizó el cabello. Trató de no concentrarse en su boca y mirarlo mejor directo a los ojos, aunque no era mejor pues le costaba trabajo resistirse y poner atención.

-Me he dado cuenta –repuso él sin perder su característica sonrisa-. A mí también me da mucho gusto verte. No es lo mismo saber de ti en unas líneas que verte avergonzada.

-¿Avergonzada? Para nada –se dio la vuelta y a paso tranquilo regresó por sus cosas-. Te lo dije ya…

-Te ayudo con eso –El otro la interrumpió pues ya le había salido al paso tomando la maleta para colgársela él.

Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, y aunque le costó todo un mundo, Gabriela se resistió no ver su boca.

-Gracias –susurró consciente de lo que hacía.

Él seguía como lo recordaba. Se le veía divertido, con el dominio total de la situación.

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de Edward y Bella.

-¿En dónde está Rebeca? –Preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, tratando de desviar la tensión ya que éste le lanzaba miradas prolongadas de vez en vez.

-Supongo que no tiene sentido ahora desviar la atención. Ciertamente tenía intención de hacerlo pero… Lo de Rebeca no funcionó.

Lo miró impactada sin saber qué decir. Éste le rehuyó la mirada.

-Lo siento.

-Claro que no lo sientes –estuvo a punto de detener su andar.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Supongo que lo mismo que contigo y Antonio –esperó a que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo-. No éramos compatibles.

-Ya veo. Una lástima. Hacían una estupenda pareja.

Su mente estaba lejos, sin embargo, se obligó a aclarar su mente una vez que llegaron a la bella cabaña de hermano y cuñada. Entraron, y fascinada se embriagó con el dulzón olor a vainilla que salía de todo el lugar.

Seguía tal cual lo recordaba.

Cruzaron la estancia. A todos lados se podían ver fotografías de la familia. Si bien no se sorprendió verse a sí misma en un par al menos, durante el crecimiento de Nessie, casi se tropieza con la mesilla de la sala por verse de más en otras fotografías que no recordaba haber mandado.

Justo arriba de la chimenea había una serie de cuadros de diferentes tamaños de todos los integrantes de su familia, incluida ella.

-Veo que estos últimos diez años no los has desaprovechado –soltó Alexander ya atento también a las imágenes.

En una se le veía con un grupo de compañeros de generación. Recordaba habérsela mandado a Renesmee por lo menos un año atrás.

-¿Las Cataratas del Niágara? –Replicó el rubio.

La imagen señalada mostraba a Gabriela con gorro de espaldas a las cataratas, junto a un par de chicas de la universidad. La foto se las habían tomado sin que se dieran cuenta por lo que las tres estaban a carcajada abierta. Aquel fue uno de los viajes universitarios a los que se había animado a ir.

-No recuerdo habérsela mandado –se acercó para examinarla. Vio más al fondo, y encontró otra en donde se le veía de campamento-. Ni esta tampoco…

-¿Ah, no? –El otro ya estaba detrás de ella.

-Antonio… Lo mataré.

-No lo culpes. Fueron diez años de hermetismo y si Antonio lo hizo sus razones habrá tenido. Aunque no es muy difícil adivinar que lo hizo para hacerlos sentir más cerca de ti.

-Supongo que sí.

Se desinteresó de las fotografías y siguió su camino hasta la habitación que ocuparía. Alexander la siguió en silencio.

-¿Así que de verdad te has divertido estos años, has hecho cosas?

-¿A qué te refieres? Te lo platicaba en los correos.

Alexander negó. Puso la maleta a un lado.

-Me decías que estabas bien y ya. No he sabido nada de ti.

Lo vio tomar asiento.

-Ni yo de ti –le regresó el comentario-. No sabía que lo de Rebeca y tú terminaría. Los vi hace años y para este punto ya me temía una invitación de ustedes para su boda. Claro, dándome importancia de más.

Comenzó a desempacar algunas de sus cosas para colocarlas en el closet.

-¿Una boda? Vaya. Creo que eres la única persona que pensó eso alguna vez –sonrió de forma que no logró descifrar.

-Conviví con ustedes un par de días nada más.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa? –En esta ocasión Alexander ya estaba serio-. Tú fuiste la que se recluyó. La que se alejó de nosotros.

El reproche que detectó en sus palabras le molestó. Le lanzó una mirada irritada.

-Ya me perdí –bufó-. Viste unas fotos mías de mí haciendo, ya sabes, cosas, porque han pasado diez años ¿y te molestas porque creí que también habías seguido con tu vida a lado de Rebeca? Creí que estas estúpidas conversaciones se habrían acabado hacía mucho…, es decir, tú mismo lo dijiste, no hemos sabido bien el uno del otro y aquí estamos, como si fuéramos un viejo matrimonio discutiendo por estupideces sin sentido.

-¿Acabado? –Se puso de pie-. Ni de cerca, Gabriela. Ahora lo sé.

No entendió sus palabras. No tuvo tiempo de asimilar nada pues el rubio la encaró y en menos de lo pensado la tomó del rostro, acortó la distancia y le estampó un beso que la desorientó de formas que no creyó.


	21. Reconciliaciones

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo XXI

Reconciliaciones

La fiereza con que Alexander me había atraído a su rostro para besarme solo se comparó con el frenesí que seguí para postergar el gesto. Un jadeo se quedó encerrado en mi garganta cuando su lengua traspasó sin pudor los límites de mi boca.

Sus manos. Acogedoras y cálidas me sostuvieron el rostro por las mejillas por un largo rato. A pesar de que nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a emitir ligeras vibraciones, fruto de la excitación, lo cierto es que parecía más interesado por el momento en postergar aquel gesto.

Sus labios, fieros danzando con los míos, parecían no tener prisa por dejar su actividad. Y es que, en un punto noté cómo el ritmo bajó para hacer los besos mucho más profundos si es que eso era posible.

El roce de sus dedos en la piel desnuda de mi garganta me estremeció todo el cuerpo y me hicieron olvidar por completo el motivo que nos llevó justo a aquel momento. Aunque no habría importado si lo hubiera recordado de todas maneras, pues cada parte de mi cuerpo lo exigía a él. Total y plenamente.

Estaba consciente que la situación quizá no era la más adecuada, no cuando a un par de kilómetros había por lo menos una docena de vampiros esperando mi regreso. Pero sus exquisitos labios y su dulce aroma me tenían tan embriagada que cuando sus manos descendieron hasta mi cintura para acércame a él, simplemente enloquecí.

Sentí su excitación en una de mis piernas y para antes de que pudiera pensar en la posibilidad de siquiera llegar a la cama, el rasgar de nuestras ropas fue lo único que se escuchó.

La primera vez que habíamos estado juntos fue perfecto, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión había algo diferente; sentía que existía una conexión incluso más profunda, quizá fruto de los años pasados desde que nos conocidos y todo ocurrió.

Cierto era que parte de la experiencia se la atribuía a mi adicción a él, a su presencia. Habían sido 15 años de pensarlo siempre, de recordar su tacto, sus labios en mi boca y cada tramo de mi piel, que tenerlo a él, un ser perfecto, aprovechando cada parte de mí, deseándome también, me hicieron sentir especial y querida.

-Eres tan hermosa… -me soltó de repente, sin dejarme de ver a los ojos.

Justo en aquel momento me encontraba encima de él, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de nuestra excitación. Ambos nos encontrábamos sentados, y por ello nuestros cuerpos estaban aún más cerca. Pese a que yo me encontraba ciertamente disfrutando de aquel placer carnal, de todo él, no podía negar que me sentía como hipnotizada viéndolo.

Parecía que él sentía lo mismo, pues aunque en aquel momento ambos nos encontrábamos mostrando la parte más vulnerable de nuestro ser y alma, nuestras miradas no se desviaron del otro, como si en aquel gesto buscáramos en el otro, develar lo más profundo del ser.

Escucharlo decir aquello me estremeció.

Jamás había experimentado algo así antes, y aunque una parte de mí estaba temerosa –pues no evitaba recordar lo tormentoso de mi vida junto a Demetri o Daniel-, que Alexander, mostrándose como todo él era en su ser hermoso y perfecto, estuviera ahí para mí me hacían creer por primera vez en el amor que se podía sentir hacia otro ser.

Era un terreno inexplorado y totalmente nuevo, a pesar de que era obvio que en mi corazón Alexander se había quedado desde el inicio. Por ello, escucharlo decir aquello me sacaban de órbita de formas que no creí.

Me estaba haciendo sentir cosas que desconocía. Eran tan fuertes y abrumadoras, que por primera vez en toda mi existencia como vampiro, me arrepentía el no haber podido disfrutar de algo así.

No concebía cómo en mis más de 200 años habría podido vivir así. La única respuesta que se me ocurría era que nunca lo había hecho, y que ahora con Alexander, venía despertando de forma total.

En su rostro pude ver que trataba de descifrarme y no me pude sentir más conmovida. Le sonreí y al tiempo en que nuestros cuerpos continuaban con la danza de placer, me acerqué para besarlo de una forma que jamás lo había hecho. Éramos uno solo, pero deseaba llevarlo aún más allá.

…

-Es tarde… -solté tranquila.

Si bien en aquel tiempo nadie nos había ido a molestar, lo cierto era que la luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación indicaba que lo último de la tarde estaba pasando.

Nos encontrábamos recostados en la alfombra, yo estaba sobre su pecho descansando, y éste me tenía abrazada al tiempo en que pasaba de manera casi inconsciente sus dedos por la curva de mi espalda.

-Sí, es tarde ya –fue lo único que respondió de manera tranquila.

Habíamos acabado hacía un rato, y luego de ello nos habíamos dedicado a disfrutar de la compañía del otro; recostados en el suelo de la habitación como si no hubiéramos tenido largas horas de placentero sexo.

Escuché a distancia a Alice gritarle a alguien, muy a la distancia, y ahí supe que debía ponerme en marcha si no deseaba que alguien nos viniera a buscar.

-Vamos, ¿no vas a huir, verdad? –Me soltó cuando me senté para ver el desastre de nuestras ropas.

-Prometí que ayudaría y me he quedado horas por acá. Solo deseo regresar a hacer acto de presencia al menos. Además, aunque quisiera no podría huir; Antonio sabe en dónde vivo y ciertamente adoro aquel lugar como para tener que irme de ahí.

-Das por hecho que Antonio me dirá, cuando a lo mejor ya me lo reveló.

Lo miré para encontrármelo sonriente. Se incorporó para quedar a mi lado y tras guiñarme un ojo, me dio otro prolongado beso que me arrebató la respiración.

-Bien, entonces manos a la obra…

Se puso de pie para ver su ropa hecha girón.

-Creo que podré encontrar algo en el closet de Edward, no le molestará.

Salió disparado a lo que supuse sería la habitación de mi hermano y Bella, y yo a toda prisa rebusqué en mi maleta. Saqué unos jeans y una blusa de franela a cuadros; para cuando Alexander regresó con la ropa de mi hermano, yo me abrochaba las agujetas de los converse que me había puesto.

Si bien ambos eran más o menos de la misma talla, podía observar que aquella ropa no le quedaba a la medida como la de él. Alexander era unos centímetros más alto que Edward, y tenía los brazos y espalda más definidos.

-Aguantará un rato –me respondió a mis señalamientos mentales.

Una vez fuera de la casa, y estando definitivamente más lúcida, me llegó el terror sobre lo que iba a pasar después.

No habíamos tenido una plática como tal, sin embargo, ahí estaba él a mi lado, como si no pasara nada y al mismo tiempo como si hubiera ocurrido todo entre nosotros. Tenía una resplandeciente sonrisa y por su expresión era obvio que sabía lo que pensaba.

Solo se encogió de hombros y me lanzó una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas.

-Tenemos tiempo, o al menos así lo creo ¿no? –Asentí sin saber qué decir.

Caminamos en silencio unos pasos, hasta que él me sacó plática. Para cuando llegamos a la casa de nuevo, era como si nada hubiera pasado, o al menos esa era la imagen que dábamos: el de dos conocidos que se habían reencontrado y ahora compartían experiencias.

Al instante en que nos vieron, fui recibida por Jasper y Emmett. Éste último me alzó en el aire y me dio vueltas por un rato que me pareció eterno.

-¡Bájala ya, Emmett! Se largó horas cuando dijo que regresaba en un instante y ahora va retrasada… -Alice salió a escena.

-No me culpes que fue tu culpa que se largara diez años. Quiero aprovecharla lo más que pueda para que no se desparezca un siglo.

Aunque el comentario lo soltó en sorna, aquello puso rígida a Alice, algo que traté de disipar para que no se creara tensión innecesaria por los comentarios desafortunados e impertinentes de nuestro hermano.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Me ponía al día con Alexander…

-¡Ja! ¡Cómo no! –Bramó el grandulón descaradamente luego de soltar una carcajada-. Ya imagino cómo se han de haber puesto al día ustedes dos –desvié la mirada avergonzada por su insinuación.

Alexander sonrió despreocupado sin decir más. Quizá a él no le molestaba, pero a mí me desestabilizaba que Emmett jugara o bromeara con mi vida sexual.

-Vamos, no te pongas pesado que de verdad se tomará en serio eso de alejarse de nosotros otra vez –Jasper intervino de inmediato con media sonrisa también-. Además, no querrás que Alice concentre su atención otra vez en nosotros ahora que ya tiene a Gabriela para que le haga unas cosas…

-Bueno, no me culpes. Además, ¿qué tanto pudo haber hecho en seis horas fuera? No creo que solo hablar de la naturaleza ¿verdad?

-Ja, ja, ja. Me matan de risa ustedes dos –fingió molestia Alice al poner los brazos como jarra y soltando lo que parecía una mueca enojada, aunque se veía adorable-Vamos, Gabriela. Quisiera que dejáramos listas unas esculturas para resguardarlas y sacarlas el día de la boda.

-Claro –respondí como autómata tratando de sacarme de aquella situación.

Miré casi de forma inconsciente a Alexander que también me observaba.

-Yo quisiera ver cómo han mejorado tus habilidades –repuso tranquilo ya caminando a mi dirección, sin embargo, Emmett lo tomó del brazo.

-Qué interesante atuendo –replicó pícaro-. No creí que tú y Edward tuvieran los mismos gustos.

De haberme podido sonrojar lo habría hecho. Por ello, ignorando las risas, me giré para con Alice y juntas comenzamos a caminar para la parte trasera de la casa, en donde sería el gran día.

A como lo recordaba la última vez, lo que mis ojos vieron me remitieron a otro lugar. Había grandes carpas y un kiosko que al parecer funcionaría como pista de baile. A los alrededores las mesas redondas estaban siendo acomodadas, mientras que más al fondo estaban otras estructuras que por lo que supondría sería el altar y la ceremonia.

Del lado oeste se estaba montando escenario. Y del otro lado, más mesas en donde quizá se acomodaría el banquete.

Las carpas que cubrían el lugar eran grandes, mullidas y con largos cortinales que a la luz de aquella tarde hacían ver el lugar como el paraíso.

Era obvio que todavía faltaban cosas, pero la forma estaba cada vez más nítida.

-¡Tía! –Nessie, quien se encontraba hasta el fondo me hizo señas.

Me acerqué pues en ese momento Benjamín, con suma concentración, realizaba unos ajustes a una fuente de considerable tamaño.

-Veo que ya te pusiste al corriente con Alexander ¿no? –No entendí su comentario. Ella rio-. El pobre de Eleazar tuvo que traer solo las piedras.

-Nos poníamos al día –repuso Alexander con las manos en los bolsillos y parándose cerca de mí.

Mi sobrina le lanzó una mirada divertida pues sin disimular, inspeccionó su ropa. Era obvio que en él reconocía un cambio de su papá, por lo que no me pude sentir más avergonzada ya que luego me lanzó una mirada a mí, notando también mi cambio de ropa.

-No soy bueno con los detalles –interrumpió Benjamín, provocando que mi sobrina se concentrara de nuevo en ello.

-Tú vas acá, Gabriela –la pequeña figura de Alice me orientó a unos grandes contenedores de agua que había fuera de la utilería del lugar. A un lado de éstos, había unas bases en donde suponía irían las mentadas esculturas.

-¿Cómo sabías que podría ayudarte?

-Lo supuse –me sonrió divertida-. Pero bien. Estaba pensando en que quizá podríamos empezar con unos corazones…

-¿Nada más?

-Bueno, eso para empezar. La verdad no sé qué tan complicado te pueda resultar…

No le di tiempo de nada más. Me concentré en el agua de los contenedores. A un movimiento de mis manos, ésta comenzó a malearse.

Escuché que Emmett y Jasper venían bromeando con intenciones de molestar a Alexander otro rato más. Incluso Nessie había comenzado a darle indicaciones a Benjamín, sin embargo, en cuanto comencé a manipular el agua sin problema alguno, todos se quedaron mudos.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, por lo sencillo de la escultura que tenía en mente ya, el agua se comenzó a solidificar para escenificar a dos figuras humanas que abrazadas, formaban un hermoso corazón.

Parte de mi habilidad para dibujar me ayudó a generar la figura que mi mente creó.

-¿Desde cuándo lo puedes hacer? –Me increpó Benjamín asombrado.

-Un par de años. He estado viviendo en lugares fríos los últimos años, y ello me valió darme cuenta de lo que podía hacer –me encogí de hombros.

-¡Que los Volturi se atrevan a atacarnos ahora! –Bramó Emmett a carcajada abierta de nuevo-. Ya imagino al estúpido de Demetri tratando de recuperarte. El imbécil no vería venir lo que le tienes preparado si se atreve a tocarte siquiera…

Aunque los demás sonrieron, yo me tensé por la mención del Volturi, algo que no pasó desapercibido por varios por las miradas que me lanzaron. Alexander en especial, me dedicó una prolongada mirada que no supe descifrar en aquel momento.

-¿Demetri? ¿Aún vive? –Antonio entraba a la escena para salvarme oportunamente-. Por lo que oí es un maldito miserable recluido en su inmundicia.

-¿También escuchaste eso? –Replicó Benjamín-. Sé que se comunicó con Amun para hacerle una consulta. El tipo lucía desesperado. Por lo que detecté, era algo de no estar bien físicamente posible.

-¿Y acaso eso es posible? –Nessie también estaba interesada en la conversación. Yo, ni me atreví a mirar a Alexander pues sabía que sus ojos estaban en mí.

-En teoría sí. Es decir, somos muy fuertes, pero si una fuerza superior nos rebasa es imposible no sentir dolor –explicó Jasper-. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?

-Yo escuché que se había esfumado su capacidad nata de rastreo. O al menos que se le desgastó –en esta ocasión habló Alexander de forma tranquila-. Se hablaba de una cruzada que llevaban desde hacía más de una década tratando de encontrar a un alquimista. Se dice que los Volturi se encontraron con algo peor y quien lo pagó fue su primer soldado.

-Exacto. De ahí el rumor de que aterrados, Aro decidió terminar con aquello y recluirse. De hecho –Benjamín prosiguió-, por lo que entiendo llevan años sin salir de su castillo, y a Demetri lo tratan como un mandadero más…

Todos nos quedamos callados. Era obvio que sopesaban aquello y lo que podría significar. Si era cierto, era obvio que en primera instancia los Volturi habían perdido a uno de sus más fuertes integrantes.

-Quizá por eso no he visto nada de ellos desde hace ya un rato –replicó más interesada Alice en el asunto-. Es decir, tengo tanto tiempo de no verlo tomar una decisión en torno a nosotros…

Nadie dijo nada. Cada quien se quedó con sus meditaciones. Para mí aquello no era novedad, por ello tras lanzarle una mirada considerable a Antonio, me giré y continué con mi labor a sabiendas de que Alexander podría estar atento.

Hasta que no me vieron hacer un par de esculturas más fue cuando los ánimos se disiparon nuevamente. Mientras unos continuaron con sus cosas o se retiraron del lugar, como Antonio, otros tantos como Benjamín se quedaron a mi lado para que le explicase en qué consistía aquella nueva modalidad de la habilidad que le había replicado.

Tras un par de horas después, ambos habíamos terminado con lo que se nos había podido. Para aquel entonces, el resto de los visitantes de la casa ya habían regresado y las bienvenidas y saludos se habían llevado a cabo ya.

En aquel momento me encontraba sentada en las escaleras del pórtico de la casa, manteniendo una conversación con Rosalie, Bella y Zafrina respecto a mi vida los últimos años.

-¿En qué lugares del norte has vivido los últimos años? –Me increpó Rosalie, después de que les detallara mi "hallazgo" con la solidificación de líquidos.

-Un muy buen rato en Irlanda y Dinamarca. También Alaska…

-¿Alaska? –Repuso Bella-. Pero eso está prácticamente a nada de aquí.

Me encogí de hombros avergonzada ya que uno de mis muchas excusas para no visitarlos era por la distancia en la que se supone vivía.

-Fue por un breve periodo. La verdad solo estuve de paso; he brincado de ahí a Asia y luego a Europa. En países del norte europeos es donde más me la he pasado.

-¿Y qué tanto has hecho en aquellos lugares? Porque te aseguro que cazar no –bromeó Zafrina.

Las cuatro reímos.

-No, y eso me valió aún más tiempo del que de por sí ya tenemos. Aproveché para aprender cosas, hacer otras tantas más; ya sabes, arreglármelas con mis demonios.

-¿Arreglártelas? –La morena con ojos carmesí me miró interrogante.

-No te fijes en eso que en realidad no es tan extraordinario como pareciera –le resté importancia-. Aproveché para cerrar etapas y ello sin querer me valió encontrarme con Daniel nuevamente…

-¿El imbécil del que sacaste la habilidad de replicar sangre? –Increpó Rose.

-Fue pura casualidad. Sigue igual de imbécil. Ha sido más un viaje de autodescubrimiento, además –me jacté-, he aprendido varios idiomas, he leído más, he conocido más…

-¿Y qué me dices de conocer a "alguien más"? –Me interrumpió nuevamente Rosalie.

-Vamos, ¿en serio le preguntarás eso con Alexander aquí? –Se metió Zafrina.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Hace diez años el idiota llegó con una novia.

-Sí, pero Antonio también llegó con Gabriela ¿no? O eso me contaron.

-¡Qué va! Tuvieron todo menos una relación –le miré consternada, la rubia sonrió-No me creas idiota como para creer que en verdad lo de Antonio y tú fue más de lo que trataron de hacernos ver –no dije nada-. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo si Gabriela en sus años en solitario vivió…?

-Esto es una mala charla de chicas –intervine antes de que comenzara a decir más. Si bien el resto se encontraba en sus cosas, no deseaba tanta atención en aquellos temas-. Respondiendo, no. No conocí a alguien especial; es decir, sí he salido y me he divertido con un par de humanos, pero nada que valga la pena. Ya saben, solo desahogo emocional.

-Más bien carnal –replicó Zafrina, provocando carcajadas en todas ahí.

-¿Has hablado ya con Alexander? –Bella intervino-. Hace rato los vi juntos, pero ustedes dos son un misterio andando.

-No sé exactamente de qué deberíamos de hablar –me encogí de hombros-. Es decir, sí, estamos ambos solteros pero no sé qué significa.

Si bien lo de la tarde había sido espectacular, entendía entre Alexander y yo las cosas no estaban dichas del todo, no como creí después del encuentro que habíamos tenido, aun así, no sabía qué esperar de él luego de esto.

En el pasado me había confesado que había creído que terminaríamos juntos, pero de eso ya eran diez años y ahora no tenía certeza de nada. No cuando ciertamente ambos éramos malos para comenzar aquella conversación que impedí que tuviéramos hacía quince años.

Justo en aquel momento vi a Alexander salir del bosque para dirigirse al lado trasero de la casa. Venía con más mobiliario, platicando muy quitado de la pena con Garret, Emmett, Jasper y Eleazar, quienes también traían lo suyo.

El protagonista de mis pensamientos miró hacia nuestra dirección. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por breves momentos, y aunque no dejó de platicar con sus acompañantes, me dirigió una leve sonrisa que me arrebató el aliento, provocando risillas de mis compañeras quienes tampoco habían perdido detalle.

-Pues lo que sea que deban de hacer supongo que no será tan difícil, creo que eso ya lo han pasado por cómo se les ve ahora… -replicó Zafrina.

Las miré avergonzada y no dije nada. Solo sonreí para no tener que dar más explicaciones.


	22. Despedida de soltera

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo XXII

Despedida de soltera

Me encontraba en mi lugar de siempre, disfrutando del panorama crepuscular. Las aguas estaban tranquilas y el viento ondeaba ligeramente las copas de los árboles. Se respiraba una calma total que por un momento me perdí en todo lo que había vivido los últimos años.

Si bien habían pasado cosas buenas y malas, las experiencias que nacieron a partir de la visita inesperada de Alice y Jasper hacía 15 años en mi cabaña al sur de México, significaron un cambio sustancial en mi vida. Y es que, si en aquel momento me hubieran dicho lo que me pasaría y lo que haría, no habría creído ni la mitad.

-Debo admitir que estoy impresionado.

La voz de Alexander a mi espalda no me sorprendió en lo absoluto, por el contario, me creó una enorme sonrisa por saberlo ahora ahí, luego de horas de no hablar por estar todavía con los preparativos de una boda que se llevaría dentro de dos días.

-¿Impresionado?

Se fue a sentar a mi lado para observar el mismo panorama que yo.

-No has huido ni mostrado señales de querer irte –me soltó en sorna.

-Aún es pronto para ello –sonreí aún más, ganándome una mirada de mi interlocutor.

-¿Acaso he escuchado bien? ¿Gabriela Cullen ha hecho una broma? –Le di un ligero empujón con el hombro. Él solo rio.

-No podría arruinar la celebración de Nessie con mis desplantes de locura de agorafobia. ¿Sabes lo que me costaría eso? –Dramaticé.

-Demasiado caro. Además, no creo que podamos aguantar tu ausencia por décadas. La última fue bastante y suficiente –aunque seguía en una postura divertida, aquel comentario me hizo verlo de reojo.

Captó mi nerviosismo pues agachó la mirada un tanto cauto y con aquella sonrisa suya.

-¿Cómo les fue con lo último de la decoración? Entiendo que montaron por fin todas las mesas y carpas, y acoplaron las bases para hacer el piso más firme –opté por cambiar el tema.

-Fue más complicado de lo que creí. Es decir, no recuerdo haberme involucrado en estas cosas jamás, aunque debo admitir que me divertí. Es hilarante ver a Alice más enloquecida de lo común detrás de cada uno, sobre todo de Jasper y Emmett.

-Las ventajas de ser alguien lejano a la familia. Me dejaron una tarea, terminé con ella y que los demás sufran con Alice. No quiero ni pensar el dolor de cabeza que han de estar pasando Bella y Edward sobre todo… -reí.

Alice podría ser en verdad una persona en verdad molesta cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza, y el organizar la boda podría ser uno de aquellos momentos.

-Te vi hace rato hablar con Carlisle y Esme. ¿Cómo lo llevas con Alice y Edward? –No dije nada-. Sé que no han hablado y que quizá no quieras sacarlo a colación, pero aún faltan dos días y en vista de que tenemos bastante tiempo de sobra, es lógico pensar que en algún momento alguno de los dos querrá sentarse a hablar contigo.

-¿Sabes lo que ocurrió aquel día? –Pregunté tratando de hacer frente a un problema que me había llevado alejarme de mi familia diez años.

-Muy poco realmente. Me doy una idea, pero en realidad no he querido interferir en ello porque sé que les duele.

-Se dijeron cosas muy fuertes.

-Sí, pero te conozco. ¿Qué fue lo que te pegó así?

-En realidad fue un poco de toda la situación que se vivía en ese entonces. Ayudó en parte lo que me dijo Alice aquel día y el cómo Edward dejó en claro el modo en que no aprobaban mi actuar.

No dijo nada, quizá esperando a que yo siguiera.

-La conversión de Antonio los pilló de sorpresa. En su mente yo no hice nada por impedirle llegar a ello. Creo que en Alice fue el no hablar y decir nada, y en Edward fue simplemente permitir que sucediera.

Antonio siempre estuvo presente, los últimos meses antes de su conversión fuimos más unidos. Ni entonces ni ahora me arrepiento de mi decisión. Tuve mis motivos y es lo único que diré, sin embargo, lo que me dolió fue la duda. El que se me juzgara de forma tan cruel a sabiendas de que era yo y lo que pensaba con respecto a ello.

El saber o pensar a Carlisle arrepentido de mí me quebró, más saliendo de boca de mis hermanos que parecía en aquel momento compartían el mismo sentimiento…

-Así que fue eso –lo miré sin entender-. Supongo que te das una idea, pero ambos en verdad están muy arrepentidos por su comportamiento; y como te lo dije una vez, mucho de lo que te dijeron no salió del alma sino del enojo y la frustración.

-No creo…

-¡Vamos, Gabriela! ¿Me dirás que después de todo crees que Carlisle está arrepentido un poco de haberte integrado en la familia? –Lo cierto era que no-. Ahí lo tienes. Sigues dolida por cómo se te trató y con justa razón, pero también entiende que todos cometemos errores y que desde aquel día que te largaste, mucho antes de verte partir, Edward en especial estaba tratando de redimir su error.

No dije nada.

-Entiendo que no quieras saber de ello más, pero yo he estado presente los últimos diez años. ¿Sabes que una vez que te fuiste Alice y Edward fueron en persona a Sudamérica a buscarte? –Aquello me tomó por sorpresa-. No me corresponde decirte nada de esto, pero si no lo hago, nadie más lo hará; conoces a tus hermanos. En verdad les dueles y desde entonces han tratado de todas maneras de dar contigo.

-No creo que sea en verdad para tanto.

Rio un tanto amargo.

-Atosigaron tanto a Antonio que sin quererlo dieron también con la verdadera razón de su conversión –me tensé-. Él mismo me lo contó. Su enfermedad y los pocos meses de vida que le quedaban. Has de ver visto lo estúpidos y miserables que se sintieron aún más Alice y Edward… Siempre trataron de dar contigo y aunque saben que no merecen un momento, en verdad tratan de darte tu espacio solo para que no te alejes, aún si ello significa que no les hables y la relación no vuelva a ser igual. Están dispuestos a vivir con ello siempre y cuando no te alejes de tu familia.

Me quedé por momentos interminables callada. Cierto era que me daba una idea de la cruzada de mi familia en general por dar conmigo, sin embargo, desconocía aquella parte de la historia que nunca me contó Antonio o Nessie, respecto a la insistencia de mis hermanos por hablar conmigo.

-Listo, lo he dicho –Alexander interrumpió mis pensamientos. Ahora parecía más relajado y la sonrisa estaba de nuevo en su rostro-. Los Cullen suelen guardarse tanto que de seguir así, estoy seguro que nada de esto se habría sabido sino hasta dentro de 50 años más.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Porque tampoco quiero que te alejes más Gabriela –me miró largo y tendido, yo desvié la mirada-. Ahora vengo a entender muchas cosas y para serte honesto, no creo seguir aguantando una situación así; de vernos cada década o cada que no te sientas tan insignificante para tu familia por creer que no te quieren aquí o por no creerte lo suficiente para ellos.

Me tomó la mano para llamar mi atención. Lo miré sin saber qué decir. Su cálida sonrisa seguía ahí.

Me estremecí.

Quiso decir algo más, pero en aquel momento unas risas se hicieron presentes en el lugar. A quien escuché primero fue a Nessie parlotear con Alice, sin embargo, era obvio que el resto de mujeres alojadas en la casa o por la zona venían también.

-La has acaparado suficiente el día de hoy, Alexander –le recriminó Rosalie. El aludido me lanzó una mirada divertida.

-No creí que el tiempo de Gabriela estuviera apartado para alguien en específico –dijo sonriente. Me dio un ligero apretón en la mano antes de soltarla.

-Pues no, pero ya tendrán tiempo ustedes dos de seguir con sus cosas. Ahora tía, levántate, que nos vamos de noche de chicas.

No entendí. Las demás rieron.

-Vamos, sé que mis hermanas y yo somos las salvajes, pero hasta nosotras sabemos lo que es una despedida de soltera, Gabriela.

Entendí a lo que se referían y comencé a maldecirme por dentro.

-No te preocupes, no será nada raro –intervino Alice al instante-. Iremos a Port Angeles a bailar y a hacer cosas de chicas.

Entrecerré los ojos y miré a Bella, quien tampoco se veía muy cómoda con aquello.

-O es eso o una noche de cazar… -se excusó-. Además debo ver que mi hija no siga los malos consejos de Alice.

El resto comenzó a bromear con aquello y aunque quise excusarme para quedarme más tiempo con Alexander, para ese entonces el grito de Emmett se hizo presente.

-Esa es mi señal –dijo el casi pelirrojo-. Los chicos llevarán a Jacob también a su despedida.

Asentí sin mucho entusiasmo y tras dedicarme una sonrisa fugaz, se puso de pie y desapareció en las profundidades.

-Vamos, Gabriela. Se nos hace tarde.

Me instó Alice una vez más. Aunque era obvio que se contenía cuando se dirigía a mí, ahora que la veía no evitaba recordar las palabras de Alexander. Traté de alejar cualquier pensamiento y sonreí para acoplarme a la atmósfera.

-¿Y por qué dos días antes? –Inquirí al tiempo en que regresábamos para la casa, a lo que suponía serían los coches.

-Porque a Nessie sí le salen ojeras y no quiero que el día de su boda parezca mapache. Hoy podemos ir, divertirnos y ella tendrá un día entero para relajarse; ya lo tengo todo planeado –respondió Alice hasta el frente de la comitiva.

-Ay, tía –Renesmee me abrazó con una ancha sonrisa-. Y eso que no es tu boda.

-Cuando llegue ese día será todo un caos –secundó más divertida Rosalie.

-Eso, suponiendo que no decida casarse en algún lugar recóndito escondido de todo solo para tener que evitar la ceremonia –bromeó Zafrina.

-Más bien para alejarse de Alice –replicó Bella, logrando una carcajada general.

Yo solo entorné los ojos.

-¿Casada yo? De verdad que tienen un humor magnífico ustedes.

…

Le di un trago a la cerveza que tenía a un lado. A pesar de que era algo que no necesitábamos ni queríamos, cierto era que para fingir ser alguien humano no nos era difícil consumir si así lo deseábamos. La verdad era que yo lo había hecho una docena de veces en mi vida en la universidad, por lo que en aquel momento no le veía el inconveniente a mezclarme como el resto de las chicas.

El bar al que habíamos parado estaba en el mero centro de la ciudad. Era grande, y con un considerable escenario para el karaoke que se desarrollaba cada noche.

Justo en aquel momento la pausa musical se hizo presente por la ronda de shots que un grupo de jóvenes nos habían invitado. Del rato que llevábamos ahí no nos habían quitado el ojo de encima, y si bien había de dónde elegir de nuestro grupo –ya que todas nos encontrábamos en la despedida de Nessie-, parecía que no tenían reparo por cortejarnos a todas de una u otra manera.

Mi sobrina se veía feliz, por lo que haciendo caso omiso a la insistencia de un par de aquellos chicos, continuamos disfrutando de los últimos momentos de soltería de Nessie, quien parecía no tenía reparo en dejar que le invitasen las bebidas que quisiera.

Yo –habiéndome desecho de la atención- me encontraba en la barra, viendo cómo mi sobrina cantaba a todo pulmón junto a Alice y Tia, por lo que sonriente me dediqué a disfrutar de mi momento de soledad al estar un poco ajena a aquel tipo de salidas.

-Hola, guapa… -el olor de su sangre me llegó mucho antes de su voz.

Me giré por educación, solo para toparme con uno de los chicos que estaban insistentes con nosotras.

Era guapo en verdad; alto, de brazos anchos, cabellos crespo castaño, de grandes y pardos ojos, y una sonrisa encantadora, sin embargo, como cada que mi mente comenzaba a pensar en aquel tipo de cosas, no evité compararlo con Alexander. Al instante el sujeto me dejó de interesar.

-Qué hay –le dije, correspondiendo a la sonrisa que me arrojó.

Vi a su espalda cómo el resto de amigos estaban atentos a la escena. Cuando notaron mi mirada, un par más desvió la atención y se pusieron de pie a fin de dirigirse al grupo con el que yo había llegado.

Al parecer todos harían su jugada al mismo tiempo, por lo que evité soltar una carcajada por lo curioso de la situación.

-¿Te podría invitar algo?

A pesar de que se encontraba un poco tomado, estaba más lúcido de lo que creí. Los ojos le brillaban y en verdad parecía ansioso por estar conmigo, faltaba verle nada más la mirada con que me comía para cerciorarse de aquello.

-Gracias, pero no –levanté la cerveza que tomaba de a traguitos-. Nos invitaron una ronda de tequila y creo que ese ha sido mi límite.

Me sonrió. Ahora me miraba los labios.

En mi tiempo como humana nunca me tocó experimentar las citas ni eso de salir de juerga, en especial por la época conservadora en la que nací. Como vampiro me privé de muchas cosas, no obstante, la última década en verdad me había divertido de toda manera posible y entendía hacia dónde había aquello.

-Me llamo Tom –me tendió la mano.

Se la estreché con firmeza. No supe si se sorprendió por el apretón, o por la frialdad de mis manos, el punto es que al final se recuperó y me la soltó después de un tiempo que noté considerable.

-Soy Gabriela.

Se pasó la lengua por sus labios, en un acto deliberadamente para provocarme. Le sostuve la mirada sonriente, pues era obvio lo que buscaba.

En otras circunstancias u otro lugar, le habría dejado creer que llevaba el control de la situación a fin de saciarnos con una jornada de sexo hasta que el pobre no pudiera más. La verdad era atractivo, y no tenía reparo con disfrutar de los placeres carnales, sin embargo, estando en aquel lugar, con Alexander más cerca que nunca, lo cierto es que nada de aquello estaba planteado ni remotamente.

-Veo que están en una despedida de soltera –éste hizo su siguiente movimiento, y sin que lo invitase, se sentó en el banquillo de lado-. Todas ustedes son hermosas, afortunado el novio.

-Lo es.

Observé cómo uno de los chicos había tenido suerte con una de las hermanas de Zafrina; más al fondo, Tania y Kate parecían divertidas ante los intentos de otro par. Por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar, ambos blofeaban sobre lo importantes que eran.

Bella y Carmen, más tranquilas que el resto, parecía que estaban más cómodas agazapadas en una mesa más al fondo para que nadie las molestara. Estaban divertidas viendo a Nessie cantar, por lo que poca atención prestaban a su alrededor.

-Y dime, Gabriela ¿de dónde eres? ¿Detecto en ti acaso un acento latino?

Quería hacerse el interesante. Por mi aspecto era obvio que no era de por ahí, sin embargo, se equivocaba con lo del acento. No lo tenía, pero lo dejé seguir con su juego.

A pesar de que había llegado toda confianza, al ver quizá me hermetismo poco a poco el pulso se le fue acelerando. Estaba nervioso, y a mí me sorprendía que pudieran más sus ganas de sexo para hacer de lado su instinto en cuanto a mí se trataba.

-Algo así. Mejor dime ¿qué hay de ustedes? –Pareció no entender mi pregunta-. Son muchos en tu grupo para estar agazapados en un lugar como este.

Sonrió al captar el sentido de mi pregunta. Por el lugar, y la enorme cantidad de chicas que había, era obvio que habían acudido a buscar diversión.

-Como ustedes, también queremos divertirnos.

En esta ocasión se acercó más a mí y me miró de manera descarada a los labios, pasándose la lengua por los suyos.

Se los miré, y cuando le regresé la mirada para demostrarle que no había tenido efecto su estrategia, su pulso comenzó a acelerarse. Era obvio que aquello no le había fallado hasta aquel momento.

Sonreí.

-¿Eres del cortejo de madrinas? –Pareció recuperar un poco de confianza tras darle un trago a la cerveza que llevaba en mano.

-Nada de eso –solté más aliviada-. Solo soy la tía de la novia.

-Una muy hermosa y demasiado joven si me lo permites.

Desvié la mirada y me topé con los ojos de Rosalie y Zafrina. Ambas estaban divertidas al verme ahí. Las ignoré con otra sonrisa.

-¿Pretenden quedarse toda la noche por acá? Porque conocemos un lugar para bailar en verdad sensacional…

Otro de sus intentos fue acallado por la estridente música que resonó en el lugar. A pesar de que el karaoke continuaba, en aquel momento un par de chicas de otra mesa estaban en la pista entonando algo que animó a múltiples parejas a bailar y corear la canción.

Tom, al ver como caída del suelo su oportunidad, me sonrió mostrándome su blanca dentadura, y se puso de pie para tenderme la mano.

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Me impresionaba la confianza de aquel chico. Era obvio que siempre se salía con las suyas.

Entrecerré los ojos por cómo sin querer las cosas se le acomodaron. Sin embargo, mucho antes de que entrara a escena, agaché la mirada y sonreí, pues un aroma característico, uno que en verdad me encantaba, me llegó con la intensidad del viento que hacía en el exterior.

Alguien o más bien varios habían entrado al lugar, y fue solo cuestión de segundos para que mi caballero blanco llegara a rescatarme.

-Vamos, no me dejarás con la mano extendida ¿verdad?

Tom hacía su último intento, sin embargo, la mano de Alexander en su hombro lo paralizó.

El rubio casi pelirrojo se hizo presente. Traspasó a Tom, luego de dedicarle un gesto de "camaradería", y se puso a mi lado.

Me encantó que no dijera nada y solo sonriera.

-Lo siento, Tom –expresé con un tono falso de disculpa bastante convincente-, pero mi acompañante ha llegado.

-¿Vienes con ella? –Aunque la pregunta era obvia, el tono a la defensiva en que le soltó aquello, acompañado de su corazón acelerado, evidenciaron lo molesto y quizá temeroso que se encontraba por haber perdido su oportunidad.

-Eso depende de Gabriela –replicó Alexander educado, pero con voz firme.

Tom, que parecía no entender muy bien la situación, nos miró alternativamente varios segundos. Luego de ello, y tras una sonrisa, se giró y regresó para con su grupo de amigos que atentos no perdieron detalle.

-Debo agradecerte –repuse luego de verlo sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Ah, sí? –Sonrió pícaramente-. Parecías no tener reparo en dejar que te coqueteara…

Aunque su tono había sido en burla, no evité detectar quizá un poco de celos debajo de todo aquello. No dije nada pues mi yo interno celebraba de alegría como una chiquilla.

-¿Por qué cambiaron los planes? –Cuestioné al ver cómo Jacob ahora le plantaba tremendo beso a Nessie pese a la mirada fulminante de Edward, quien ahora era abrazado por Bella.

-¿Cambiar? Para nada. Eso siempre fue parte del plan. Alice quería que todo ocurriera así, o al menos eso dijo Emmett…

El aludido ahora estaba en el escenario, cantando a todo pulmón, bajo las risas y porras de los demás.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vienen a raptarnos?

-Era el plan –se encogió de hombros mirando para el escenario-, pero aquí parece se divierten más.

-¿Acaso fueron a algún lugar de bailarinas?

-Algunos quisieron –rio-, pero te imaginarás a Edward permitiendo tal cosa. Algunos chicos de la reservación se desilusionaron…

Reí por lo bajo. Miré a Tom y sus amigos. Estaban un tanto turbados por la llegada de nuestros compañeros.

-Pobre de Tom –replicó siguiendo mi mirada-. No soportó un poco de competencia.

De manera casi inconsciente llevó su mano a mi rostro para acomodarme un mechón de cabello. Su tacto me generó una descarga que me hizo vibrar por completo.

Él pareció notarlo, pues nuestras miradas se fusionaron como si nada a nuestro alrededor existiera.

-¡Ya bésala, Alexander!

El grito de Emmett desde el escenario retumbó por el lugar. Ambos nos giramos y notamos las miradas de todos nuestros amigos sobre nosotros.

Unos comenzaron a animar el grito de Emmett, otros más a reír.

-¡Hazlo antes de que se te vaya por otros tantos años! –Escuchamos ahora a Jasper.

De poder avergonzarme, estaba segura que en aquel momento estaría roja como tomate. Alexander sonrió solo como solo podía hacerlo, y aprovechando el ímpetu de todo el lugar –pues a los gritos de nuestros amigos se sumaron los del resto de visitantes-, éste llevó las manos a mi rostro y me atrajo para besarme fiero.

Los gritos de todos los demás me abrumaron, sin embargo, fue solo por un momento ya que sin pensarlo ya estaba concentrada en el dulce aroma de Alexander, cuyos labios se sentían como la gloria.

…

El cómo es que habíamos llegado a aquello, no sabía con exactitud, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que debía controlarme lo suficiente para no desgarrarle la ropa ya que no tendría con qué regresar.

Las manos de Alexander recorrieron sin pudor todo mi cuerpo, y pese a la estridente música de afuera, lo único que se escuchaba eran nuestras respiraciones por los besos intensos a los que nos estábamos sometiendo.

Atrancada la puerta del baño, éste me llevó hasta los lavabos. Por sus movimientos era obvio que también se estaba controlando bastante, ya que se obligó a quitarme con ferocidad la blusa y el sujetador.

Mis piernas enredadas en sus caderas me permitieron sentir, a pesar de la ropa, su magnífica erección en mi sexo.

Estaba excitada en niveles que no comprendí, y sin pensarlo siquiera comencé a moverme para rozar nuestras partes más íntimas. Él parecía más concentrado en mis pechos, por lo que continuamos con el jugueteo tanto como pudimos.

Me sacó los jeans con todo y bragas, y yo hice lo mismo con él. Me bajó del lavabo y sosteniendo mi peso sin ninguna dificultad, se adentró en mí pegándome a una de las paredes.

El impacto fue tal, que claramente escuchamos cómo se resquebrajó el azulejo. Nos miramos medio sonrientes, y a la par del vaivén de nuestras caderas, nos fundimos en un beso desesperado.

Definitivamente teníamos mucho por hablar, pero era obvio que en aquel momento en lo menos que podíamos pensar era en abrir viejas heridas. Estábamos viviendo el momento, y parecía que cada cual estaba aprovechando tanto como podía antes de llegar a lo inevitable por si cualquier cosa ocurría.


	23. Motivos

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo XXIII

Motivos

Aunque todavía era temprano, pues los rayos de sol de aquella mañana apenas salían con lentitud, no me sorprendió escuchar a Alice dando indicaciones a Garreth, Emmett y las Denali con unas cosas para la terraza.

La boda se llevaría al día siguiente, y las actividades comenzarían temprano, por lo que mi hermana parecía recia a perder un solo minuto del día antes del "gran día". La despedida de soltera se había acabado no hacía mucho, sin embargo, pocos fueron los que regresaron ya que cada quien con su pareja se escabulló por la ciudad.

Nessie dormía casi como muerta en la cabaña de Edward y Bella, por ello, todos los demás que no lograron escaparse de las obligaciones nupciales participaban en algo, o al menos eso creía en vista de que yo me encontraba cómodamente en mi lugar de siempre, admirando el amanecer.

-Quizá no sea a quien quieres ver por acá…

Alice se encontraba ya sentada a mi lado. Había aparecido tan de la nada, que me pilló por sorpresa ya que me encontraba precisamente pensando en Alexander, y en cómo después de nuestra racha de sexo en el baño de aquel bar, no se me ocurría el cómo actuar en vista de que no éramos nada.

-¿Qué hay, Alice? –Repuse tranquila.

Lo cierto era que desde mi llegada era lo que deseaba evitar; estar a solas con ella o Edward a fin de no llevar a cabo una plática que había postergado toda una década.

-¿Cómo has estado?

Se encontraba tranquila, quizá hasta nerviosa, mirando el panorama igual que yo. El lugar se prestaba siempre para aquel tipo de cosas –como en el pasado me ocurrió con Carlisle o el mismo Edward-, y ahora no encontraba la forma de escaparme de aquello.

Si Alice estaba nerviosa, yo estaba incómoda.

-Bien, Alice. La verdad no me puedo quejar. Este viaje ha sido… interesante.

-Y ese interesante se lo atribuimos a Alexander ¿no es así?

Sonreí dándole la razón. Ella pareció relajarse un poco.

-No sabes qué frustrante ha sido tener que verlos –la miré enarcando una ceja-. Todos estos años han sido un constante cambio, y me refiero a él, porque de ti no he sabido nada…

No dije nada y ella pareció lamentarse por haberlo dicho.

-Hace quince años, con los Vulturi… luego de todo y que por acto divino nos salvamos y por poco, no me fue difícil entender lo tuyo con él. Ya sabes, aunque estábamos lejos, te llegué a ver. En verdad creí que terminarían juntos aquella vez.

-Alexander pensó lo mismo –le dije, recordando lo que el nombrado me había confesado diez años atrás.

-Y creo que todos los demás, Gabriela. En ese momento no lo entendí, ni siquiera cinco años después cuando se reencontraron.

Agaché la mirada, pues estaba segura que aludiría a aquella disputa que había alejado de ellos la última década.

-No fue hasta hace algunos años cuando todo comenzó a tener sentido en mi cabeza, en parte por la confesión que le sacamos a Antonio una vez que nos empezó a frecuentar.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el motivo de su conversión con mi nula relación con Alexander? –Inquirí realmente curiosa, pues no encontraba la conexión de aquello.

-Tiene todo que ver –me soltó como si fuera en verdad obvio. Negué con la cabeza y le incité a que continuara-. Gabriela, guardaste a capa y espada el secreto de Antonio. A pesar de todo lo que te dijimos y de cómo injustamente te tratamos y acusamos, permaneciste intacta con aquello.

-Alice ¿esto será tardado? Porque en verdad no te estoy entendiendo…

-¡Calla! –Dramatizó aunque en sus gestos se veía un tanto divertida-. Edward y yo fuimos tan idiotas como para no notarlo y eso es lo que más me duele. Dudé de ti de una forma tan abismalmente idiota, cuando lo único que hacías era mantenerte intacta como siempre. No lo crees, pero siempre has sido la mejor de nosotros; tienes tanto de Carlisle que ni tú misma te das cuenta algunas veces.

-…

-Sabías que Demetri no descansaría hasta encontrarte, y lo último que querías era ponernos en riesgo ¿no?

Entendí para dónde iba su conversación y no evité sentirme un poco triste, ya que si bien mi familia había demostrado estar ahí para cualquiera de sus integrantes –sin importar el peligro-, en aquella etapa de mi vida, la que solo Antonio sabía, no me frecuenté de nadie, mucho menos de ellos, para no ponerlos en peligro. Entendía lo que podrían llegar a pensar, más cuando ellos mismos me habrían secundado para llevar el plan, sin embargo, había sufrido tanto que no hubiera soportado otra tragedia que implicara daño a alguno de ellos.

Sentí su mirada ámbar sobre mí. No lo decía, pero me estaba preguntando por aquello que quizá ya sabía –o lo intuía-, esperando a que yo me abriera con ellos.

Tragué saliva.

-Cuando vi a Demetri aquella vez… -me aclaré la garganta como si en realidad lo necesitara-. No te darías una idea de todo lo que vi en su cabeza, Alice. Sigue, o bueno, en aquel momento era el de siempre y me aterré. Aunque no se enteró en ese momento de la batalla no librada, aquella convicción en su mirada me indicó que sería una eternidad de ocultarme de él, de todos ellos.

La vi agachar la cabeza avergonzada. Sabía que desde que había dejado atrás a los Volturi había pasado casi un siglo manteniéndome fuera de su radar, y el que ahora le dijera que por haberme ido a buscar aquella vez, logró encaminarme en el lado incorrecto, la hacían sentir mal.

-Pero tu escudo…

-Ellos saben en dónde viven ustedes Alice, no hubiera hecho falta y por muy atenta que estuvieras, llegaría el momento en que nos tendríamos que enfrentar a ellos, o al menos a él y era algo que no me podía permitir. No con Nessie pequeña.

-¿Y con Alexander?

-¿En serio lo preguntas, Alice? Tengo un escudo impenetrable, lo sé, me sirvió casi 80 años para que Demetri no diera conmigo, pero eso ha sido en parte porque también mi estilo de vida ha sido reservado, si no es que totalmente hermético. ¿Has visto cómo es él?

-¿Igual de hermético que tú?

-Lleno de vida, Alice. Ha viajado, ha conocido. ¿Cómo crees que le hubiera sentado el tener que vivir en medio de una selva, cuyo contacto más cercano con la vida fuera una población de no más de 500 personas? No podía arrastrarlo conmigo.

-¿Se lo preguntaste alguna vez? ¿Traste de decirle todo…?

-Yo mejor que nadie sé de lo que son capaces los Volturi, Alice –mi tono se ensombreció-. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en los últimos años Demetri se las hubiera arreglado para dar conmigo? ¿Crees que se hubiera detenido al ver a Alexander a mi lado? La magnitud de la furia que sintió al perder su oportunidad de llevarme hace 15 años solo se comparó con el odio que le profesó tan solo por verlo junto a mí. Cuando me acompañó a con Aro, y nos vio tomados de la mano ¿sabes qué tanto vi en Demetri? Estaba enloquecido, como un animal. Es un monstruo que no se detiene con nada y con nadie cuando tiene un objetivo en mira, y yo no iba a poner a Alexander en el camino. Créeme, hice lo mejor para todos.

-Te creo –me soltó sincera.

Ninguna dijo nada por breves momentos.

-En verdad lo siento, Gabriela –soltó rendida-. Sé que quizá no lo quieras escuchar, y te entiendo, te dije cosas horribles aquella vez. Soy una pésima persona, pero quiero que entiendas en verdad que nada de lo que dije es cierto. En cuanto te fuiste aquel día con Antonio, dispuesta a no volver jamás, quise darte alcance, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Algo me contaron –dije, recordando las palabras de Antonio respecto a cómo mis hermanos me fueron a buscar a Sudamérica.

-Te arrebatamos también tu hogar y aunque sé que merezco todo esto, no quiero que creas que no eres de esta familia; lo eres –me tomó una mano cariñosamente para que la mirara-. Y no me importa si jamás me perdonas, solo deseo que por favor no te alejes. Eres nuestra hermana, creo que de todos la más sensata, y esta familia no está completa sin ti.

-Estamos bien, Alice –le solté sincera-. Además, no te lamentes por lo de mi "hogar". En verdad extraño aquel lugar, pasé demasiados años ahí, pero no me arrepiento de la vida que he llevado la última década. He conocido, he tenido mi proceso y creo que por fin he comenzado a experimentar lo que en dos siglos no.

Dije orgullosa de mí.

-Además –proseguí-. Ello me ha valido para aprender a experimentar con mis dones. Te sorprenderías lo que en verdad puedo hacer.

Le sonreí. Aunque me regresó el gesto, era obvio que esperaba quizá que se la hiciera más difícil.

-Alice, en verdad estamos bien. Y como prueba de ello te extiendo la invitación para que pases a visitarme tantas veces como gustes –iba a replicar-. No Alice, no me quedaré. Somos familia, pero debo seguir mi vida, por ello te abro las puertas de mi hogar temporal.

-¿Hogar temporal?

-Alaska me ha encantado, pero debo admitir que solo ha sido por la escuela en parte.

-¡¿Escuela?!

Reí.

-Los últimos cuatro años he estudiado un poco de esto y un poco de aquello. Estoy en la universidad haciendo una especialidad y Alaska ha sido mi residencia. Quizá terminando migre de nuevo para Europa, lo cierto es que me enamoré de las tierras del norte de por allá…

-¿Entonces es verdad? Seguiste tu vida.

-Te lo dije ya –le di un ligero apretón de mano-. He hecho cosas. Por ello puedes visitarme siempre que quieras, prometo no desaparecerme nunca más –levanté mi mano a modo de promesa, pero ella ya no me vio, me estrechó cariñosamente-. Nada más te advierto que quizá no sea lo que esperas. No tengo una casa ni nada, de hecho vivo en los dormitorios universitarios…

-¡Eso sí lo tengo que ver!

-Antonio tendrá mucho que contarte de ello.

Nos quedamos hablando un par de horas después de eso, hasta que de plano tuvo que retirarse a continuar con sus labores de organizadora de bodas. Algo que me afectó también pues me arrastró a las obligaciones que se desarrollaban en la gran casa.

-En verdad te quedó precioso el lugar, Benjamín –le solté a mi amigo admirando la pista.

-Me esmeré –soltó divertido.

El lugar estaba rebosante no solo con fuentes y algunas esculturas de piedra, sino que la misma pista de baile estaba delineada con hermosos detalles. Los cortinales alrededor ya estaban perfectamente acomodados, y las mesas hasta el fondo también.

Todo estaba colocado, o eso parecía, pues Alice nos tenía a un par ahí para que le ayudásemos a colocar minúsculas y delicadas flores en los pilares, las mesas, y demás estructuras desde el techo para darle un "toque mágico", según nos había dicho.

Justo ahora esperábamos a mi hermana para recibir la siguiente encomienda.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra Alexander? –Me soltó pícaro Benjamín. Rodé los ojos-. Oh, vamos, no te pongas así, si bien que anoche no pusiste esa cara cuando te plantó tremendo beso…

Le di un empujón en el hombro provocando que el egipcio soltara tremenda carcajada.

-La verdad es que no sé en dónde se encuentra –dije con asombro.

Si bien habíamos tenido un par de encuentros, lo cierto era que no había nada dicho y como prueba de ello era que no lo vi en toda la mañana, algo raro, tomando en cuenta que el día anterior estuvimos bastante cerca del otro.

-Se ofreció a ir a la ciudad por el pastel, los trajes de los padrinos y otras cosas más –en aquel momento venía Alice con una considerable caja en las manos-. Tendrá media hora que partió.

Me extrañó oír aquello, sin embargo, no hubo tiempo de más ya que Alice consumió toda mi atención.

…

La boda mantenía a todos ocupados, o al menos a aquellos que estuvieran cerca de Alice, pues a Alexander no lo vi sino hasta el anochecer cuando llegó con todas las cosas que se le habían pedido.

En aquel momento yo me encontraba en la sala, disfrutando de una amena charla con parte de mi familia, los Denali y Antonio. La música de Edward –que tocaba el piano en el piso superior- inundaba el lugar, mientras que Nessie carcajeaba en algún punto de la casa con Jacob y varios de sus amigos de la reserva.

Emmett y Alice fueron quienes salieron a recibir a Alexander para ayudarle, por ello, cuando lo escuché en la entrada pensé que vendría a pasar el rato con nosotros, sin embargo no ocurrió pues se volvió a salir.

Aunque la plática continuó por una media hora más, no fue hasta cuando Alice planteó una maratón de películas que decidí salir y ver si me encontraba con el protagonista de mis pensamientos.

Estaba sentado en los escalones de la casa, charlando con Jasper, Benjamín y Tia. Cuando Alexander cruzó mirada conmigo apenas y se inmutó, algo que ciertamente me descolocó; se le veía distante o quizá molesto.

-¿Alice ya los embaucó con su maratón de películas? –Jasper, al verme, me increpó con media sonrisa.

-Y en algún punto quiere pasar a los musicales –me lamenté-, así que mejor escapé por un rato.

-Y la has de ver los fines de semana. Algunas veces saca sus temáticas. Un día nos hizo ver todas las del Padrino ¿sabes qué tan largas son? –Siguió Jasper.

-Algo así me dijo.

Reímos.

-¿Qué tal te fue en la ciudad con los encargos? –Pregunté a Alexander quien se había mantenido fuera de la conversación.

-Tan bien como se podía esperar –aunque contestó cortés no evité notar molestia en su respuesta-. Quería despejarme y fue mejor que quedarme aquí a hacer cosas de la boda como cargar rocas…

Todos rieron, yo apenas y sonreí. En todo aquel momento apenas y me volteó a ver.

-¿Se unirán a la maratón? –Pregunté a todas en esta ocasión.

-Quisiéramos tranquilidad antes del gran día también –convino Benjamín, tomando de la mano dulcemente a Tia.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –Espetó Jasper.

-Creo que iré a caminar por ahí un rato –los ojos de Alexander se posaron en los míos-. Probablemente solo me quede en algún lugar a leer o dibujar. No sé, dependerá de la situación.

Si bien no había nada concreto, en aquello de manera implícita le soltaba la invitación a Alexander por cómo nos miramos.

Desvió la mirada de conmigo, dejándome aún más desconcertada.

-Pues yo sí me sumaré al maratón –se puso de pie Jasper, quizá entendiendo la situación.

-Estás invitado si quieres despejarte de la boda, Alexander –le solté por fin.

Éste me miró de nuevo, sonrió casi por compromiso y asintió a manera de agradecimiento. Al ver que no hizo nada más, pues siguió sentado y mirando hacia a otro lado, opté por no prestar más atención a aquello y bajar los escalones rumbo al bosque.

Me quedé en mi lugar de siempre por una hora y Alexander no apareció. Por ello, y con el orgullo un tanto trozado, regresé rápidamente a la cabaña de Edward y Bella –rezando porque no estuvieran ahí-, y tras agarrar mi mochila con cosas de dibujo, me esfumé con rumbo a las montañas.

A sabiendas de que no me podrían encontrar, me dispuse a disfrutar de las hermosas vistas que ofrecía el lugar desde las alturas y a dar rienda suelta a mi dibujo a fin de olvidar lo desafortunado con Alexander.

Me encontraba dolida, pero estaba consciente que no nos debíamos nada y que tampoco podía hacer mucho salvo mantener todo normal pues al día siguiente Nessie contraería nupcias con Jacob.

Habría tiempo para el drama después.


	24. Obsequios

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo XXIV

Obsequios

Regresar a la casa, ya entrada la mañana, significó caos que no preví en vista de que Alice había estado tratando de contactarme sin mucho éxito, desde que me había escapado de la maratón de películas. Y es que, no fue hasta que bajé de las montañas, cuando al celular me comenzaron a llegar las notificaciones de las decenas de mensajes y llamadas perdidas que tenía.

Para antes de que se preocupara o armaran un escándalo, lo único que atiné a hacer fue el regresarle la llamada antes de que enloqueciera. Ciertamente me encontraba tranquila, pues la jornada de dibujo había significado realmente productiva.

El teléfono no sonó ni dos veces.

-Alice, más vale que alguien haya muerto para tener tanta insistencia tuya.

-¡¿En dónde carajos estás?! Llevo toda la mañana tratando de contactarte.

-Aquí estoy –reí divertida.

-No es gracioso, creí que te habrías…

-¿Largado? Vamos, me ofendes hermana. Anoche le dije si mal no recuerdo a Jasper, Benjamín, Tia y Alexander que me iría a caminar y quizá a dibujar.

-Pues sí, pero como tu celular estaba apagado…

-Fuera del área de servicio más bien. Me lancé a las montañas y traigo unos estupendos bocetos –la oí titubear, era obvio que estaba con alguien más-. ¿Antonio ya me vio?

Pregunté, adivinando que quizá mi amigo se encontraba por ahí. Si bien Alice era buena viendo el futuro a través de las decisiones de la gente, Antonio era más exacto cuando se lo proponía tomando en cuenta que también era capaz de ver sucesos pasados inmediatos de las personas.

-La fama te precede –en esta ocasión el aludido me habló-. Por acá más de alguno te creyó en Suiza o algo así; ya sabes, sacaste más de un susto de muerte –rio- Excelente vista la que te conseguiste.

-¿Verdad que sí? –Repuse sonriente-. Me llevo un chorro de material para mis pinturas.

-Arthur te pidió algunos bocetos ¿no? Sé que lo hizo más por tener otro pretexto para verte, pero tengo entendido que también dibuja.

Me aguanté la carcajada al ver lo que trataba de hacer. Quizá Alexander se encontraba cerca, y éste solo trataba de hacerlo sentir celoso con el chico de la universidad con quien había tenido ya un par de citas.

- _Espera ¿quién es Arthur?_ –Escuché a Alice preguntar.

-Llevo buen material para mis pinturas por si pretendo no regresar en otros diez años –bromeé, provocando la carcajada socarrona de Antonio que tanto conocía.

Me estaba siguiendo el juego.

 _-¿En cuánto tiempo llegas Gabriela?_ –Alice volvió a preguntar a distancia, era obvio que Antonio no le había pasado el teléfono.

-Si me apresuro en unos minutos, pero como vengo admirando el paisaje, quizá en media hora…

-¿Estás loca? Necesitamos que todas se arreglen, tengo todo preparado…

Se calló abruptamente. Entrecerré los ojos pues pasaría algo que me temía.

-Por favor no me digas que me harás dama de honor…

-Así es tía, así que si no quieres hacer enojar a la bella novia, será mejor que te apures –en esta ocasión Nessie me habló desde el teléfono-. No me obligues a mandarte a Alexander a buscarte.

-Llego en dos minutos.

Corté la llamada y emprendí camino sin perder más tiempo. Lo cierto era que no me entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo tener que salir de dama de honor, pero tampoco deseaba que Nessie cumpliera su amenaza. Claro que Alexander bien podría no ir a buscarme en vista de su comportamiento el día anterior, sin embargo, era algo que no quería poner a prueba. No deseaba pensar en ello ni mucho menos crear una disputa en vista del día que nos deparaba.

…

Nessie renegaba frente al espejo pues Alice estaba empecinada a ponerle una flor más al arreglo en su cabeza. Lo cierto era que mi sobrina por sí sola era extremadamente bella, y ahora, a unas horas de contraer matrimonio, lucía como toda una visión que mi hermana se empeñaba a mejorar a pesar de las réplicas de mi sobrina.

En la enorme habitación nos encontrábamos Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Nessie, Cassie –mejor amiga de mi sobrina e hija de Sam y Emily Uley- y yo, pues el resto se dedicaba a dar los últimos detalles de la boda o en su caso de recibir a las decenas de invitados.

-Creo que quedó perfecto –replicó Alice viendo a Nessie por el espejo.

-Pero todavía me falta algo azul…

-Y algo viejo también –repuso Cassie.

-Yo tengo la solución perfecta para ello –dijo Bella al tomar una pequeña caja del tocador. De ella, sacó un hermoso broche peineta de plata con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras azules al borde-. Esto me lo puso mi mamá cuando me casé con tu padre, cariño.

Mi cuñada tomó la peineta y la colocó con cuidado en el peinado de mi sobrina.

-Algo azul y viejo –sonrió al ver la reacción de su hija.

-Muchas gracias mamá, es bellísimo…

Se puso de pie y la abrazó en un tierno gesto que nos dejó a todas sonrientes y conmovidas, sin embargo, el momento no duró mucho pues unos pasos se hicieron presentes.

-No soy el novio, no se preocupen –soltó divertido Alexander, fingiendo que se tapaba los ojos-. Jacob se encuentra al otro extremo de la casa como Alice lo confinó. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante, Alexander. ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Bella al soltar a Nessie.

El rubio casi pelirrojo traía en las manos una caja de tamaño mediano entre las manos. Venía envuelta un papel casi exquisito de satín color borgoña con incrustaciones doradas minúsculas y un perfecto moño a juego. El regalo por sí mismo parecía impecable.

Todas nos encontrábamos con batas de baño, pues a insistencia de Alice no quería que nos vistiéramos hasta que fuera el momento de bajar a fin de no arreglar los vestuarios que todavía nos había permitido ver, por ello, no entendí la mirada que me lanzó Alexander.

Yo, apenas y lo miré unos segundos directo a los ojos y me concentré en la situación en general. Hasta ese momento no habíamos cruzado grandes palabras, o no al menos de manera directa.

Cuando me acerqué a los terrenos de la casa hacía un par de horas, éste era uno de los que se encontraba afuera junto con Antonio, Alice y otro par más. Si bien cuando llegué no me despegó la mirada, o al menos así lo sentí, tampoco hizo mucho por hablarme. Yo en cambio, me concentré en mi hermana y amigo hasta que de plano me hicieron enclaustrarme en la habitación donde ahora nos encontrábamos.

-Este obsequio ha llegado expresamente para Nessie –soltó.

-Ponlo en la mesa de regalos… -comenzó a replicar Alice, evidentemente molesta por la interrupción.

-Eso mismo pensábamos hacer, pero recién acaba de llegar y el repartidor se mostró recio en entregarlo en propias manos de Nessie. Al parecer la instrucción es que lo abra antes de que inicie la ceremonia.

-¡Qué magnífico! –Replicó Cassie poniéndose de pie y tomando la caja que traía Alexander.

-¿Y de quién es? –Cuestionó Rosalie junto a Cassie al ver que no traía mucha información.

-No dice, pero el paquete vino con esto –Alexander tendió un sobre perlado, con el nombre de Nessie grabado en letras doradas.

Bella fue quien tomó la misiva y tras admirarlo unos momentos se tensó.

-Ya he visto antes este sello –replicó un tanto molesta-. Es de los Volturi.

Todos nos quedamos de piedra. El mutismo de todos fue evidente y un tanto dramatizado por los latidos de Cassie y Nessie. Casi sin quererlo mis ojos se fueron a los de Alexander; éste me había correspondido el gesto también.

Bella rompió el sello y sacó una tarjeta color ocre.

-¿Qué dice, mamá?

-"Hace poco más de quince años algo similar llegó a las manos de tu hermosa madre, Bella, por ello creo que esto les encantará. Entiendo que las circunstancias entre nuestras familias no han sido las más idóneas los últimos años, pero considero que esto se puede tomar como una ofrenda de paz. Nos tomamos la molestia de agregar un par más para las hermosas mujeres de tu familia que de seguro disfrutarán también. Te deseamos toda la dicha que puedas obtener, querida Nessie". La firma Aro… -siseó mi cuñada.

Nadie dijo nada, por ello y tras varios momentos que se antojaron eternos, la propia Alice fue quien tomó la caja de las manos de Cassie.

-No he visto absolutamente nada, no creo que sea peligroso –dijo.

-Yo lo veo como otra amenaza como aquella vez –Bella se encontraba hecha una fiera y todos lo notamos.

-¿Será prudente abrirlo? Podríamos simplemente dejarlo para otra vez, o en su caso no hacerlo aquí ni con Nessie cerca –recomendó Alexander ya más listo para cualquier cosa.

-Ábrelo de una vez Alice –espetó Rosalie-, veamos qué mandaron para dejarlo atrás en cuanto antes.

La aludida así lo hizo. Abrió la caja con cuidado tras deshacer el moño. En ella había un estuche perfectamente acomodado de color negro. En cuanto mi hermana lo removió, abajo aparecieron dos estuches más; uno casi del mismo tamaño que el primero, y el segundo de proporción mucho más pequeño y compacto, con un pequeño sobre dorado encima de él.

Bella abrió el primer estuche, el dirigido para Nessie, y todos nos volvimos a quedar mudos por la extravagancia de aquel objeto de joyería. La descripción titulaba al obsequio como la "Estrella del Oriente", lo cual no era más que un diamante inmenso con forma de pera, montado en una cadena por debajo de una esmeralda verde hexagonal y una perla.

-Vaya… -fue lo único que dijo Nessie, sin la menor intención de tomar el estuche que Bella sostenía en manos-. ¿Qué hay en lo demás? –Miró con repugnancia el obsequio y se dirigió mejor a Alice, quien ya abría el segundo estuche de tamaño similar al primero.

Había en él cinco brazaletes de diamantes acomodamos en hilera. Me habían incluido en la lista.

-Esta tiene tu nombre, Gabriela… -Rosalie se quedó a media frase al sostener el estuche más pequeño.

En esta ocasión fui yo quien no supo qué decir. Al instante sentí seis pares de ojos observarme.

Me paré como resorte y tomé el estuche. Cuando vi la caligrafía de Demetri en la cara de aquel pequeño sobre casi desfallecí; los demás lo notaron pues Alexander y Alice se acercaron también.

-¿Es de él? –Preguntó dudosa esta última.

Asentí en silencio observando mi nombre en el obsequio.

-¿Quieres que te demos privacidad…? –Comenzó a preguntar Rosalie pero negué al instante.

Abrí el sobre y saqué la tarjeta para ver lo que decía.

-"No creí que lo aislado fuera lo tuyo, pero me engaño al decir que te conozco. Es siempre interesante conocer más de ti a través de otros. El hogar siempre habla mucho de uno. Ansío un siguiente y mejor encuentro que el último." –leí con la quijada apretada.

-¿Qué significa? –Quiso saber Nessie al instante.

La ignoré y abrí de inmediato la caja temiéndome lo peor. Solté inconscientemente la tarjeta al ver que el estuche era una caja con un cristal que albergaba perfectamente una pequeña flor negra con dos largas espuelas que la hacían ver como la boca de un dragón abierta.

-Maldito enfermo –susurré con asco.

Sentí la mirada de Alexander, pero ahora en aquel momento pensaba en cómo es que Demetri había logrado dar con mi hogar de hacía años al sur de México. Aquella flor, la Orquídea Drácula, evidenciaba que había estado hurgando en aquel lugar, expresamente en mi antigua cabaña pues el papel en el que había escrito el mensaje era de mi mesita de noche.

-¿Gabriela? –Bella se acercó cautelosa a mí al ver quizá cómo sin querer había destrozado aquella caja haciendo pedazos el cristal.

-Esta flor se da al sur de México.

Fue lo único que dije a falta de ganas de dar más explicación, aunque no hubo necesidad pues la mayoría entendió de inmediato de qué se trataba.

-Ahora vuelvo –vi que Alice iba a replicar-. No me tardo. Necesito unos momentos.

Salí a toda prisa, con bata de baño puesta a medio arreglar y con el estuche medio destruido en mano, dispuesta a buscar a Antonio. Además de ser quien mejor tenía visión del futuro o pasado, necesitaba hablarle de aquello; él era el único que entendería aquel "gesto" de Demetri a pesar de lo ocurrido.

-Gabriela, espera –Alexander me dio alcance, a pesar de su actitud retraída el último día, en aquel momento en verdad se veía preocupado.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito…

No me dejó seguir, me tomó del brazo y se puso frente a mí.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Estás en peligro?

-No lo estoy –zanjé soltándome de su agarre y rodeándolo para seguir mi camino rumbo a las escaleras.

-Espera, espera. ¿A dónde vas? Explícame qué ocurre, Demetri no debería significar un peligro…

-Y no lo significa, créeme –lo miré molesta porque no me dejó seguir-. No es de tu incumbencia, Alexander, ni la de nadie más –pareció calarle aquello-. A quien necesito ahora es a Antonio.

Seguí caminando a toda prisa escaleras abajo. No había bajado el tercer piso completo cuando el aludido ya subía a toda prisa en mi encuentro.

-Lo vi –me soltó para luego abrazarme. Después de ello tomó mi rostro y me miró directo a los ojos, evidentemente preocupado-. Antes que nada ¿estás bien?

-Sí, solo quisiera saber si…

-No te preocupes. Nadie está en peligro, además no hay manera de que me relacione contigo, así que tranquila. Mis primas están a salvo.

Asentí más aliviada. Lo vi mirar hacia el exterior, observando quizá a Alexander, presenciando toda la escena.

-Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo ¿prefieres cambiarte por si nos alejamos?

-No, solo serán unos momentos.

-Bien.

Sin mirar atrás y con Antonio de mi lado, en esta ocasión ambos empleamos la velocidad vampírica y nos alejamos tanto como pudimos de la casa. Claro que no estábamos en peligro, sin embargo, debíamos descartar cualquier posibilidad y era algo que debíamos hacer solos, en vista de que Antonio y yo albergábamos un secreto en cuanto a los Volturi se trataba.

En los últimos diez años me había encargado de cerrar ciertas brechas, y si bien no mentí a mi familia en ello pues les conté de Daniel, el vampiro de quien había obtenido mi primer don, lo que nadie sabía era que en aquella época mi camino se había topado de nueva cuenta con Demetri, de quien ahora –después de casi 7 años de lo ocurrido- volvía a tener referencia.


	25. Todo o nada

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo XXV

Todo o nada

 _7 años atrás_

Sabía que estaba tentando a mi suerte por encontrarme tan cerca de mi antiguo hogar, sin embargo, necesitaba cerciorarme por mí misma lo que Antonio me había comunicado ya. Aunque era perfecta para pasar desapercibida, estaba consciente que si me quedaba más del tiempo necesario ellos se darían cuenta de mi presencia en la zona por lo que debía de ser rápida.

Aquella pequeña plaza en el pleno centro de Volterra se encontraba atiborrada de turistas a pesar de las inclemencias del clima que indicaban una muy fuerte ventisca para la madrugada. Pese a ello, los cientos de humanos parecían no tener complejidad con celebrar en las coloridas calles que en aquel momento tenían un toque hasta carnavalesco.

-Llegas tarde, Ítalo –repuse tranquila, mucho antes de que el recién llegado siquiera se anunciara.

-Gabriela, como siempre, toda una sorpresa verte –el aludido se sentó frente a mí.

Ítalo se encontraba en la parte más alejada del círculo de los Volturi, y por ello, le era más fácil enterarse de cosas desde el exterior. Había acudido a él con la única convicción de que me pusiera al día en torno a Demetri y sus intenciones. Si bien Alice era quien se supone estaría atenta a cualquier decisión de esta familia, lo cierto era que cuando de mi ex amante se trataba, todo estaba bastante volátil, a pesar de tener a Antonio que era más certero en las visiones a diferencia de mi hermana.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás, querida Gabriela?

El vampiro tenía 400 años y era un experto en los rumores no solo por su habilidad para envolver con sus palabras, sino porque tan solo con verlo te ganabas su confianza por esa seguridad e imagen que daba de sí mismo.

-No mucho en realidad, pero dejémonos de formalidades, sabrás a qué he venido.

-Me doy una idea –me dijo sonriente tras pasarse la lengua por el labio inferior. Me comió con la mirada y yo en cambio me mantuve inmutable; lo conocía y si quería que me fuera útil, necesitaba enfocarme-. En verdad que has cambiado, dulzura.

Carcajeó melódicamente.

-¿Algo que se le antoje? –La sugerente propuesta de la mesera que se acababa de acercar a Ítalo me obligó a ignorar la situación y enfocarme en la pobre chica que no se daba una idea de quién era Ítalo.

-Lo mismo que está tomando la dama –me apuntó, al señalar la bebida que tenía frente a mí.

-En seguida se la traigo.

Contoneándose, la morena se perdió en el interior del establecimiento. Hacía frío, pero preferí quedarme en las mesas de la terraza para tener mayor privacidad, pues tanto Ítalo como yo podríamos llamar en exceso la atención.

-¿En qué estábamos?

-¿En dónde se encuentra, Ítalo? –Repliqué al instante.

-Vaya, creo que vamos al grano –no dije nada para que siguiera-. Supongo que no te habrás olvidado el cómo trabajo ¿verdad? Porque debo decir que mis servicios no son nada baratos…

Saqué un sobre de mi abrigo y se lo arrojé por sobre la mesa. Cayó impecablemente frente a él.

-No, no, Gabriela. Parece que no me estás entendiendo. ¿Para qué me sirve el banal dinero cuando vivo bastante cómodo en donde me encuentro?

Se cruzó de brazos. Claro que Ítalo no se manejaba por dinero, sus servicios eran cobrados muy caros pero con otros favores o secretos. Se alimentaba de ellos, lo cual le permitía darse la vida que llevaba a expensas de los Volturi.

Era un susurrador nato y ello mismo le había valido todavía seguir vivo y protegido de cierta manera por los Volturi a los que no les guardaba menor devoción. Lo sabía bien.

-Ábrelo –le indiqué con media sonrisa, sin embargo éste se quedó ahí, mirándome con ojos divertidos.

-Aquí está su bebida. Soy Casandra y estaré para lo que necesite –la chica, tras arrojarle una considerable mirada que el otro no correspondió, se fue contoneándose aún más.

Ítalo en cambio tomó su bebida y dio un largo trago como si de verdad lo necesitara.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Gabriela? Hasta donde supe ganaron. Demetri lleva buscándote los últimos años sin mucho éxito, y ¿qué me encuentro ahora? Vas tras su pista y no entiendo por qué.

-Me enteré que está detrás de un alquimista.

En cuanto me escuchó decir aquello esbozó una radiante sonrisa.

-Claro, tu acompañante en aquel "enfrentamiento" –enarqué una ceja, fingiendo que estaba sorprendida-. Todo se supo, querida. Tan es así, que medio Volterra en nuestro mundo se enteró de la locura de Demetri por verte con otro, por lo que se supo, superior en todo sentido a él. O al menos eso se dejó ver por cómo aquel había ganado ese algo que él no; tu preciado corazón.

Aquello último lo dijo con trampa y lo supe. Aunque no guardaba devoción alguna hacia Aro y sus hermanos, entendía que para vivir como lo hacía necesitaba ser útil para ellos, y sabía que nada más partiera, mi presencia no pasaría desapercibida por ellos.

-Alexander poco controla su poder y hasta donde entiendo se supo de alguien superior incluso a él. No lo sé, la verdad no he visto a nadie desde aquel día.

-Ya veo. Entonces ¿qué tienes para mí?

-Sé que estás interesado en mi don para replicar sangre.

La seguridad con que solté aquello lo dejó sorprendido. En aquella ocasión yo sonreí por tener el control de la situación. Cierto era que a Ítalo no lo veía desde hacía casi un siglo, sin embargo, el estar con Antonio me sirvió para enterarme de cosas con las que pudiera jugar con el italiano a fin de que me proporcionara información.

Entendía que Demetri estaba en una cruzada desde hacía años no solo por encontrarme, sino por dar con un supuesto ser superior para integrar a la guardia de los Volturi. Y es que, después del enfrentamiento con nuestra familia, su reputación no mejoró en vista de los rumores que corrieron desde entonces.

Era obvio que Aro no olvidaría, y en su ciega sed de venganza y superioridad ansiaba con locura encontrar cualquier ventaja que le diera por sobre nosotros, de ahí la travesía de Demetri casi la última década.

-Se supo que fue detrás de tu compañero al inicio, pensando que te encontraría con él –empezó con lo obvio, con lo que ya sabía-. Aunque perdió el interés cuando no te vio, se le encomendó ir por él –me escrutó con la mirada-. Aro en verdad se interesó por lo que pudiera hacer. Tengo entendido que fueron meses de vigilancia, y la decepción llegó también en Aro por cómo tu chico parecía no tener en verdad nada extraordinario.

Aquello lo sabía a la perfección. Antonio y Alice vigilaban la situación, y aunque Alexander nunca me lo dijo, estaba segura que mi hermana le habría advertido un par de veces de la situación, razón por la cual éste se encargó de mantenerse en un muy bajo perfil para desinteresar a los Volturi, algo que había funcionado –para mi alivio- con gran perfección.

-Sí, sí. Después no tardó Demetri en escuchar de alguien más y he ahí la travesía de los últimos años. Dime algo que no sepa, Ítalo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver este sobre con mi posible interés con tu don de replicar sangre?

-Daniel es alguien voluble, pero también muy descuidado. De él adquirí la habilidad –los ojos se le ensancharon-. Nuestros caminos se cruzaron hace no mucho y en el sobre hay referencias de dónde podrás encontrarlo.

Ítalo comenzó a abrir el sobre, sin embargo, una de mis manos en él lo frenó. Me miró interrogante.

-Sabe que muchos están detrás de él y pese a todo no soy tan ruin como para entregarlo en charola de plata. Si te digo donde está es porque quizá te esté esperando ya; tiene sus trucos –aquello pareció divertirle-. Una cosa nada más, si la información que me proporcionas no es suficiente, me sentiré con el derecho de revocar la información. Una llamada mía, y Daniel desaparece sin dejar rastro.

El rubio dejó de lado mi advertencia y abrió el sobre. Una vez de leer la información, complacido lo cerró, se lo guardó y entrelazó sus dedos por sobre la mesa.

-¿Para qué quieres saber en dónde está Demetri si es obvio que puedes encontrarlo tú misma?

Eso lo sabía de sobra, sin embargo, necesitaba de su conocimiento respecto a lo ocurrido con los Volturi los últimos años. Eran expertos en lo que hacían y entendía que algo se nos escapaba, de ahí mi preocupación por acercarme a tan peligroso lugar para tratar de dar con las razones de Demetri y sus constantes viajes antes de encontrármelo. Necesitaba estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué están planeando en verdad, Ítalo? ¿Encontrar a otro alquimista? ¿Así de la nada les llegó la certeza de alguien más?

-¿Qué están planeando? Vaya, Gabriela. Eso sobrepasa mucho más de mis límites y ciertamente de mis servicios.

-¿En serio, Ítalo? –Le sonreí. Estaba jugando sus cartas bastante bien y lo entendía, pero no por ello dejaría que jalara a su estúpido juego-. Te creí más eficiente, supongo que me equivoqué.

Entrecerró los ojos tratando de adivinar mis intenciones. Yo me mantuve como hasta aquel momento, como si aquello en verdad me aburriera aunque por dentro estaba ansiosa.

-Parece que estás más informada que yo.

-He escuchado ciertas cosas, sí. Aunque claro, ayuda tener una hermana que ve el futuro conforme las decisiones de las personas.

-Seguro habrá visto entonces a Demetri.

-Ni un poco –le brillaron los ojos, se le veía más interesado. Ahí vi mi oportunidad- De hecho, y entre lo que he escuchado es que en realidad no fue tanto tiempo de vigilancia el que hizo Demetri con Alexander. Ya sabes, el tiempo suficiente como para que Aro se desinteresara así de la nada, por alguien de quien no había visto hacer nada, pero de quien estaba seguro poseía un don no antes visto.

-…

-Sorprende un poco viniendo de Aro que así como así dejara que su rastreador nato le perdiera la pista no solo a un ser excepcional y único en su clase, el cual le podría ser bastante eficiente al momento de la batalla por la forma en que puede desintegrar de la nada –chasqueé los dedos-, sino que dejara atrás a alguien relacionado directamente a mí.

-Creí que no habías visto a nadie desde aquel día.

Me reprimí la sonrisa.

-¿No se te hace raro a ti eso? Digo, ¿dejar de lado una posibilidad latente por un rumor de alguien sin rostro? Es como si supieran que los están vigilando y en lugar de actuar directamente se están dando muchos rodeos para poder caer en cuanto menos lo esperen. No sé, pero suena atractiva la idea de albergar en las filas a alguien como Alexander, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Y para qué tomarse tantas molestias con alguien, y tú lo dijiste, a quien no han visto hacer nada?

-Pero que saben lo puede hacer.

Rio.

-¿No suena demasiado embrollo para ir por alguien como él? Más cuando tienen a Chelsea o la misma Corin. Podrían haber ido por él en cualquier momento y asunto arreglado; estaría de las mil maravillas en la guardia.

La forma en que me soltó aquello me dio la respuesta que tanto buscaba. Antonio ya había sospechado algo, sin embargo, necesitaba estar totalmente segura antes de obrar.

Claro que Demetri estaba detrás de Alexander, y al no verme con él la desilusión no solo fue para él, sino para Aro quien se había jurado algún día poseernos, al igual que a Alice.

Sonreí complacida, provocando que Ítalo se sobresaltara temiendo haber dicho algo indebido.

Aro estaba consciente de los dones de Alice, por ello, de alguna manera se habrían entramado algún plan para hacer ver que estaban detrás de otro ser más poderoso. Ahora sabía que aquello no había sido más que una cortina pues lo que esperaban era que yo apareciera para pillarme desprevenida.

Estaban utilizando a Alexander como anzuelo, y ahí supe que su existencia corría peligro, mucho más del que creí.

Enredé la bufanda en mi cuello, saqué dinero que dejé en la mesa para pagar la cuenta y luego me puse los guantes de cuero con toda la calma del mundo.

-¿Se acabó la cita casual? –Aunque su tono de voz pretendía ser el de siempre, sus ojos me indicaron el desconcierto que sentía al verme partir.

-Aunque no lo creí, Ítalo, ha sido un placer verte –me puse de pie y éste me secundó.

-Espera, pero no te he dicho nada aún, o no al menos algo que amerite la paga que me has dado –estaba jugado su última carta, y yo ya estaba dispuesta a pasar al siguiente punto.

Le sonreí.

-La paga es justo por lo que he esperado conseguir de ti, Ítalo. Ten una buena vida.

Me perdí entre el gentío de la plaza, manteniendo aquella seguridad que me había obligado a mantener desde mucho antes de encontrarme con el italiano, sin embargo, una vez que me vi fuera de su alcance, emprendí carrera a mi siguiente punto.

Había pasado demasiados años huyendo de Demetri y era hora de hacerle cara. Lo dejaría creer que caería en su juego y por fin obraría como debí de haberlo hecho hacía mucho.

Necesitaba ser detenido y yo sería quien lo haría.

…

-¿Seguro que quieres ir sola?

Me insistió por enésima vez Antonio. Ambos nos encontrábamos en aquella habitación de hotel, esperando a que amaneciera.

-Debo hacerlo. Además, seamos honestos, no sé qué pueda pasar y personalmente no quisiera que me vieras así, o no al menos de manera directa.

La plática que había tenido con Ítalo pasó hacía tan solo dos días, y aunque estaba segura que para aquel momento ya habría barajeado mejor sus cartas, contaba con que Demetri se lo tomara por sorpresa en vista de que, según Antonio, no había tenido comunicación con Aro desde hacía por lo menos una semana.

Mi ex amante se encontraba internado en alguna parte de México, en donde casualmente había ido parar Alexander. A éste último no lo había visto, pero Antonio lo tenía vigilado y si todo salía bien, éste saldría del radar de Demetri justo cuando yo me lo topara o más bien lo encarara.

-¿Emplearás la misma táctica de con Daniel? –Me increpó socarrón.

Le arrojé una almohada en el rostro a pesar de sus carcajadas. Lo cierto era que en mi encuentro con Daniel había tenido algo así como un desahogo sexual bastante gratificante pero que no había significado absolutamente nada. En aquel acto, el cual culminó la charla-discusión que habíamos tenido previamente, logré una conexión que no sabía que podía tener la cual resultó en retirarle la habilidad para replicar sangre.

Sí, sonaba totalmente absurdo y demasiado por la magnitud del don que tenía, pero al parecer no solo podía replicar sino también quitar habilidades, y ello me llevó a maquinar un plan con Antonio para detener a uno de los eslabones más fuertes de los Volturi.

-Tendré que ser bastante convincente ¿no? –Mis palabras no salieron en broma y éste se tensó por la confesión.

-¿Estás a juego, verdad?

-¿Qué creías? No voy a llegar a batirme a duelo con él. No se debe de dar cuenta de lo que haré. Además, ¿sabes cómo quedaré después de hacer lo que me propongo? No tendía oportunidad con él, ahí mismo podría matarme en su locura.

-Y es por ello que iré contigo.

-No, Antonio –zanjé molesta-. No quiero que sepan de ti. Ya tenemos suficiente con la obsesión de Aro con Alice ¿imaginas lo que hará contigo? No. Sabes que es un riesgo que no podemos correr. Además, créeme, Demetri no me hará daño, o no al menos el suficiente para someterme.

Aquello no le agradó. A mí tampoco me agradaba la idea, de hecho, me repugnaba el tener que pensar cualquier contacto con Demetri, pero era necesario para lo que se tenía que hacer, más si tomábamos en cuenta que retirar habilidades me dejaba un desgaste que no podía sentir hasta que me ocurrió con Daniel.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado contigo?

-A eso te atenías cuando te juntaste conmigo –le guiñé un ojo divertida, pero éste apenas y se inmutó. Se quedó sentado en la cama con la mirada gacha, era obvio que le preocupaba mi bienestar.

-Me has ayudado de formas que ni tú mismo crees, Antonio. Has hecho demasiado por mí que no tendré suficiente para pagarte por todo.

-¿Y si no sale bien nada de lo que planeamos? ¿Cómo será esa ayuda que te doy si no me dejas apoyarte?

-Confío en que me tendrás vigilada en todo momento ¿no es así? –asintió-. Entonces no hay por qué tener miedo. Si algo saliera mal tienes toda la libertad de actuar como mejor creas, pero solo si ves que de plano no puedo.

-Está bien.

Se puso de pie y me atrajo a él para abrazarme acogedoramente. Si bien Carlisle y todos los Cullen eran mi familia, con Antonio había pasado a desarrollar un lazo aún más fuerte. Éramos solo nosotros dos y sentíamos la necesidad mutua de protegernos a como diera costa, como los excelentes amigos en los que nos habíamos convertido.

-Solo será hoy y todo habrá acabado, al menos en cuanto a la amenaza real de los Volturi.

-Espero tengas razón.


	26. Un adiós

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo XXVI

Un adiós

Repasaba una y otra vez la forma en que debía seguir a partir de aquel momento. Luego del obsequio de Demetri y mi partida un tanto dramática con Antonio en pos de tener un poco de privacidad, estaba segura que la noticia se correría entre la familia y más de alguno tendría algo que preguntarme al respecto.

Antonio juraba que no pasaría a mayores, sin embargo, mantenía mis reservas en cuanto a Alexander en vista de la forma tan tajante en que lo había dejado fuera del tema, en parte por mi orgullo trozado por su comportamiento el día anterior.

-Se está haciendo tarde… -me increpó mi amigo al mirar por la ventana.

Al final nos habíamos quedado charlando en la cabaña de Edward y Bella. Yo me encontraba sentada frente a la chimenea, y mi amigo en cambio vigilaba el exterior.

-Lo sé, debería tomar camino. Alice no va a estar muy contenta por haberme largado un par de horas.

-Yo no me preocuparía por ella –me respondió más serio-. Estoy empezando a tener mis dudas con ustedes, pero es como si el destino mismo se empeñara en que tú y Alexander no estén juntos.

-Quizá tengas razón.

No le gustó mi respuesta pues me lanzó una mirada molesta, yo no lo presté atención. Me recosté en el sillón y repasé la charla con mi amigo las últimas horas.

Después de repasar todos los acontecimientos y de que él se concentrara en un par de visiones, habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que aquello no había sido más que una evidente provocación, conocedor de la boda que se llevaría en la familia.

Aquello no representaba un gran peligro, pues Demetri y todos los Volturi se encontraban a kilómetros de distancia. Aun así, aquello no dejaba de molestar por las permisiones que se había tomado a pesar de su situación.

Él ya no contaba con su habilidad nata que lo había posicionado entre los favoritos de Aro, y por ello había pasado a convertirse en peón más –de eso estábamos seguros-, no obstante, estábamos conscientes que de vez en vez tendríamos aquel tipo de episodios quizá en un vano intento de Aro por "demostrar" la "supremacía" que decían tener, aun cuando sabíamos que ya no era así del todo.

Desde aquel día en que Demetri perdió su habilidad, Aro perdió toda oportunidad de hacerse de Alexander, de mí o de la propia Alice. Quizá en unos cientos o miles de años más lo intentaría de nuevo, pero por el momento, nos habíamos asegurado de dejarlos en verdad inutilizados por un buen rato a menos que les saliera otro rastreador mejor de lo que fue Demetri, aunque lo dudábamos.

-Dije que tengo dudas, pero solo eso –Antonio se sentó en el sillón donde estaba yo recostada, haciendo que levantara los pies para dejarlos en sus piernas-. Después de ver todo lo que has hecho por esta familia, por él… Lo amas, eso de sobra se ve y se sabe.

-¿Entonces dudas de él?

Antonio no me respondió pues en aquel momento Alice entraba estrepitosamente por la puerta, con mi atuendo en mano.

Nos vio un poco molesta, sin embargo, en cuanto nuestros ojos se toparon, su expresión cambió por la compasión.

-Yo no dudo ni un poco de Alexander, aunque sí quisiera saber qué tanto es lo que has hecho por esta familia y por él.

Antonio y yo nos miramos. Yo no sabía cuánto había alcanzado a escuchar mi hermana.

-Será motivo de otra conversación, Gabriela. No te agobies por eso –respondió ella adivinando mis pensamientos-. No estamos en peligro y con eso basta, ahora será mejor que te vistas porque nos queda poco tiempo.

-Sí.

Tomé el atuendo y me encaminé a la habitación.

-Antonio, será mejor que te adelantes. Te necesitamos por allá.

Para cuando salí no me sorprendió encontrarme solo a Alice, sino al propio Edward en la sala. No había hecho ningún ruido, y era obvio que había acudido ha llamado de nuestra hermana, quizá ya enterado de toda la situación de los obsequios de los Volturi.

-¿En serio haremos esto ahora? –Repliqué tratando de sonar casual, sin embargo, mis palabras salieron un tanto molestas-. Creí, Alice, que habías dicho que sería tema de otra conversación.

-Ella no me llamó, Gabriela –repuso Edward serio.

A pesar de que aquel debería ser un día en verdad especial, pues su hija se casaba, no dejaba de pensar en cómo siempre me las arreglaba para traerles dolores de cabeza.

-Solo quiero saber si estás bien.

Su comentario me tomó desprevenida. No supe qué responder.

-No hay peligro, eso lo sabemos, pero ¿qué hay de ti?

En sus palabras noté la misma preocupación que había encontrado en Alexander hacía un par de horas. Negué con la cabeza.

-Ciertamente no. Solo debía cerciorarme con Antonio de ciertas cosas.

-Cosas que nos has ocultado ¿no es así?

-…

-No te quiero poner en esta situación, sé que crees que nos proteges con esto, pero deberías saber que es mejor afrontarlo como la familia que somos. Si no nos deseas contar está bien, solo quisiera que entiendas que cualquier cosa te apoyamos, Gabriela. Eres nuestra hermana y te amamos.

-Así que por favor cambia esa cara, que nuestra Nessie se nos casa y necesitamos estar radiantes –agregó Alice con una ancha sonrisa.

No me pude sentir más conmovida por su actitud.

…

Para cuando regresamos a la casa me gané un par de miradas. En la entrada todavía había invitados charlando, muchos de ellos humanos –amigos de Nessie o del mismo Jacob- que habían acudido a tan esperado evento.

Ya contaba con mi vestido de dama de honor. Una pieza de color lila que acentuaba –de manera innecesaria, diría yo-, tanto mi cintura como mis pechos. Por ello, noté a la perfección como un par no disimuló en barrerme con la mirada.

Rodé los ojos y escuché la risilla de Alice.

-Eres una mujer guapa, hermana. Lástima que ya estés apartada ¿no?

Aquello me llevó a pensar en Alexander. De manera casi inconsciente lo empecé a buscar entre los invitados de la entrada, por ello continué mi camino al interior de la casa para probar suerte.

-Ya casi está todo listo. Jacob ya bajó, entonces será cuestión de nada para que Nessie y Cassie bajen. Todavía se encuentran arreglándose. Rose y Bella creo que siguen recibiendo a invitados.

Asentí aunque ya no le presté atención, detecté a Alexander en el segundo piso por lo que dejé que mi hermana continuara escaleras arriba. Con el ruido que había alrededor, confiaba en que nadie nos prestara atención.

En cuanto me sintió se giró. Se encontraba viendo desde uno de los ventanales la parte donde se llevaría la boda, por lo que no me había visto entrar a la casa. En cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los míos, éste no evitó barrerme con la mirada casi de forma inconsciente.

Me hubiera sonrojado de haber podido, por lo que no dije nada, esperando a que se recuperara de su lapso momentáneo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Repuso después de unos segundos que se antojaron eternos.

-Siento lo de hace rato –contesté al instante y directo al grano-. No llevé muy bien eso de hacer a Demetri husmeando en mi antiguo hogar.

-¿Y cómo habrá dado con el lugar? ¿No se supone que ya no tenía habilidad para rastrear? Amenos que ya hubiera estado ahí antes o por lo menos cerca…

Pareció adquirir conciencia apenas de aquello, algo que corroboró por mi mutismo. Lo vi desconcertado y un tanto molesto, pero no dijo nada más.

-Es más complicado de lo que parece.

-Ya veo. Aunque contigo todo siempre tiene que ser así ¿no?

La crudeza de sus palabras me caló, pero tenía razón. Parte de mis problemas con todos ellos, mi familia, se habrían evitado si desde un inicio hubiera sido honesta con ellos.

-¿Ayer que te ocurrió? –Solté en un intento por aligerar las cosas, pero sin dejar pasar también su actitud del día anterior.

-¿Ahora somos así? ¿Reclamo por reclamo? –Sonrió en una mueca desesperada y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, lo siento –mis palabras salieron firmes-. No debí meter eso en el asunto porque ciertamente no somos nada y por tanto no tengo derecho a pedir una razón lógica a todo esto.

Lo vi titubear, pero no lo dejé.

-Con Demetri hice lo que tenía que hacer. Lo de hoy me tomó por sorpresa, pero siéntete tranquilo que nadie corre peligro con los Volturi.

-Pero nunca hubo peligro.

-Y pregúntate porqué ha sido así –zanjé molesta.

Nos miramos por momentos interminables. Ninguno desviaría la mirada, sin embargo, el gesto se vio reducido a nada pues Nessie, Cassie y Alice bajaban en aquel momento del tercer piso a carcajada abierta. En cuanto nos notaron se callaron.

Sonreí para indicar que todo estaba en orden.

-Te ves preciosa hoy –solté de manera sincera.

-Y tú también, tía. ¡Mírate! Alexander, más te vale no dejarla ir en esta ocasión o me temo que hoy alguno de los padrinos o amigos de Jake te ganarán la oportunidad.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, Ness –soltó Alexander sonriente y con una actitud diferente, era obvio que no le arruinaríamos el momento a mi sobrina.

-Pues bajemos entonces que es momento de comenzar la función –secundó Cassie.

Ahí Alexander vio su oportunidad de retirarse del lugar. Me pasó sin decirme nada, por lo que me tuve que quedar con las chicas fingiendo la mueca hasta que llegaron Rose y Edward a fin de alistar la entrada que haríamos al altar.

…

Desfilar por el altar no fue tan malo como creí. Claro que tenía la vista de las docenas de invitados sobre mí, pero estaba más ensimismada en fingir que estaba bien y pensando en mi situación con Alexander, que apenas y prestaba atención a las miradas de los demás.

La ceremonia fue simplemente preciosa por lo que para el momento de la fiesta parte de mis preocupaciones iniciales habían quedado enterradas en segundo plano, pues aquel momento era de pasarlo con familia por lo importante del acontecimiento.

La tarde apenas estaba en su apogeo y las decenas de asistentes apenas se acomodaban en sus respectivos lugares, de acuerdo a las tarjetillas que había en cada asiento.

-¿Y en dónde se sentará la hermosa dama de honor esta tarde?

Robert, un pariente lejano de Jacob, se me había acercado nada más vio su oportunidad. En aquel momento me dirigía para mi mesa pero éste me había salido al vuelo mucho antes de que pudiera continuar por tanto gentío que había alrededor.

-Supongo que en la mesa de las damas –repuse sonriente, éste solo carcajeó.

-¿Me reservarás la primera pieza?

-Veremos después –le sonreí y lo esquivé para alejarme en cuanto antes de él.

Ignoré insinuantes miradas hasta dar con la mesa junto a los novios. En ella estaríamos toda la familia, más Charlie y René –padres de Bella- y sus respectivas parejas.

Tomé asiento, entre los asientos que serían de Rosalie y Alice, observando tranquila cómo el lugar se iba llenando. En mi mesa solo se encontraban Esme y Carlisle, por lo que me entretuve mirando las tarjetas finas en cada uno de los platos y la excelente decoración al ver cómo más de algún invitado no perdía oportunidad de cruzar mirada conmigo. Quizá como Robert, con el ánimo de ganarme en la pista de baile.

-¿En dónde te habías metido, hermana? –Emmett llegó acompañado de Rosalie, sentándose en sus respectivos asientos-. ¿Te volviste a fugar con Alexander? Porque tampoco lo veo por aquí.

Lo inapropiado de su comentario logró sacarme una sonrisa que se convirtió en carcajada cuando Rose lo reprendió.

-Emmett, todos estos días has molestado a tu hermana, deberías comportarte y ser más amistoso con ella –lo "regañó" Esme como solo ella podía hacerlo.

-Además –secundó Carlisle con una ancha sonrisa-, no querrás que te prive de visitarla en Alaska ¿no es así?

Sonreí porque era obvio que todos sabían ya qué hacía de mi vida, y con ello mi familia no solo me daba ánimos para actuar como si nada pasara, como si no hubiera cosas pendientes en cuanto los Volturi se trataba, sino para hacerme ver que todo podía ser como antes.

-Bastante le costó a Alice lograr que la perdonaran ¿querrás que se desaparezca 50 años por ser tú? –Repuso en esta ocasión Jasper tomando asiento junto a Alice.

-No sean malos –recriminó Bella también en el lugar ya-. Gabriela, siéntete con la confianza de ignorarlos o pedirnos que los movamos de mesa si te incomodan.

-Lo tomaré muy en cuenta –respondí logrando una carcajada general.

En cuanto Edward se sentó a lado de mi cuñada, y sin que se vieran señales de Charlie o René, miré a cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia y supe que les debía una explicación.

Más allá se encontraba Antonio a una mesa de distancia. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y tras darme ánimos telepáticos asentí para hacerle entender que quizá estaba lista para sincerarme con mi familia.

-Sé que no he sido sincera con ustedes –comencé casi sin quererlo y en susurro, sin embargo, todos me prestaron atención al instante-. Pero en parte ha sido porque era necesario mantenerlos al margen de esto por si nada salía bien…

Las palabras me salieron de golpe pues ciertamente no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Gabriela, no tienes por qué darnos explicaciones –Carlisle, en su tono paternal era quien me habló del otro lado de la mesa-. Te amamos y es lo único que debes saber.

La mirada de todos los integrantes de mi familia afianzaron más las palabras de mi padre, sin embargo, la figura de Alexander llamó mi atención. Éste se encontraba en la mesa con Antonio y los Denali, y ahora se alejaba a toda prisa del lugar con paso determinante.

-¿Gabriela? –La mano de Alice en la mía me devolvió el valor, por lo que aspiré una gran bocanada de aire.

-Estos últimos años de autodescubrimiento me permitieron conocer los verdaderos alcances de mi poder –comencé con lo que había suscitado todo.

La música de ambiente se escuchaba a los alrededores así como el cuchichear de cientos de invitados a nuestro alrededor. Estaba susurrando las palabras que ningún humano podría escucharnos, aunque mi familia y cualquier vampiro en aquel lugar sí.

Nessie y Jacob se encontraban todavía recibiendo abrazos y felicitaciones de los invitados, por lo que contaba con el tiempo suficiente para explanarme de manera general.

-¿Alcances? –Bella intervino.

-Resulta que no solo puedo replicar alguna habilidad, sino también… quitarla de su portador original –por el silencio de varios ahí, supe que mis palabras comenzaban a adquirir sentido en cuanto a Demetri-. Ciertamente lo descubrí por casualidad y gracias al mismo vampiro por quien me enteré de lo que podía hacer inicialmente.

-¿Te refieres a Daniel? –Preguntó Rosalie.

-Me lo topé en Irlanda y digamos que tras una serie de acontecimientos me percaté de lo que podía hacer, no sin sufrir claro, pues en ello sí se me va un desgaste enorme de energía que me podría matar. De hecho cuando lo descubrí estuve a punto de desfallecer.

Nadie dijo nada, por lo que continué sin despegar la mirada de mis manos por sobre la mesa.

-Hace diez años y una vez que partí de aquí dispuesta a conocer, di con personas y rumores que me indicaron que Demetri había estado tratando de encontrarme como lo prometió aquel día hace 15 años.

Claro que con la vigilancia de Alice no tendríamos de qué preocuparnos, pero luego de escuchar aquellos rumores me puse a pensar en lo que les pasó en su momento con Victoria y los neófitos, por lo que no descarté la idea de los Volturi buscando una forma de evadirnos para sus planes.

Aquel día poco antes de que Aro desapareciera, y Edward no me dejará mentir, se prometió hacer lo imposible por tenernos en sus filas. A Alice, Bella y a mí, y con el tiempo a los demás que descubrió con nosotros…, como Alexander. Tal parece que la idea de la supremacía se les quedó grabado en el inconsciente pues se encargaron de jugar bien sus cartas.

Tan es así, que me costó un par de años dar bien con todo y poder moverme para corroborar mis teorías. Aro y sus hermanos seguían en el mismo entendido y en su afán por provocar que nos confiáramos, mandó a Demetri en una cruzada que se camuflaría muy bien si todos pensábamos que me buscaba a mí a través de Alexander.

En parte fue cierto, sin embargo, al no verme con él, fue cuando Demetri comenzó el verdadero juego y se maquiló la idea de un alquimista más poderoso del cual los Volturi deseaban hacerse. En ningún momento dejaron de vigilar a Alexander y quizá por eso es que siguió con vida –me estremecí al decir aquello-, esperaban algún día encontrarme con él y así atacar. Solo sería cuestión de un descuido.

Antonio fue una salvación en esto. Una vez que comenzamos a sospechar, solo bastó que siguiéramos a un par de vampiros y éste comenzó a encontrar los hilos a partir de visiones. Quizá de no haber actuado, en un momento como el de hoy ellos hubieran aprovechado para atacar de diferentes frentes para agarrarnos desprevenidos, no sé…

En fin, una vez que dimos con todo el plan, no nos fue muy difícil dar con la solución. Aro siempre basó su estrategia en la capacidad de Demetri por encontrar lo que sea, y ello significaría un problema tal como lo preví hace 15 años cuando decidí desparecer nuevamente sin muchos ánimos de convivir con ustedes –pensé en Alexander y me dolió su ausencia, los Denali estaban escuchando todo aquello, y él merecía también saberlo-, estaba segura que si le quitábamos a uno de sus eslabones más fuertes, gran parte de su plan por agarrarnos desprevenidos fracasaría.

Por ello, hace siete años vi mi oportunidad y aprovechando la presencia de Demetri al sur de México, en mi antiguo hogar, lo "enfrenté" por decirlo de alguna manera e hice lo que me disponía a hacer.

Antonio estuvo todo momento al pendiente de mí, y asegurándose de que Alexander estuviera lo bastante lejos pues en aquel momento estaba Demetri detrás de él, sin embargo, estaba un tanto segura que quizá no podría salir de aquella, ni Demetri tampoco, por ello era crucial que actuara sola.

Al final y creo que por pura suerte logré mi cometido, Demetri no se enteró de lo que le hice, y desde entonces Aro ha estado digamos que totalmente tranquilo en cuanto al plan que le arruinamos.

Demetri no tiene más su habilidad de rastrear, Antonio aprendió a leer bien los cambios inesperados de opinión en cuanto a los Volturi por si quieren actuar de nueva cuenta cuidándose de Alice, y lo de hoy no fue más que un patético intento por intimidarnos cuando están lejos de ser lo que eran antes.

Si bien no me había tomado más que unos minutos contar aquel relato, me dejé caer en la silla como si de verdad estuviera exhausta. El silencio de mi familia, a pesar del ambiente animado de nuestro alrededor, me impidió verlos al rostro. No sabía lo que pensarían de mí por aquello.

Rosalie tomó mi mano y la estrechó cariñosamente. La miré sin saber qué decir, aunque no hubo necesidad de nada más pues Esme se paró al instante y llegó hacia mí para abrazarme por la espalda.

Miré a toda mi familia y supe que todo estaría bien. Miré hacia con Antonio; los Denali, Benjamín, Tía y las amazonas estaban callados también por lo que habían escuchado. En aquel momento solo hizo falta Alexander, por lo que no evité sentirme triste al ver su actitud.

…

La noche había caído y para aquel momento ya había bailado con medio mundo que me invitó a la pista, sin embargo, en aquel instante había logrado mantenerme medio oculta pues lo cierto era que no me encontraba del todo mejor ya que Alexander no había aparecido en toda la recepción.

Mi familia y casi todos los amigos disfrutaban en la pista con Nessie, yo en cambio me encontraba recluida en la plática con René y su esposo, en un afán por mantenerme ocupada y fuera de las invitaciones a bailar, algo que no duró mucho pues en aquel momento pusieron una canción que a ella le encantó y ambos partieron rumbo a la pista.

Observando a todos en la pista, me perdí en mis meditaciones sin hilar nada concreto.

-¿Me permites esta pieza?

Alexander había aparecido de quién sabe dónde y ahora se encontraba a un costado mío, tendiéndome la mano. La banda del escenario había comenzado a tocar una canción lenta, perfecta para el momento, por lo que incapaz de hacer nada más, mi mano se fue a la de él casi por instinto. Me encontraba en un trance.

Su tacto cálido me dio una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo que se intensificó cuando afianzó el agarre y otra de sus manos se fue a mi cintura para acercarme más a él.

Nos movimos al compás de todos a nuestro alrededor sin dejarnos de ver a los ojos en ningún momento.

Moría por saber qué pensaba, sin embargo, siguió inmutable por varios momentos más, como si se estuviera haciendo a la idea de algo.

-Creí que te habrías marchado –solté tímida por fin. Me descolocaba de formas que él no se imaginaba y parecía no reparar en ello.

-No aún –me sonrió-. Además, si mal no recuerdo en los correos te pedí que me guardaras una pieza para este día.

Ante el temor de alejarme nuevamente de él, una incipiente necesidad de sincerarme me abrumó de tal forma que pensé con desesperación alguna forma de sacar a colación el tema que ya había confesado a mi familia y que él no escuchó pues se fue al inicio del relato.

-Te has perdido la fiesta. Además, creo que dejaste a más de alguna decepcionada por no verte por acá para bailar.

Seguía escrutándome con la mirada por lo que sentí mis rodillas temblar por la intensidad de su mirada.

-Podrán vivir con ello, además, eras tú con quien me importaba bailar esta noche.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Por supuesto –rio como si fuera obvio.

-Deberíamos hablar…

-Eso es seguro, pero creo que será después. Quisiera, si me lo permites, disfrutar de estos momentos de tu compañía sin el drama que contrae siempre nuestras pláticas. En esta ocasión tengo mis propios planes.

-¿Pero estás consciente que debemos hablar de todo, verdad?

-Así es.

-¿Y eso será pronto?

-Dependerá mucho de la circunstancia, pero quizá hoy no será.

Me congelé por aquello. Parecía concentrado en mis ojos y en otra cosa al interior de su cabeza, por lo que ya no dije nada más.

Pese a que estábamos ahí los dos, mi instinto me gritaba que aquello parecía más una despedida que otra cosa y no evité perderme en mis cavilaciones en vez de disfrutar de aquellos momentos.

Quizá Antonio tenía razón; el destino se afanaba en decirme que él y yo no funcionaríamos como pareja.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás por acá? –Su pregunta me sacó del trance.

-Debo regresar a mis obligaciones el lunes, así que probablemente mañana tome camino.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué harás tú?

-Tengo planeado hacer un viaje, espero no tan largo, pero todo dependerá de varios factores.

-¿Partes entonces también mañana?

-En cuanto concluya la fiesta, Gabriela. Voy a un lugar no tan cerca.

De no ser porque él guiaba me hubiera quedado estática en la pista. Ya no lograba conectar nada y lo único que podía pensar era en lo tarde que quizá sería para hablar con él.

Me sentía estúpida y molesta también. No entendía su actitud y ahí me tenía, dolida y pensando alguna forma de postergar aquello. Por ello, cuando la canción terminó y éste se separó de mí no opuse ninguna resistencia.

El resto a nuestro alrededor aplaudió a la banda que estaba en el escenario, yo en cambio no despegué la mirada de Alexander.

Una nueva canción inició y él, dedicándome ahora una sonrisa más amigable, me tendió la mano nuevamente.

-Sé que te pedí solo una pieza, pero no quisiera desaprovechar la oportunidad. Además, no estoy seguro que me guste ver que te coqueteen tanto por aquí.

No entendí nada, y de seguro mi cara debió expresarlo con toda claridad pues éste rio agachando la mirada.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero digamos que esta es mi forma personal de "venganza", ya sabes, que te mires en un espejo para que veas cómo es que desconciertas a más de alguno, incluyéndome, claro.

Su mano se fue a mi cintura y me atrajo a él. Sentí un deseo inconsciente de alejarme de ahí con él y quitarle la ropa.

-No sabes lo que daría por saber qué pasa por tu cabeza en estos momentos –me dijo.

No logré articular nada, solo me dejé guiar por él al ritmo de la música.

Definitivamente no sabía que pasaba, pero en aquel momento no me pondría a hacer las preguntas en vista de que Alexander en verdad parecía concentrado en aprovechar el tiempo.

Al menos, por una fracción de aquel momento, todo pareció estar tranquilo.

…

El resto de la velada fue una mezcla bastante variada. Gran parte bailé con Alexander, en la que hablamos de cosas efímeras, y el resto me la pasé conviviendo con mi familia y amigos.

Para cuando el brindis se dio y a Bella y Edward les tocó hablar, todo mundo se encontraba en otro nivel por lo magnífica que resultó ser la celebración.

Con Alexander, fuera de la pista, el único contacto que mantuve fueron las miradas que nos arrojamos a través de las mesas pues en ningún momento se pasó a platicar con nosotros, solo se acercó un par de veces para invitarme a bailar y nada más.

Cuando concluyó la velada, y los que quedábamos despedimos a los novios que partirían directamente al aeropuerto para su luna de miel, mis ojos no tardaron en dar con Alexander.

Traía ya otro atuendo y a considerar por la pequeña maleta que llevaba en mano éste se encontraba listo para partir. Traté de no prestar atención, sin embargo, éste se dirigió directamente a mí; me tomó de la mano, y me alejó de la concurrencia.

-Creo que te veré después.

Me molestó su actitud tan a la ligera, pero tampoco podía reclamarle nada, por lo que solo atiné a sonreírle.

-Ten buen viaje, Alexander.

-Tú igual.

No supo cómo despedirse, por lo que me abrazó y para antes de que le correspondiera el gesto se separó, tras depositarme un ligero beso en la frente.

-Espero nuestros caminos se crucen más pronto que tarde.

Me dedicó una sonrisa sincera y yo me quedé ahí con unas tremendas ganas de llorar. No entendía absolutamente nada, pero qué sabía yo, habían sido 10 años de no verlo.


	27. En paz

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo XXVII

En paz

Cuando llegué al campus apenas caía la noche. Nada más aparqué mi automóvil en el estacionamiento del lugar, y mi teléfono comenzó a sonar de manera insistente mostrando un número desconocido en la pantalla.

-¿Hola? –respondí al tiempo en que salía del coche.

-¿Qué tal tu viaje, hermana?

La vocecilla de Alice me provocó una sonrisa, debí haber imaginado que con las cosas resueltas ella se habría encargado de tener referencias de mí a fin de hacerme cumplir la promesa de no alejarme de nuevo de la familia.

-Bastante tranquilo –repuse sacando mi maleta de la cajuela y encaminándome al exterior del campus rumbo al edificio en donde se encontraba mi dormitorio.

Si bien muchos aprovechaban aquellos días para irse con la familia o viajar, regresando hasta el lunes por la mañana, lo cierto es que muchos ya rondaban la zona con maletas al igual que yo, dispuestos a reanudar sus clases al día siguiente.

-¿No interrumpo algo, verdad?

-De hecho fuiste bastante atinada, recién acabo de aparcar en el campus y me dirijo a mi dormitorio. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo en orden? ¿Nessie y Jacob llegaron bien a su destino?

-Sí, sí, todo en orden. Los tórtolos ya llegaron y se desconectarán las dos semanas. Más bien deseaba saber cómo estabas, con tu partida pronta ya no tuvimos tiempo de hablar.

-Estoy bien, Alice –repuse tranquila sabiendo a lo que se refería.

De Alexander no había sabido nada y aunque más de alguno notó su ausencia, por la mañana había emprendido viaje de vuelta a mi vida, con la promesa de frecuentar más a la familia y visitar a Benjamín y Zafrina.

-¿Y cuándo tendrás vacaciones? Quisiéramos que nos ayudaras a ver una nueva residencia. Los últimos años nos quedamos por la zona por Nessie, pero ahora no nos podemos arriesgar más a que nos reconozcan; estábamos pensando en asentarnos en algún lugar de Europa…

Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Irlanda no tiene nada que ver con sus ideas de mudarse, verdad? –Inquirí con media sonrisa, pues bien sabía que allá era a dónde quizá me mudaría después de que terminara mi año escolar.

-No sé, podría ser una opción. Carlisle tiene una estupenda casa por allá cerca de una playa, y hay más privacidad.

-Claro… Supongo que habrá más opciones.

-Claro, claro. Aunque sí quisiéramos pasar a visitarte antes de que te mudes. La verdad más de alguno está curioso por ver cómo vives.

-No te pierdes de mucho –reí subiendo escaleras rumbo a mi dormitorio.

El pasillo estaba casi vacío, sin embargo, algunas puertas estaban abiertas de estudiantes que disfrutaban lo último de su domingo. Caminé hasta el final y llegué al número 23, mi puerta, y tras ingresar la llave y girar la perilla, mi hogar los últimos años me recibió de manera acogedora.

Hasta que no entré y me vi rodeada de mis cosas, no me di cuenta de lo mucho que en verdad había extrañado el lugar a pesar de solo haberme alejado unos días. Aquello me llevó a pensar de manera instintiva en mi antiguo hogar al sur de México y en cómo Demetri –pese a todo lo que había hecho por detenerlo-, había logrado fastidiarme ya que ciertamente no podría regresar allá nunca más.

-¿Estás bien?

-Perdona, Alice. Olvidé que estaba al teléfono, recién llego a mi dormitorio.

-Bueno, al ver que por fin estás sana y salva, te dejo, te marco en la semana; quizá le caigamos Jasper y yo unos días.

-Recién nos vimos Alice, además, estaré al tope con clases.

No me dio tiempo de decir más, me dedicó otras palabras y en menos de lo pensado ya había colgado con la promesa de tenerla pronto por ahí. Suspiré cansada, a ella nunca le podía ganar.

Me dirigí a la ventana para abrirla, sin embargo, un olor extraño en el ambiente llamó mi atención.

Me tensé y volteé a todas partes esperando alguna señal de terceros, pero no había nadie. El olor era vagamente familiar, sin embargo, estaba revestido con otras sustancias que me hicieron imposible identificar, como si se quisieran ocultar a propósito.

Mi primer instinto fue llamar a Antonio para ver si había visto algo, no obstante apenas agarraba el móvil cuando me entró un mensaje del aludido.

"Tranquila, no te asustes. Todo en orden. Llegaste antes de lo pensado y digamos que tuvimos que hacer un poco más improvisadas las cosas".

Aquello lejos de tranquilizarme me inquietó más, por lo que le marqué de inmediato. No sonó ni dos veces cuando su voz me recibió.

-Eres una desesperada –rio-. No es nada de gravedad, solo queríamos…

-¿En dónde estás y por qué se ocultan de mí? –Dije de inmediato no entendiendo lo que tramaban-. Primero Alice me marca justo cuando aparco mi automóvil, y ahora esto. ¿Qué se traen en mente?

Más risillas del otro lado.

-Eres imposible, de verdad. Tus hermanos y yo estuvimos hablando y quisimos darte una sorpresa, pero en vista de que estás muy ansiosa, quizá quieras salir a la explanada y encontrarme donde nos vimos cuando te visité.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-¡Oye! Ya nos arruinaste parte de la sorpresa, al menos concédeme esto, por favor.

Resoplé.

-Está, bien, lo siento. Supongo que llegué un poco fastidiada del viaje. Verlos me vendrá bien.

-Eso supuse. Con el lío de la boda supongo que poco disfrutaste, pero no te quito tiempo. No tardes y llega directo.

Me colgó antes de que pudiera decir algo. El malhumor inicial estaba pasando. Claro que deseaba ver a mi familia, solo que no entendía el por qué se habían tomado tantas concesiones cuando bien pudieron viajar conmigo de regreso.

Sabía que no se trataba de ninguna sorpresa por mí en específico. Es decir, faltaban meses para "mi cumpleaños", por lo que descarté la idea. Aun así, por más vueltas que le di al asunto, me dispuse a maquilar lo que podríamos hacer por la zona ahora que tendría visitantes inesperados.

Antonio me esperaba sentado como la última vez. Me daba la espalda así que me acerqué y en menos de lo pensado ya estaba sentada a su lado.

-¿Qué tal extraño? Cuánto tiempo sin verte –bromeé, buscando a mi familia alrededor.

-Llegarán en un rato más, me les adelanté.

Entrecerré los ojos. Nada de aquello cuadraba y no le encontraba lógica a nada. Solo lo vi sonreír y llevarse una mano a la cabeza de manera despreocupada.

-Yo sugerí que fuera algo más sencillo, pero qué sé yo.

-Antonio…

-Siempre he sido partidario de lo práctico –continuó sin prestarme atención, y observando el campo en donde varios chicos simulaban una jugada de americano-. Aunque claro, contigo nada puede ser práctico porque ni tú misma lo eres.

-Ciertamente no lo soy –convine rendida al ver que no sacaría nada por el momento de él.

Nos quedamos varios minutos callados, disfrutando del ambiente.

-¿Y Tania en donde se encuentra? Si me dices que no está aquí no te lo creeré. ¿Desde cuando acá te separas tanto tiempo de ella?

-Vamos, somos adultos no me creas tan dependiente –rio.

Sin embargo supo a lo que me refería. Con Rosalie y Emmett, por lo poco que experimenté y me contó el mismo Edward, la situación era en verdad un fastidio. Tan pasionales, ambos no podían pasar ni un momento sin despegarse de toda manera posible, por lo que fue una década bastante pesada.

Con Antonio, conociéndolo como era, estaba segura que la regla se rompía pues era todo un amante apasionado. Entendía que por lo poco que llevaba con Tania, debería estar en aquella fase de no soportar separarse de ella ni un solo momento.

-Está por ahí esperándome –respondió adivinando mis pensamientos. Pasó su brazo por mi hombro y me estrechó-. Sabes que las cosas serían más sencillas contigo si lo hablaras primero.

-Me conoces, soy la reina del drama –ambos reímos.

-¿Cómo llevas lo de Alexander?

-¿De eso se trata entonces? –Repuse tranquila, sin deshacerme del abrazo de mi amigo-. ¿Se quedaron preocupados por mi estabilidad mental? Vamos, no me creas tan débil. Además, si su miedo es que desaparezca déjame te digo que no tengo intenciones de hacerlo.

-Eso lo sé de sobra. Solo que no pudimos hablar más. Fue raro todo con Alexander en la boda.

-Algo, sí.

-¿Lograron hablar por fin?

-Ciertamente no –solté decepcionada-. Sé que no fue la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero esperaba en verdad que también escuchara lo que les dije el día de la boda.

-Quizá no quería eso.

-¿Ah no?

-No te enojes pero ¿cuándo te has acercado a él directamente para hablar algo en la vida? Has retrospectiva y piensa. En aquellos momentos en donde pudo haber algo, o en aquel día después de lo de los Volturi, ¿en verdad tomaste en cuenta su opinión para lo que decidiste?

-No ciertamente –dije un tanto avergonzada.

-Quizá no quería enterarse de manera indirecta de todo aquello que has guardado. A lo mejor esperaba a que fueras sincera con él pero de frente, como debió de haber sido desde el inicio.

No dije nada pues tenía razón. Desde hacía quince años cuando todo inició y decidí alejarme de todos, a Alexander no le di la oportunidad de expresarse, solo le había dado una despedida simplona que culminó mucho antes de que empezara una historia que pudo haber sido genial.

-Supongo que en un futuro habrá esa oportunidad; otros 15 años podrían ser lo ideal –bromeé aunque él no rio.

-Pasamos por muchas cosas juntos, y Dios sabe que haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz y plena Gabriela, pero esto con Alexander es algo que nunca hemos hablado como tal, como si a propósito te lo reservaras.

-Sabes que no soy la expresividad andando.

-Y eso él y todo mundo lo sabe, por ello y porque te quiero te pregunto esto ¿en verdad correspondes de la misma manera sus sentimientos?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Vamos, no te hagas tonta. Con verlos un momento juntos es obvio hasta para el peor de los ciegos lo que hay entre ustedes. Él ha cometido sus errores también, pero en parte motivado por tu iniciativa de autoexcluirte y sacarlo de tu vida, sin embargo, Gabriela, él está loco por ti y hasta decirlo sobra.

-Pero tú mismo dijiste que tienes dudas en cuanto a nosotros…

-Déjate de eso. Él te ama –aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría-. Sé que somos seres inmortales y que el tiempo es nada o relativo para nosotros, digo, eres el ejemplo andando en vista de que llevas más de 200 años con cierto estilo de vida. Han pasado 15 años desde que se conocieron. 15 años que quizá no son nada para ustedes pero que significan todo si se han privado de disfrutarlo juntos.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

-¿Lo amas en verdad?

-Pero qué pregunta más…

-Gabriela –me interrumpió de tajo-. Estos días previos a la boda se les vio diferentes. Todo fue demasiado rápido, pero fue justo como las otras dos veces que se vieron: sin los cojones para dar ese salto para ver si en verdad vale la pena intentarlo. Porque déjame te digo que un par de acostones no significan nada si lo verdaderamente importante no se ha hablado.

Me quedé meditabunda, pensando en lo vivido con Alexander los últimos años. Claro que aquel día, cuando me despedí de él, estaba convencida de que no habría marcha atrás en vista de que Demetri me buscaría por la eternidad. Además, confiaba en no volverlo a ver, sin embargo, me engañaba si decía que nunca estuvo presente.

En todo lo que hice desde aquel día, para preservar su existencia y la de mi familia, se denotaba lo que en verdad me podía él, y no me podía sentir más miserable pues a pesar de todo no fui capaz de dar ese paso días atrás para detenerlo.

Entendía a Antonio, y me venía a dar cuenta de que quizá era demasiado tarde para nosotros. Tarde para Alexander y para mí como una posibilidad.

-Es muy curiosa la forma en que cada quien manifiesta su concepción del amor. La de los licántropos con la imprimación es mi favorita, pues a mi parecer expresa lo que es en toda su expresión, sin importar si se lo profesas a un padre, un hermano o un amante.

No fue amor a primera vista como contigo y Tania, ni como Edward con Bella, es más, ni siquiera dimensioné relación alguna más allá de lo necesario para hacer lo que habíamos ido a hacer con lo de Nessie –me reí un poco nerviosa por expresarme todo aquello en voz alta-. He vivido más de dos siglos sin conocer de eso que comprenderás que no sucumbiera a algo que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Sabes que con Daniel fue deslumbramiento y con Demetri supongo que estupidez. Aun así, lo casual en que se fue dando todo: las pláticas, las miradas, los gestos…, me despejaron poco a poco al grado que cuando pude ver todo claramente, ya me encontraba demasiado involucrada, y con un montón de nuevos sentimientos que no sabía que podía sentir por alguien así.

Estuvimos a punto de no salir muy librados de con los Volturi y aunque en el proceso me lamenté no haberme sincerado con él, cuando por fin acabó todo, aquella… fuerza, o no sé qué, que me unía a él, me hicieron ver lo que nos podría deparar la vida de ahora en adelante y me aterré. No por nosotros, sino por lo que le pudiera pasar a él. En parte quizá fue el no saberme lo suficiente como para que Alexander tomara la determinación de llevar una vida de ocultarse, y otro tanto mi terror por pensar en que algo le pasara por mi culpa. No sé, como lo dijiste, nunca se lo pregunté y de todas formas él no vio reparo en no iniciar algo así que no vi problema en huir.

Tú me viste aquellos días antes de verlo por segunda vez. Estaba mal de pensarlo con alguien más que por poco no fui. Después…, no sé, al ver que siguió su vida no me fue difícil seguir como hasta ahora, y éste último encuentro…, fue algo inesperado pero que me nació del alma.

No sé, tú dices que me ama, quizá sí, pero quizá no lo suficiente para arriesgarse por alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de abrirse con la única persona por la que ha sentido algo así. Aun sin estar cerca de él siento un apego, una unión como la gravedad misma. No tiene explicación pero existe. Y pese a todo, aquí estamos; hablando del pasado como viejos ancianos y sin que mi "gran historia de amor" se concretara

-¿Y de quién es la culpa? –Me recriminó-. ¿Estás consciente que dejaste ir al que con seguridad sé que es el amor de tu vida?

Su dramatismo y regaño de hermano mayor me sacaron una sonrisa.

-Llevo dos siglos así, no creo que una eternidad haga la diferencia. Es decir sí, me dolerá siempre, pero como no empezamos nada concretamente, digamos que tendré menos por lamentarme. Además, no sé, quizá me siga divirtiendo por la eternidad…, a lo mejor sale algo interesante.

Aquello último lo dije no muy convencida, sin embargo, de nada servía lamentarme ahora y hacerle ver a él que quizá toda mi existencia seguiría siendo un cúmulo de decepciones en el amor.

Su teléfono sonó.

-Es Tania –deshizo el abrazo y me miró apenado-. Debo responder esto.

-Aquí espero –le incité.

-Si quieres podemos seguir en tu habitación. Te dejé un regalo por allá que espero no hayas visto aún; te alcanzo en seguida.

Asentí y dejé que se perdiera entre el campus para hablar con Tania. Yo, tras sopesar la charla de hacía unos momentos me dispuse a partir rumbo a mi habitación.

La noche era total. Había gente todavía en las jardineras, en las canchas y en el parque. Vi a algunos conocidos que me saludaron a distancia, aun así y luego de ello, me metí las manos a la chaqueta y con la cabeza gacha caminé sin prisa pero con evidentes ganas de llegar hasta la privacidad de mi dormitorio para continuar mi charla con Antonio a quien ya no escuchaba.

Pensando en Alexander, los últimos 15 años y cómo es que nunca me había atrevido a hablar abiertamente con él de todo lo ocurrido desde entonces, no me di cuenta de nada más a mi alrededor.

-Este lugar tiene su encanto, ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto…

Aquella voz me congeló a medio camino. Había pasado por unas bancas con par de chicos disfrutando de la noche y entre el ruido no reparé en mi interlocutor que ahora, de pie cerca de mí, sonreía divertido con las manos en el abrigo oscuro que traía puesto.

No creí posible una reacción así, pero verlo en aquel lugar me provocó temblores en las rodillas.

-¿Alexander?

Pregunté estúpidamente a falta de mejores palabras para reaccionar. Éste me sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo y un calor me embriagó el pecho.

-¿Crees que encuentre algo que hacer por aquí? No es como que las clases apenas comienzan, de hecho están bastante avanzadas como para poder hacer algo.

-Creí…, creí que harías un viaje largo.

No creía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Tan solo la noche anterior se había despedido de mí, dejándome con el corazón un tanto trozado y con mil interrogantes, y ahora estaba parado frente a mí, como si nada hubiera ocurrido y tan encantador como lo recordaba.

-Tenía prisa, sí… –acortó la distancia que nos separaba en un par de pasos certeros. La diferencia de estatura era notoria, pero en aquel momento estaba concentrada en otra cosa-. Pero si mal no recuerdo tenemos una charla pendiente, y no sé tú, pero creo que hay muchas cosas por las que nos debemos poner al día.

-¿Pero a dónde fuiste? ¿Qué ocurrió ayer? ¿No estabas molesto?

-Ciertamente un poco, sí –llevó sus dedos a mi rostro para moverme un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja, su tacto me creó descargas eléctricas-. Y ello me llevó a poner todo en perspectiva, para ver solo cómo entre tu hermetismo y mi indecisión nada más no logramos nada. Digamos que decidí dar ese paso, y heme aquí.

No entendí nada, por lo que de inmediato comencé a buscar a Antonio a los alrededores. Alexander soltó una risilla.

Del abrigo se sacó un cuadernillo de dibujo que creía olvidado en mi antiguo hogar. En él albergaba algunos dibujos de mi familia y la misma Nessie en sus diferentes etapas de crecimiento cuando recién nació. Un objeto personal del que no me había podido hacer porque ya no podía regresar, no con Demetri atento a mí.

Lo miré estupefacta pues él había viajado hasta el sur de México y había vuelto quizá hacía poco, con lo que parecía un último tesoro de un hogar al que no podría regresar jamás.

Me enterneció su gesto de formas que no creí.

-Hemos pasado por tanto y nos hemos ocultado otro tanto más, que creo que es necesario sentarnos ahora sí a tener aquella charla pendiente. Más vale quince años tarde que nunca.

-Pero…

Aunque estaba desconcertada, mi yo interno se encontraba rebosante por tenerlo ahí, frente a mí y dispuesto a dar el todo por el todo. Recordé mi plática nuevamente de hacía unos momentos con Antonio y me pregunté si Alexander habría estado escuchando aquello.

Su sonrisa angelical me quitó el aliento.

-Gabriela, he cruzado océanos de tiempo para encontrarte, incluso mucho antes de saber de tu existencia. A menos que me digas que no, no pienso irme a ningún otro lado ya, no más.

Una de sus manos se fue a mi cintura y la otra a la mejilla para acercarme a sus labios. Sin tiempo de reaccionar totalmente, recibí su beso tierno que me sacó de órbita.

Sentí vibrar todo mi ser, pues si bien jamás me cansaría de su cercanía, su tacto, su aroma o su sabor, aquel gesto me llevó a otro nivel no antes experimentado. Sentí de repente una paz interna y la irracional sensación de estar en casa.

Hasta ese momento creí saber de aquello y sin embargo Alexander me llevaba a experimentar cosas que no sabía que existían.

El beso fue tierno y aunque no duró tanto como hubiera querido, al mirarlo sentí traspasar su alma. Le sonreí casi de manera inconsciente y supe de inmediato que sin importar nada más, todo estaría bien.

Alexander y yo estaríamos bien.


	28. Inicios

El corazón de una Cullen

Capítulo XXVIII

Inicios

Aunque el bullicio al exterior estaba al tope, fruto de un lunes bastante activo de estudiantes que se preparaban para arrancar su día escolar, Alexander estaba concentrado en embonar las piezas de la base de la cama que él y Gabriela habían roto hacía un rato tras una larga jornada de sexo.

Recordarlo le sacaba una sonrisa, aunque no comparada con la que se le formaba al pensar en el porvenir luego de haber hablado por fin las cosas. Justo en aquel momento ella tomaba una ducha pues ya iba tarde a un par de clases vespertinas a las que se negaba a faltar, por haber perdido las de la mañana, y él, bueno, él trataba de darle calma a su ser por la emoción que crecía en su pecho.

No había pasado una hora de haberse separado en la cama que ahora trataba de componer y ya deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos nuevamente cual adicto. Anhelaba sus labios, su piel y toda ella, temblando de placer y deseándolo. Por ello, dejando de lado su tarea de componer una base evidentemente estropeada, se puso de pie dispuesto a unírsele a ella en la ducha.

Sin camisa y a punto de quitarse los pantaloncillos tocaron a la puerta. Gabriela en aquel momento tarareaba algo que sonaba en la radio que había puesto, por lo que un tanto apresurado por deshacerse del huésped que le había privado de su objetivo, abrió para ver de quién se trataba.

La vista que debió de haber dado habrían dejado postrada a más de alguna chica por cómo es que éste se encontraba sin camisa, no obstante, la reacción que recibió fue de total y completa turbación del joven castaño parado frente a la puerta.

Alexander repasó al chico y lo primero que llamó su atención fue la sonrisa en su rostro a medio crear y congelada por el asombro de verlo a él y no a Gabriela. Era evidente que verlo ahí, con escasas ropas, debió darle una idea total de lo que ocurría, no obstante, el palpitar de su corazón le indicaron nerviosismo.

-¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –Repuso Alexander tranquilo, con su toque de voz encantador y con una sonrisa para hacerlo entrar en confianza.

Solo así el sujeto pareció calmarse pues se vio obligado a parpadear y aclararse la garganta para tomar valor.

-Sí… ¿está Gabriela? No la vi hoy en clases y acordamos ponernos de acuerdo para el fin de semana a una tertulia… Soy Arthur.

Aunque se dio una idea de quién se trataba, Alexander permaneció con aquella misma actitud para no turbar al chico que ahora parecía más decepcionado.

-Justo ahora toma una ducha porque va tarde a clases –apuntó a su espalda, logrando que Arthur despegara los ojos de él y viera para atrás, como si en aquel gesto Gabriela fuera a aparecer-. Podría decirle que viniste o que la buscarás más tarde.

-S… sí, gracias. Después la busco.

Sin saber qué más hacer o decir, Arthur le dedicó otra considerable mirada y turbado se perdió en el pasillo de estudiantes. Vio cómo un par de chicas desviaron la mirada para con él y su torso desnudo, sin embargo, poca atención prestó ya que Gabriela en aquel momento salía del baño.

-Arthur, me imagino –dijo al tiempo en que éste cerraba la puerta.

-Él mismo. Me parece que Antonio lo nombró una vez en la boda, supongo que en un intento de darme celos –sonrió.

-¿Y funcionó acaso?

-Debo admitir que un poco –soltó avergonzado para atraerla a él por la cintura y besarla-. Arthur se veía turbado.

-Salimos un par de veces, hace unas semanas. Y como es el único que me ha procurado así recientemente, creo que venía a invitarme a otra salida.

-Pues entonces qué suerte que me apresuré a llegar ayer…

La besó en el cuello y comenzó a descender por su quijada. Ella lo recibió gustosa, permitiendo que sus manos se fueran por debajo de la toalla que la envolvía para acariciar más allá de lo permitido.

-Tengo clases en media hora… -dijo ella, pero concentrada en Alexander.

-Podemos hacer muchas cosas para entonces y tendrás tiempo de sobra para tus clases.

Gabriela ya no dijo nada, sus manos comenzaron a bajar los pantaloncillos de Alexander, deseosa de hacer aquellas muchas cosas que éste le había prometido antes de sus deberes escolar.

…

-Debo levantarme ya –indicó Gabriela-. Hoy no puedo llegar tarde.

-Ciertamente no –Alexander la tenía abrazada.

Ambos se encontraban desnudos en el colchón sin base en la habitación de ella. Toda la noche habían estado juntos, y tal cual como venía ocurriendo los últimos meses sin descanso, se veían obligados a parar con su ritual carnal al amanecer para que ella continuara con sus actividades escolares.

-Me iré a bañar.

Cuando la sintió levantarse éste se incorporó con ella para abrazarla por atrás y darle besos en el cuello. La luz exterior apenas daba un poco de luminosidad a la habitación que se encontraba en penumbras, y aun así la veía tan perfecta que se veía recio a dejarla ir a pesar de que a ambos les esperaba un día bastante movido.

-Iré a recoger la toga y el birrete y luego de ello pasaré a con Carlisle y los demás; llegarán a mediodía.

-Me parece perfecto. Yo me voy directo a entregar los últimos papeles.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres llevarte nada de por acá?

La habitación se encontraba a medio amueblar, pues con la graduación en pie, Gabriela daba por terminada su relación con la institución, dispuesta a probar otros lugares, pero con la compañía del rubio quien ahora la había girado –sin dejarla de abrazar- para verla de frente.

-Todo lo que es mío ya está empacado en un par de cajas que tú mismo, por cierto, llevaste al coche ayer –le dio un beso en los labios-. Además entre menos cosas, más fácil movernos.

Se escapó de sus brazos con una sonrisa para dirigirse al baño y abrir la regadera. Alexander echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación y no evitó emocionarse por la pronta partida.

Si bien los últimos meses habían sido de lo mejor hasta ahora en su existencia, estaba deseoso de partir y tener mayor privacidad con la mujer que amaba. Y es que, vivir en un dormitorio estudiantil los privaba en primera cuenta de poder expresarse totalmente su amor sin levantar sustos de muerte y era algo que deseaba cambiar; amaba a Gabriela y ansiaba el día porque ambos iniciaran una vida juntos fuera de aquello.

…

-Y con el mejor promedio de su generación, y su extraordinario trabajo, la alumna Gabriela Cullen dirigirá unas palabras a la comunidad…

Los aplausos para recibir a la nombrada en el podio no se hicieron esperar, en especial de los pálidos miembros de su familia que, ocupando una hilera completa, sonreían orgullosos no solo de verla ahí, sino de estar presente para ella en un evento importante para quien estaba por hablar.

De entre todos ellos, Carlisle era quien más conmovido se encontraba por verla plena por vez primera en toda su existencia. Al recordar los últimos dos siglos, desde que la convirtió, no dejó de sentirse en paz pues parecía que ahora sí ella se dispondría a vivir, como al parecer lo había venido haciendo los últimos años, solo que de la mano de Alexander.

Miró al rubio al final de la fila, atento en el discurso de Gabriela, totalmente embelesado viéndola. Era un buen hombre y sabía que sabría cuidarla aunque ella misma había demostrado no necesitarlo.

Era curioso pensar que siendo la primera a la que convirtió, fue la última de sus hijos quien logró adaptarse a aquella vida.

Sonrió, pues rodeado de toda su familia y amigos, la plenitud había alcanzado a todos los Cullen, algo que debió expresar en su rostro pues la mano de Esme en la de él, cogiéndosela de forma cariñosa, le indicó que ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

El discurso continuó por varios minutos más. Todo el auditorio estaba atento y cuando concluyó, el ensordecedor clamor de quienes concluían una etapa inundó el lugar. Los actos protocolarios continuaron y al final, entre una lluvia de birretes volando por los aires, la familia entera se acercó a la chica que ya era interceptada por Alexander para plantarle un sugestivo beso que arrancó risillas de los que se encontraban alrededor.

-¡No la acapares aún! Recién la recuperamos y contigo en la ecuación me temo que la veremos menos –reprochó Alice al tiempo en que se hacía espacio para abrazar a Gabriela.

La vampiresa se vio conmovida por verlos a todos ahí.

Sin saber muy bien cómo es que su vida dio un giro brusco, agradeció internamente por la fortuna de haber llegado a aquel momento, uno al que también se sumaba Antonio –acompañado de Tania Denalli-, quien con un ramo de flores se le acercó para estrecharla también con cariño.

Él había representado un pilar fundamental en su existencia los últimos 15 años que solo por él no se arrepentía en lo absoluto en lo que nunca se concretó en aquel momento con Alexander. De no haber sido por aquello, Antonio, aquel chiquillo al que conoció casi desde pañales, no estaría ahí hoy, como un gran hombre a lado de quien probablemente era el amor de su vida y junto a ella, la hermana en la que se había convertido también para él.

-¿Entonces podemos decir que tu "gran historia de amor" ya se pudo concretar? –Susurró en su oído cuando la abrazó.

Se miraron sonrientes pues cada uno había encontrado la felicidad.

…

Justo en aquel momento Gabriela bailaba sonriente con Carlisle, al igual que cientos de parejas en aquella pista.

El salón se encontraba plagado de cientos de graduados con sus familiares, disfrutando de la festividad que concluía su carrera universitaria. Si bien al inicio ella se había visto renuente a ser parte de la festividad humana, con el empujón de Alexander ahora no solo se sentía plena sino contenta por compartir una parte de aquello con su familia, en especial con su papá, Carlisle; quien para bien o para mal, había estado para ella siempre.

-Si la dejas de ver te juro que no va a desaparecer.

Antonio llamó la atención de Alexander, que no paraba de observar embelesado a Gabriela quien ahora reía ante algún comentario de Carlisle. La veía tan hermosa y feliz, que todo su pecho se sentía arder.

Sonrió casi apenado y desvió la mirada para observar a su interlocutor. Ambos se encontraban en los ventanales del salón, los cuales daban vista a un hermoso jardín.

-A veces he pensado que estoy soñando –admitió para observar al resto de los Cullen, unos sentados en una mesa, otros bailando-. Han sido unos meses de locura y temo que no sea cierto.

-Pero si vas preocupándote no disfrutarás ¿verdad? Yo digo que te dejes llevar, total, ya cayó… -bromeó.

Alexander sonrió pero se quedó observando otro tanto más a Gabriela, quien continuaba en una plática con Carlisle.

-¿No fue fácil, verdad? –Inquirió Antonio.

-En lo absoluto –el rubio desvió la mirada de con Gabriela-. Ese día de la "batalla"… Sabía que podíamos morir y en lo único que podía pensar era en ella y lo que podría ser; debo admitir que todo ello me movió para actuar como lo hice aquel día. Supe que Demetri formaba parte de su pasado y que necesitaría ayuda. Deseaba hacerle ver que ahí me tendría para lo que fuera, que… -se llevó sus pálidos dedos al puente de su nariz-, no sé, que podríamos intentarlo de verdad.

-Y después huyó como bien se le daba hacer.

-Y ahora sé que lo hizo por protegernos, por protegerme –soltó avergonzado-. Pero Dios, en ese momento no vi nada más que mi frustración y enojo. Cuando se despidió de mí, sin la menor intención de retomar una plática que horas atrás había querido tener, me perdí y de la forma más estúpida dejé que se fuera; ni siquiera lo intenté de verdad.

-¿Por eso te molestaste el día de la boda con Gabriela, verdad? Te enteraste del por qué partió aquel día y se mantuvo alejada de todos, de ti.

Alexander lo miró con una mueca de arrepentimiento.

-La noche anterior, con la despedida de soltera –dijo con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro, recordando-, solo fuimos ella y yo. Sabía que teníamos una charla pendiente pero no quería tenerla, o no al menos en aquel momento, pero entendí que no se debía postergar, no si deseaba hacer bien las cosas con ella. Esa mañana regresé, dispuesto a que ella y yo habláramos de todo los últimos 15 años…

-Y escuchaste su plática con Alice.

-No toda y no fue mi intención. Yo iba extasiado con las posibilidades que se nos veían, y luego, sin querer escuché parte de sus motivos, de cómo prefirió alejarse por no tener que "atarme" a mí a una vida de huida. Claro que me molesté; Alice se lo dijo, ni siquiera me preguntó o me dio la oportunidad de decidir esa parte, sin embargo, entendí luego tantas cosas que me llevaron a mandar todo al diablo y por fin ir por ella, no dejar que huyera de nuevo.

-Sufrió por todas esas decisiones, Alexander. Yo estuve a su lado y los primeros cinco años fueron terribles para ella. Sentirse una exiliada, luego de lo ocurrido con Demetri, la sumieron en una tremenda depresión. Saberse lejos de su familia y del vampiro de quien en su momento poco me habló, pero del que intuí quedó marcado en su corazón, fue un duro golpe del cual le costó recuperarse. Supongo que ayudó un poco el verte con Rebeca cuando se volvieron a ver…

-Creí que sería lo contrario –se encogió de hombros, ganándose una risilla de Antonio.

-No te equivoques. Cuando Alice le advirtió de tu "pareja" estuvo a punto de no ir, no sabía si soportaría todo aquello. Claro que hasta el más ciego de los vampiros pudo haberse dado cuenta de que entre tú y Rebeca no existía relación tal –Alexander sonrió apenado-, era obvio que tratabas de darle celos o demostrarle no sé qué, pero ello la orilló a seguir adelante con su vida, como no lo había hecho en dos siglos. Ella en ese momento no vio lo falso de tu puesta y se concentró en verte feliz, o al menos en lo que aparentabas y decidió nuevamente partir, pero al menos más o menos bien por verte a ti "pleno". Incluso en aquel aspecto le ayudaste, pues eso le dio pie a que siguiera con su vida.

-Pensando en retrospectiva fue muy imbécil llevar a Rebeca. La había conocido hacía unos años y ciertamente habíamos salido un par de veces. Creo que me aterré igual con la idea de verla de nuevo. Aunque me descolocó tu presencia, y no sé los demás, pero fueron demasiado convincentes al mostrarse como "pareja". Ardí en celos como no tienes una idea.

-Eso lo sé –convino el moreno observando a quien consideraba como una hermana-. Y sí, fue imbécil que quisieras darle celos, y aunque ella no actuó mejor, ello lo atribuyo a mi ayuda. Yo fui quien llegó con la farsa para sacarla de aquella incómoda situación.

-Y henos aquí. Hace quince años la conocí, y desde entonces mi visión de ella no ha cambiado. Sigue siendo una criatura hermosa en todo sentido.

-Haría, e hizo todo lo posible por mantenerlos a salvo. Lo haría una y otra vez de ser posible, eso lo sé.

-Con Demetri…

-¿Te contó cómo ocurrió todo?

-Sí –apretó la quijada recordando aquella noche cuando platicaron largo y tendido de todo lo ocurrido desde que se habían conocido-. Jamás lo sentí tan cerca siguiéndome.

-Era excelente en lo que hacía.

-¿Sabías que lo lograría? ¿Tenías certeza de que ella podría lograr su cometido con él?

-Mis visiones son más certeras que las de Alice, pero como aquí dependían muchos factores que escapaban de mis ojos, me costaba trabajo ver un resultado concluyente. Ella estaba empecinada en llevar a cabo su plan, que a expensas de no poderla vigilar al cien, me pidió que no te quitara un ojo de encima hasta que salieras del país.

-Pero cómo…

-Fue sumamente difícil hacer lo que me pedía. Gabriela…, la conozco desde que recuerdo, es como mi hermana, y me ponía mal pensar en que las cosas se torcieran en contra suya. Se veía renuente a que participara directamente por si no resultaba, no deseaba que estuviera en el radar de los Volturi, sin embargo, te juro por mi vida que estaba listo para hacerlo en caso de ver algo anormal.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo?

-Suena cliché, lo sé, pero agradezco de formas que ni imaginas el que estuvieras para ella cuando yo no –su semblante se ensombreció por la culpa-. Sé ahora que de no haber sido tan cerrado habría podido quebrantar esa barrera, pero si Gabriela es lo que hoy es, es en parte por ti; te tiene un amor inmenso.

-Soy yo quien le debe la vida –ambos hombres la miraron sonrientes, a su manera, cada uno la amaba-. La amo porque de no haber sido por ella, no solo no estaría aquí, no habría pasado una de las mejores etapas de mi existencia a su lado, y, no hubiera conocido a Tania… Por ella tengo todo.

El moreno desvió la mirada hacia con Tania Denali, quien en aquel momento charlaba con Bella y Alice animadamente.

-Gabriela es una mujer extraordinaria, Alexander. Eres afortunado de que en su corazón seas tú quien esté.

-Inmensamente afortunado.

-Han pasado por tanto…, cuídala y ámala.

-Con el alma misma –zanjó.

Justo en aquel momento la canción terminaba y las parejas en la pista comenzaron a aplaudir. Gabriela y Carlisle compartieron otras palabras, sin embargo, las gemas de la morena se desviaron en su dirección para dedicarle una sonrisa resplandeciente.

No le había mentido cuando en su momento le dijo que cruzó océanos de tiempo por encontrarla. En su vida, ni antes o después de probar la inmortalidad, había conocido a ese alguien, ni mucho menos sentido aquello que ella le venía a despertar con cada mirada, palabra o gesto.

Todo su pecho vibró por verla toda perfecta. Por ello cuando le sonrió, sintió una conexión perfecta con ella, como si pudiera traspasar su bella alma, y por vez primera sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar; conmovido por lo afortunado que se sentía de estar a su lado y por el porvenir que les deparaba juntos.

Amaba a Gabriela con todo su ser, y era algo que deseaba manifestarle cada instante de su existencia.


End file.
